De la vida misma
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Bella descubre a sus tempranos trece años que no es tan normal como pensaba. LA brujería le da un giro a su vida así como el irse a vivir a Forks. Descubre que no solo existen los vampiros sino que también esta enamorada de uno.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas aquí estoy yo con una nueva historia.

Debo admitir que esta es un poco loca. Espero que les guste.

Se que les dije que no actualizaría hasta la semana que viene pero la tentanción pudo más y entre el estudio hice un huequito para publicar.

QUIENES NO HAN LEÍDO MI OTRA HISTORIA SE LLAMA Un retorcido destino a tu lado y esta completa!;)...

Bien ya saben los personajes como Bella los Cullen no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer. Habrán personajes nuevos ( lógicamente inventados por mi) Como saben la personalidad será bastante distinta a la de los libros.

ya las entretuve mucho espero que les guste!..

* * *

><p>DE LA VIDA MISMA.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREFACIO<strong>_

Bella descubre a sus tempranos trece años de edad que no es una chica como cualquier otra, como ella pensaba. Su bisabuela le explica como lidiar con la recién descubierta brujería y el gran poder que ya presenta para tener tan poco tiempo de " iniciada".

¿Será que las brujas de la época de la bisabuela de Bella tenían razón y llegaría el día en que tres poderosas brujas llegarían al auge total de su condición convirtiéndose así no solo en las tres brujas más poderosas que el mundo haya visto, con el poder de controlar cualquier cosa sino también en las tres únicas brujas inmortales hasta ahora registradas?.

Bella descubre un secreto que su familia ignoraba o al menos pretendía hacerlo, su tatarabuelo no es quien ella pensaba que era. No era un santo digno de la devoción de su esposa o hijos. Tampoco era un desgraciado digno de cualquier improperio. Como dicen los placeres carnales son difíciles de evitar. ¿Pero hasta que punto llegó John Dawyer con un placer carnal?.

Marie Dawyer bisabuela de Bella le explica a su nieta que tiene una "misión". Debe descubrir a las otras dos brujas que están presentando los mismos avances que ella, y con ello las tres deberán embarcarse en la aventura de sus vidas. Mediante ensayo y error descubrirán poco a poco lo que cada una es capas de hacer.

Con lo que nadie contaba es con _esa_ familia que llevaba un año escaso de haberse mudado a Forks sería el punto crucial para algo nuevo. ¿Una relación?.

¿Podrá Bella superar el miedo que siente hacia lo desconocido?¿Podrá ser que la famosa profecía que viene rondando desde hace quien sabe cuantos años en verdad existir?¿Si la profecía existiera que hará Bella con las dos brujas para cumplirla o desmentirla?.

-Mala idea aparecer solo.

-¿Quién eres?.

-tu peor pesadilla si te metes conmigo. Sino solo soy alguien que sabe muchas cosas y con quien no desearás meterte en su camino.

No necesitas tener trescientos años para saber de que va la vida.

* * *

><p>Creo que quedó un poquito confuso el prefacio pero el resto de la historia estará mejor...<p>

quiero que sepan que como en "un retorcido destino a tu lado" habrá intercalaciones de los POV de diferentes personajes asi como de NARRADOR.

espero sus reviews .ESPERO LES GUSTE...


	2. Chapter 2 capítulo 1 NUEVO

Hola chicas!... Aqui yo con la continuación de esta locurita!

Me alegro mucho por sus reviews se que el prefacio o prologo fue un poco confuso y no aclare muy bien de que iba la historia...

espero que sus didas se disipen con este capi...

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER ...Los que no concuerden con la saga ( por ej la bisabuela Marie) serán de mi mentesita!**

**Gracias a : Andy´Granger´Cullen-black ; -DuLce aMoR- ; Katia-Cullen-Pattz; superanonimo ; Aliapr-peke y Lunita-9 por sus reviews y alertas!**

No las entrentengo más.. Si no han leido mis otras historias son : Un retorcido destino a tu lado y De locos.

BESOS y REVIEWS PORFIS

* * *

><p>DE LA VIDA MISMA<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1- Nuevo.<em>

**BELLA POV**

Tengo trece años, soy una chica madura para mi edad. Tengo habilidades que no se explicar.

Puedo saber donde están las cosas en un lugar sin si quiera haberlo visitado previamente.

Puedo descifrar ciertas aptitudes y actitudes en las personas que me rodean, claro que por alguna razón mi bisabuela me dijo que no les dijera nada.

Mis padres están divorciados desde que yo tengo memoria y uso de razón.

Mi bisabuela se llama Marie en honor a ella es mi segundo nombre. Ella vive con nosotros y es con quien mejor me llevo. Amo a mi madre y a mi abuela pero ellas no me entienden.

-Isabella querida. ¿Quieres venir a mi habitación conmigo. Por favor? Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte- me sonrió mi dulce bisabuela.

-Claro-La seguí hasta su habitación.

-Bien. Es hora de que sepas algo, te cambiará la vida, pero no debes decirle a nadie nada de lo que te diré. Ni tu madre ni tu abuela saben, y mucho menos tu padre. Aunque el sea de mentalidad abierta.-La abuelita Marie como yo la llamaba me estaba asustando con esta conversación.

-Abue Marie me asustas.-Le dije.

-Oh! lo siento!. Bien. Se que eres madura para tener trece años y por eso mismo te lo digo a esta edad. Eres una bruja. Descuida.-Dijo rápidamente al ver mi expresión- no es nada malo. Por el contrario tiene sus ventajas si sabes utilizar bien tus poderes. Nuestro legado es uno de los más prestigiosos que hay. No somos la única familia con brujas en su familia, ni tampoco la que más lejos ha llegado con sus descendientes directos. Te explico mejor. Hay familias que tienen generaciones sin dar una bruja, pero la nuestra es única, puesto que la mayor cantidad de generaciones sin brujas en la familia son dos. Y son tu madre y tu abuela. Por algo Dios decidió que ese par no lo fueran. Hija mía, en éste mundo, no solo habitan los humanos. Tendrás que aprender a su debido tiempo, cada criatura que habita nuestro mundo. Como te darás cuenta, si existen las brujas, puede existir cualquier otra cosa, lo que quiere decir que no estamos solos en el mundo.

-Guau.- Estaba sin palabras hasta que una pregunta me vino a la mente.- ¿Es por eso que puedo saber cosas sobre lugares en los que nunca he estado, y saber sobre ciertas habilidades de las personas?- pregunté intrigada y emocionada. Cualquiera debería estar asustada, espantada, aterrada, pero por alguna razón yo estaba alucinada. Me gustaba esto de ser bruja.

-Si. Y deberás saber algo más. Cuando creas pertinente, ayudarás a otra bruja de tu misma edad a canalizar sus poderes, del mismo modo en el que ella te ayudará a superar los tuyos. NO debes dejar que nadie te pisotee, ni te maltrate.

-Abue. NO necesito ser bruja para defenderme.

-Eso lo se querida-rio- Pero no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que habrá gente que quiera demandarte algunas cosas, tu debes mantenerte con la cabeza fría, no dejarte dominar ni amedrentar por nadie. Solo tu eres responsable de tus actos y de las palabras que salgan de tu boca, una vez hayamos terminado la conversación. Por su puesto mi querida, que te ayudare desde hoy mismo en adelante en todo lo que tenga que ver con tus poderes y algo más que pase por el camino- me guiño un ojo. Para tener 80 años es una mujer bastante picarona.

Yo me reí y me ruboricé.

-Oh! se me olvidaba. Tus sonrojos van a ser tu verdadero guia. Confía en ellos. Aprende a interpretarlos. Habra de vergüenza, de ira, y de amor. No cometas errores con ellos. Confía en tus instintos y dejate guiar por ellos. Nunca seas impulsiva y piensa todo lo que tengas que decir antes de decirlo. A veces será necesario morderte la lengua- no literalmente- para no decir ciertas cosas.

Por mas que entendía todo lo que decía, era mucha información, y eso que solo llevábamos una hora hablando.

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando, resolviendo dudas, bromeando, todavía no sabía que poderes tenía, a parte de los que ya mencioné. Cuando se lo pregunté me dijo que eso lo sabría más adelante.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Ahora tengo 17 años, faltan unos cuantos meses para cumplir 18. Me entusiasma cumplir la mayoría de edad. Pero esa es otra historia.

Mis poderes han avanzado bastante, y bastante rápido según mi Abuela Marie.

A pesar de que soy una bruja y tengo mis responsabilidades como tal, también soy una chica normal, salgo con mis amigos, de vez en cuando me gusta ir a fiestas, pero no de esas en las que hay mas de trescientas personas y solo conoces a dos, me gustan las fiestas en las que no importa si son veinte personas, todas se conocen, y hay confianza. He tenido citas, como cualquier adolescente, nada serio nunca. Tuve mi primer beso a los 14 años, con un chico llamado Riley. Era bastante lindo, cabello castaño, ojos calipso, semblante tranquilo, buen vocubalario, pero lo que tenía de guapo, lo tenía de imbécil. Todo un galán con la boca cerrada, todo un idiota cuando abre la abre. Del mismo modo en que te hacía reir, te hacía sentir la escoria de la sociedad. Nunca me deje hacer eso por él. Me negaba a ser un títere más de su obra. Por lo que cuando teníamos dos meses de estar saliendo decidí acabar con esa relación. De vez en cuando lo veía, y cual conocido, las únicas palabras que cruzamos son " Hola, Como estas? - Bien - Me alegro - Adios". Podrá ser un idiota todo lo que quiera, pero él sabe lo que le conviene, y no se mete conmigo.

Ahora me encuentro llorando en el regazo de mi bisabuela. ¿Por qué?. Por que me tengo que ir a Forks. Aunque fue mi decisión ir en busca de la bruja que tengo que ayudar, no me acostumbro a la idea de no tener a la Abuela Marie para ayudarme. Otra de los motivos por los que iba a Forks - motivo que nadie sabía- era que allí podría hacer uso libre de mis poderes, en la casa. Aquí en Phoenix, solo los podía usar cuando me quedaba sola, o en su defecto cuando me quedaba con la Abuela Marie.

-Pequeña, ya verás que todo estará bien.- me dijo palmeando cariñosamente mi espalda y despositando un beso en mi cabeza.

-Lo se. Pero te echaré mucho de menos Abue Marie.

-Y yo a ti querida. Pero el deber llama. Y ya sabes. Uno nunca sabe lo que el destino nos tiene preparado.-Siempre decía lo mismo. Y siempre acertaba.

-A veces me das miedo Abue Marie.-Dije seria. Era verdad.

-No debes temer. Solo debes tomarte las cosas con seriedad, has hecho bien en decidir ir. Pero de igual modo debes cuidarte. No todo es color de rosa.

-Lo se Abue. Nos vemos.-Le di un fuerte abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y me subí al auto. Mi madre también estaba acongojada con mi ida a Forks, me rogaba que me quedara, pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Te extrañaré mucho Bella-Me dijo mi mamá. Ya estábamos en el punto del aeropuerto, donde nos tenemos que separar. Yo tengo que ir a la sala de espera para embarcar y ella debe irse a casa, tanto la abuela, como la bisabuela y Phil su nuevo esposo la esperan.

-Y yo a ti ma.- Era verdad. Mi madre es una persona bastante perspicaz, y aunque esté lejos de ser lo que Abue Marie y yo somos, no puedo negar que tiene sus habilidades para acertar con las palabras como solo una bruja lo hace. Se le llaman instintos, en su caso.

Una vez en el avión dejé que mi mente volara hasta los límites de lo impensable.

Estaba entusiasmada por ver a mi padre de nuevo, a quien no veo desde navidad. Entusiasmada por conocer a la chica con la que debería entablar una relación " laboral". Y entusiasmada por empezar una nueva vida. Aqui nadie me conoce. Eso puede llegar a ser beneficioso, pero también puede jugarse en mi contra. Como dijo mi abuela. "Debes irte con pie de plomo" es decir, debo ir con cuidado.

-Hola papá- saludé con un abrazo a mi padre. Él correspondió.

-Hola Bells. Estás muy guapa.-Dijo sonriente. Me ruboricé ante el cumplido.

-Gracias.

Mi padre no era un hombre de muchas palabras. Los silencios con él eran cómodos. A mi me gustaba bastante hablar. Pero sabía cuando callar y dejar que un cómodo silencio hiciera acto de presencia.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Charlie, me ayudó a bajar mi equipaje y subirlo a mi habitación. Estaba hermosa. Una cama matrimonial en el centro, colcha morada. Las paredes estaban pintadas de morado y verde pálido, Dándole un poco de color a la habitación pero sin llegar a recargarla. Las cortinas eran las de siempre. blancas hasta el piso. A mi me gustaba así. La vez que mi madre vino dijo que eran dignas de un película de terror. Mi vida no era exactamente un cuento de hadas. Había un escritorio, donde descansaba mi computadora- la que previamente envié. El closet, era grande, las puertas eran espejos. Me encantaba. Frente al gran closet estaban varias cajas-que también envié previamente- con mis cosas dentro. Mis libros de lectura, algunos libros de la otra escuela, fotografías de mis amigos y la familia, alguna información sobre mi condición. La bisabuela se había empeñado en que me trajera su famoso libro. No se de que servía, nunca lo había abierto, siempre era ella la que lo consultaba.

También envié mis prendas, es decir, mis joyas, bueno, pulceras sencillas, collares, zarcillos, anillos, maquillaje-cortesía de mi madre. Casi nunca lo uso-.

-Bueno Bells, te dejaré para que desempaques con calma. ¿Qué quieres cenar?- Me encantaba eso de mi padre, nunca hacía esfuerzos por mantener una conversación, dejaba que todo fluyera. Y su comida era exquisita. Como hombre divorciado, debía mantenerse solo, y cocinar para si mismo. A mi me gustaba cocinar de vez en cuando.

-Gracias, papá. Y no se, lo que quieras hacer está bien. No tengo el hambre suficiente para uno de tus banquetes. Algo sencillo. No te preocupes- le dije. No quería que se tomara demasiadas molestias conmigo, eso me hacía sentir incómoda.

-Hija, sabes que no soy un gran chef, pero no es ninguna molestia cocinar algo delicioso y abundante- me dijo sonriendo. Este hombre es un barril sin fondo, aprovecha cualquier excusa para cocinar de más. Si estando solo cocina para dos, ahora con dos cocinara para cuatro.

-De acuerdo, papá. ¿Qué tal carne con papas? Las papas a tu gusto- le dije.

-Pues manos a la obra. Nos vemos en la cena Bells.

Después de desempacar todas las cajas, y mis cuatro GRANDES maletas, me fui a tomar un relajante baño de agua caliente.

-BELLA! LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA-gritó mi padre, al otro lado de la puerta y por encima del ruido de la regadera.

Esa noche fue bastante tranquila, en comparación como fue el día siguiente

* * *

><p>Como se dieron cuenta este Charlie es muy diferente al Charlie de Stephenie Meyer... pense que como hombre divorciado que tiene que mantenerse a si mismo mínimo debía saber cocinar algo... él mismo lo dice no es un gran Cheff...<p>

Bella también es diferente a la Bella de los libros ( no hablo solo de su condicion). Su personalidad es un poco más extrovertida -creo- como ella lo menciona le gusta hablar como tambn le gustan los silencios... puse un poco de mi en esta Bella para compenetrarme más con ella ...

SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 5 REVIEWS PROMETO SUBIR DOS CAPIS ( ya estan en proceso de escribirse... los tengo en borrador... solo falta pulirlos y voila) O EN SU DEFECTO UN JUGOSO ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPI...

HAGANME SABER Q PIENSANN ... REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS NENAS...

BESOOOSSS

Paty4Hale


	3. Chapter 3 capítulo 2 ¿Quién?

Hola chicas ! Gracias por su apoyo y esperar que actualizara... como dije en " de locos" ...estudio por el día y por la noche escribo...

Como saben los personajes como Bella, Charlie, La mama de Bella( Renée) y Phil son de Stephenie Meyer, como habrán visto sus personalidades son diferentes ... La historia es mía y por eso permito que las personalidades cambien...

Aki tienen un Edward POV...

**Gracias a : Shizukaleo, ExodoOo, Ale 74, -DuLce aMoR-, alapr-peke, Dublies, Andie´Granger´Cullen-black, Lunita-9, Katia -Cullen- Pattz y superanonimo por sus alertas y reviews si me falta alguien le doy las gracias igual...**

Mis chicas como prometí ... si llegabamos a los 5 reviews subiría dos capítulos y ...BUENAS NOTICIAS LLEGAMOS A 8 REVIEWS asi que preparen esos ojitos porque lo que viene esta...

* * *

><p>DE LA VIDA MISMA<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2- ¿Quién?<em>

**EDWARD POV.**

Otro día aburrido, de una semana aburrida, de un mes aburrido, de un año aburrido de un siglo aburrido.

Me encontraba sentado en mi sofá leyendo cuando la visión de Alice me llegó.

Una chica, bonita a mi parecer, venía a estudiar a nuestra escuela. Genial otra humana más para la colección. Pero algo en su rostro se me hace extrañamente familiar.

Fui a la habitación de Alice, toqué a su puerta ya que no quería encontrarme con una imagen poco agraciada para mis ojos.

-Entra Edward- me dijo.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunté.

-No lo se. ¿Por qué?.

-Hay algo en ella que se me hace familiar ¿a ti no?.

"Ahora que lo dices si" me dijo mentalmente. Pero se encogió de hombros.

La miré con una ceja alzada.

"No quiero preocupar a los demás con leves teorías. Hablemos con Carlisle mañana que sabremos su nombre."

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi piano. Cuando quería pensar y relajarme tocaba alguna melodía.

Jasper y Emmett estaban de caza. Esme estaba con Carlisle en uno de los seminarios de doctores. Rose en el garaje con su auto. Alice en lo suyo con la moda.

Al día siguiente estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela cuando la vi de lejos. Era hermosa, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, cuerpo bonito, y mente...¿Perspicaz?.

"Creo que ya se a quien se parece" Me dijo mentalmente Alice.

Gire mi rostro a ella para que continuara.

-¿Recuerdas la joven de unos veinte años mas o menos que era una bruja o algo por el estilo? La que descubrió a Carlisle en el hospital mientras ella daba a luz.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Es igual a ella.-le dije. Ella sabía a lo que me refería. No eran dos gotas de agua pero el cabello es el mismo y algo en las facciones de esa chica me recuerda a la joven que nos visitó.

-Sin duda son familia.-Intervino Rosalie.

-Cierto.

"La Abuela Marie a veces me da tanto miedo. Justo ahora juro que más que bruja es adivina. Si ellos son eso y los descubrí en mi primer día y por casualidad, solo espero que mi encuentro con ella sea igual, por casualidad" Oh Oh. Otra humana que sabe que somos.

-Es su abuela. Según dice su mente. Y sabe que somos.

"Por su puesto que lo se. Soy humana no ciega Sherlock"

La mire sorprendido, había hablado a una velocidad inhumana y a un volumen al que ningún humano nos puede escuchar.

"No me mires así. Te puedo escuchar perfectamente, tampoco soy sorda". Creo que a este punto era la viva imagen de la sorpresa.

¿Donde está Jasper cuando se le necesita?.

**BELLA POV.**

La mañana en mi casa fue bastante tranquila, contando que Charlie se había ido a trabajar temprano en la comisaría. Aunque sea un pueblo pequeño, ser el jefe de la policía requiere un poco más de trabajo.

Desayuné con el tiempo suficiente para ir con calma a la escuela.

Tomé mi mochila y me dirigí a mi hermoso wolsvaguen amarillo y me dirigí a la escuela.

Por su puesto que sabía que habrían vampiros en ella, al igual que sabía que en la reserva Quileute habitan lo únicos metamorfos que todavía existen, o como ellos mismos se llaman, "licántropos". Lo que no me esperaba era descubrirlos en pleno estacionamiento de la escuela. Pensaba que iba a ser en un sitio como una de las aulas o en el comedor.

No pasé desapersivida las miradas que los tres vampiros me enviaban, pero decidí ignorarlas.

Había tres vampiros, pero ¿ y los otros dos que se supone van a la escuela?

Ya averiguaría.

Lo genial de ser bruja es que si me concentro lo suficiente puedo escuchar conversaciones que se estén llevando a cabo a metros de distancia. Como la que los vampiros mantienen ahora. Seguían lanzándome miradas furtivas, por lo que agudicé el oído y me concentré en lo que hablaban.

-Es igual a ella- ¿A quien?

-Sin duda son familia.

La abuela Marie a veces me da tanto miedo. Justo ahora juro que más que una bruja es adivina. Si ellos son eso y los descubrí en mi primer dia y por casualidad, solo espero que mi encuentro con ella sea igual, por casualidad. Sabía que me encontraría con vampiros, mi bisabuela me lo contó, pero no esperaba que fuera tan de repente. ¿Y como demonios sabía que me encontraría vampiros?.

-Es su abuela. Según dice su mente- ¿Mi mente? genial un vampiro que lee mentes.-Y sabe lo que somos.

Con que lee mentes eh. A ese juego pueden jugar dos.

"Por supuesto que lo se. Soy humana no ciega Sherlock" Me miró sorprendido.

Podía jurar que se creía superior por poder hablar de un modo que los humanos no entiendan. Pero quiero divertirme un rato con este lectorsito de mentes.

"No me mires así. Te puedo escuchar perfectamente. Tampoco soy sorda" Le dije mentalmente.

Su cara no tenía precio. Esto será genial.

Reí ante su cara de incredulidad, y me dirigí a la secretaría a buscar mi comprobante de asistencia, y el horario de las clases.

Me dirigí al aula de literatura.

La clase pasó sin problemas. Leeríamos shakespeare, que bueno que me traje mis libros.

Cuando me dirigía a mi clase de historia, me interceptaron en el camino.

-Mala idea aparecer solo-Dije medio divertida medio en serio

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó ese vampiro-lector-de-mentes, de cabello cobrizo y penetrantes ojos dorados.

Él demandaba una respuesta, yo se la daría.

-Tu peor pesadilla si te metes conmigo. Sino solo soy alguien que sabe cosas y con quien no desearás meterte en su camino.-Le dije desafiante.

-¿Tu abuela nunca te dijo que no debes desafiar a vampiros?- me dijo él.

-Si mi abuela supiera de vampiros ten por seguro que no tendríamos esta conversación-Le respondí. Nuevamente le deje la boca abierta. Lo rodeé y seguí mi camino, al dar dos pasos me volví sobre mi misma para divertirme un poco más.

-Por cierto. Cierra la boca, sino te entrarán las moscas- Le dije divertida. Y reanudé la marcha al salón de historia.

-Hola-me saludó la vampira rubia.

-Hola- Saludé de vuelta.

-Gracias- La miré extrañada.

-¿Por qué?

-Nadie ha sido capaz de callarlo del modo en que tu lo hiciste. Es como si supieras su punto débil y le dieras justo allí.

Reí por su comentario, porque fue justo lo que hice.

-En ese caso, fue un placer hacerlo. Y no será la primera vez. - Ella rió conmigo y nuestros compañeros nos miraron extrañados.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal?- preguntó.

-Pues, si

-¿Eres familia de Marie Dawyer?- Me preguntó.

-Si es mi bisabuela. ¿por qué?

-Por que eres muy parecida a ella.- me dijo con una sonrisa genuina- La conocimos hace mucho, ella tenía unos veinte años mas o menos, cuando dio a luz en un hospital, y allí conoció a Carlisle, quien hace de nuestro padre ahora. Y nos tomó por sorpresa, tanto que ella fuera una bruja como que tu seas tan parecida a ella y hayas dado con nosotros.

-Ya veo. Sinceramente, yo no sabía que mi abuela los conocía, si sabía que había vampiros pero no sabía con que me iba a encontrar. El de cabello cobrizo puede ser bastante...

-¿Arrogante?-dijo ella divertida

-Si.

-Lo se. Y se llama Edward.

La clase continuó entre conversaciones esporádicas entre Rosalie como se identificó y yo y la clase del profesor.

Ahora me tocaba matemática.

-¿tienes complejos de perro guardián o te gusta el papel de masoquista?- pregunté ahora frustrada de volver a encontrarlo.

-Y tú eres bastante egocéntrica. No te busco a ti. Vengo a esperar que mi clase comience.

-Si claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. No sabía que cursabas primer año, porque esa es la clase que tiene historia ahora

La risita de la vampira bajita llamó mi atención.

-Te lo dije Edward.

La miré extrañada.

-Soy Alice.

-Bella-sonreí.

-Lo se. Y le dije que no le funcionaría el truquito de aparentar que espera otra clase.

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta de eso- dije divertida.

Edward se dio vuelta y se fue refunfuñando.

-Se lo que planeas y me uno.

-Genial, será divertido tener acompañantes en esta travesía.

* * *

><p>ESTA CORTO LO SE PERO ... NO TENGO EXCUSAS :P... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRIXIMO CAPI...BESOS<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Capitulo 3

Hola chicas bueno lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el otro capi ...

Santa Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de Charlie, Los Cullen, Bella etc... Los personajes no concordantes con la saga son de mi invencion..

BESOS ESPERO Q LES GUSTE...

* * *

><p>DE LA VIDA MISMA<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3- Caras vemos…mentes no sabemos…<em>

**EDWARD POV.**

-Esa chica es un peligro para nosotros Alice. No la defiendas-Estaba enfadado. Esa chiquilla podría abrir la boca en cualquier momento y delatarnos. Y nosotros seríamos galleta de vampiro dándole el gusto a los Vulturi.

-No es ninguna amenaza y lo sabes. Simplemente te frustra que sea capaz de evadirte. Y no podría ponernos en evidencia sin exponerse ella misma.-Me dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

Me concentre en la mente de Rosalie y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que fraterniza con el enemigo. Decidí que le haría una emboscada a BrujiBella.

-No funcionará.-Me dijo Alice. Seguro sabe que planeo.

-Ya verás como si.-Nunca apostaba en contra de Alice pero esta sería la primera vez.

-Como quieras.-Respondió ella. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su casillero.

Cuando mi clase terminó me dirigí al salón de historia.

-¿Tienes complejos de perro guardián o te gusta el papel de masoquista?- ¿Me dijo masoquista? Niñita astuta.

-Y tu eres bastante egocéntrica. No te busco a ti. Vengo a esperar que mi clase comience- Deberían darme un óscar al mejor mentiroso.

-Si claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. No sabía que cursabas primer año porque esa es la clase que tiene historia ahora- ¿Cómo demonios sabe eso? Tranquilo Edward, concéntrate, ésta niñita humana no es más astuta que tu.

En ese momento la voz mental de Alice resonó en mi cabeza.

"Mas te vale que no digas lo que vi que dirías. Por la salud de ´tu colección de discos y tu volvo, cierra tu gran bocota". Me paralicé. Podías meterte conmigo pero no con mis discos y mi auto.

Alice soltó unas risitas que llamaron la atención de Bella. Rosalie lo único que decía en su mente era

"Esta chica tiene agallas. Me tendrá que enseñar como callarte. Me agrada."

-Te lo dije Edward- Se regodeó en mi ¿derrota?. Demonios.

Bella no entendía nada.

-Soy Alice- se presentó el duende de la maldad.

-Bella-Sonrió ella. Que linda sonrisa. ¿Linda sonrisa? Oh genial! ahora soy un vampiro humillado y deslumbrado.

-Lo se- sonrió ella de vuelta- y le dije que no funcionaría el truquito de aparentar esperar otra clase- Dijo Alice triunfante.

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta de eso-Rió la bruja.

¿Mis hermanas aliándose a una humana en mi contra? ¡Han perdido el juicio!.

-Locas. Locas. Locas. - refunfuñe mientras me dirigía en mi auto- Nos vemos.

Estaba tan enojado que no preste atención a la carretera. Ni me di cuenta que mi familia había llegado hasta que entré a la casa.

-Ho...-Jasper no terminó de hablar ya que percibió mi mal humor

-¿Qué pasa Jasper?-Preguntó Esme preocupada. Yo mientras azoté la puerta de la entrada y daba pesados pasos humanos hacia mi habitación.

-Está hecho una furia.

"¿Edward cariño estás bien?" Esme era mi mamá en todos los efectos, menos biológicamente claro. Siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que por ella misma.

-Si mamá.-Le respondí. Intenté tranquilizarme pero cada vez que lograba un poco de paz la risa de la niñita esa venía a mi mente y con ella la burla de Alice.

-Hola chicas-Saludó Esme. Al parecer tanto Alice como Rose venían sonrientes.

-Hola Esme- Saludaron a coro.

-Traidoras-murmuré. Ambas rieron.

-Edward!- me regañó Esme.

-Déjalo mamá. Está sangrando por la herida.

-¿Quién sangra? ¿Qué herida?-Dijo atropelladamente Emmett.

Decidí bajar y dar la cara.

Jasper se interpuso en mi camino en las escaleras, Emmett estaba confundido y Esme también. Alice y Rosalie sonreían con suficiencia.

-Jasper no haré nada. Lo juro. -Le dije sinceramente. Él se calmó y me dejó llegar a la planta baja donde estaban todos.

-Bien. Quiero que me expliquen que pasó.

Alice, Rose y yo le explicamos a todos la situación una vez hubo llegado Carlisle del hospital. Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper no podían emitir palabra alguna, pues las carcajadas no se lo permitían. Carlisle estaba divertido por la situación. Su mente me calmó un poco. A veces él era mejor que yo para identificar si alguien presentaba alguna amenaza para nuestro secreto. Y como dijo Alice, Bella no podrá delatarnos sin exponerse a ella.

**BELLA POV.**

Cada vez que recordaba la cara de Edward cuando lo desmentí, reía a mas no poder.

Sus hermanas son bastante simpáticas. Me ayudarán a bajarle un poco el ego al señor-yo-todo-lo-se-y-por-eso-soy-arrogante.

Sin duda esto de ser bruja estaba saliendo de maravilla.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia el teléfono de la casa sonó.

-Residencia Swan-Contesté.

-¿Bella?

-Hola Abue Marie. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sucede algo?-Ella nunca llama a la casa. O bueno nunca escuché que lo hiciera.

-Bien hija. Todo está bien, no te preocupes. Llamaba para preguntarte como te fue en tu primer día. Ya sabes gente especial en un sitio normal-Oh eso significaba que mi madre o mi abuela o ambas estaban cerca.

-Bastante bien. Nunca me dijiste que conociste a los vampiros que viven en Forks Abuela Marie.-le espeté divertida.

-Se me habrá olvidado-dijo inocentemente. El día en que a Marie Dawyer se le olvide algo, ese día hay que temer de verdad. Es la mujer con la mejor memoria que conozco.

-Claro-Respondí sarcásticamente- Abue Marie no he conseguido a la bruja todavía. Y solo he visto a tres de los ocho vampiros. Solo habían tres en la escuela hoy...-Seguí hablando sin pausa.

-Bella. Bella... ¡ISABELLA!-me gritó mi bisabuela al otro lado del teléfono tan duro que me sobresalté y me callé.-Bien ahora que te has callado- dijo divertida- No te preocupes los otros dos que van a la escuela han de estar cazando. En cuanto al doctor y su esposa ya los verás a su debido tiempo. Y en cuanto a la chica que debes conocer también la verás en su debido tiempo. No te alteres querida. Me tengo que ir. Salúdame a tu padre.

-Claro. Adiós.

Como tenía mucha hambre y Charlie aún no llegaba decidí preparar algo para comer.

Cené en la comodidad de la sala, viendo la televisión. Cuando terminé lavé mi plato y fui de nuevo a la sala a ver televisión.

-Bella-Oí que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos.

-Bells-Ahora se oía más cerca.

-Bella-Dijo esa voz un poco más alto. Murmuré algo y abrí mis ojos poco a poco para que se acostumbraran a la luz en la habitación.

-¿Hmmm?-Fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

-Bells te quedaste dormida en el sillón. Ve a tu cuarto para que duermas mejor.-Dijo mi padre.

Poco a poco y todavía dormida me levanté y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Al día siguiente estaba fresca como una lechuga. Me levante al mismo tiempo que Charlie. Preparé un desayuno elaborado y comimos en un cómodo silencio. Charlie se fue al trabajo y a mi me quedaba una hora libre antes de que tuviera que arreglarme para la escuela.

Como no había nadie en casa decidí probar un poco de suerte con mis poderes de bruja.

Encendí una vela y me concentré en algo que soñé. Y como mi la abuela Marie siempre dice que haga lo que mis sueños me dicen.

Me concentré en poner mi mente en blanco, viendo fijamente la luz de la vela. Eso es todo lo que ocupó mi mente por un período indefinido de tiempo. Ésto lo hacía para poder transmitir solo aquellos pensamientos que yo deseara transmitir, a cualquier persona, de cualquier modo. Solo espero que ese sueño no sea un engaño de mi subconsciente diciéndome que como no me gusta que lean mi cabeza puedo hacer algo al respecto.

El teléfono de la casa me sobresaltó y corrí a atender.

-¿Bueno?-dije casi sin aliento.

-Bella, más te vale que te vistas ahora si no quieres llegar tarde a la escuela.-Me dijo Alice al otro lado.

-Hola a ti también Alice. Gracias-y tranqué el teléfono. Subí a la carrera a mi habitación y me vestí de prisa. Corrí nuevamente escaleras abajo, hacia la puerta. Algo te falta Bella. Bien. Dejé las llaves del auto junto al teléfono. Creo que sesiones de espiritismo antes de ir al colegio no eran buena idea.

Llegué al colegio a tiempo para correr a mi primera clase y llegar sin aliento temprano.

Solo espero que las carreras hayan acabado por hoy.

El día transcurrió dolorosamente lento.

-Hola-Dijo alguien a mi lado. Me asustó tanto que emití un pequeño gritito de impresión para diversión suya.

Vampiro. A este grandote no lo había visto ayer. Debe ser otro de los hermanos Cullen.

-Santo que susto me has dado-Le dije con el corazón a millón.

-Lo siento-dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- pregunté.

-Hey calma chica. Solo venía a presentarme a la nueva estudiante. Soy Emmett- Este es el grandote que dice Rose es su pareja y según Alice es el infantil.

-Hola. Soy Bella-me presenté.

-Oye ¿Es verdad que has dejado a Edward con la palabra en la boca más de una vez?

-Si-Dije pagada de mi misma- Y parece que nadie lo ha hecho por que todos lucen sorprendidos de que lo haya hecho.

-No es que no lo hayamos hecho es que siempre tiene algo con que dar la revancha y a veces es vergonzoso incluso para nosotros.

El chico grandote Emmett estuvo conmigo en mi clase de español.

-Una cosa más Bella-Dijo cuando salimos del salón. Yo tenía biología y él historia.

-¿Si?

-Si te gustan las compras no se lo digas ni a Rose ni a Alice. Te llevarán por todo el centro comercial jugando a la Barbie.

-Que lástima.-Dijo Rose de repente, apareciendo de la nada.-Yo pensé que te gustaban las tiendas de lencería. Supongo que tendré que buscarme a otra persona para que me de su opinión de lo que compre ya que a ti al parecer no te gustan los centros comerciales- Dijo seria pero yo podía ver el rastro de humor en su voz.

-Nos vemos chicos. Suerte-Me despedí. En la puerta del gimnasio me conseguí un Dios digo un vampiro.

-Creo que deberías buscarte otro pasatiempo. Me pones los nervios de punta.

-¿Por qué ya no te escucho?.

-¿Sufres de sordera?

-No. Digo que ¿Por qué no escucho tu mente?.

"Porque yo no lo quiero" le transmití. Genial. Como se llame lo que hice en la mañana funcionó.

Él se sorprendió sobremanera por lo que hice.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué cosa?-dije inocentemente.

-Olvídalo.

-Como quieras.

Pasé por su lado para adentrarme al gimnasio.

* * *

><p>ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTOS DOS CAPIS...<p>

SI LLEGAMOS A 12 REVIEWS SUBO OTRO CAPI ANTES DEL MIERCOLES...

VI AMANECER EL VIERNES Y OHHHHH DIOSSSS COMO AME LA PELICULAAA HASTA TENGO PLANES PARA VERLA DE NUEVO! ME ENCANTO!

BESOS Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS...

¿QUÉ PLANEA BELLA CON ALICE Y ROSE? LA QUE SE ACERQUE LE DEDICO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!:P...

¿QUÉ HARÁ EDWARD AHORA QUE SOLO ESCUCHA A BELLA CUANDO ELLA QUIERE?


	5. Chapter 5cap4 descubriendo sentimientos

Hola chicas bueno aqui otro capi de esta loca historiaaa...

porfa dejenme reviews para saber si la continuo o no porque si no me dicen si les gusta o no no se si continuarla ... tenemos 10 REVIEWS no llegamos a los 12 que esperaba:(...

Gracias por las alertas que me han dejado..

espero que este capi les guste.

* * *

><p>DE LA VIDA MISMA<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>CAPITULO 4- DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS<span>_

**EDWARD POV.**

Sabía por Alice que Bella había venido hoy a la escuela pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Podía sentir su esencia, por algo tengo un sentido del olfato desarrollado.

-Ahora tiene gimnasia puedes encontrarla alli.-Me dijo Jasper.

Lo miré con la incertidumbre escrita en la cara. ¿Cómo sabe él eso?.

-Tranquilo. Alice me dijo que te dijera que Bella tiene gimnasia.-Me dijo tranquilamente.

-Gracias hermano.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

-Si. Estoy más tranquilo. Gracias.

Él asintió y se fue. Tendré que hablar con él más tarde.

Ahora me tocaba enfrentar a Bella. Y la idea de verla aunque sea por un segundo me ponía...¿Ansioso?¿Emocionado?.

Me recargué en la pared al lado de la puerta del gimnasio para esperar a Brujilda.

-Creo que deberías buscarte otro pasatiempo. Me pones los pelos de punta.

Y creo que comienzo a seguirle el paso a esta chica. Comentario sarcástico ante una situación inesperada.

-¿Por qué ya no te escucho?-Le pregunté pacificamente.

-¿Sufres de sordera?- Para ser inteligente está bastante lejos de la respuesta, o se hace la que no entiende. Sonreí de lado.

-No. Digo que...¿Por qué no escucho tu mente?-Le pregunté de nuevo.

"Porque yo no lo quiero" me dijo mentalmente. ¿Cómo hizo eso? Dijo una frase y deje de escucharla.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió.

-Olvidalo-Me rendí.

-Como quieras-Sentenció.

Me rodeo y se dirigió en dirección al gimnasio. Suspiré frustrado y la seguí.

-Espera Bru...Bella.

Ella hizo lo que le pedí y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarme.

-Me resulta muy extraño no leer tu mente. Y aún cuando te la leí ayer fue algo único. No se como decirlo.

-Primera vez que veo un vampiro quedarse sin palabras. Vamos Hermano lucha por ella-¿Emmett?

-Cállate Romeo. Bella nos puede escuchar.-¿Rosalie?.

-¿Te doy un premio? ¿Te felicito? ¿Qué quieres que haga?-preguntó Bella.

-Esta chica me agrada -Dijo ¿Jasper?.

"Lo siento Edward. No pude evitar que vinieran."Dijo Alice mentalmente.

-Contra ataque Edward. Contra ataque-Decía Emmett.

-Con que dejes el sarcasmo por cinco minutos es suficiente. -Le respondí a la bruja que tenía delante.

Como Emmett y Jasper no se callaran Bella los escucharía y se armaría la gorda.

-Easy bro-Dijo Jasper en su perfecto inglés.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?.-Dijo Bella.

-Estos dos están locos el uno por el otro. El amor está en el aire.-Dijo Jasper. Definitivamente eso era. Me estaba enamorando de Bella.

-Creo que son Rose y Emmett-Dijo Alice.

-No, no Alice esas emociones provienen de ellos dos.-Dijo Jasper seguro de si mismo.

-Solo hablar contigo civilizadamente ¿Puedes?- Le dije a Bella tratando sin mucho éxito ignorar la conversación que mantenían mis hermanos unos metros más lejos.

-Puedo cuando quiero. Y ahora no quiero.-Dijo Bella dándose vuelta e ingresando al gimnasio.

En ese momento aparecieron los cuatro fantásticos, es decir, Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper.

-No entendí por qué se fue.

-Estaba algo nerviosa. -Dijo Jasper.

-¿Por qué?.

-Edward. Estaba hablando con un vampiro, es razón de más.

-No Em. Ella no se pone nerviosa por nuestra presencia. Algo la puso nerviosa. Estaba bastante controlada.-Dijo Jasper.

**BELLA POV.**

Edward me alcanzó antes de que yo pudiera escaparme al gimnasio.

Cada vez que estaba en su presencia me sentía extraña. Me gustaba su presencia. Cuando no lo veía lo extrañaba. Nunca me había sentido así. Edward pidió hablar conmigo de forma civilizada cinco minutos, y juro que si le concedía esos cinco minutos, me lanzaría a sus brazos y me quedaría allí por siempre. De repente me sentí nerviosa, hice un comentario sarcástico y me fui.

Tendré que hablar con Charlie y con la abuela Marie. Me asusta esto que siento.

Al finalizar la clase salí a la carrera hacia mi auto, con la intención de escaparme de cualquier persona que se interpusiera en mi camino.

Todo hoy jugaba a mi favor. Charlie llegó temprano a casa y me dispuse a hablar con él.

-Papá. Necesito ir a Phoenix. Tengo que resolver unas cosas allá. Me tomará una semana cuando mucho. ¿Puedo?-Mi padre no era un hombre que se inmiscuía en los asuntos personales de las personas ni en las mías, solo se ponía en plan "papá sobre protector" cuando algún chico mostraba interés en mi o yo en él.

-Claro Bells. ¿Cuándo quieres irte?.

-Mañana sale el primer vuelo y vuelvo el lunes de la semana que viene papá.

-Muy bien Bella. Pero cuando llegues quiero que te concentres en la escuela.

-Prometido papá.

-Voy a hacer la cena mientras tu arreglas lo que vayas a llevar.

-Gracias.

En mi habitación tomé la pequeña maleta que utilice como maleta de mano cuando me mudé. Una vez me aseguré que todo estuviera en la maleta, metí mi pasaporte, mi pasaje, ipod y un libro en la cartera.

Mi celular sonó con un mensaje.

Buen viaje Bella. Nos vemos pronto.

Alice.

Gracias Al. Nos vemos. fue lo que le respondí a su mensaje.

Al día siguiente Charlie y yo nos levantamos más temprano de lo acostumbrado para poder ir con tiempo al aeropuerto.

Me despedí de Charlie hasta la semana próxima y me adentré en la sala de espera para abordar el avión.

Mi celular sonó de nuevo.

-¿Diga?

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estas? Llegarás tarde- Me gustó la sensación de saber que se preocupaba por mi.

-Hola Edward-saludé.-Estoy en el aeropuerto

POR FAVOR PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 196 CON DESTINO PHOENIX ARIZONA POR FAVOR INGRESAR POR LA PUERTA DE EMBARQUE.

-¿Por qué?- no pude responder ya que volvieron a llamar para embarcar el avión.

-Lo siento. Me tengo que ir. Adios.- No supe por que sentí un nudo en la garganta y unas lágrimas derramarse por mis mejillas.

Me las limpié con el dorso de la mano y embarqué el avión.

_vuelve pronto, por favor._

_con cariño. Edward._

Sonreí ante ese mensaje, y antes de que nos ordenaran apagar los celulares le respondí.

_te lo prometo._

_Bella._

* * *

><p>¿VOLVERÀ BELLA DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA O ALARGARÁ EL VIAJE? ¿CON QUE SE ENCONTRARÁ BELLA EN PHEONIX? CHAN CHAN CHAN(musik de misterio)<p>

DEJENME REVIEWS PORFAAAAA SI LLEGAMOS A 12 SUBO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO MAÑANA.

¿QUE OPINAN DE UN BELLA/FELIX EN UN TODOS HUMANOS?

PASENSE POR " De locos" y "un retorcido destino a tu lado" Y POR " Beautiful scars" LAS TRES SON MIAS!

BESOS CHICAS...

BEAUTIFUL SCARS ES SOBRE JANE... ES UN ROMANCE...


	6. Chapter 5 AHORA SOMOS DOS

No hace falta que lo diga pero lo dire Los personajes Como Bella, Renee, Charlie, Phil, Los Cullen y cualquier semejante es de Stephenie Meyer... personajes como la abuela y bisabuela de Bella(vivitas y coleando) son mios y tambn las brujas q pronto apereceran...

Gracias por sus reviews y alertas! LLevamos 11 reviews ! vamos chicas dejen Reviews aunque tambn me alegra q les guste por sus alertas! BESOOSS

Aki viene algo interesante...

* * *

><p>DE LA VIDA MISMA<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 5- AHORA SOMOS DOS.<em>

**EDWARD POV.**

Estaba totalmente enamorado de Bella. De su sarcasmo de su sencillez de todo ella.

El piano ahora ya no era una descarga a mi frustración ahora es mi aliado en mis sentimientos.

Me sentía más relajado mientras tocaba.

"Que dulzura. Le han robado el corazón."Pensó Esme.

A ella no se le escapa nada.

La miré divertido.

-Lo siento-Dijo apenada con una sonrisa.

-No te disculpes. Tienes razón mamá.-Le confesé contento y enamorado.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó emocionada.

-Totalmente.

-Si lo vieras mamá. Se le atoran las palabras, se queda mudo, se queda embobado viéndola. De vez en cuando sonríe.-Dijo Jasper- Y ni hablar cuando esta con ella. Sus emociones son tantas y a veces tan contrarias unas con otras que si no fuera inmortal le daría un patatus.-Culminó con una sonrisa.

-Y mamá lo más importante- comenzó Emmett- es que ha sabido dominar a nuestro Eddie.-soltó una risotada- si vieras.

Mis hermanos cuando querían podían ser los más fastidiosos del planeta. Pero también sabían como ayudar cuando se los necesita.

Seguimos conversando. La mayor parte era sobre mi y sobre como soy cuando Bella está cerca. En eso estábamos cuando Carlisle llegó.

-Hola familia-Saludó.

Esme fiel a su costumbre fue a saludarlo a la puerta. Eran una pareja admirable.

-Hola -saludamos la liga de la Justicia- nombre cortesía de Emmett para definirnos a los cinco hermanos.-

-Estamos de buen humor hoy-dijo sonriente.

-Carlisle cariñ está enamorado-Dijo Esme.

Si me pudiera sonrojar los tomates de supermercado tendrían competencia ahora.

-Eso es fenomenal ¿Quién es la afortunada?-La pregunta del millon.

-Bella-Dije firme y contento.

-¿La chica con la que llegaste molesto la semana pasada?.-Preguntó Carlisle divertido.

-La misma-Respondí.

-Pues que bueno.- " Me alegro mucho por ti hijo. Te mereces a alguien especial y sin duda ella lo es". Asentí en agradecimiento por sus palabras.

Después de la "noticia" cada uno volvió a sus respectivos hobbies. Emmett y Rose estaban en la sala viendo televisión abrazados. Jasper leyendo y Alice texteando a alguien por celular, seguramente Bella, se habían hecho amigas en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Esme y Carlisle habían salido. Y yo, pensando en Bella y leyendo en mi habitación.

Al día siguiente llegamos a la escuela temprano como siempre. Yo estaba esperando que Bella llegara, pero no llegaba, sino aparecía ahora en el estacionamiento llegaría tarde. Decidí llamarla. A lo mejor se quedó dormida.

Atendió al primer timbrazo. Significa que no estaba dormida.

-¿Diga?-su voz es la de un ángel.

-Bella. ¿donde estas? llegarás tarde- A su al rededor se escuchaba mucha bulla.¿habrá llegado ya a la escuela?.

-Hola Edward- Su voz sonó...¿triste?- Estoy en el aeropuerto.

Y como una respuesta a mi pregunta escuché al fondo una voz por el alto parlante.

POR FAVOR PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 196 CON DESTINO PHOENIX ARIZONA INGRESAR POR LA PUERTA DE EMBARQUE.

-¿Por qué?- Quise saber. No quería perderla. No ahora que se que la amo y no ahora que la quiero conmigo. ¿Pero está ella bien? ¿Alguien de su familia no está bien?.

La voz de una mujer pidiendo que abordaran el avión volvio a sonar.

-Lo siento. Me tengo que ir. Adios- Escuché como se le quebró la voz en la útlima palabra como si le doliera despedirse.

Quería llorar. Me sentía tan mal.

-Volverá Edward. Se va una semana nada más-Me dijo Alice ¿De donde salio?

-¿Segura?-Pregunta estúpida por su puesto que está segura.

Enarcó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y dio golpecitos con su pie en el suelo, en señal de que esperaba que me diera cuenta de algo obvio.

-Si lo se. Pregunta tonta. Gracias Ali.

Me dio un abrazo y se fue con Jasper, quien me sonrió y me dijo mentalmente " ánimo tu dama ya volverá".

Tomé el celular y le mandé un mensaje.

Vuelve pronto, por favor

Con cariño. Edward.

A los dos minutos recibí su respuesta.

Te lo prometo.

Bella.

**BELLA POV**

Mi madre fue quien me recibió en el aeropuerto. La excusa que le dí fue la misma que le di a Charlie. Asuntos personales.

Cuando llegué a casa, saludé a la abuela, tomé un baño y corri a la habitación de mi bisabuela.

Cuando la vi me tiré a llorar en sus brazos.

Lloré de miedo por sentimientos extraños, lloré de emoción por estar enamorada, lloré por extrañar a aquél que me había robado el corazón. Lloré por lo absurda de la situación. Lloré por razones que ni siquiera tenían sentido. Estaba sensible, lloré por un rato largo. Cuando me calmé mi abuela Marie me sonrió con una comprensión en sus ojos que nunca había visto.

-Abue Marie tengo tanto miedo.-Dije soltando todavía lágrimas.

-¿De qué tienes miedo cariño?

-De esto.-Dije apretando mi camisa en un puño donde esta mi corazón.- De estar enamorada, de no saber que hacer. De no saber como manejar la situación. Tengo miedo de estar enamorada hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo.

-Eso siempre asusta. ¿Y por qué te asusta estar enamorada?

-Por que me enamoré de un vampiro abuela. Porque lo amo. Porque no se que hacer.-Volví a llorar-Tengo miedo porque pienso que mis mejores amigas y las únicas verdaderas que he tenido son vampiras. Abuela Marie ayúdame.

-Cariño. Es normal estar asustada ante algo así. No tienes nada que hacer. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo así te pasaría. Quiero que sepas que no tiene nada de malo enamorarte de alguien como él, ni tener amigas como ellas. Me alegro tanto que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ponga tu mundo de cabeza. Isabella, hija. Yo no me enamoré de un vampiro porque Dios así lo quiso, pero se lo que es tener un amigo de esa naturaleza. Recuerda que al no ser completamente normales, conocemos el mundo más allá de las barreras que se han construido. El destino quiso que te enamoraras de alguien como Edward-¿Cómo sabe que es él de quien me enamoré?-Cariño, se que es él, las veces que te he hablado no dejas de mencionarlo. Edward para acá, Edward para allá. Edward es tu mundo. Bella regresa y toma ese corazón inerte que tiene y llenalo de la dulzura que tienes, llenalo de ese amor tan bonito que sientes.

La abuela Marie sabe como consolar a una enamorada. Después de los primeros tres días hablando de mis sentimientos con la abuela, después de varios paseos por la playa, de tiempo de calidad con mi madre y mi abuela decidí que era hora de volver a Forks y tomar las riendas de mi vida.

Un amor, dos amigas y una bruja esperan por mi. Sin mencionar que Charlie está encantado de tener a su hija en casa. Mi tiempo en Phoenix había caducado. Mi semana de meditación se había vencido y ahora me encontraba en un avión de regreso a la vida de locos que tengo.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto esperaba encontrarme con un contento y uniformado Charlie pero en su lugar me encontré a un sonriente, bien alimentado y hermoso vampiro esperando por mi.

Edward estaba esperando por mi. Cuando me vio sonrió de una manera tan arrebatadora que le quita el aliento a cualquiera. No me resistí y corrí como pude hacia él. Me lancé a sus brazos, enredando los mios en su cuello y escondiendo mi cara en él.

Él rio suave como el canto de un ángel. Con sus dos brazos rodeó mi cintura y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Fuerte abrazo humano.

-Te extrañe tanto Bella-Dijo en mi oído. No podía hablar, lágrimas traicioneras recorrían mis mejillas. Solo pude asentir y apretar más el abrazo.

-No...me...sueltes- le dije como pude. Quería quedarme así para siempre.

Despues de un largo rato abrazados me depositó en el suelo y tomó mi rostro entre sus dos manos de mármol. Limpió mis lágrimas con su dedo pulgar, y con la delicadeza con la que se trata una rosa de cristal, presionó sus labios con los mios, en un corto, dulce y agonizante beso.

Cuando nos separamos no dijimos nada. Él sonrió de manera dulce y yo no pude hacer más ni menos que devolverle la sonrisa.

Con una mano tomó mi maleta, la cual ahora pesaba un poco más, puesto que traje varias cosas que había dejado, y con su otra mano libre tomó una de las mías, le dio un suave apretón y así caminamos rumbo a su auto.

Cuando nos montamos en su auto se giró para verme y me dijo las dos palabras más hermosas del mundo

-Te quiero

-Te quiero- le respondí. Sentí la veracidad de mis palabras, así como él tambíén lo sintió. Ahora todo estaba mucho más ordenado en mi mundo de lo que pudo haber estado en el momento en que nací.

Edward tomó el volante con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha sostenía y trazaba círculos en mi mano izquierda.

Yo miraba por la ventanilla del auto, de vez en cuando lo miraba a él, le sonreía. Hablamos la mayor parte del camino, era una hora desde el aeropuerto, pero el mundo estaba moviéndose para prolongar nuestro momento, puesto que el tráfico era increíble. En lugar de tardar una hora tardamos dos.

Hablamos de todo y de nada. Cuando me dejó en mi casa, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos de nuevo y mirandome a los ojos me dijo

-Te quiero Bella

-Y yo a ti Edward- le di un abrazo. Él correspondió. Beso mi nariz y se marchó en su auto de nuevo.

* * *

><p>YAY AKI VIMOS COMO BELLA Y EDWARD INTERACTUAN SIN LANZARSE INDIRECTAS O COMENTARIOS SARCASTICOS... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI...<p>

PRONTO VERAN A LAS OTRAS BRUJAS...

**SE ABRE UNA PREGUNTA ¿QUE OPINAN DE UN BELLA / FELIX? **

**REVIEWS NENAS PARA SABER SOBRE EL BELLA / FELIX Y SILES GUSTO EL CAPI...!**


	7. Chapter 6 MEGAN

Chicas mil gracias por sus alertas y reviews... llevamos 20 reviews de verdad me alegre mucho pues pense que no les gustaba! Lililullaby muchas gracias por tus palabras me alegraron mucho !

A las lectoras silenciosas les agradezco tambien por leer esta locura y que les guste... se que hay unas cuantas lectoras silenciosas por ahi! BESOOSS

espero que este capi sea de su agrado!

* * *

><p>DE LA VIDA MISMA<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 6- Megan<em>

**BELLA POV**

Estaba tan feliz que nada me quitaba la sonrisa de mi cara.

Estas tres semanas que llevo en Forks han sido un verdadero reto.

Hoy era un día soleado por lo que según me dijo Edward no podrían aparecerse por la escuela.

-Hola- Me saludó una chica a la que no había visto en el tiempo en que llevaba aqui. Sin embargo algo había en ella que me hacía confiar ciegamente, no como amigas sino como algo sobrenatural.

-Hola. Soy Bella-Me presenté.

-Me llamo Megan - Sonrió la chica. Es de mi estatura quiza un poco más alta que yo, cabello marrón, ojos grises, delgada, bonita, agradable y sobrenatural. Y por alguna razón comparte conmigo en la clase de Historia.

-Lo siento Megan pero ¿Cómo es que no te había visto por aquí? Bueno llevo exactamente tres semanas en el pueblo, pero no te he visto en ninguna clase- dije tímidamente. No quería inmiscuirme en asuntos que no me incumbieran.-No tienes que responder...

-Tranquila. Estuve de viaje resolviendo unos asuntos en otra ciudad.-Explicó- Disculpa si te suena descabellado pero es que hay algo en ti que se me hace sobrenatural. No me malinterpretes- dijo apenada.

Reí ante su comentario, acto que hizo que se disulpara diciendo que ha estado leyendo mucho misterio.

- Rio porque siento lo mismo contigo. Tienes un aire sobrenatural- Click- ¿Eres bruja?- fui directo al grano

-¿Tu lo eres?- Touché.

-¿Si así fuera?

-Entonces un placer conocerte colega- rio ella.

Rei con ella.

-Bueno ¿quieres ir a mi casa luego de la escuela? ya sabes, para ponernos al corriente de todo. Hay unas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte. Y la escuela no es un lugar muy seguro que digamos.

-Por supuesto. Le aviso a mi padre y te sigo.

Marqué el número de Charlie y esperé que atendiera.

-¿Bella está todo bien?

-Si papá. Quería avisarte que voy a casa de una amiga se llama Megan, luego de la escuela ¿Te parece bien?

-Estupendo hija. Yo trabajo hasta tarde hoy.

-Perfecto. Adios papá.

-Adios Bells.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Megan

-Perfecto. Te sigo hasta tu casa.

El camino hacia casa de Megan fue corto.

Me estacioné frente a una bonita casa amarilla, con la fachada de piedra. Era de proporciones adecuadas, ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña.

Cenamos en una amena conversación sobre extraños sucesos de nuestra vida.

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo supiste que eras bruja?- preguntó ella.

-Mi bisabuela me lo explicó cuando tenía trece años. Ya a esa edad podía saber muchas cosas que una persona normal no debería. ¿y tu?.

-Tengo una tía postiza, de esas mujeres que son allegadas a la familia sin serlo realmente, que es bruja y cuando le explique-no supe porque a ella- que era lo que me estaba pasando. Ella me contó todo. Me dijo que algún día conocería a alguien de mi edad y mi misma condición con quien haría buenas migas por mucho tiempo.

-Mi bisabuela me dijo lo mismo. Parece que más que bruja parece...

-Adivina- dijimos al unísono y reimos.

-Exacto- concordé.

-¿Ya sabes lo de los Cullen?-Me sonrojé ante el comentario. Estaba saliendo con uno.

-Esos sonrojos yo los conozco!. Te atrapé Bella. Te gusta uno de ellos.-Dijo divertida. Su comentario fue simpático y sin una nota de malicia como habían hecho varias chicas en la escuela.

-Culpable. Estoy saliendo con Edward. Me encanta.-dije con aire soñador.

-Son bastante agradables. Yo tuve que visitar la casa del doctor para prometer que no haría nada malo- rio ella.

-Yo tuve que bajarle el ego cuando llegué- secundé yo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-hablando del rey de Roma. Es él.

-¿Bueno?- contesté el teléfono.

-Bella ¿Dónde estás? ¿estás bien?-Eso fue lo único que pude entender. Hasta hablaba tan alto que tuve que separarme el celular de la oreja para no quedarme sorda. Megan me vio extrañada y yo me encogí de hombros y articulé un " No tengo idea" con los labios.

-Hola, estoy bien. Estoy en casa de una amiga. ¿Qué sucede?-pregunté preocupada.

-Alice no te ve.- Eso lo escuchó Megan también y escribió en un papel.

ALICE NO VE A LAS BRUJAS.

NO DIGAS NADA POR TELÉFONO. ESTO ES ALGO QUE TENGO QUE EXPLICARTE.

-Edward, tengo que cortar. Adios- colgué la llamada.

-No entiendo Megan. Alice ve mi futuro.- le expliqué todo lo que Alice me explicó.

-Entiendo. Ella te veía por el vínculo que tienes con tu bisabuela. Pero ahora el nexo entre ustedes dos aunque fuerte por el cariño ya no se ve arraigado al hecho de que eres una bruja. Es por eso que Alice ha dejado de verte, o por el simple hecho de que ella nunca me vio a mi y yo hice un hechizo para solo transmitir aquellos pensamientos que quiero.

-Tiene sentido. Yo hice el mismo hechizo para que Edward no entrara en mi mente.

-De acuerdo. Eso si da miedo.- yo asentí coincidiendo con su afirmación.

- tengo una idea- dije yo sonriendo malevolamente.

-Te escucho.

-Hagásmole una llamada- dije tocando mi mente para que entendiera- a alguno de los hermanos Cullen.

-Emmett- dijo ella.

-Perfecto pero ¿por qué él?

-No lo se. Jasper lo entendería. Edward igual. Alice y Rose me caen super bien y es más divertido jugar con la mente de Emmett. Créeme lo hice una vez.

Acto seguido hicimos la llamada. Nos conectamos con la mente de la otra para que ambas formaran una y nos llevaran al mismo lugar.

Rápidamente vi la sala de los Cullen, a pesar de no haber estado nunca allí.

-Emmett- dijo Megan.

Éste se sobresaltó.

**EMMETT POV**

-Emmett- que susto.

-¿Qué?- pregunté a quien sea que me haya llamado.

-¿Qué de que ?- preguntó Edward.

-Me llamaron.

-No no lo hicimos.

-Emmett. Soy del más alla. Del mismo lugar que tu. No soy un muerto. no soy un zombi. mi corazón late pero se quien eres tu.

Estaba aterrado. Esa voz era tan fantasmal.

**BELLA POV.**

Cuando "colgamos la llamada" reinos a carcajadas por la cara de susto de Emmett. Mañana será un gran día.

-Bueno Megan, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela- Me despedí.

-Claro Adios Bella.

Al llegar a mi casa ya Charlie había vuelto.

Y si Charlie había dicho que trabajaría hasta tarde... miré mi reloj y vi que eran ¡Las 9:00pm!

-Hola papá. Lamento llegar tan tarde. Nos entretuvimos, entre los deberes y la charla...

-Está bien. Pero la siguiente vez llama en el trascurso de la tarde para saber que estás bien. Estaba preocupado.- ¿Por qué todos se preocupan por mi hoy? No es que me moleste pero...

En Charlie era entendible, era la primera vez que me tenía viviendo con él.

Me dirigí a mi habitación. Tomé mis cosas del baño y me tomé una larga y caliente ducha. Al regresar a mi habitación recordé la llamada de Edward.

Esto de tener un novio vampiro tiene sus ventajas. No duerme por lo que no debes preocuparte de llamarlo a cualquier hora.

Me pareció extraño que no contestara su celular.

Por lo que decidí llamar a su casa.

-Residencias Cullen- Atendió una mujer.

- Hola¿Se encuentra Edward?

-Si ya te lo comunico.

-Hola Bella-saludó. Sonreí al escuchar su voz.

-Hola. Oye siento mucho haberte colgado tan rápido en la tarde. Estaba ocupada, ya sabes con los gajes del deber.-Le expliqué

-¿Cómo?- Vampiro tonto. Justo cuando necesito tener su rápido cerebro, este decide fallarle.

-Que despiste, corazón. Te explico mañana en caso de que en la noche no lo decifres. Te quiero. Adios

-Claro. Yo también te quiero. Adios- y allí corté la llamada.

**EDWARD POV.**

¿Ocupada con los gajes del deber?¿En casa de una amiga? No entendí nada.

-Edward, ata cabos. Amiga más casa mas deber es igual a...-dijo Jasper

-¿Brujerías?-Dijo Esme.

-Exacto mamá. ¿lo ves Edward?. Bella encontró a Megan.

No se si es bueno o malo que dos brujas estén en el mismo pueblo. Solo espero que sea bueno.

**BELLA POV**

Al día siguiente me levanté tarde. Genial. Me perdí el día de escuela por quedarme dormida.

Revise mi celular antes de bajar a la sala.

10 llamadas perdidas. y 2 mensajes.

3 llamadas perdidas de Megan 2 de Rose 1 de Jasper 1 de Emmett 1 de Alice y 2 de Edward.

1 mensaje de Megan :

Colega!. ¿Dónde estás? ¿estás bien?. ¿por qué no viniste a la escuela? Estos vampiros están descontrolados de la anciedad. Llámame.

1 mensaje de Edward

Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿por que no apareciste en la escuela? ¿Por qué no respondes las llamadas ni los mensajes? Bella estoy a punto de abrir un hoyo en el piso de la escuela por los nervios de que no respondas.. Jasper y todos los que te conocemos estamos igual.

Respondí al mensaje de Megan

Lo siento Meg. No se que me pasó. Me acabo de despertar. No escuché el teléfono ni nada. Estoy bien no te preocupes. Hablamos en la tarde. Bella

Acto seguido envié el mensaje y comencé otro para Edward.

Aquí Bella reportándose. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. No se que me pasó. Me desconecté del mundo. Me acabo de despertar. No abras un hoyo en la escuela. No hay como taparlo. Te quiero mucho. Avisale a tus hermanos y sobre todo a Rose que estoy bien. Besos Bella.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que mi celular sonara.

Rosalie llamando.

-Hola Rose- saludé.

-Hasta que porfín te comunicas. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea. Hace cinco minutos que me levanté. Nunca me ha pasado. Bueno si me ha pasado una vez. ¿Pueden tú, Alice y Megan venir luego de la escuela?. No importa que Edward sepa que vienen, no lo dejes inmiscuirse en los planes. Inventale cualquier excusa. Necesito hablar con las tres.

-Suenas alterada Bella ¿Estás bien?

-No Rose. O si. bueno no se. Simplemente apenas salgan vengan.

-Claro nos vemos

La única vez que me sucedió ese colapso fue cuando tenía trece años justo después de que mi bisabuela me explicara mi condición. Pero lo grave es que estuve dos semanas en un coma inducido. Suerte que esta vez pude reaccionar sola. ¿Será que el hecho de encontrar a otra bruja habrá causado esto en mi? Por eso necesito a las chicas.

Y no quiero que Edward se inmiscuya en mis planes porque simplemente no quiero que se preocupe.

Mi celular sonó de nuevo.

Edward llamando.

-Hola- saludé emocionada.

-Estás en problemas Isabella-¿yo por qué?.

-¿Qué hice?

-No responder. Preocupar a 6 personas y darles un susto de muerte.- "Cinco de ellos ya están muertos de todas formas" pensé sarcásticamente.

-Lo Siento. no fue a propósito. No pasó nada fuera del otro mundo.- Del otro mundo no pero de este si.

-Si es asi. Explícame ¿Por qué Rosalie y Alice salieron junto con Megan como alma que lleva el diablo a tu casa y me amenazaron con no aparecer por ahi?

-Edward...-comencé. No sabía que decirle.

-¿No confías en mi?

-Claro que lo hago. Por favor entiéndeme. Cuando tenga una explicación racional para lo que haya pasado prometo avisarte para que vengas a mi casa. Ahora, si no abro la puerta. tus hermanas la tumbarán. Te amo. Adiós. Colgué la llamada.

-Bella tenemos que hablar- dijeron las tres a coro cuando abrí la puerta

* * *

><p>miles y miles de gracias por sus reviews alertas y por aquellas lectoras silenciosas!<p>

espero q este capi les haya gustado POR FIN ENCONTRO A UNA DE LAS BRUJAS AHORA FALTA LA OTRA ¿QUIÉN SERÁ?...

**PREGUNTO DE NUEVO ...¿QUE PIENSAN DE UN BELLA/FELIX? YA VARIAS ME HAN DICHO QUE SI Y VARIAS QUE NO PERO PREGUNTO DE TODOS MODOS PARA CONOCER MAS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO... **

MUCHOS BESOSS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI...

Paty4Hale


	8. Chapter 7 UN ACCIDENTE

****LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER...

LAMENTO EL RETRASO DE VERDAD QUE SI... ESTABA CONCENTRADA EN COMO SEGUIR " DE LOCOS" QUE ME OLVIDE DE MI BEBE " DE LA VIDA MISMA" ...

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE...

QUIERO AGRADECER SUS REVIEWS, SUS ALERTAS Y AQUELLAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS QUE SE QUE HAY UNAS CUANTAS POR AHI...

FELIZ NAVIDAD BELLAS CHICAS...

* * *

><p>DE LA VIDA MISMA<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

-Claro que tenemos que hablar genias. Por algo las llame- les dije.

Las tres rodaron los ojos.

-Bien. Tu dirás colega- Me instó Megan.

Les conté lo sucedido y el porque me preocupaba.

-No es nada malo Bella. Relajate. Cuando usamos mucho poder, o estamos por entrar en terreno nuevo nos sucede eso. Me ha pasado la misma cantidad de veces que a ti. La última vez fue hace cuatro semanas por eso no estuve aqui cuando llegaste.-Me explicó Megan.

-¿Segura?- Estaba temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar.

-Al cien por ciento.

-Yo tengo una pregunta para las dos ¿Por qué de repente te deje de ver Bella? Ya se que nunca te vi Megan pero con Bella es extraño.

-Lograste verme las tres únicas veces que me viste porque el lazo que tenía con mi bisabuela hasta hace anda era por mi condición de bruja y por el cariño hacia ella. Pero como ahora ya no estoy hatada a ella como bruja sino como pariente no puedes verme. A mi bisabuela la ves porque digamos que se ha retirado de la brujería. Dice que ya esta vieja para eso, y en su lugar se dedica a enseñarme y explicarme algunas cosas.

-De acuerdo. Ayer me diste un susto de muerte.

-Lo siento. Debí decirle a Bella eso desde un principio.-Se disculpó Megan.

-Nada de eso Megan. no podrías saber que Alice podía ver a Bella y que de la noche a la mañana ya no-Dijo Rosalie intentando animarla.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS.

Estaba realmente aburrida. Edward estaba de caza con su familia. Megan estaba en Florida visitando a su familia materna. Charlie en Port Angeles en un seminario o algo por el estilo.

Mientras tanto yo estaba a punto de abrirle un agujero al suelo de mi habitación.

Decidí salir a dar una vuelta al parque que queda cerca de mi casa.

Me recordaba tanto a mi niñez.

Una niña pasaba a mi lado en patines. Me recordaba a mi cuando era pequeña.

Otra pequeña de su misma edad 7 u 8 años sentada en el columpio riendo.

Seguí caminando. Me dirigía hacia una banca en frente de los columpios cuando todo se volvio negro y no supe más de nada.

**EDWARD POV**

No sabía porque pero no me sentía tranquilo.

-Edward. Creo que debes atender tu celular.-Dijo Alice."Es una emergencia." dijo desesperadamente en su mente. Desde allí en adelante Alice bloqueaba sus pensamientos.

-¿Bueno?-Atendí

-¿Edward Cullen?-preguntaron al otro lado.

-Si soy yo.-Esto huele mal.

-Soy Mark, de la comisaría. Tenemos malas noticias.-Comisaría mas malas noticias. Mire a Alice quien ahora estaba desconsolada en brazos de Jasper quien no entendía nada.

-¿Qué malas noticias Mark?.

-Bella sufrió un accidente. Está estable pero no despierta. Y Charlie me pidió que les avisara.

-Gracias Mark.

Mi Bella en el hospital, en coma. Un accidente. ¿Pero que clase de accidente?.

-¿Sabes algo Megan?- le pregunté a la bruja quien era la mejor amiga de Bella.

Ella asintió.

-Sigueme-me pidió. Lo hice.

-Yo sufrí lo mismo hace mas de un mes. Antes de la llegada de Bella. Ella despertará en unas tres semanas mas o menos. Está entrando en terreno peligroso. Sus poderes están aumentando con mayor rapidéz de lo que nunca vi. Es parecido a lo que le pasó el día que faltó a la escuela. El coma fue inducido, por lo tanto cuando ella comience a dar señales de "mejoría" la sacarán poco a poco del coma, según han dicho los médicos. No deben preocuparse. Yo me quedaré con ella. Charlie debe trabajar y ustedes no pueden estar aquí.-no entendí la útlima parte " es un hospital Edward. Hay sangre. Aunque sean tecnicamente inmunes a ella es peligroso." transmitió ella al ver a una enferma pasar muy cerca de nosotros.- Claro que la pueden visitar. Es tu novia al fin y al cabo. Pero me quedaré yo con ella.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedo verla?-le pregunté a mi padre quien rápidamente se hizo cargo del caso de Bella. Él asintió y me indicó la habitación.

Tuve suerte de encontrarla vacía.

Me sentí terrible al verla conectada a un aparato que mide los latidos de su corazón.

-Brujilda- dije con humor- Se te está haciendo una costumbre darme sustos de muerte. Bella mi amor, tomatelo con calma. Te estamos esperando. No sabes lo mucho que te extraño. Cuando salgas de este sitio te llevaré a un lugar que me encanta. Te amo. - deposite un casto beso en sus plácidos labios. Tomé su mano y me quede allí a su lado con Alice al otro lado. Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Esme al pie de la cama. Charlie había ido a trabajar y Megan a descanzar un poco antes de hacerle guardia a Bella.

-Chicos. La hora de visitas termina en media hora-nos informó una enferma.

15 minutos más tarde Megan apareció con una pequeña maleta y se sentó a los pies de Bella.

-Colega. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?.-Le preguntó ella divertida sobando su pierna del modo en que una hermana mayor hace con su hermanita.

Me gusta el hecho de que Bella tenga alguien que sea como su hermana, y que la comprenda en todos los sentidos. En el de chica, en el de humana, en el de adolescente, y sobre todo en el de bruja.

**BELLA POV.**

La vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son(1)

No entendía que pasaba. Escuchaba que Edward me hablaba. Me decia que me amaba yo solo quería responderle que tambien lo amo.

Escucho la voz de mi mejor amiga pidiendome que regrese.

Escucho como mi bisabuela calma a todos los entes sobrenaturales que hay en la habitación. Cuando estos se van y llegan las personas humanas ella cambia y se dedica a hablarme de cualquier cosa. Unas me hacen gracia.

Charlie me cuenta como le va en el trabajo. Mi mamá me cuenta como le va con Phil, y mi abuela me dice que se compró un gato y quiere ponerle Charlie. Mi padre se enoja pero rie con su suegra. Se llevan extrañamente bien.

Emmett hace puras insinuaciones pero ahora se ha puesto serio.

-Es enserio Bella. Se que soy un poco infantil, pero en lo que respecta a mi hermano. Es otra persona totalmente diferente. Hasta Alice y Rose lo son. Rose cumplió su amenaza de no dejar que la acompañara a las tiendas de lencería y me ha tenido a dieta todo este tiempo. CINCO SEMANAS !-Quise reir por eso. Rose era malvada con Emmett cuando se lo proponía.- Todos te extrañamos. Edward no me dejo regalarte a Salem(*) el gato negro que te compre. A Megan le hizo mucha gracia pero a Edward no. ¿Será que se lo quiere comer? Quien sabe. Esme lo regaño por devolverlo a la tienda de mascotas-pobre gatito. Me hace muhca gracia eso del gato Salem- Lo peor de todo es que no me dejó comprobar si hablaba- En momentos como este me preocupa la salud mental del vampiro. Por otro lado ya te hable de las voces que escuché el otro día. Bueno para fortuna mía no las he vuelto a escuchar-Pobre Emmett tendre que decirle que eramos Megan y yo.-Jasper cree que me volví loco. Carlisle quiere que vea a un psicólogo. Si claro como si eso fuera a funcionar. Se supone que tienes que ser sinceros con los loqueros. Por otro lado Alice ya puede pasar un día sin ir de compras. ¡Y eso es decir mucho! la duende ha bajado sus niveles de hiperactividad. Realmente te extraña y con eso de que no puede ver tu futuro está como todos nosotros. Como alma en pena esperando que abras los ojos. -Hizo una pausa para escuchar como una enfermera le preguntaba si quería comer algo, a lo que lógicamente él se negó- Bien Bellita. Como sabrás me comi dos osos antes de venir a quedarme contigo.-Emmett estaba haciendo guardia esta noche ya que Megan estaba ocupada con mi bisabuela, Alice y Jasper estaban de caza, Carlisle vagando - segun Emmett- por el hospital. Esme venía a quedarse conmigo durante el día cuando los chicos debían ir a la escuela. Edward no estaba muy controlado emocionalmente como para cuidar de mi en las noches.

Supe que había pasado otro día cuando unos labios que conocía muy bien se posaron en mi frente.

-Hola amor-saludó él como siempre. Quise responderle. Que leyera mi mente. ¡Un momento! ¡Mi mente!

Ojalá esto funcione y no me canse.

"Edward" le transmití con la mente.

-¿Bella?¿Has...¿Has hablado?-preguntó. Funcionó transmitirle mis pensamientos.

"TE AMO" le dije

-Y yo a ti también te amo mi vida. ¿Qué haces Bella? Debes descansar. Por mucho que me guste lo que estés haciendo. Debes dejar de hacerlo. Recuperarte y abrir tus hermosos ojos.

"Es tiempo indefinido. Ya quiero salir de aquí. Es incómodo. Huele mal. Hablale a Megan y a mi bisabuela para que veas que lo que te digo es verdad"

Él rio.

-Brujilda. Es incómodo por que es un hospital y ellos no son precisamente cómodos.

"¿Cómo pudo Emmett quedarse conmigo en la noche?"

-Se alimentó antes de venir.

"¿Cómo estás? Te extraño mucho. Recuéstate a mi lado " le pedí.

-Estoy más calmado. Yo te extraño mucho también.-dijo y sentí como cuidadosamente se recostaba a mi lado.-Te amo tanto Bella. Es en serio. Muchisimo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres mi vida.

"Eso mismo dijo mi mamá cuando nací y ahora quiere más al gato de la abuela" le dije para divertirlo y funcionó."Pero pasando ese hecho y el hecho de que suelo mejorar la vida de todos. Yo también te amo. Hasta el infinito y más allá" El rió de nuevo por mi comentario mental.

-¿Me cuentas el chiste?-Pidió Jasper.

"Hola Cowboy" le transmití mentalmente a Jasper. Edward rió a carcajadas y Jasper no dijo nada.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó.

"No le digas. Estoy aburrida quiero divertirme con él hasta que tu papá llegue y me saque de este sitio"

-No tengo idea pero fue gracioso.

"Se supone que tienes que responder al saludo" le transmití a Jasper.

-Deberías-dijo Edward.

Odio cuando me pierdo partes de las conversaciones porque mi novio lee mentes responde a los pensamientos de la gente.

-Ehh..¿hola?-Sonó más a una pregunta que a un saludo.

"Podrías hacerlo mejor. Pero lo dejaré pasar esta vez. Y bien Peter Pan ¿dónde está campanita?" le dije refiriéndome a Alice.

-¿Alice?

"Buen trabajo Sherlock."dije sarcásticamente.

-Lo has espantado Brujilda- dijo Edward

"¿Yo que culpa tengo que tus hermanos sean unos miedosos? Luchan contra vampiros y no aguantan una vocecita en su cabeza"le dije divertida.

-¿Mis hermanos? Bella ¿que has hecho?

"Yo nada. Preguntale a Emmett sobre las voces que escuchó en la sala de tu casa"

-Hola Edward. Hola Bella- Quería responderle con la mente pero no quería espantar al doctor que me puede sacar de este suplicio.

-Hola Carlisle. ¿Ya puedes sacarla poco a poco de su coma?- preguntó Edward.

-Si. Ya es tiempo.

"Gracias por decirme Edward"

-Te quiero-me dijo al oído.

"No se me olvida" le dije

Él rió.

* * *

><p>(1) LA VIDA ES SUEÑO Y LOS SUEÑOS, SUEÑOS SON... ES UN VERSO DEL POEMA " LA VIDA ES SUEÑO" DE CALDERÓN DE LA BARCA ES MUY BUENO A MI PERSONALMENTE ME ENCANTA ESE POEMA...<p>

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI ESPERO SUS REVIEWS..

SI SUENO UN POCO SECA ES PORQUE SON LAS 11 Y 17 DE LA NOCHE Y TENGO SUEÑITO PERO NO ME OLVIDO DE USTEDES Y ACTUALIZO ESTE BEBE QUE DE VERDAD LO DEJE ABANDONADA...

BESOS NENAS...


	9. Chapter 8 despertando en terreno nuevo

hola queridas aqui un nuevo capi sobre nuestra bruja favorita del fic ...( o bueno una de las mias) :)

llevamos 24 reviews me alegro muchisimo que les guste... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, REVIEWS Y LAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS... UN BESO PARA TODAS SON UNAS BELLAS POR TENERME PACIENCIA EN CUANTO A ACTUALIZAR!

COMO SABEN LOS CULLEN , BELLA , RENÉE, CHARLIE, PHIL Y OTROS PERSONAJES CONCORDANTES CON LA SAGA SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER... PERSONAJES COMO LA ABUELA Y BISABUELA DE BELLA, MEGAN, Y PRONTAMENTE OTROS SON MIOS AL IGUAL QUE LA HISTORIA QUE LEEN...

* * *

><p>DE LA VIDA MISMA<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 8- DESPERTANDO EN TERRENO NUEVO.<em>

**EDWARD POV.**

Carlisle dijo que Bella estaba mucho mejor, y que comenzaría a sacarla poco a poco del coma inducido. Yo estaba ansioso por que ella despertara, se levantara, corriera, riera, hablara me molestara y asustara a Jasper con su voz mental. Estaba desesperado por abrazarla y sostenerla en mis brazos, por besarla y cuidarla.

Pero no podía quedarme en el hospital con ella. Primero por la sangre aunque estemos controlados y ya Emmett se haya quedado la noche con ella. Pero como lo mio es tan personal con ella, sinceramente no puedo permanecer en ese sitio mas que cuatro o cinco horas.

Esme iría a cuidar a Bella, y avisaría si ella despertaba de su letargo.

**BELLA POV**

Que incómodo lugar. Que olor tan pestilente. Quería levantarme, tomarme una ducha, correr, caminar, gritar y hacer todo lo que en este tiempo que no se cual es no he podido hfacer.

Seguía escuchando ruidos a mi alrededor. Entonces una mujer que me hablaba todos los días, supuse que era Esme, puesto que habla de Edward y sus hijos, me tomó la mano de la forma en que una madre le toma la mano a su hija y le dio un ligero apretón.

-Hola Bella. Soy Esme. Espero que despiertes pronto, este lugar no parece cómodo-No lo es.- Los chicos están muy preocupados por ti. Casi tengo que despegar a Megan con una espátula, está muy apegada a ti. Alice está muy preocupada y Jasper se va a volver loco, dijo que oyó una voz en su cabeza el día que te vino a visitar, y con eso de que todos tienen emociones muy distintas. Emmett está pensando en adoptar de nuevo a Salem para regalartelo.- Sería lindo tener un gatito. Dicen que son buena compañía. No me gustan los perros. Son fastidiosos, no se quedan quietos, hay que sacarlos a pasear todos los días. - Me alegra que hayas aparecido en nuestras vidas.-Me gusto como dijo " nuestras" y no "sus" vidas- Rose ahora es más abierta, más comprensiva y más alegre. Alice sigue siendo ella pero está mucho más alegre. A Jasper le pareces entretenida, y le agradas mucho, dice que tus emociones son muy tranquilas. Emmett es un niño nunca cambiará. Edward, es otro. Ya no se la pasa encerrado en su habitación. Ahora el piano ya no es su trapito de lágrimas sino su fiel compañero. Ese chico está en las nubes. Se le nota a leguas que está enamorado. Y me encanta verlo tan feliz. Eres una chica muy dulce por lo que me han contado, y si tienes a Megan y a Rosalie en tus bolsillos debes ser una chica muy especial. A Carlisle le divierte ver como dejas a los chicos sin respuesta, le agradas también y aunque no hemos hablado directamente te tomamos cariño. Así que linda cuando quieras abrir los ojos, hazlo, no hay que temer tienes a ocho entes sobrenaturales cuidando de ti y nueve si sumamos a Marie como una.-dijo divertida.

Quise abrir los ojos pero no podía. Solo pude mover mi mano. y lo que hice fue darle un muy débil apretón a la mano de la vampira.

-¿cariño me has apretado la mano?.-preguntó consternada.

No entiendo como ese estúpido gesto me debilitó tanto. ¡Vamos cerebro, mantienes conversaciones mentales con un vampiro y un apretón de manos te cansa!.

Irónico. Pero no pude hacer nada más puesto que me quedé dormida.

**EDWARD POV.**

Estaba en la escuela y era la hora del almuerzo. Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Es Esme-Les dije a todos los de la mesa.

-¿Mamá?

-Cariño. Creo que Bella está reaccionando físicamente. Me dio un apretón en la mano, pero muy suave, que de no ser así no lo habría sentido.-Comunicó. Todos en la mesa soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Ese pequeño gesto me hizo feliz.

-Gracias por avisarnos mamá. Cuando termine la escuela vamos para allá.

Al terminar la escuela fuimos todos al hospital a esperar que mi Bella reaccionara.

Emmett tenía un escándalo montado. Ni Jasper con su poder pudo calmarlo.

Cuando entramos en la habitación Bella seguía con sus ojitos cerrados, y en la misma posición que cuando la dejé.

-Shhh. Está dormida. Sus emociones lo indican. No es como las otras veces que hemos venido.-Dijo Jasper.

Emmett inmediatamente se calló.

"Guau. Deberíamos dormir a más humanos si con eso logramos que Emmett se calle" Pensó Jasper. No pude evitar soltar una risita por que era cierto lo que pensaba.

"Genial. ¿Cuando lo haremos?" preguntó Alice. La miré extrañado.

"Dormiremos al profesor de la clase de psicología. Es la que tenemos todos juntos. Y nadie querrá perderse eso".

-Buena idea Jazz- felicitó Alice.

-¿Ah?.

-Alice vio que dormíamos al profesor de psicología.-Lástima que eso hará que Emmett haga más bulla.

-¡GENIAL!-gritó Emmett.

-SHHHH!-dijimos a coro todos los vampiros y Megan.

-Genial. Emmett la despertaste-Dijo Megan.

Bella debió haberle dicho algo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó el aludido.

-Sexto sentido-se econgió de hombros.

"Sexto sentido Edward. Bella no me dijo nada, si eso piensas" asentí ante su aclaración.

"Me quiero ir" Me dijo Bella.

-Chicos. mejor nos vamos-Dijo Rosalie.-Adios Edward, Megan.

Acto seguido mis hermanos y mi madre se despidieron dejándonos a Megan y a mi con Bella.

Hablamos un rato con ella hasta que Megan se tuvo que ir.

-Yo me quedo con ella. Descansa Megan

-Gracias. Adios Edward. Adios Colega.

Cuando Megan se hubo ido le hable a Bella.

-Bella ¿Cómo es que le diste un apretón a Esme en la mano?

"Fue un impulso. Pero me cansó mucho".

-Debes descansar cariño. Duerme de nuevo.

"técnicamente estoy dormida. Pero en realidad estoy despierta con los ojos cerrados y ese maldito medicamento no me deja salir de este incómodo lugar" Se estaba malhumorando.

**BELLA POV.**

-Brujilda. Me tengo que ir. Te veo en la tarde. Te amo pequeña.

Otro agonizante beso. No debería aprovecharse que no le puedo responder para burlarse (sanamente) de mi.

"Te amo" le dije.

Edward salió y entró Esme.

no supe cuánto pasó, pero sentí la fuerza necesaria para abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hice debí cerrarlos nuevamente. La luz me cegó por completo. Volví a abrirlos, pestañeando varias veces para que se acostumbraran a la luz.

Una mujer de cabello color caramelo y ojos dorados me sonrió calidamente. Ella debe ser Esme. Es hermosa.

-Hola cariño. Has despertado. ¿Te sientes bien?.

Intenté hablar pero la voz no me salía. Comencé a derramar lágrimas por miedo a haberme quedado muda.

-No llores cariño. Ya llamo a Carlisle.

-Carlisle-dijo Esme en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que alguien con un oído tan desarrollado como el suyo escuchara.

Un doctor, supongo que Carlisle, de cabellos rubios, bastante pálido, ojos dorados al igual que Esme entró en la habitación y no tuvo que preguntar nada ya que inmediatamente vio que tenía los ojos abiertos y anegados en lágrimas.

-Hola Bella. Que bueno que hayas despertado- déjese de saludos y dígame por que no puedo hablar.

-No tengas miedo. ¿Puedes hablar?-Si pudiera ya le hubiera gritado. Negué con la cabeza y más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

En ese momento Los chicos entraron en la habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó preocupado y alterado. Lloré más aún. Estaba aterrada, pero no de él. ¿Qué me pasa?.

-Salgan todos de aquí ahora. Esme tu también-Dijo Carlisle autortariamente.

-No. Yo me quedo.-Dijo Edward decidido.

-No. Tú te vas-Sentenció Carlisle. Todos salieron y tuvieron que empujar a un alterado y nada cooperativo Edward.

"Carlisle ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué los sacaste? Tengo miedo."

-Wow. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó.

"Larga historia. Contestame Por favor"

-Claro. Lo siento-Sonreí o al menos eso quise hacer.- Acabas de despertar tu sola de un coma inducido, todavía no habíamos terminado de despertarte. No te sucede nada malo. Te aseguro que no te has quedado muda, ni tienes ninguna secuela. Simplemente tu parte humana-rio- de tu cerebro se está acoplando a todo. Mientras tu parte sobrenatural ya sabe que sucede la humana tarda más.- Asentí y sonreí de nuevo.

Me sentía cansada.

"Estoy cansada ¿Puedo dormir?"Le envié.

-Si. Por su puesto. ¿Quieres visitas?

Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos.

" No quiero que nadie entre, salvo tu o alguna enfermera. Por favor"

-Como gustes. Tengo que hacer unas rondas y luego vengo de nuevo para ver como vas.

Asentí y me dejé guiar por el sueño.

**CARLISLE POV.**

Es impresionante como esta chica puede ser tan única.

No me extrañó que no quisiera ver a nadie ni que nadie entrara hasta que ella lo quisiera. Fui al puesto de las enfermeras, pedí el letrero que dice " ESTE PACIENTE TIENE PROHIBIDA LAS VISITAS, POR ÓRDENES MÉDICAS" y lo coloqué en su puerta.

Edward quien me vió colocar el letrero en la puerta me interceptó.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella no quiere recibir visitas y porque quiere y debe descansar. Vayanse a casa. Yo tengo turno así que cualquier cosa que sepa de ella les aviso.

-Vamos Edward. No haremos nada aquí-Le dijo Emmett quien se encontraba serio. Él podía ser infantil pero sabía cuando ponerse serio.

**BELLA POV.**

Seguí con mi decisión de no ver a nadie incluso el día que me dieron de alta y me dejaron ir a casa.

Alice, Edward y Megan de vez en cuando llamaban pero atendía Charlie. No estaba deprimida. Pero me sentía sumamente extraña.

La abuela Marie se quiso quedar conmigo y con Charlie alegando que ella cuidaría de su bisnieta, pero conocía esa excusa, y sabía que quería asegurarse de que no sufriera otro episodio de "desmayo inexplicable".

Mi celular comenzó a sonar con un mensaje. Extrañamente éstos si los respondía.

Por suerte estábamos en vacaciones y podía descansar lo que quisiera.

La abuela Marie se fue a Phoenix después de asegurarse que estaba bien.

Mi celular sonó con un mensaje. Luego con otro y con otro y cuando el aparato dejó de sonar vi que tenía muchos mensajes.

Hola Bella ¿Que tal? Cuando quieras hablar avisame. Besos. Megan"

Bells ¿Cómo te sientes? Te extraño amiga. Un abrazo. Rose

Hola Bellie!. ¿Còmo va el auto-arresto domiciliario? ¿ No te aburres? Emmett.

Brujilda!. ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Te has desmayado? Bella te extraño muchísimo. Te amo mucho. Edward". Él siempre me hacía sonreir.

Hija ¿Todo bien? Tu bisabuela Marie me tiene loca. Quiere saber cómo te sientes cada cinco minutos. Cuando puedas llámala, juro que aunque sea mi abuela me vuelve loca. Mamá.

Decidí responder a todos los mensajes en orden.

Megan. Estoy mejor. Gracias por seguir preguntando aún cuando no respondo las llamadas. Nos vemos. Bella

Hola Rose, me siento bien, un poco extraña. Yo tambien los extraño mucho. Prometo llamarlos y visitarlos pronto. Bella.

Hola Emmett. Pues si vieras que no esta tan mal. No me he aburrido. Ya sabes paso tiempo durmiendo, comiendo y otras cosas. Puedes intentar que Rose te lleve de vuelta a las tiendas de Lencería. Saludos a Carlisle y a Esme. Bella.

Hola Drácula. Me he sentido muy bien. No me he desmayado-ya te lo hubiera dicho- Yo también te extraño como loca. Te veo pronto. Te amo mucho mucho. Bella.

Hola mamá. Dile a la abuela Marie que en lugar de volverte loca a ti, me llame y compruebe ella misma que estoy en perfectas condiciones. Te quiero Bella.

Salí al jardín para tomar aire y se me ocurrió una idea.

Junté unas hojitas que estaban en el suelo y por distracción me concenté en hacerlas levitar. Lo que no me esperaba es que éstas se incendiaran, que provocara una bentisca de huracán (solo en mi jardín) y que lloviera a cántaros. Definitvamente esto es aterrador. Me paré como un bólido y llegué junto al teléfono.

-¿Si?-Contestó Edward. Amén.

-Ed-Ed-Edward-dije sollozando

-¿Bella? ¿Que ocurre estás bien?

-N..No..P..Pue..des...venir?-pregunté sin parar de sollozar estaba aterrada. Nunca me había ocurrido algo como eso.

-Estoy en cinco minutos allá.

**EDWARD POV.**

Todos en mi casa estaban preocupados por Bella pero solo la liga de la justicia le escribió. Esme no quiso presionarala.

Bella respondió a todos los mensajes que le mandamos.

A los cinco minutos el teléfono sonó. Miré a Alice y ella dijo:

-Creo que debe ser Bella o Megan. No veo nada.

-¿Si?.

-Ed-Ed-Edward-dijo Bella sollozando

-¿Bella? ¿Que ocurre estás bien?

-N..No..P..Pue..des...venir?-preguntó sin parar de sollozar. Me estaba preocupando mucho.

Bella lloraba desconsoladamente y sonaba asustada. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?.

-Estoy en cinco minutos allá-Prometí.

-¿Sucede algo Edward?-Preguntó Carlisle preocupado.

"¿Está lloviendo? Hasta hace cinco minutos había un sol radiante y nada pronosticaba una tormenta"penso Emmett.

-Bella llamó sonaba bastante asustada. Voy para su casa. En cuanto sepa les informo.

Dicho esto salí a toda velocidad a su casa.

Cuando llegué la encontré en posición fetal en el sofá, aterrada llorando.

Me asustó verla de ese modo.

Corrí a abrazarla. La cargué en mi regazo como si fuera una niña de cinco años.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunté lo más calmado posible para no alterarla más.

-Fuego y viento y las hojas y...luego llueve y ... no se...-se hechó a llorar de nuevo.

-Bella. No entendí nada.

Cuando se calmó me explico.

-Estaba un poco aburrida y salí al jardin. Por entretenimiento quise hacer levitar unas hojas pero se incendiaron y luego una bentisca de huracán solo en mi patio y luego empezó a llover. Yo no pude haber hecho eso ¿O si?.-Suspiré aliviado de que fuera eso y no algo de mayor peligro.

-Amor me has dado un susto. Debes dejar de hacer eso. vas a hacer que sea posible que me de un infarto. Y sinceramente creo que si. Eres muy poderosa. Solo debes canalizar esos poderes. ¿Ya hablaste con Megan sobre esto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunté.

Se ruborizó por vergüenza. Parecía una chiquilla atrapada en mitad de una travesura.

-Por que te llamé a ti primero-Hizo un puchero de lo más adorable y que tenía marca "Alice".

-Pues aunque me encanta que confies en mi para compartir conmigo tus miedos. peque esto es algo que no está en mis manos. Es territorio de Megan.-Y hablando de brujas aqui hay un olor extraño. No lo había captado antes.-¿A que huele?-pregunté curioso. No olía mal pero tampoco a flores.

Bella rio y respondió. -Salem.-

-¿El gato negro que Emmett compró y yo devolví a la tienda de mascotas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Emmett me lo regaló. Es una buena mascota. Solo come, duerme y es buena compañia. Emmett ha intentado enseñarle hablar pero renunció al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna del minino.

-Bueno amor debes hablar con Megan sobre esto.

Bella llamó a Megan y le pidió que viniera a su casa. Cuando llegó me fui yo ya que esto es algo entre ellas dos y aunque ambas dijeron que no había problema en que me quedara. Yo sabía que ambas tenían mucho de que hablar y mucho que hacer.

**NARRADOR POV**

En casa de Bella se quedaron las dos chicas mientras el vampiro regresaba a su casa.

Son dos brujas que no canalizan sus poderes. Una porque acaba de descubrir que puede manejar los cuatro elementos y la otra porque nunca le explicaron cómo hacerlo. Son dos brujas que son las mejores amigas y que entre ambas se entienden sin palabras o con eso de que pueden transmitir sus pensamientos a cualquier persona.

Son dos brujas que pronto descubrirán un gran secreto. Son dos brujas que no saben el destino que les espera.

Son dos brujas que hasta ese día solo habían hablado con vampiros y humanos.

Son dos brujas que harán buenas migas con los licántropos cuando los conozcan.

Son dos brujas que no saben que hay más de tres corazones diferentes.

Pero no solo son dos brujas con las responsabilidades de un mundo sobrenatural.

También son dos adolescentes con ansias de aligerar la tensión del ambiente. Son dos adolescentes que no se divierten desde hace tres meses. Ya que ambas han caído en letargos por causa del aumento en sus poderes.

Son dos chicas que aunque conocen el amor y la amistad están por vivir una gran aventura que les hará madurar, pensar, meditar y tomar muchas decisiones que pueden cambiar sus vidas.

¿Encontrar a otra bruja?

¿Renunciar a sus poderes?

¿Conocer especies nuevas?

¿Viajes indefinidos a otro país?

¿Amigos licántropos?

Muchas cosas tienen por descubrir estas dos chicas. Una de ellas conocerá el amor y la otra que ya lo conoce viajará de la mano de él.

Todavía no saben que la mayor aventura de su vida está a la vuelta de la esquina.

No saben que en un año alcanzarán la cúspide de sus poderes. Convirtiéndose así y para siempre en dos de las tres brujas inmortales y por supuesto dos de las tres brujas más poderosas del mundo. Pero esto penderá del hilo de las decisiones que tomen.

Tienen la responsabilidad de instruir a las "brujas principiantes".

**BELLA POV.**

Fue una tarde divertida. Megan y yo, poco a poco avanzábamos y yo ya podía levitar las hojas sin quemarlas o hacer un desastre climático.

Ella ya podía mantener su mente en blanco en el momento de un hechizo y no ocasionar desastres en su cuarto o en el jardín. El único hechizo que le había salido sin destrozos había sido el de transmitir los pensamientos. Todavía teníamos mucho camino por recorrer. No canalizábamos bien los poderes y más de un objeto sufrió la consecuencia. Suerte que hay extintores y excusas sobre " se me quemó la cena y tuve que usar el extintor con el horno".

* * *

><p>ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... PERSONALMENTE ME GUSTA LA ACTITUD DE ESTA BELLA ...ES DISTINTA A LAS DEMAS BELLAS QUE HE ESCRITO...<p>

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS... BESOS

FELIZ NAVIDAD... OH Y PASENSE POR " A Christmas Miracle" esta participando en el contest : sintiendo la navidad ... plis leanla dejenle un review y voten por ella ;)... es muy bonita... les dejo el summary `para que sepan de q va...

_**A Christmas Miracle :**_

_**Bella tiene ocho meses y rompe fuente en el aeropuerto cuando esta recogiendo a Edward. Un viaje de emergencia no planeado a la sala de partos del hospital resultará el mejor día para la familia Cullen. Brindis por la mejor navidad Contest: S.L.N.**_


	10. Chapter 9 licantropos, ¿prima perdida

Hola chicas... Si estoy viva... no, no me comio el espiritu de la navidad...

Lo que sucedio es que me castigaron ( o al menos asi lo senti) con no usar la computadora por culpa de mi hermano pequeño...Sucede que en la mente retorcida de mi madre el que mi hermano no se haya tomado el remedio de la tos una vez fue mi culpa...¿injusto no?... bueno pero al parecer se apiado de mi y me aproveche de que tuviera muchas cosas en su mente ( como siempre me dice) para que me levantara el castigo.. ( una chica tiene que hacer lo que una chica tiene que hacer)...

espero que les guste este capi... creo q es un poco más corto que los demás pero es importante para futuros acontecimientos...

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ALERTAS Y A LAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS..

PASENSE POR " De locos" y

lean y voten por " A Christmas Miracle" que esta participando en el contest sintiendo la navidad:)

* * *

><p>DE LA VIDA MISMA<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9- <em><span>Licantropos y ¿ una prima perdida no tan perdida?<span>_

BELLA POV

Amo las vacaciones, no hay escuela y no tengo que fingir ser alguien que no soy.

Aunque por otro lado, las vacaciones en mi familia significan viajes a otro estado del Pais.

Como estas. Me gustaría quedarme en Forks, con Megan, con Charlie y con los Cullen, pero también quiero ver a mamá, a Phil, a la abuela y a la abuela Marie con sus preguntas.

Mis amigos de Phoenix ya saben que voy para alla y estoy segura que planean una emboscada. Bien, los viajes a otro estado no son tan malos despues de todo.

-Papá. Será mejor que te apures, no quiero perder el avion y tener que esperar dos horas o quien sabe cuanto tiempo a que el otro salga- Le dije a mi padre quien con toda su calma estaba terminando su desayuno. Yo ya había encendido el auto, guardado la maleta, desayunado y ahora me encontraba ansiosa apurando a mi padre.

-Bella tu avión sale en dos horas.-Replicó divertido mi padre.-Cualquiera diría que tienes prisa por irte.

-Pues si tengo prisa. Porque los que pesan tus maletas y aduana son muy lentos.-Le dije.

Se rio, pero por fin se digno a levantarse y camino hacia el auto para llevarme al aeropuerto.

De Megan y los Cullen me había despedido ayer.

Pero eso no me impidió hablar con ellos.

Colega. Avisame cuando llegues a Phoenix. Megan

Bellie! saludame a tu bisabuela. Es genial! Emmett- él nunca cambiará.

Bella! que tengas un buen viaje! Aprovecha el sol. Jasper.

Bells. Te voy a extrañar. Ya no tengo excusas para estar muy hiperactiva!.Alice.

Bella Bells! Cuidate! te voy a extrañar. Nos vemos en ¿UN MES?.Te quiere Rose

Brujilda! has dejado a Salem al cuidado de un vampiro! tranquila Emmett no se lo comerá. Pero no te prometo nada. Te quiero peque. Llamame cuando vaya a despegar tu avion y apenas llegues a Phoenix también me llamas. Quiero saber que estes bien. Si te desmayas de nuevo. Avisame pero antes avisale a Megan, ya sabes es terreno de ella. Pero te quiero mucho. Cuidate. Besos. Edward.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Dios! estos chicos jamás cambiarían.

-¿Qué pasó Bella?- Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa al ver que reia con el celular en la mano.

-Los chicos-dije agitando el aparato en mi mano.-Nunca cambian. Edward dice que no me promete nada con Salem y Emmett- le dije divertida.

Charlie sabía que Emmett me había regalado el gato porque yo le recordaba a Sabrina la bruja adolescente y el gato a Salem, también sabía de sus intentos de hacerlo hablar, aunque Charlie creía que lo hacía por divertir al público. Si supiera que de verdad soy una bruja y que Emmett de verdad quiso hacer hablar al gato.

No tuve tiempo de responder los mensajes sino hasta después de haber cruzado aduana y haberme sentado en la salita de espera antes de embarcar el avion.

Ahora si podía responder a los mensajes.

-Disculpa-dijo un chico, alto, cabello corto, color negro. Guapo pero no como mi Edward-¿Está libre este asiento?- preguntó señalando el asiento contiguo al mio.

-Si-"al igual que todas las sillas de la sala" pense sarcásticamente.

El chico se sentó y yo me dispuse a responderle a los chicos.

Meg. Claro que te aviso. Ahora mismo estoy esperando para abordar el avión. Bella

-Y...¿A donde vas?

A algún lugar lejos de ti.

-De regreso con mi prometido-mentí. A ver si así deja de molestar.

-Oh. Pero no llevas anillo.-No necesitas ver una alianza para saber que me tienes que dejar en paz.

No le daré explicaciones a un extraño. Me enconjí de hombros y seguí respondiendo.

Gracias por los buenos deseos Em. Que gran amigo.

Gracias Jazz. Por su puesto aprovecharé al astro rey. 24 horas al día de dosis de sol. Gracias por los buenos deseos. Saludos.

Yo también te quiero ! y yo que pensé que me querías como amiga. No sabía que era tu excusa Alice.

Me cuidaré. Lo prometo. Si nos vemos en un mes que espero que pase lo más rápido posible. Prometo hablarles todos los días. Te quiero Rose. Bella.

Drácula!. Si Emmett logra que Salem hable me avisas de inmediato! no dejes que se lo coma, es una buena mascota. Todavía falta una hora para que aborde el avión. No sabes, hay un chico super molesto haciendo toda clase de preguntas. Se sentó justo a mi lado cuando toda la sala de espera esta vacía. Juro que si no cierra la boca se la cierro yo de un golpe. Tuve que decirle que iba de regreso con mi prometido para que dejara de insinuarse. Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo. TE AMO y te voy a extrañar mucho mucho. Si Edward. Prometo avisarles a Meg y a ti si me llego a desmayar de nuevo. Palabra de boy scout. Como le dije a Rose. Prometo cuidarme y hablarles todos los días. Besos Bella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- No te importa.

-¿Importa?

-Si. Ya sabes. El tiempo es la base para cualquier enlace, debe haber tiempo para conocerse...-siguió hablando y hablando y hablando y yo estaba apunto de darle un golpe en la cara para que se callara cuando mi celular sonó. "JA. Salvado por la campana chico. "

Edward llamando.

Me emocioné por su llamada. Tomé mis cosas y me levanté de mi sitio para ir a otro lado a hablar.

-Hola-dije contenta.

-Hola prometida-dijo divertido.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunté.

-Mal. Porque una chica muy especial para mi se va un mes para un estado super soleado.

-Oye! mirale el lado bueno...No se cual es pero solo buscalo. Debe estar por alli- él rió por mi comentario y me reí con él.

-Amo oirte reir-Me dijo.

-Y mi madre dice que mi risa es rara- dije para divertirlo más.

-Patrañas. Es adorable... Emmett callate.

-¿Qué ha dicho Emmett ahora?

-Dice que te ries como un cochinito. Cosa que no es verdad.

-Déjalo amor. Que si sigue metiendose conmigo creo que mejor se prepara para hacer voto de castidad y celibato. Porque Rose lo va a dejar sin lencería y a dieta.- Al fondo escuché la risa de todos los Cullen. Un "Oye eso no es gracioso" y un "Eres un genio del mal Bella"

-Creo que Rose está considerando tu idea Bella-Sabía que no aguantaría nada. No aguantó más de cinco semanas sin su "osito" y se que Edward solo lo decía para que Emmett dejara de meterse conmigo.

Seguimos hablando mucho rato.

PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A PHOENIX ARIZONA POR FAVOR DIRIGIRSE A LA PUERTA DE EMBARQUE NUMERO 4.

-Parece que tienes que irte.-Dijo triste.

-Ya lo encontre!-dije un poco más alto de lo normal ganandome miradas divertidas y extrañas de algunas personas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-EL lado bueno. Nos veremos todos los días por Webcam, hablaremos a diario y nos veremos en un mes, que pasará volando.

-Tienes razón. Te amo BrujiBella-Eso es nuevo.

-Ese es nuevo. Nunca me has dicho BrujiBella. Me gusta-Dije riendo.-Yo tambien te amo mucho. Pero en serio me tengo que ir. La muchacha que revisa los boarding pass me está mirando mal por no colgar. Te llamo apenas aterrice el avion. Adios.

-Adios Bella.

Al llegar a Phoenix le avisé a Edward, a Charlie y a Megan que había llegado bien.

Miraba a todos lados buscando algún indicio de mi madre o de Phil pero no los veía.

-¿Buscas a alguien?-Dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

- ¡Oh Por Dios! ¡PAUL!-Mi mejor amigo y aunque un mujeriego es el mejor que podrás encontrar. El único humano que sabe la verdad de mi condición.

Lo abracé y él me dio vueltas en el aire.

-¿Él es tu prometido?-Preguntó otra vez ese chico fastidioso. Dios mio a este que le importa.

Paul se interpuso entre nosotros y le dedicó una mirada asesina al chico moreno.

-Si ese es el caso no veo porque ha de importarte a ti.-Escupió mi mejor amigo. Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Paul es un licántropo, y el chico exasperante es algo raro.

-Paul. Calma. No hagamos un espéctaculo aquí. Dije jalandolo suavemente hacia atrás.

"Paul. Se que eres licántropo. Y este chico es un idiota me viene siguiendo desde Forks, pero no es humano. Tiene algo que me pone la carne de gallina y me está asustando. Vamonos Por favor" Le transmití mentalmente a Paul. No se sorprendió lo había hecho otras veces.

-Vamonos Mi vida-Eso me hubiera divertido en otras circunstancias.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy?-me preguntó.

-No lo se. Simplemente cuando te interpusiste entre él y yo algo me dijo que eras eso-expliqué.

-vaya que lo viste rápido. Bueno no solo soy yo. ¿Recuerdas a Liam?

-¿El hermano de Claire?-pregunté. Claire era una chica rubia, bonita, sencilla agradable. Nos llevabamos bien pero no eramos amigas íntimas ni mucho menos.

-Si. Él también lo es. Ethan, Matt y Leah también lo son.

-¿Alguno ha imprimado?.

-¿Eres bruja o adivina?¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?-preguntó divertido, asustado y extrañado.

-Bruja. Solo lo se. Siento curiosidad. Responde-Hice un puchero al estilo Alice.

-No. Ninguno ha imprimado.

-Hey! Deberían viajar a Forks allí hay licántropos también. Pensé que solo allí había.

-Larga historia.-Dijo Paul

Al llegar a mi casa me llevé una gran sorpresa.

Todos mis amigos cercanos estaban allí. Angela, Ben, Liam, Claire, Ethan, Matt, Leah, Kim, Paul y sus hermana gemela Rachel. Mi mamá, Phil, la abuela y mi bisabuela quien analizaba crípticamente a los licántropos con una mezcla de incertidumbre y dulzura en su mirada. "Dios no me digas que tengo un primo perdido por favor" pensé divertida al ver la dulzura con la que la Abuela Marie miraba a Kim. Extrañamente Kim era muy parecida a mi físicamente. Mismos ojos, facciones parecidas, su cabello era negro y aunque el mio marrón ambas teníamos esos reflejos rojizos en el cabello.

Cuando la gran bienvenida acabó y todos se fueron interrogué a mi bisabuela sobre Kim

-Mi padre le fue infiel a mi madre. Y tuvo una hija y esa hija tuvo hijos y asi sucesivamente hasta llegar a Kim. Los he investigado desde que supe que Tenía una hermana. Y si, Bella, Kim y tú son primas. Kim ya lo sabe pero le pedí que no te dijera nada.

-Cuando me pidieron pasar las vacaciones en Phoenix esperaba encontrarme una bruja retirada y tres humanos en casa, pero al llegar, encuentro a un chico que no se que demonios es, a varios licántropos y a una prima. ¿Por cierto Kim también es bruja?

-Está teniendo síntomas de comenzar a serlo.¿No te molesta que lo sea verdad?.

-¿Bromeas? Es genial. Tengo una prima y además es una principiante. Megan y yo podemos ayudarla, le diré que se venga a Forks conmigo - y seguí hablando y planeando y haciendo señas con las manos creo que mareé a la abuela.

-¿Abuela te sientes bien?

-Bella. Podrías dejar de moverte en círculos y hacer tantos gestos con las manos. Has hecho que me maree-Dijo divertida

-Ups. Lo siento abuela Marie.

Encendí la computadora y vi que Edward estaba conectado. Le invité a una video llamada.

Mientras contestaba seguí hablando con la abuela Marie, mas bien yo hablaba sin respirar y ella solo decía " respira".

-¿te imaginas eso Abuela? Sería lo maximo. Seríamos como las tres mosqueteras contra el mundo.-Y así seguí hasta que una risita proveniente de la computadora me paró de mi desenfrenado ataque de "habla hasta por los codos"

-Edward. Edward. Edward.-Dije dando saltitos como una niña de cinco años en navidad.

Las manos de mi mamá me empujaron por los hombros para sentarme.

-Niña. Si no te quedas quieta y dejas de saltar de aquí para allá., te amarro Bella.-Me amenazo. Y sus amenazas las cumple. Una vez lo hizo. Claro que la Abuela me desató apenas mi mama se dio cuenta, ganandose un regaño y un comentario sobre "entre tu abuela y la mia te van a malcriar".-Hola Edward. Espero que puedas calmarla.

-Hola Renée.-mi novio y mi madre se llevaban de maravillas.-yo también espero.

-Bueno ya. ¿Mamá no tienes que ver si el gallo puso, si en la cocina no se quema algo o si Phil no te llama en el polo norte?-Le dije al ver que no se iba de mi lado. Claramente ella entendió el mensaje subliminal que decía. " Mamá. Largate, quiero hablar a solas con mi novio."

-Claro. El día que tu abuela Marie vuele en una escoba será el día que vaya al polo norte-dijo dándose la espalda.

"Ve preparando los abrigos porque no está lejos de hacerlo" pensé.

-Me alegro de verte Bella.

-Yo tambien me alegro de verte. Oye tengo noticias interesantes...

- Cuentame.

-Mi mejor amigo es un licántropo y tengo una prima no tan perdida que ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria que también es bruja. Y digo prima porque es la nieta de la hija del papá de mi Bisabuela. Es decir la Bisnieta-sobrina de mi bisabuela.

-¿Que tu que?-dijo abriendo los dos ojos como platos

* * *

><p>Oh SI CHICAS POR AKI APARECIO NUESTRA TERCERA BRUJA... EN EL CAPI SIGUIENTE TENDRÁ MÁS APARICION ...<p>

¿ POR QUÉ EL CHICO QUE PERSIGUE A BELLA LE PONE LOS PELOS DE PUNTA? ¿QUE CRIATURA EXTRAÑA ES?

SE QUE LO DE LA PRIMA PERDIDA DE BELLA FUE ENREDADO COMO SE LO DIJO A EDWARD ( CREANME QUE HASTA YO ME ENREDE)... NO IMPORTA MUCHO DE DONDE VENGA KIM SOLO VEANLA COMO LA PRIMA DE BELLA ( ES MAS FACIL PARA TODOS :) )

TENIA ALGO MAS QUE ACLARAR PERO SE ME OLVIDO...( CHOCANTE LO SE...)

ESPERO QUE EL CAPI LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME DISCULPEN POR HABER TARDADO TANTISIMO EN ACTUALIZAR... EL PROXIMO CAPI YA ESTA ESCRITO LO PUBLICO EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL FIN DE SEMANA!...

ESPEROS SUS REVIEWS...

BESOS


	11. Chapter 10¿EL CIRCO?

**Hola hola! aki volvi con otro lindo capi... me diverti escribiéndolo... solo espero que a ustedes tambn les de un poquito de gracia ... **

**este capi es bastante relajado en realidad... **

**espero que les guste... gracias por sus reiews, alertas, y a las lectoras silenciosas que me siguen desd el principito! UN BESOOO**

* * *

><p><strong>DE LA VIDA MISMA<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 10- ¿El circo?<em>**  
><strong>

**BELLA POV**

-¿Qué tu qué?- Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos

Sonreí amplia e inocentemente.

Ups! creo que no le gusto mucho la noticia. ¡EVASIVA BELLA, EVASIVA!.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN.!- ¿Y ahora que hice? ¿Por qué la abuela Marie me grita de esa manera?

-¿Me esperas un momento?- le pregunté a Edward.

-Te he esperado mas de cien años aguanto cinco minutos- dijo sonriendo.

Me pare y me dirigí hacia donde la abuela Marie me había gritado.

-¿Que hice?-pregunté al ver a mi bisabuela enfadada.

-¿Que hice? ¿QUE HICE? ISABELLA-seguía diciendo ella.

-MARIE- le dije divertida de regreso. Era divertido molestar a la abuela Marie cuando esta enfadada.

-¿Qué paso con "entrenar"?-me dijo bajito

-Estoy entrenado mis manos con la computadora y mi voz con Edward - la abuela Marie enarcó las cejas y se echó a reír por mi ocurrencia.

-Bien. No tardes mucho. Kim llega en dos horas o después de almuerzo y debes ayudarla.

-Prometido-le dije . Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui corriendo de regreso a la computadora donde un vampiro me esperaba.

-Volví-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo veo. ¿Qué paso?-preguntó. Parecía confundido.

-La abuela Marie es bipolar.- 3...2...1

-TE ESCUCHE JOVENCITA Y NO SOY BIPOLAR. CUALQUIERA TENDRÍA CANAS VERDES CON UNA BISNIETA A LO ISABELLA SWAN.- Edward enarcó una ceja entre divertido y confundido.

-LO SE ABUELA MARIE. TE ESTOY HACIENDO ENFADAR. TE QUIERO-le dije lo más melosa posible así evito cualquier castigo que venga el futuro por cualquier problema que surja con Kim.

-¿Bella?

-Lo siento. Como te decía. La abuela Marie me regaño porque no estaba "entrenando"-hice las comillas en el aire- y que tengo que estar preparada para cuando Kim llegue y además a veces es divertido irritarla un poco es muy ocurrente cuando esta enfadad. De donde crees que saqué el sarcasmo con el que te hable cuando nos conocimos-cuando dije eso el se echó a reír.

-Sabes en qué momento eres más adorable que cuando te sonrojas o enfadas a la pobre mujer?- preguntó divertido.

EVASIVA BELLA. PLAN B. EL PLAN A DE DISTRAERLO CON MARIE NO FUNCIONO.

FINJE UN PATATUS! Si!. NO! .

Odio cuando peleo con mi conciencia.

-Cuando te digo que te quiero- le dije muy melosa. Eso siempre funciona con todos. Quien más cae es mamá.

-Además- Demonios. Mente rápida.

-Cuando rio.

-Además.

-Cuando ... Aja lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Aja. Cuando duermo- Sabía que eso no era. Sabía que me diría que soy un As en evitar conversaciones. Pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo. Pude escuchar como Emmett se partía de la risa.

Edward suspiró. Seguía con esa sonrisa arrebatadora en la cara y negaba con la cabeza.

-Bella...-Ahí viene el regaño...

-Eddie- Creo que si Emmett pudiera ahogarse ahora lo estaría por la falta de aire que tendría a causa de tantas carcajadas. Nunca lo he llamado Eddie y se por Emmett que eso lo irrita.

-¿Por qué?.

-¿Por qué qué?-Ahora si me confundí

-No era contigo Bella.

-Hey no me hables así!. Si estás enfadado enfádate en otro lado- Solo quería divertirme un rato no es para que sea grosero.

-Bella Kim ya llegó.-me dijo mi mamá desde abajo.

-Adiós.-dije tajante y triste porque me haya hablado así. El nunca me habla de ese modo ni cuando está molesto. Apagué la computadora y el celular y todo aparato que me sirviera de comunicación.

-Hola Kim-Saludé con un abrazo a mi prima y la dirigí al lugar donde he practicado todos estos años que he estado en Phoenix.

-¿Es cierto que soy una bruja?

-Tan cierto como que eres mi prima- le dije con una sonrisa- Y tan cierto como que te tienes que venir a Forks conmigo y Megan. Seremos las tres mosqueteras. Te advierto algo, no canalizamos bien nuestros poderes por eso nos necesitamos la una a la otra y ahora a ti y tu a nosotras.- Le expliqué todo hasta de los vampiros y licántropos.

Estuvimos toda la tarde sacando a flote los poderes que se estaban pronunciando en Kim.

-Bueno Kim. Poco a poco irán apareciendo más. Cuando tus poderes vayan a aumentar tendrás un desmayo. Puede ser corto o largo como el que sufrimos Megan y yo que duramos tres semanas inconscientes.-Ella sabía eso y sabía que poderes manejaba yo ahora.

Duramos hasta media noche en entrenamiento. Ella hacía preguntas, yo las respondía, a veces ella decía que cosas que no debía saber, por lo que me esforcé en reforzar ese poder, ya que es el más útil de todos.

-Antes de terminar repetirás conmigo un conjuro. Esto servirá para bloquear tus pensamientos de aquellos que pueden leerlos, y servirá para transmitir pensamientos a aquellos a quienes tú quieras.

-De acuerdo.

-Debes saber que este es un conjuro que debilita un poco. No te asustes si mañana no te sale ningún truco o algo. Me pasó al día siguiente que hice el conjuro.-Ella asintió. Estaba temerosa. La tome por los hombros y la gire hacia mí para que me viera.-Kim. No hay nada que temer. Es emocionante de verdad, y te prometo que no te pasará nada malo. Eres mi familia y eso es sagrado.-Ella se emociono y me abrazó.

Luego de decir el conjuro nos fuimos de regreso a la casa.

-Nunca he tenido una familia que me quiera de verdad. Mi mamá está más concentrada en otras cosas que en su propia hija.

-No te preocupes. Ya no pasarás por eso. Vivirás con Charlie y conmigo.

-¿No molestaré a tu padre?

-Para nada ya le hablé y está emocionado. Te lo advierto, come como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho y cocina como para un ejército.

-¿Bella?-

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué te peleaste con Edward?-Preguntó. Le expliqué que sucedió y ella se rio de mi pero me dijo que ella hablaría con él.

Encendimos nuestros medios de comunicación-ya que son una distracción para "los entrenamientos". Y vi que tenía varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas.

_Perdón, no quería hablarte de un modo tan grosero. No tengo excusa._

El segundo mensaje fue quince minutos después.

_Entiendo que te hayas enfadado conmigo. Si no me quieres hablar te entenderé solo quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención ofenderte. Jamás haría algo para dañarte. Te amo Bella._

`Por más que quisiera no podría enfadarme con él. Kim leyó el mensaje y rio

-Es un dulce Bella. No lo hagas sufrir respóndele.- me dijo enternecida.

-Déjalo que sufra un poquito más. Yo sé que es un dulce.-Mío y para siempre.

El próximo mensaje es media hora después.

_Bella!. ¿Por qué no respondes?. Lo siento de veras. Perdóname. Soy capaz de arrodillarme y suplicar si con eso logro que sonrías y me disculpes. Te amo mucho no sabes cuánto._

Leía los mensajes en voz alta y Kim me reprendía por no responder.

El último mensaje lo mandó hace cinco minutos.

_Ya me estas preocupando. ¿Está todo bien? Si no me respondes tomo el primer avión a Phoenix._

Me dispuse a responderle.

_No vendrás a Phoenix porque ya te responderé. Bella._

Luego volví a escribir.

_Edward cálmate. Estás perdonado. No puedo enfadarme contigo. Sé que nunca harías nada por dañarme. Estaba ocupada con Kim._ Antes de poder enviar el mensaje Kim me empujo detrás de la computadora. La interrogué con la mirada y escribió en un papel:

"CALLATE. ES EDWARD POR WEBCAM. YO HABLARE CON EL. " extendió su mano para que le diera mi celular y no mandara el mensaje. Derrotada me tiré en el sillón que había cerca.

**KIM POV**

Esta prima mía es un caso serio.

Encendí la webcam y vi a un chico pálido, de cabellos dorados, y a su lado un chico moreno musculoso y de aspecto infantil.

-¿Quién de los dos es Edward?-pregunté.

Se miraron extrañados.

-Ninguno. Eddie no está en casa. ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el moreno.

Mire a Bella y ella sonrió maquiavélicamente. Tomó una hoja y escribió.

"ERES MI GEMELA. Y ERES EXTRA TERRESTRE. EMMETT SE LO CREERÁ".

-Soy Kimberly Swan- mentí. Los chicos estaban en Shock.

-¿De dónde eres?

-De otro planeta-Bella se tapó la boca para no reírse y yo tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no reír.

El chico moreno comenzó a gritar cosas como " Viste. Si existen" "lo sabía" y " Nos invaden".

El chico rubio me miró raro y luego miro al chico moreno que supongo que es Emmett según dijo Bella que se lo creería.

-Emmett. Está jugando. Los extra terrestres no existen.-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Y quién soy yo un fantasma?- repliqué.

-No. Eres alguien rara.

-no soy rara. Soy Kim Swan. Puedes preguntarle a quien quieras- Le dije desafiante. El chico moreno le habló.

-Jasper. El apellido no te suena familiar-JA!. mordió el anzuelo.

Bella sonrió victoriosa.

-Disculpa. Dijiste que tu apellido es ¿Swan?-dijo Jasper.

-Sí. ¿por qué?

-¿Eres familia de Isabella Swan?- preguntó Emmett.

-Si ¿ La conocen?.

-Sí. Digamos que nuestro hermano sale con ella.

-¿Ustedes son los hermanos de Edward Cullen?- pregunté inocentemente.

-Si-Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Oh. genial. Pues Bienvenidos a la familia Cuñados- Bella se mordía el labio y lloraba de diversión.

-¿Cu...Cuñados?-pregunto Emmett.

-Oh! pero que despistada soy. No me presenté. Yo soy Kimberly Anne Swan y soy hermana gemela de Bella.

-¿GEMELAS?-gritaron ambos.

-si-dije sonriente.

-¿GEMELAS?- repitió Emmett.

-¿Qué no entendiste de la palabra Emmett?- le dijo una mujer rubia.

-Hola soy Rosalie.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Hola Rosalie un gusto conocerte. ¿Está Edward por algún lado? de verdad necesito hablar con él. Es de vida o muerte.-Los tres se quedaron petrificados hasta que no se por qué voltearon a la misma dirección.

-Eh. si . Acaba de llegar. Adiós. -Dijo Jasper y se llevó a Emmett y a Rosalie.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Edward.

-No. Soy Kim.

-Hey Kim ¿Dónde está Bella?

Pues recostada en el sillón llorando de la risa que no puede dejar salir y muriéndose de ganas de traspasar la pantalla y lanzarse a ti.

-Pues... verás...-dije mirando a Bella quien estaba escribiendo algo en una hoja. Disimuladamente le lancé mi zapato a sus pies para que se diera prisa.

-¿Pasó algo?.

"MALDITA SEA ISABELLA APURATE" le transmití.

Ella me dio la hoja y la leí en silencio frente a Edward.

" MIENTRAS LEES ESTO EN SILENCIO. ABRE LOS OJOS Y LA BOCA, SORPRENDETE, ACTUA. Y DI " ESTA MUJER ESTÁ LOCA" Y CUANDO EL PREGUNTE LE DICES QUE ME UNI AL CIRCO Y CUANDO TODOS GRITEN SOLO RIETE Y HARÉ MI ENTRADA.

Mientras lo leía abría los ojos estos se me aguaron por no pestañear y abrí la boca.

Realmente me sorprendí. Que imaginación. EL CIRCO ¿DE VERDAD?

-Estás loca hermanita. loca. -dije fingiendo decírselo al aire.

-¿Qué pasó Kim?

-Bella... Ella... se...- suspiré y solté todo- Ella se unió al circo. Esta es la carta que dejo antes de irse.

**EDWAR POV.**

Me sentí aliviado cuando dijo circo ya que por su cara pensé que me iba a decir que mi ángel ya no estaba en este mundo.

Pero ¿el circo? ¿Por qué? y ¿hermanita? Pensé que eran primas.

¿Por qué todos piensan que Kim es la gemela de Bella?

**ROSE POV**

¿EL CIRCO? ¿ESTA LOCA? ¿UNA GEMELA? ¿DESDE CUANDO?

**EMMETT POV**

Bellita se volvió loca y Kimberly la seguirá después de todo es su gemela. ¿La locura es contagiosa?

JASPER POV

¿Bella tiene una gemela? Tienen cierto parecido pero no parecen ser gemelas. Todos están confundidos.

**ALICE POV**

Quería estallar en carcajadas. Buena broma de las chicas. Sabía de algún modo que Bella no se había unido a un circo y ..

-EDWARD NO IREMOS AL CIRCO. ODIO LOS PAYASOS-le grité al ver que tenía intenciones de comprobar que Bella de verdad se había unido al circo.

¿Por qué Kimberly dijo hermanita? ¿Será de cariño? Pero tienen el mismo apellido.

**BELLA POV.**

-EDWARD NO IREMOS AL CIRCO. ODIO LOS PAYASOS- al escuchar eso Kim y yo no aguantamos más y reímos a carcajadas. Si seguíamos así tendrían que construir otra arca como la de Noé. Llorábamos de la risa y por eso me caí del sillón. Con lo que no contaba es que ese golpe en la cabeza que aunque dolió bastante me daría más risa. Como diría Paul " tienes el tonto a millón".

-OH DIOS! BELLA! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?-dijo Kim preocupada pero entre carcajadas.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza y una vez calmada me di cuenta de que en verdad dolía.

-No en realidad. Me duele bastante. Iré por hielo a la cocina. Ya vuelvo hermanita-Le guiñe.

Fui a la cocina a buscar algo de hielo para mi golpe y vaya susto me llevé.

-Ahhhh-grité asustada al ver a Phill en la cocina.

-Bella soy yo. No grites.-dijo divertido.

-Perdón. es que me impresione. No esperaba ver a nadie en la cocina- dije abriendo el refrigerador para buscar el hielo.-¿Te despertamos Kim y yo con las risas?

-No. No podía dormir y vine a buscar algo que me ayude.

-Oh. Ese te -dije señalando al que tenía enfrente- ayuda bastante a dormir. Yo lo tomaba por órdenes de la abuela cuando no podía dormir. Hasta mañana Phil.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?-preguntó al ver que me ponía le hielo en ella. Le expliqué todo lo que había ocurrido y el rio conmigo.

-Hasta mañana Bella-Me dio un beso en la frente como me los da Charlie y se fue a dormir. Phil es mi segundo papá y lo quiero como a uno.

-Volví- le dije a Kim y a los Cullen.

-¿Tomaste algo para que no te duela la cabeza?

-No. Ni mi madre, ni Phil, ni la abuela, ni la abuela Marie me dejan tomar pastillas si ahora estaba en ese estado no quieres verme como estoy cuando estoy consciente y medicada.

-Hola amor-salude con una sonrisa inocente de niña que no rompe un plato pero si la vajilla completa.

-¿El circo. En serio?-Dijo Jasper.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Habría sido más ingeniosa pero un zapato- dije viendo a Kim quien me sonrió malévolamente- me cortó la inspiración. Por cierto cuando me quieras lanzar algo trata de que no sea un zapato y no me pegue en la rodilla gem-Le dije a Kim riéndome.

-¿Upsi?- dijo y todos rieron.

Edward no reaccionaba estaba en shock.

-Jazz. ¿Qué le pasa a Edward?-pregunté preocupada.

-Nada. Estoy bien. -Respondió Edward ¿molesto?.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad?- Kim rió por lo bajo ella sabía que ese era mi truco para no estar en problemas.

-No desvíes el tema. -me dijo.

-No lo hago-repliqué.-En verdad te quiero mucho-Dije poniendo la cara más inocente que pude. La cabeza la sentía como un globo aerostático.-chicos si quieren seguir hablando pueden hacerlo pero hay un oficial herido y necesita dormir para sanar. Adiós chicos los quiero. Nos vemos mañana gemeli- esto de la gemela falsa será divertido.

-Yo me voy también-Dijo Kim-Tengo sueño. Adiós chicos.

-Adiós chicas-Se despidieron al unísono.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la puerta en el camino Kim me dijo.

-El circo no te sentaría mal. Eres buena como payasa.-rio yo la copie y le propine un pequeño empujoncito ella se tambaleó pero no callo. Paso su brazo por mis hombros y cuando llegamos a la puerta escuchamos que nos decían.

-Chicas será mejor que apaguen la computadora.-Dijo Edward. Yo me devolví a apagarla mientras Kim iba a la habitación.

-Adiós Edward. Te quiero mucho en verdad.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Bella pero tenemos mucho que hablar. Empezando por licántropos, una prima-gemela y eso del circo.

-Lo del circo fue una broma. ¿En verdad crees que me uniría al sitio donde vive mi pesadilla?

me miro raro.

-Edward. Le tengo pánico a los payasos, no aguantaría un minuto en ese lugar. Quisiera quedarme a hablar pero en serio me golpee duro la cabeza. Gracias Alice. Te hablo mañana .

-Adiós peque te amo.- Dijo y luego apague la computadora.

No pasaron diez minutos cuando recibí un mensaje

_Que duermas bien. Me preocupa el golpe de tu cabeza. Cuídate peque te amo te amo te amo. ¿Te dije que te amo?. Besos y un abrazo enorme para ti. Con amor Edward_- Sonreí por su mensaje.

_Dormiré bien pensando en ti. A mí me preocupa que me duela la cabeza mañana, no sabes el humor que tengo cuando me duele la cabeza, súmale eso al cansancio por el entrenamiento con Kim. Si me pudiera sedar por un día completo lo haría, pero sería un día sin hablar contigo así que no vale la pena. Te amo mucho drácula. te hablo mañana. ¿Podemos dejar las conversaciones de los licántropos para cuando llegue? te prometo que me cuidaré._

* * *

><p>VOILÁ ... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI...<p>

PRONTO VEREMOS MAS INTERACCION CON LOS LOBOS Y DEMAS COSAS...SE PONE INTERESANTE LA COSA... POR AHORA VA LIGERO PERO YA VERAN COMO SIGUE... TENGO COMO TRES CAPIS MÁS ESCRITOS PERO LOS SUBIRÉ POCO A POCO PARA QUE SIFREUTEN Y DEGUSTEN LA HISTORIA :)...

BESOS


	12. Chapter 11 Inesperado

Hola chicas.. aqui un nuevo capi de esta historia...

espero que les guste...

Dejenme sus reviews pliiiiss!:):)..

Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas y por sus alertas y reviews!:)...

* * *

><p>DE LA VIDA MISMA<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 11- Inesperado.<em>

"Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol salga de día, duda que la verdad sea mentira. Pero no dudes jamás de que te amo"

**BELLA POV**

Al día siguiente Kim y yo nos despertamos tardísimo. Nos levantamos justo cuando mamá y Phil estaban sirviendo el almuerzo.

-Buenas tardes chicas.-Saludó Phil.

-Hola Phil-Saludamos.

-¿Cómo durmieron?-preguntó la abuela Marie.

-La verdad. yo dormí como un bebé. ¿Qué tal tu Kim?-Dije.

-Igual.-Sonrió.

-Chicas después de almuerzo. Phil, la abuela y yo iremos a un compromiso. ¿Tienen algún inconveniente en quedarse en casa las tres?-preguntó mamá.

-Para nada Tía.-Dijo Kim. JA! ella también está usando mi truco de ser dulce para meterse a mamá en su bolsillo y con decirle Tía lo logró. Le sonreí malévolamente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa de un modo escalofriante que si no fuera mi prima-gemela hubiera salido corriendo del miedo.

-¿Ustedes dos que se traen entre manos? Esas sonrisitas no me gustan nada.-Dijo mi bisabuela.

Kim y yo nos miramos y reímos.

-No pasa nada abue Marie-dije "inocentemente".

Entre Kim y yo amenizamos el almuerzo haciendo bromas y la abuela Marie nos hacía reír o callarnos con algunos comentarios pero hace falta mucho más que un comentario para mantener calladas a Bella Swan y a Kim Dawyer.

Dos horas después del almuerzo nos quedamos, Kim, la abuela Marie y yo en casa.

Estábamos jugando Póker cuando la abuela Marie nos informó de una visita muy importante.

-Chicas tengo una conocida de la edad de Renée que vive en Forks y ella necesita hablar con las tres brujas que allí habitan. Cuando lleguen a Forks, deben hablarle a Megan y al día siguiente dirigirse a la dirección que les daré. Es muy importante que hablen con ella.- Kim y yo asentimos.

Podemos ser unas chicas bastante abiertas pero también sabemos cuándo ponernos serias y guardar silencio.

Dos semanas después Kim y yo nos encontrábamos rumbo a Forks y rumbo a una reunión con la Sra. Downy.

-Bella esa reunión con la Sra. Downy me tiene los pelos de punta.

-Yo estoy igual Kim. Tendremos que ver que nos dice Megan sobre esto.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto los nervios aumentaron y la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Ni la presencia de Jasper nos ayudó a calmarnos estábamos demasiado nerviosas. Pero no eran nervios de algo malo sino nervios de algo desconocido.

-Chicas por favor- Nos pidió Jasper. Intentamos calmarnos pero nos era imposible.

Edward y todos los Cullen no entendían a que se refería Jasper.

-Lo sentimos Jasper. Pero es inevitable.- Dijo Kim.

Decidido no podíamos posponer más la conversación con Megan.

-Jazz ¿Te importaría dejarnos en casa de Megan?-Eso causó conmoción en los cinco vampiros.

-Claro.-Tomó la ruta hacia casa de Megan y por algún motivo me comencé a relajar.

-Gracias Jasper-Dijo Kim. Al parecer ella también se sintió relajada.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo confundido.

-¿No tratabas de tranquilizarnos?-Pregunté.

-Lo intenté cuando las recogimos en el aeropuerto pero ya después no pude.-Eso es raro.

"Creas que sea la cercanía con Megan?" Me preguntó mentalmente Kim. La miré y asentí.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Megan ella salió volando a abrazarnos.

"Megan reunión urgente". Le dije. Se separó abruptamente y asintió preocupada.

JASPER POV.

Las chicas están demasiado tensas, preocupadas, nerviosas, temerosas. Es como si hubieran sido informadas de una mala noticia y teman encontrarse con que es verdad.

Intentaba por todos los medios de tranquilizarlas pero me era imposible. Sus emociones me estaban afectando a mí y me estaba estresando. Alice tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón cariñoso. Me concentré en su mano para no alterarme.

-Jazz ¿Te importaría dejarnos en casa de Megan?- ¿Megan? Acaban de llegar. Qué extraño.

-Claro- A medida que nos acercábamos a su casa el ambiente se iba relajando y yo no tuve nada que ver.

Al llegar Megan se les lanzó encima a Bella a y Kim. Por alguna razón Megan también se tensó y se separó abruptamente del abrazo para luego asentir con una seriedad que nunca vi en su semblante.

Bella se acercó a nosotros.

-Gracias por buscarnos chicos. Mi padre vendrá por nosotras cuando hayamos terminado.

-No hay problema Bella.-Sonreí.

-Adiós-Se despidió y dio media vuelta. Edward me miró extrañado y yo solo me encogí de hombros estaba igual de impactado que él. Bella siempre se despide con alguna broma hacia Edward o hacia alguno y hoy no hizo más que decir un Adiós generalizado.

-¿Qué les sucede?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-No lo sé Rose. Tanto Bella como Kim estaban muy tensas y por alguna razón Mega también se tensó cuando abrazó a las chicas.

EDWARD POV.

Bella estaba muy extraña. Abstraída y pensativa. Kim estaba igual. Y aunque Kim fuera un poco más abierta por lo que Bella nos ha contado la noté bastante pensativa también. En un momento Bella asintió en dirección a Kim.

Me estaba preocupando cuando pidió ir a casa de Megan y cuando dijo un seco Adiós.

**BELLA POV**

-Megan. Mañana tenemos una reunión con la Sra. Downy. Es conocida de la Abuela Marie y eso nos tiene los nervios de punta. Según Marie es de suma importancia hablar con esa señora. -Le informé.

Megan asintió.

-Con razón me he estado sintiendo tan mal desde hace dos semanas. Ahora entiendo que es por esa dichosa reunión ¿Cuando es?.

-mañana-Dijo Kim.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Megan quieres dormir en mi casa? Así estamos las tres juntas.-Dije.

-Claro. Están en su casa. Iré a arreglar un bolso con algo de ropa- Dijo y desapareció por las escaleras.

Recibí un mensaje de papá y uno de Edward.

_**Bella ¿Ya llegaron? ¿Dónde las busco? Papá.**_

_**Hola papá. Ya llegamos. nos buscas en casa de Megan, va a la casa a dormir con Kim y conmigo. Nos buscas cuando salgas de trabajar. Cenaremos aquí con Megan. Bella.**_

_**Bella ¿Está todo bien? Las noté muy tensa en el auto. Por favor responde, nos preocuparon mucho. Edward.**_

_**Edward. Todo está bien. Te hablo mañana, hoy no estoy de humor. Te quiero. Bella.**_

_**De acuerdo. Descansa. Te quiero peque.**_

Al día siguiente no pudimos probar bocado de los nervios que teníamos por esa reunión. Nos vino como anillo al dedo puesto que Charlie trabajaría hasta tarde.

-Bueno chicas. Ya saben las reglas.-Dijo Megan. Y las tres apagamos los celulares.

-Andando.-Condujimos hasta la casa de la Sra. Downy.

Una casa color crema, grande e imponente nos dio la bienvenida.

-Buenos días Chicas. Ustedes deben ser Isabella, Megan y Kimberly- Saludó la Señora Downy.

-Si. Pero llámeme Kim.

-Y a mi Bella. Un placer conocerla Sra. Downy.-Dije amablemente.

-El placer es mío. Pero llámenme Elizabeth.

Elizabeth es una mujer alta, delgada, cabello rubio corto por los hombros y unos penetrantes ojos grises.

-Elizabeth tienes una casa muy bonita- Alagó Megan.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Gustan algo de beber?- Las tres negamos con la cabeza y nos acomodamos en los sillones negros que nos indicó Elizabeth.

-Las mandé a llamar porque quiero hablar con ustedes. Como sabrán yo también soy una bruja, aunque no tan poderosa como lo es Marie o como lo pueden a llegar ser ustedes tres queridas.

Si me permiten, las ayudaré con las dudas que tengan. Y después hablaremos de planes de viaje.

-¿Planes de viaje?-pregunté.

-Si querida Bella. Las tres están avanzando bastante más rápido de lo que nunca una bruja lo ha hecho. Por ejemplo. Tú querida Bella. Tu bisabuela me contó que a tus trece años ya comenzabas a presentar " síntomas".

-Pues sí. Pero no entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con avanzar rápido

-Verás. Generalmente los poderes comienzan a presentarse a los 18 o 19 años. Tú empezaste a los trece, y ahora manejas muchas cosas. Megan tu comenzaste a los catorce y Kim aunque tu tardaste un poco más, nunca he visto que alguien maneje tan bien como lo has hecho esos "síntomas". Marie me informó que las tres han sufrido episodios de desmayos. Megan y Bella han sufrido los más largos. Kim has tenido ¿dos?

-Tres-Corrigió Kim. Su último desmayo fue dos días antes de venirnos.

-Tres. Van avanzando bastante rápido. Y a este paso en un año serán las tres brujas más poderosas que el mundo haya visto. No en vano estaban tan nerviosas cuando entraron.

-¿Cómo sabe que estábamos nerviosas?.

Elizabeth rio.

-Pues sus caras me lo decían y avanzaban despacio y vacilante. En cuanto al viaje. Cuando terminen la escuela que será en un año viajarán conmigo, si eso desean, hasta Londres. Allí tendrán que tomar las decisiones que quieran respecto a sus vidas y sus poderes.

-¿Por qué allí?- Preguntó Kim.

-Por que Londres es uno de los sitios con mayor energía en el mundo. Y aunque no sea de allí de donde las brujas descienden, es un punto bastante concurrido por entes sobrenaturales. Vampiros, licántropos, híbridos, brujas.

-¿Híbridos?-Dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Son mitad vampiros, mitad humanos. Marie me dijo que te cruzaste con uno Bella.

-Ahora que lo dices creo que sí. Cuando llegué al aeropuerto un muchacho bastante extraño se me acerco y comenzó a hablarme, no paraba de hablar y Paul lo enfrentó cuando llegamos a Phoenix pero lo detuve para que no pelearan. Pero no sabía que era un híbrido. ¿Son peligrosos?.

-Peligros no. ponzoñosos sí. Las mujeres no son ponzoñosas pero si los hombres.

-Ok. Eso no lo sabía- dijo Megan sorprendida.

-Ninguna de nosotras Meg-Le dijo Kim.

Pasamos la tarde con Elizabeth Downy, resolviendo las dudas, y "entrenamos" un poco. Nos dijo que los viernes y domingos nos dedicaríamos con su ayuda a canalizar los poderes y canalizar la energía para no debilitarnos cuando tengamos que hacer algún conjuro o hechizo.

-Hasta luego Elizabeth- Se despidió Megan.

Elizabeth es una mujer dulce, maternal y atenta. Nos agradó mucho estar en su presencia y podía ser bastante graciosa cuando se lo proponía.

Terminamos las despedidas y nos montamos en el auto rumbo a la heladería que está cerca de mi casa.

-Bueno. Eso salió mejor de lo que me esperaba- Dije una vez tuve mi helado en la mano.

-Es cierto. Al principio tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar. No estaba nerviosa. Estaba aterrada.-Dijo Megan.- Tenía ganas de insultar a Elizabeth cuando entré pero veo que hubiera cometido un gran error- Las tres reímos. Ya estábamos más relajadas.

-Oigan ¿Qué creen que habrá querido decir con " tomar algunas decisiones" en Londres?-Preguntó Kim.

-No tengo idea. Y en un principio pensé que si por energía sobrenatural se refiera deberíamos ir a Massachusetts después de todo es ahí donde queda Salem ¿no creen?.

-Pues sí, pero ella sabrá que significará Londres.-Dijo Kim.

Seguimos conversando y bromeando. Mi celular- el cual encendí apenas salí de la reunión- comenzó a sonar.

Edward llamando.

-Hola-saludé.

-Bella! Hasta que por fin respondes. Ninguna de las tres respondía su celular y me estaba preocupando. ¿Por qué apagaron los celulares?- Hablaba muy rápido y me costaba entenderle.

-Edward. Habla más despacio me cuesta seguirte. No te puedo responder eso por teléfono. Nos vemos en el parque que queda cerca de mi casa y hablamos.

-De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora te veo?

-En una hora.

-¿Está todo bien? Suenas más relajada que ayer.

-Edward. Todo está bien. No te preocupes de más ya te explicaré todo cuando te vea. Te amo muchísimo Drácula no lo dudes nunca.

-Yo también te amo mucho BrujiBella. Nos vemos en una hora. Adiós.

**EDWARD POV.**

-¿Se puede saber que te sucede?. Si sigues así abrirás un hueco en el piso de la sala y me pones ansioso a mí y así pones ansiosos a todos. Tranquilízate Edward-me regaño Jasper.

-No puedo. Ni Bella, ni Kim, ni Megan responden el celular. Y con lo raras que estaban ayer tengo miedo de que les haya pasado algo. No soportaría la idea de perder a Bella Jazz.

-Cálmate. Te entiendo. Ya aparecerá. Además no te ha dicho Bella muchas veces que apagan el teléfono cuando están haciendo esas cosas de brujas. Ahí tienes la respuesta.

Contra todo pronóstico Jasper logró calmarme ya que tenía razón me estaba preocupando de más.

En la tarde decidí intentar de nuevo llamar a Bella.

-Hola-Sonaba relajada.

-Bella! Hasta que por fin respondes. Ninguna de las tres respondía su celular y me estaba preocupando ¿por qué apagaron los celulares?- Estaba preocupado y nervioso. Pero aliviado de que estuviera bien.

-Edward- Amo cuando dice mi nombre. ¡CONCENTRATE!- habla más despacio me cuesta seguirte. No te puedo responder eso por teléfono. Nos vemos en el parque que está cerca de mi casa y hablamos.

Ese hablamos me dio miedo.

-De acuerdo ¿A qué hora te veo?

-En una hora.

-¿Está todo bien? Suenas más relajada que ayer.-Y me da gusto que esté más tranquila.

-Edward. Todo está bien. No te preocupes de más ya te explicaré todo cuando te vea. Te amo muchísimo Drácula no lo dudes nunca.

Cuando me dijo que me amaba todo miedo se disipó como por arte de magia.

¿Qué ha hecho esta mujer para tenerme tan idiotizado?

-Yo también te amo mucho BrujiBella. Nos vemos en una hora. Adiós.

Al llegar al parque me conseguí a una sonriente Bella en los columpios. Me acerqué por detrás, la abracé y besé su cuello. Al principio se sobresaltó pero luego me reconoció y se relajó.

-Hola -Saludó.

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás?.

-Si supieras. - Caminamos alrededor del parque que estaba desierto, tomados de la mano.

-Cuéntame. Me tienes nervioso desde que Jasper dijo que estaban tensas ayer.

-Primero no estábamos tensas estábamos aterradas. Mi bisabuela nos dijo a Kim y a mí que una conocida de ella solicitaba una reunión conmigo, Kim y Megan y eso nos tenía los pelos de punta.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Elizabeth hoy, queríamos salir corriendo, estábamos aterradas, nerviosas pero después que nos aclaró que sucedía nos relajamos y conversamos. Es una mujer bastante agradable.- Así me estuvo contando toda la tarde lo que Elizabeth les había dicho y cuando la parte seria pasó se puso a bromear sobre sus errores en " el pequeño entrenamiento" que tuvieron con Elizabeth. En ningún momento me soltó la mano. Cuando terminó de contarme no me pude contener y la senté en mis piernas como si tuviera cinco años.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó riendo. Pero no hizo ademán de bajarse. Todo lo contrario me rodeó el cuello con un brazo y acarició mi cabello.

-No puedo abrazar a mi novia-Dije fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Las veces que quieras- dijo y se recostó en mi pecho.

-¿Bella?- la llamé al cabo de un rato.

Ella alzo su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos y regalarme una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Si?

-Te amo. No sabes lo agradable que es tenerte abrazada así, Jasper me regaño por que casi le abro un agujero al suelo de la sala porque no sabía nada de ti. No soportaría perderte.-Le dije serio.

Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus dos manos, la sensación fue maravillosa.

-Mírame - me pidió.

La miré a los ojos. Estaban brillantes de emoción.

-Te amo Edward. De verdad y no sabes cuánto. Jamás y escúchame bien Edward Cullen. Jamás dudes de eso. Eres lo más importante para mi.-Cuando terminó presioné mis labios con los suyos. La amo demasiado y jamás la alejaré de mi. Si eso significa transformarla, correré el riesgo y el mal trago de verla adolorida tres días si con eso la tengo toda la eternidad conmigo.

* * *

><p>Intenso... aki vieron como descubren las chicas sobre los híbridos y sobre el chico insoportable que se consiguio Bella en el aeropuerto y con el que Paul "duscutio" ...<p>

Pronto interacción con los lobos ...

ESPERO ACTUALIZAR ANTES DEL 24 O EL 25 O EN SU DEFECTO EL 31

SI NO LO HAGO LES DESEO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD, UNA MUYY FELIZ NOCHE BUENA Y UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO...

PASENSE POR " DE LOCOS" :)...

BESOOOOSS

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ... REVIEWS :)..


	13. Chapter 12 LOS REGALOS

**HOLA CHICAS! FELIZ AÑOOO 2012 ESPERO Q ESTE AÑO NUEVO LES TRAIGA BENDICIONES Y COSAS BUENAS... **

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO MUCHO SU NAVIDAD Y SU AÑO NUEVO... **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI... **

**POCO A POCO NOS VAMOS ACERCANDO A UN PUNTO CRUCIAL PARA BELLA, KIM Y MEGAN... **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS Y SOBRETODO A AQUELLAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS QUE SIGUEN ESTA LOCURA SOBRENATURAL.!**

* * *

><p><strong>DE LA VIDA MISMA<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 12: los regalos<em>

**BELLA POV**

Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

Las reuniones con Elizabeth eran divertidas y relajadas. Poco a poco íbamos aprendiendo a no hacer destrozos en nuestro al rededor. Canalizábamos mejor la energía y eso nos ayudaba a que los poderes no se salieran de control dejándonos agotadas luego de usarlos.

Con Edward todo iba a las mil maravillas. Bueno no tanto. Peleábamos a veces pero en seguida nos reconciliábamos. Nuestra relación era muy fuerte, tanto por la confianza, como por el amor infinito que nos tenemos el uno al otro. No soportamos discutir con el otro, a él le gusta hacerme enojar y a mi me gusta hacerlo enojar pero nunca con intenciones malignas. Aunque no habíamos llegado a_ ese _punto de la relación a ambos nos daba igual, el momento llegaría y sabríamos que hacer. Aunque eso no signifique que seamos unos santos. Teníamos nuestros momentos pero nunca llegábamos más allá. Tanto por su miedo por lastimarme-cosa que se que no pasará por que creo en él y se que me ama demasiado- como por el hecho de que no me siento preparada todavía para dar el paso y él me comprende.

Con Megan y Kim somos las tres mosqueteras. Son mis hermanas más que mi prima y mi mejor amiga. Sabemos que algo grande pasará con las tres, por que es una corazonada que tenemos y por lo que nos ha contado Elizabeth.

Alice y Rose son también mis hermanas más que mis cuñadas o mejores amigas, del mismo modo que Jasper y Emmett. Carlisle y Esme me aceptaron con los brazos abiertos y son como mis segundos padres. Carlisle es muy premeditado y Esme la dulzura personificada, son personas fenomenales.

Paul había imprimado de una chica llamada Ángela, de mi escuela y ahora ella es bastante unida a nosotras y aunque Megan, Kim y yo seamos las tres mosqueteras con Ángela somos "las cuatro mosqueteras".

Los demás lobos imprimaron con personas de su círculo. Megan y Kim todavía no tienen a ese alguien especial que les roba el aliento como Edward me lo roba a mí. Pero se que pronto lo encontraran.

El tiempo seguía su curso. Y ya estábamos en septiembre aunque no se exactamente que fecha.

-BELLA!-El chillido de Alice me espantó, haciendo que golpeara mi cabeza con la puerta de mi casillero.

-Demonios Alice! Las personas normales se asustan. -Le dije sobando mi cabeza.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Tienes que decirle a Edward-¿Está loca? ¿Decirle qué o que de qué por qué?

-¿De que hablas?.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo. Tienes dos días para hacerlo. Si no lo haces tú, lo hago yo y te torturaré todo el día.

Dicho eso lanzó una mirada a mis espaldas y se fue con sus andares de bailarina.

-ALICE!- grité frustrada.

-¿Qué te hizo el duende de la maldad Bells?-Dijo Emmett saliendo de la nada

-En serio deberían dejar de hacer eso. -Dije pues por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos me había asustado de nuevo. Hoy estaba de un humor de perros. Decidí saltarme las clases restantes e irme a casa.

Cuando llegue a casa vi a Charlie.

-Hola Bella ¿Por qué tan temprano en casa?

-Hola papá. No me sentía bien. Iré a descansar un poco.

Subí a mi habitación y tan pronto toqué la almohada Morfeo me cubrió con sus brazos de deidad.

**EDWARD POV**

Alice estaba rara. Estaba contenta, emocionada pero me ocultaba sus pensamientos. Eso se le está haciendo una costumbre.

Emmett estaba extrañado pues Bella se había molestado con él sin razón.

Cuando llegué al salón de Biología-clase que compartía con ella- y no la vi no me extraño pues todavía era temprano y algunas clases no terminaban todavía.

Pero la clase de biología comenzó y con ella mi nerviosismo de que Bella no haya aparecido en la clase.

Al salir me dirigí a la cafetería pero allí tampoco estaba.

¿Dónde se metió Bella?

-Kim ¿has visto a Bella?- escuché como Megan le preguntaba.

-No. Creí que estaba contigo.- respondió ella.

-Chicas. ¿Han visto a Bella?- preguntó una Alice dando saltitos. La miré mal.

-¿No estaba contigo?-preguntó Emmett saliendo de la nada.

-No. Creí que estaba con Edward-Respondió Alice- Tenían biología juntos ¿no?

-Si. Pero no apareció.- Dije.

-Hola chicos. ¿Por qué esas caras?- preguntó Ángela. Nuestra última esperanza de que supiera algo de Bella,

-¿Has visto a Bella?- dijimos a coro todos.

-No desde la mañana.

Cuando terminó la escuela me dirigí a su casa. Me extrañó ver la patrulla del jefe estacionada. Pero no podía decir nada del auto de Bella, estaba en mi casa puesto que Rose lo estaba revisando así que alguno de mis hermanos, o sus amigas o yo la llevábamos y traíamos de la escuela.

Toqué la puerta y esperé que abrieran.

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Charlie.

-Hola Charlie, estoy bien. Gracias. ¿Está Bella en casa? Es que se fue de la escuela y como fui yo quien la llevó me preocupé cuando no la vio nadie de sus amigos.

_"Que buen muchacho. Se preocupa tanto por niñita. Cualquier otro no hubiera tenido la molestia de buscar a su novia en su casa por que se preocupo"_ pensó Charlie.

-Si ella llegó hace unas horas. Dijo que no se sentía bien y está descansando en su habitación.

-¿Puedo revisarla o verla? Como sabe se un poco de medicina, puesto que eso quiero estudiar.

Con un poco de vacilación Charlie me permitió subir hasta su habitación para revisarla.

-Cuidado con lo que haces muchacho.

-¿No vendrá usted conmigo?-pregunté extrañado.

-No. Dejaré que la revises solo, no quiero estorbar.

Charlie no decía eso por que lo pensara de verdad. Lo que de verdad le preocupa es que Bella tenga algo.

Cuando llegué a su habitación no la encontré en la cama pero escuché ruidos desde el baño.

-¿Bella?

-Vete- Su voz sonaba enferma.

-No. No me voy. Abre la puerta por favor. ¿Te sientes bien?- y antes de que pudiera responder escuché como vomitaba sobre la taza del baño.

Llamé a Carlisle para que viniera a revisarla.

-Buenas tardes Charlie.

-Buenas tardes Doctor Cullen. Pase. Bella y su hijo están arriba.- Mi padre subió con Charlie a sus espaldas.

En ese momento Bella y yo ya estábamos en su habitación. Ella recostada en su cama y yo en la mecedora que estaba cerca a ella.

-Hola Bella- Saludó mi padre. -Me dijo Edward que vomitaste.

-Si. No me he sentido bien durante el día.

Carlisle tocó su frente y pensó. " Tiene fiebre. NO. Está ardiendo. ¿Ha tenido alucinaciones o algo?"

-No-dije lo suficientemente bajito como para que solo él escuchara.

-Bella. Tienes mucha fiebre. Dime que más te duele.

-El estómago y la cabeza.- Mi pobre ángel.

-Bella ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.- Le dije dulcemente pero preocupado.

Ella se encogió de hombros pero estaba avergonzada. Me senté a su lado ignorando la mirada de su padre y la abrace con cuidado.

-No es nada de lo que deban preocuparse. Solamente es un virus estomacal. Se te pasará en dos días cuando mucho. Debes tomar mucho líquido, tomarte esta pastilla-dijo mi padre escribiendo en su libreta de médico las instrucciones que debía seguir- y descansar.

Charlie suspiró aliviado.

-Chico. Quédate aquí con ella. Iré a la farmacia a comprarle lo que necesita.

Asentí y Bella se acomodó más en mi abrazo cerrando sus ojitos.

-La pastilla es para bajar la fiebre. No debes tomar ningún otro medicamento ¿Entendido?- Le dijo mi padre serio.

-Entiendo. Gracias.-Bella le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

Cuando todos se fueron me quede con ella.

-Peque. Debiste decirme que te sentías mal.

-Es que pensé que era porque estaba de mal humor. Y Alice y Emmett no ayudaron mucho.-callo un minuto y luego añadió.-Hablando de Alice ¿qué fecha es hoy?

No se que tenía que ver Alice con la fecha pero igualmente respondí.

-Diez de septiembre ¿Porqué?.

Ella soltó una risita de alivio y me dijo:

-Cuando vea a Alice la voy a matar.

-Eso es entre las dos pero ¿Por qué preguntas la fecha?

Ella suspiró. Se sentó en la cama frente a mi y juntó sus manos. Señal de que esta nerviosa.

-Bella ¿Sucede algo?

-Si. Bueno no exactamente. Es que... Es que yo...

-Bella suéltalo de una me pones nervioso-le dije suavemente.

-micumpleañosesentresdías-Dijo tan rápido y tan bajito que de no ser un vampiro no la habría escuchado.

-¿De verdad? No lo sabía- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero te lo advierto. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen que no quiero nada costoso. Ya sabes que odio ese tipo de cosas.

-Prometo no comprarte nada costoso-Le dije sonriendo. Por fin tenía la mejor excusa para comprarle un bello regalo a mi ángel y ya se que le regalaré.

_**TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS**_

**BELLA POV**

Hoy es trece de septiembre. Si mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho

Me gustan los cumpleaños. Lo que no me gusta es que la gente gaste mucho dinero en mi. Prefiero la presencia de aquellos a quienes quiero a un regalo costosisimo.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-Gritaron Charlie. Megan. Kim. Alice. Rosalie. Jasper. Edward. Emmett. Carlisle. Esme. Mamá. Phil. La abuela. La abuela Marie. Paul, Angie. Y Liam. Me había hecho muy amiga de Liam en el último tiempo.

Esto es una sorpresa

Comencé a derramar lágrimas de felicidad por tener a mi familia en mi patio conmigo.

-No llores te ves fea-Me dijo Liam. Todos rieron menos Edward. Eso me dio mucha risa.

Los abrace a todos y les di las gracias.

-Abre los regalos Bella.-Dijo una sonriente Megan.

Recibí "El diario de Anna Frank" por parte de Esme y Carlisle. Tenía muchos deseos de leerlo.

-Gracias. Me encanta- Les sonreí. Ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa.

De parte de Emmett recibí un oso de peluche de tamaño monumental. Creo que hasta más grande que yo. En su cuello tenía un collar como el de un perro pero con una inscripción que decía: " Para que te acuerdes del otro oso. Emmett"

-Gracias Em-Le dije. El oso es hermoso. Es marrón chocolate y tiene unos ojos brillantes muy lindos, casi como los que pone Alice cuando quiere salirse con la suya ante una negativa.

Por parte de Rose y Alice recibí una camisa azul con flores en el cuello, un jean blanco ajustado, unas sandalias marrones y un abrigo verde agua.

-Están hermosas. Gracias- Les dije y las abracé de nuevo.

Megan me regaló un CD de Paramore . Grité cuando lo vi y me le lance encima. Ese CD llevaba meses buscándolo y ella lo sabía.

-Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias.-Llevaba meses buscándolo porque era un CD autografiado por la banda.

Kim me regaló una linda pulcera con un dije que tenía un 3. Simbolizandonos a las tres brujas.

Jasper me regaló un pequeño álbum de fotos. La caratula era verde con morada, tenía brillantes y en el centro una hermosa mariposa.

-Ábrelo- me dijo.

Cuando la abría la primera foto que encontré fue una mía con todos los chicos. Emmett, Jazz, Rose, Alice, Edward, Kim, Megan, Paul y Angie. Abajo de la foto una pequeña notita que decía.

"Así comienza una nueva liga de la justicia" Reí por la nota.

-Gracias Jasper me encanta.

Mamá, Phil y la abuela me regalaron una gargantilla verde esmeralda, junto con dos zarcillos del mismo color.

-Están hermosos Gracias.

La abuela Marie me regaló un estuche para mis CD´s.

-Gracias Abue Marie.-Ella sonrió.

Paul me regaló unos zarcillos de lobito. Rei por el regalo. A él siempre le habían atraído los lobos y siempre me regalaba algo alusivo a eso. Y este años se que a demás de ser por su atracción hacia el animal, era por propia representación.

-Gracias. Ahora ya se con que usar la camisa del lobo plateado que me diste el año pasado- le dije riendo y lo abracé. Es el mejor amigo que he podido pedir. Angie me regaló un diario hermoso. Color fucsia. Ella sabía cuanto amaba escribir..

-Me encanta. Gracias Angie.

Papá me regaló una cámara de fotos.

-Papá...-

-Nada de Papá. Se que te gusta la fotografía. Y quise ayudarte a ...-no lo deje seguir ya que lo abrace con fuerza.

-Te quiero. Gracias- Le susurré bajito. El rio y me separé.

Liam me regaló un par de zarcillos con forma de luna.

-Son preciosos. Gracias.-El sonrio.

-Gracias a todos de verdad.

-Falta el mio- Dijo Edward. Voltee a verlo con una sonrisa.

Sacó de su chaqueta una cajita cuadrada muy bonita y la abrió.

En ella descansaba una cadenita de plata con un lindo par de alas blancas como dije. Realmente hermoso.

-¿Me lo colocas?- Tomé mi cabello y lo alcé de modo que pudiera colocármelo con mayor facilidad. Cuando me lo puso no pude estar más feliz.

-Es hermoso Edward. Gracias-Le dije y nuevamente me salieron lágrimas.

Él las limpió con sus marmóreas manos y me dio un beso en los labios. Lo abracé.

-Te amo. Eres el mejor regalo del mundo-Le susurré.

-Eres un ángel para mi. Por eso las alas- me dijo.-Te amo y siempre lo haré. Más que a mi vida.

* * *

><p>ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!:)...<p> 


	14. Chapter 13 planes de vendetta

**HOLAAAA! AQUI UN NUEVO CAPI... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.. **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y POR AQUELLAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS... **

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 13- Planes de Vendetta.<em>

BELLA POV

-Eres un ángel para mí. Por eso las alas-me dijo-Te amo y siempre lo haré. Más que a mi vida.

Sus palabras no podían ser más perfectas.

Lo abracé aún más fuerte y soltando lagrimas de emoción.

Después de cantar el cumpleaños los vampiros se disculparon alegando que tenían un compromiso con unos amigos que llegarían en pocos momentos al pueblo.

- Cantemos cumpleaños como Dios manda. Con un pastel y una vela.-Dijo Liam. Sus ideas aunque buenas a veces terminaban en desastres, cómicos pero molestos.

Charlie salió de la cocina con un pastel de chocolate-mi favorito- adornado con una vela rosa en el centro. Paul encendió la vela y comenzaron a cantar de nuevo.

-Bien Bella ahora sopla-Dijo Megan.

Acerqué mi cara al pastel para soplar la vela y sentí como empujaban mi cabeza contra el pastel, embadurnando mi cara de chocolate.

Todos comenzaron a reír y un flash me cegó.

-Todos una foto con la abominable mujer del chocolate!-gritó Liam.

Me resigné a que tomaran fotos de mi cara manchada de chocolate, y sonreí para las fotos.

Pero me vengué.

Fui a la cocina por crema batida y cereza.

Tomé desprevenido a Liam y en su cabeza hice un adorno como lo de los ponquecitos, con la crema batida y en el tope puse la cereza.

-Yo quiero una foto con el abominable hombre de la crema batida-Dije a Kim quien tenía la cámara. Todos rieron y Liam refunfuñaba por lo bajo. El Flash se disparó inmortalizando el momento.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y como los adultos habían ido a no se donde tuve que responder yo.

-Bueno?

-¿Bella?

-Si. ¿Quién habla?

-Elizabeth. Cariño quería desearte feliz cumpleaños. Tu bisabuela me informó. m

-Gracias Elizabeth.

-LIAM HUTMAN ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!-Gritó Megan

-Creo que tienes un asunto con un hombre muerto-rio.

-Si lo siento. Y gracias de nuevo.

-No fue nada Cielo. Adiós.

Colgué la llamada y me giré para ver porque Liam era hombre muerto.

Pero con lo que me encontré fue con una Kim que ahogaba las carcajadas, con Paul y Ángela escondiendo sus sonrisas. Con un súper sonriente Liam y una muy enojada Megan.

-¿Que sucedió?-Le pregunté a Kim.

-Ya verás.-Dijo misteriosamente.

LIAM POV.

Megan era una chica dulce, simpática y alegre pero lo escondía bajo una muralla de rebeldía y comentarios sarcásticos, como Bella cuando la conocí.

**FLASHBACK**

-Hola Bella- Saludé a la castaña de 14 años que estaba en todas mis clases y quien secretamente me parecía muy bonita.

-Te conozco?- preguntó.

-Si. Estoy en todas las clases contigo.-Le dije.

-Oh! lo siento! tengo memoria selectiva. Lo que significa que mi mente guarda solo le que le interesa y creo que no eres parte de lo interesante. Ahora si me permites, estás obstaculizando la puerta del baño de niñas.

Su comentario me hizo reír. No dejé de acosarla hasta que poco a poco nos convertimos en amigos, nunca los más cercanos pero si de esos a los que saludas en clases y hablas de trivialidades en el almuerzo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Hoy quería jugarle una broma a todos. A Bella le aplasté la cara contra el pastel, ella se vengó por supuesto pero eso no me disuadió de buscar más víctimas.

Encontré a una distraída Megan con su teléfono.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a ella, casi respirando en su nuca. Toqué tres veces su hombro derecho y cuando ella giró le di un corto beso en los labios. Sonreí socarronamente. Una menos en la lista. Su venganza - si es que emprendía una- me da miedo pero no hay vuelta atrás.

-LIAM HUTMAN ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!-Gritó Megan

Bella colgó su llamada y se acercó a Kim quien hacía esfuerzos por no reír estrepitosamente.

-Oye Liam-gritó Paul.

Lo miré y lo que dijo no se lo esperaba ni Ángela.

-Tan rápido olvidaste a Lucy?- ¿Cómo demonios sabía sobre mi impronta con Lucy?.

-No te preocupes primito-dije despectivamente. Odiaré tener a Paul de familia, pero por Lucy cualquier cosa.- Que no te librarás tan fácilmente de mi.

-Librarme de ti no es lo que me preocupa. Es tenerte de primo lo que me preocupa- Por que Dios tuvo que hacer que mi Lucy y Paul fueran primos.

BELLA POV.

Al parecer Liam besó a Megan por aburrimiento, pero conociéndola su venganza será inolvidable.

Y Liam improntó de Lucy.

-¿Lucy? ?Little Lucy?- Little Lucy es como llamábamos a la pequeña- no tan pequeña- prima de Paul.

-La misma. Bells.

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS.**

-Alice! POR AMOR DE DIOS FALTA UN MES COMPLETO PARA QUE COMIENCE DICIEMBRE Y YA QUIERES IR A COMPRAR LOS REGALOS?- Gritó un enfurecido Emmett.

-Si-Fue la respuesta pasiva de Alice.

Y como siempre que sucedía Alice ganó la pelea y arrastró a Emmett al centro comercial como hizo conmigo el día anterior.

Pero valió la pena pues conseguí lo que buscaba para todos. Por supuesto a Alice no se lo compré puesto que eso arruinaría la sorpresa aunque ella no lo viera.

A Alice le compré un bonito vestido verde esmeralda, dentro de mis límites económicos, que vi que le había encantado. A Edward le enmarqué una foto de los dos. Kim me ayudó a Editarla en la computadora.

A Emmett le conseguí un llavero de un oso con una chica en sus brazos. Bueno mas bien lo mandé a hacer. a Rose le hice un llavero que decía R&EM . A Jasper le conseguí una insignia de la guerra civil- aprobada por Alice, y por Edward. A Esme le conseguí un lindo vestido rosa pastel que me dijo Alice que le encantaría. a Carlisle le conseguí un libro que dijo Alice él estaba buscando desesperada mente.

A Megan le conseguí un dije de una escoba- una broma entre las tres brujas- para su brazalete, igual al mío que Kim le había dado cuando estuvimos solas, Kim también tiene uno. A Kim le conseguí una "K" para su brazalete. A papá le compré una caña de pescar. A mamá un hermoso collar de lapislázuli, su gema favorita. A la Abuela le conseguí un pasador de cabello de color magenta. A la Abuela Marie unos pendientes dorados y a Phil la gorra autografiada de su equipo de béisbol favorito.

-En que piensas?- preguntó mi hermoso novio sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-En los regalos que compré.-Dije como si no fuera importante. Pero en realidad lo son.

-Yo ya tengo el tuyo- dijo para picarme. Funcionó.

-¿De verdad?-él sonrió divertido y depositó un cariñoso beso en mi nariz.

-Si. Pero tendrás que esperar para verlo. Como todos los demás.

-Bien.-Dije derrotada ante una batalla no peleada.-Yo también tengo el tuyo. Pero tendrás que esperar para vero. Como todos los demás- copié lo que me dijo y sonreí malvadamente.

-Tramposa.

-Nunca dije que jugaría limpio. Deberías saberlo- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Él abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces.

-Es divertido dejarte sin palabras.- Y justo cuando dije eso una sonrisa algo siniestra se extendió por su rostro. Señal de que tomaría represalias y seguramente no serían de mi total agrado.

-Ya verás Swan. Te tomaré con la guardia baja y me desquitaré.

-No te tengo miedo Cullen. Eres incapaz de crear un plan malvado en contra de tu dulce e inocente novia- dije melosamente.

-Nunca dije que lo haría solo.-Oh no! seguro le dirá a Emmett o a Jasper o a Megan y ellos estarán más que dispuestos a ayudarlo.

Desde ese día estaba paranoica. Vigilaba cada uno de los pasos de cada uno de los chicos. Sobre todo los de Edward. Alice no me quiso decir quien era su aliado. Es como ir a la guerra sin conocer a tu enemigo.

* * *

><p>ESPERO SUS REIEWS...<p>

CREO QUE HARÉ UN FIC DE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES... TENGO UN POCO LA IDEA PERO AU NO ME DECIDO CON QUE PERSONAJES... UN ABRAZO!

PASENSE POR " De Locos" es un Bella&Edward


	15. Chapter 14 navidad

holaaa aki nuevo capi... espero q les guste..

despues de esto empezará lo serio... si sale todo como planeo dentro de varios capis habran hechizos ...DVIERTO QUE NO SOY BUENA EN ESO... tengo uno escrito para la ocacion especial pero no se muy bien si quedo bien...

disfruten mientras lo relajado sucede porque lo que viene me parece un poco intenso, tengo los capis en borrador...

espero que disfruten , GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS, ALERTAS Y LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS...

LES INVITO A QUE SE PASEN POR:

" Un retorcido destino a tu lado" esta completa es de twilight.

"De Locos" tiene 16 capis y esta en proceso tambien de twilight.

" El misterio de sus sonrisas" solo tiene el prefacio por ahora y esta en proceso pero es de Vampire Diaries.

" BEAUTIFUL SCARS" esta completa son 2 capis pero es un one-shot. El primer capi esta en ingles y el segundo es la traduccion. el one shot es de Jane y lo que sucedería si se enamora de un nuevo vampiro que ingresa a la guardia de los vulturi. como sabrán es de twilight.

* * *

><p>DE LA VIDA MISMA.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14- Navidad.<p>

**EDWARD POV**

Hace aproximadamente dos semanas que le dije a Bella que tomaría represalias por haberme dejado sin palabras...de nuevo. Desde ese día le pregunta a cada cinco minutos-aunque rogar es más específico para lo que ella hace- a Alice para que le diga quien es mi aliado para la pequeña broma la cual no se cual será.

El regalo de Bella no solo será una canción también serán los zarcillos que mi abuela humana me dio antes de fallecer y me dijo que se los diera a la chica con la que supiera que estaría por el resto de mi vida.

Caminaba distraída mente para los vampiros y sumido en mis pensamientos cuando vi a Bella vigilar sus espaldas a través del pequeño espejo que tiene pegado en la puerta de su locker.

-Si sabes que no hará nada mientras la sigas viendo verdad?-Dije en su oreja mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-Dios que susto. Tu y Emmett un día me darán un ataque. No pueden acercarse de esa manera.-Me reclamó con una pequeña sonrisa amenazando con surcar sus labios.

-Así tendrás la conciencia de sucia Bellita.- Dijo Emmett.

-¿Ves? Él sale de la nada.-Dijo y Emmett me vio como si ella estuviera loca, y pensaba lo mismo.

"Tu novia está loca. No salgo de la nada. Que ella sea distraída no es mi culpa." me dijo pero accidentalmente pude ver como varias veces la había asustado adrede.

-Adiós Emmett-Le dije para que se fuera.

-Adiós Bella. Adiós sabelotodo-Ante eso Bella soltó una risita.

-¿Te parece gracioso no?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Mi mente se iluminó. No necesitaría aliados para mi venganza. Sería inocente, pero venganza al fin y al cabo.

-Juegas con fuego Bella.

-De tanto jugar con fuego uno aprende a no quemarse. No te preocupes.-Dijo Cerrando su casillero, sonriendo y tomando mi mano nos dirigimos al estacionamiento para irnos a casa.

No tenía nada que decir. Me tomó totalmente desprevenido.

-Deberás enseñarme eso. A veces no logro que se calle- Le dijo Jasper.

-Solo debes aprovechar cuando él te da la oportunidad para que lo ataques. Simple coste de oportunidad.-Sonrió ella despreocupada.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta-Dijo Jasper- Te veo luego Bella.

Acompañe a Bella hasta su auto.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo corazón?-Preguntó dulcemente.

-Siempre me pregunto como logras alejarme de lo que me propongo cuando ni siquiera sabes que planeo. Me asombras demasiado. Te veo en tu casa luego. Te amo-Me despedí de ella.

-Como he dicho muchas veces. Es divertido dejarte sin habla. Además eres muy fácil. Rose es la más difícil. Te amo. Te llamo cuando termine.-Se despidió ella dándome un corto beso en los labios y subiendo a su auto.

-Guau Eddie te tiene donde te quiere. Comiendo de la palma de su mano.-Se burlo Emmett.

-Tú estás igual con Rosalie. Así que no hables.-Le devolví la broma. Tomaría en cuenta el consejo que Bella le dio a mi hermano, tomaría las oportunidades y las voltearía a mi favor.

**DOS MESES DESPUES. DÍA DE NAVIDAD.**

**BELLA POV.**

Todo el día nos la pasamos Kim, Megan y yo en mi casa compartiendo con Charlie, desayunamos con él, bromeamos todo el día jugando juegos de mesa. Cualquiera que nos viera diría que somos tres hermanas disfrutando el tiempo con su padre. Aunque no está tan lejos. Charlie quiere a Megan y a Kim como sus propias hijas y ellas lo quieren como su propio padre y hasta lo llaman "papá Charlie". Él está encantado con eso.

-Bueno chicas es hora de que vayan a vestirse sino Alice las matará por llegar tarde.

Las tres nos arreglaríamos en mi casa.

Después de ducharnos estábamos en mi habitación riendo descontroladamente pues Megan en un intento de hacer yo no se que. Se resbaló y callo al suelo cual dibujo animado. Cayendo primero su cabeza para luego dejar ver como sus piernas imitaban a su cabeza. O al menos eso fue lo que yo vi.

-Debiste-risa- ver-risa-tu cara-más risas.

-Ya ya. Si fue gracioso pero en serio dolió.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo atendí con la voz cortada por las carcajadas.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola amor-Tan distraída estaba que olvidé ver quien llamaba.

-Hola-Risa-Edward.

.-ISABELLA SWAN DEJA DE REIRTE HACES QUE ME RIA MAS. ME CONTAGIAS.

-Si. Eres como un virus- dijo Megan agitando sus manos en la cara de Kim mientras estaba la golpeaba y reía de nuevo. No pude evitarlo y reí más y más fuerte hasta quedarme sin respiración y comenzar a jadear.

-ISABELLA RESPIRA Y SUPERA TU ATAQUE Y TRAIGAN SUS PRECIOSOS TRASEROS PARA ACÁ-Escuché que Alice gritaba al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ya vamos, No te enfades te arrugarás- le dije y tranque la llamada.

-Mejor apurémonos sino queremos que nuestros preciosos traseros corran peligro por esa duende.-Dijo Kim.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen Megan nos miró a Kim y a mi de forma muy sospechosa. De esas miradas que te dan miedo solo de imaginar que puede hacer.

-Hola Carlisle-Saludamos a coro al doctor quien nos recibió con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicas. Pasen.

-Hola a todos- Dijo Kim.

-¿Y Alice?-pregunté. Tantos gritos y ni siquiera está cuando llegamos.

-Aquí Bella-Dijo ella bajando las escaleras. Lucía bastante bonita. Un vestido Verde hasta el muslo y de medio hombro era lo que lucía la duende, sumado a unos tacones que con solo verlos ya dolían los pies.

-Hola Alice. Gracias por decir que tenemos lindos traseros.-Se burló Megan. Edward rio a carcajada limpia al igual que nosotras tres mientras Alice nos veía enfurruñada y los demás con una mezcla de diversión y confusión en sus rostros.

-Hola-Saludé con una sonrisa radiante a mi apuesto novio vampiro, quien lucía unos pantalones negros, con una camisa negra y una corbata verde. Pero me di cuenta que todos los hombres llevaban corbata verde.

-Hola preciosa-Me dio un corto beso y me mantuvo abrazada por detrás con sus manos en mi estómago.

Me fije en Emmett quien llamaba mucho la atención. Tenía una camisa verde, con unos pantalones elegantes marrones y una corbata roja, él era el único que no llevaba corbata verde. No pude evitarlo y me reí de su ropa. Parecía un dibujo hecho por un niño. Ya que ellos no saben combinar colores. Pero después de una segunda mirada vi que parecía un arbolito de navidad.

Un lazo dorado en el sofá llamó mi atención. De manera deliberada lo tome y sin saber muy bien como se lo coloqué en la cabeza ante la mirada extrañada de todos incluso la de él.

-Ahora si pareces un autentico árbol de navidad.

Los presentes rieron para desgracia de Emmett.

-Hora de abrir los regalos, dijo Alice.

A cada uno le di su regalo quedando muy agradecidos todos. Sobre todo Alicepor su nueva adquisición de la moda.

Todos nos repartimos regalos y después nos dispersamos.

-Te toca tu otro regalo- me dijo Edward.

-¿otro? Edward...-

-No he gastado un centavo lo prometo.

-Está bien. Veamos.

Me dirigió a un salón a prueba de sonidos, donde estaba el piano, el cual hasta ahora no había notado que no estaba en la sala donde antes estaba.

-Acompáñame-Dijo Edward palmeando suavemente el espacio en el banquito a su lado frente a las marfileñas teclas del piano.

Deslizó sus dedos por el teclado y comenzó una dulce melodía.

_Tomorrow morning if you wake up,_

_and the sun does not appear…._

_i… i will be here_

Su vista se posó en mi y sonrió de manera arrebatadora. Este era su segundo regalo.

_If in the dark we lose sight of love,_

_hold my hand, and have no fear…._

'_cause …i… i will be here_

_I will be here when you feel like being quiet_

_when you need to speak your mind,_

_i will listen….and_

La letra definía tan bien como era nuestra relación. Él siempre estando a mi lado y nunca dejándome caer. Sin poder evitarlo derramé lágrimas pues la canción era realmente hermosa.

_i will be here when the laughter turns to cryin'_

_through the winning, losing and tryin' we'll be together…._

_'cause i will be here_

Dulcemente retiró con una mano una de las tantas lágrimas que bajaban cual cascadas por mi rostro. Sin dejar de tocar me dio un beso en la frente.

_Tomorrow morning if you wake up,_

_and the future is unclear….i… i will be here_

_as sure as seasons are made for change,_

_our lifetime's are made for years so, i… i will be here_

Entrelazo los dedos de una de sus manos con los dedos de una de las mías, nuevamente sonrió dulcemente y mi sonrisa estaba congelada en mi cara, junto con las lágrimas que mis ojos terminaban de botar.

_I will be here and you can cry on my shoulder,_

_when the mirror tells us we're older,i will hold you ….and_

_i will be here to watch you grow in beauty_

_and tell you all the things you are to me_

_i will be here….._

Me dedicó una sonrisa irónica pues él nunca podría envejecer y aunque él no lo supiera cuando Megan, Kim y yo regresaramos de Londres tampoco lo haríamos. Dejaría que él solo se diera cuenta. Ya las tres habíamos hablado de eso y no renunciaríamos a nuestros poderes, por el contrario los aumentaríamos y nos volveríamos las tres brujas inmortales más poderosas que el mundo haya visto.

_I will be true to the promise i have made_

_to you and to the one who gave you to me I…i will be here_

_And just as sure as seasons are made for change_

_our lifetime's are made for years_

_so, i…..i…will be here…_

_we'll be togetherI will be here….._

Supe que había terminado pues dejó de tocar y acunó mi rostro con sus dos manos.

-Te amo hoy y para siempre. Y como dice la canción siempre estaré aquí. Siempre.

Me hizo llorar de nuevo y me acunó contra su pecho mientras yo sollozaba de felicidad al tenerlo en mi vida y para siempre.

Levanté la cabeza, para verlo a los ojos.

Siempre amaría eso de él. Que no importa que tuviera los ojos hinchados, la naríz roja y los labios rojos e hinchados y mi cabello despeinado por haber llorado en su pecho para él seguría siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Del mismo modo en que él seguiría siendo MI Edward sin importar como fuera. Ese es el poder del amor.

-Te amo. Por siempre y para siempre. Gracias por la canción es realmente hermosa.

El sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita y me besó.

Me besó con dulzura, pasión, amor y todos los sentimientos que es capaz de albergar una persona, sea cual sea su naturaleza

* * *

><p><strong>NECESITO AYUDA PARA ENCONTRAR UN FIC..<strong>

**EDWARD ESTABA CASADO CON ELIZABETH Y TUBIERON UNA HIJA, PERO ELIZABETH MURIO DE CANCER DEJANDO A EDWARD CON SU NIÑA, LUEGO DE UN TIEMPO ALICE PRESENTA A BELLA A SU FAMILIA, YA QUE ES AMIGA DE ELLA Y DE JASPER DESDE HACE ALGUN TIEMPO, BELLA ES LA MAESTRA DE LA HIJA DE EDWARD Y PRONTO EDWARD COMIENZA A NOTAR QUE LE GUSTA BELLA Y BICEVERSA... **

**NO SE COMO SE LLAMA PERO ME GUSTARÍA ENONTRARLO PARA SEGUIR LEYENDOLO, PORQUE NO LE DI A ALERTA DE HISTORIA :'(... **

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI!..


	16. Chapter 15 EL MISTERIO

WOW NO SABIA QUE HABIA PASADO TANTISIMO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR LO SIENTO MUCHO, CREO QUE ESTABA TAN CONCENTRADA EN " DE LOCOS" QUE ABANDONE ESTA HISTORIA...

PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO...

ESPERO QUE EL CAPI LES GUSTE..

GRACIAS A LAS LECTORAS SINNECIOSAS Y SUS REVIEWS... ESPERO VARIOS REVIEWS PARA ESTE CAPI...

**BELLA POV**

La navidad paso rápido dando pie al año nuevo, con eso los poderes iban en ascenso. Lo bueno: al canalizar la energía canalizábamos mejor los poderes y de ese modo no nos desmayábamos cuando éstos aumentaban. Lo malo: requería tiempo extra saber dominarlos con un poco de normalidad.

Otra cosa de lo que nos dábamos cuenta es que avanzábamos al mismo ritmo, pero no con los mismos poderes. Por alguna extraña manera yo podía manejar los elementos como lo hice hace tiempo en el que desaté una tormenta. Kim podía controlar la tecnología y Megan el tiempo, no el tiempo climático sino el tiempo como los minutos, segundos, horas etc.

Justo ahora estábamos tratando de unificar las tres cosas. Elizabeth nos había dejado la tarea de trabajar en equipo unificando tres poderes. Está claro que cualquiera podría funcionar. Como el de unificar la mente en uno y que cada una hiciera algo especial, pero queríamos trabajar en el nuevo terreno. La bisabuela nos advirtió que no lo hiciéramos porque éramos novatas en el tema de un " hechizo" grupal y algo podría resultar mal. Pero mientras más lo negaban los demás más nos esforzábamos nosotras en hacerlo y hacerlo bien.

-Juro que justo ahora desearía que las brujas tuvieran un libro donde guardan todos los hechizos, algo así como la película "The coven"(1) que tienen libros y cosas por el estilo.- se quejó Megan.

-La abuela Marie me dio un libro que ella usaba. Podremos encontrar algo que nos sirva de ayuda. No será un libro de hechizos pero supongo que algo de nuestra naturaleza tendrá.- les dije. Ellas dos sonrieron.

-Búscalo- demandaron al mismo tiempo.

Como estábamos en mi habitación y en mi cama, me acosté boca abajo en ella pero mi tronco colgaba del borde. Me asomé debajo de mi cama y saqué una caja roja. En ella guardaba el diario que Ángela me regaló en navidad, el libro de la abuela Marie y muchas otras cosas que eran importantes para mi.

-Aquí está. - Lo coloqué encima de la cama y volví a cerrar la caja y ponerla donde estaba.

Nos acomodamos las tres en la cama de modo que todas pudiéramos ver el contenido del libro.

Había dibujos y palabras en otro idioma. Podría arriesgarme a decir que latín pero no estaba segura. El libro era viejo pero no tenía tantos años como para tener palabras del latín. Debería estar escrito en inglés británico ¿no?.

Con ese pensamiento me levanté de la cama y tomé un block de rayas.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Kim al ver que escribía unas cosas.

-Trato de buscarle el sentido al hecho de que el libro esté en su mayoría en latín y no en ingles británico. Se supone que el libro es viejo pero no se remonta a las cacerías de brujas de Salem. Lo que quiero decir es- dije al ver sus caras de no entender nada- que o el libro es más viejo de lo que creemos o tenemos un misterio que resolver. ¿Qué sabemos del libro?- pregunté.

-Era de tu bisabuela- Dijo Megan.

Comencé a anotar las cosas que sabíamos del libro.

-El libro según mi bisabuela es de finales del siglo 19. lo que traducido nos da de 1850 en adelante antes de llegar a 1900. Y según mis conocimientos Ipswich y Salem fueron devastados por la cacería de brujas al rededor de 1693. ¿Entienden que el idioma no concuerda?. Hay algo que no sabemos. Supuestamente Londres es el lugar con más energía sobrenatural del planeta ¿cierto?- ellas asintieron y yo lo anote. - Lo que nos deja con algo. Hay dos ramas de brujas. Unas de Salem y otras de Londres. Y si este libro pertenece a la rama de Londres lo que debería ser si estamos en lo cierto. ¿Porqué está escrita en latín?-culminé mis sospechas.

Me sonaba loco e ilógico que hubiera dos ramas descendientes de brujas. Pero las señales del libro daban a entender eso. No entendía nada del libro puesto que no tengo la mas mínima idea de latín.

-Bella mira esto- señaló Kim un párrafo escrito en ingles.- Dice que una bruja fue expulsada de la tierra por incumplir las normas.- leyó y luego levantó la cabeza- puede que sea cierta tu teoría de las dos ramas si solo supiéramos a donde fue a parar esa bruja que fue expulsada.- Seguimos buscando algún otro párrafo escrito en inglés pero no encontramos nada.

-Tenemos que buscar a alguien que sepa de lo que sucedió en esa época y nos de un poco de luz. - meditó Kim.

-Si pero eso ¿de que nos ayudaría con los poderes y lo que tratamos de hacer?- pregunté.

-En realidad de nada. Pero sería interesante averiguar esto. Si vamos a guardar nuestros poderes y aumentarlos tenemos que conocer toda la historia ¿no creen?- Respondió.

-Es cierto- concedió Megan y de repente sonrió de una manera rara- Y conozco a la persona indicada para eso.

-¿Quién?- preguntamos Kim y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Bella en que año nació Carlisle?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Creo que en 1640 o algo así ¿Por qué?- pregunté. ¿Qué tiene que ver Carlisle con todo esto?

-Ahí lo tienen. Tenemos a nuestra fuente bibliográfica. Bella, la cacería de brujas fue en 1693 y Carlisle para ese entonces tendría unos ¿Cincuenta y tres años? Él debe saber algo.- explicó.

Cierto. No había relacionado las fechas. Carlisle ya era un vampiro cuando la cacería de brujas comenzó.

-Pues vamos a preguntarle. Debe estar en el hospital- dijo Kim.

Miré el reloj y éste anunciaba las siete de la noche. Muy tarde para ir sin excusa al hospital a interrogar a un doctor.

-Es muy tarde Kim. No tenemos excusa para ir y decir " hey quiero habar con el Doctor Carlisle Cullen". Además tengo hambre- lo último no se que tenía que ver con lo primero pero simplemente surgió. Fue espontáneo

-Bella tiene razón. Mañana podemos ir y decir que le haremos una entrevista porque es un trabajo que nos mandaron a hacer y también tengo hambre. Iré a pedir unas pizzas.-Megan salió de la habitación ante la mirada extraña de Kim.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunté.

-¿cómo pueden pensar en comer cuándo tenemos un misterio que resolver?- inquirió riéndose. Me relajé, pensé que era algo grave.

Me reí con ella y sólo me encogí de hombros.

-Las pizzas están pedidas.- anunció Megan entrando en mi habitación de nuevo.- ¿Qué tienes anotado en la hoja Bells?

Le pasé la hoja que decía.

¿Qué sabemos del libro?

1) Pertenecía a Marie Dawyer. Bisabuela de Bella Swan.

2) Se remonta al siglo 19 - 1850 en adelante.

3) Está escrito en un idioma que no corresponde al lugar del que estamos informadas que proviene. Es decir está escrito en latín cuando debería estar escrito en inglés británico dada la época y el lugar.-

4) El libro menciona el exilio de una bruja. Se sospecha que ella pueda ser el origen de otra rama.

-Tengo una duda. Ahora que leo de nuevo. ¿Si la bruja que fue expulsada, fue a Londres. Eso no quiere decir que las brujas que hayan descendido de ella, descienden por extensión de Salem? Ya saben ella fue nacida en Salem y todo el cuento...- Medité en voz alta. Ahora mi teoría de las dos ramas está reducida a polvo.

-Es cierto pero aún queda el misterio de porqué el libro está escrito en latín. Creo que lo del exilio deberíamos hablarlo con Elizabeth.- respondió Megan.

Estábamos frente a un gran dilema. O eso creía yo. No era experta en la cultura antigua ni mucho menos pero me parecía extraño. Pues en Inglaterra hacia el siglo 19 no se hablaba latín, y hasta donde yo sabía tampoco se escribía.

Dejamos el misterio para mañana y nos dirigimos a la sala.

Charlie estaba de guardia en la estación y no llegaría hasta tarde, por lo que solo seríamos Megan, Kim y yo.

El timbre sonó anunciando las pizzas. Comimos entre animadas charlas, dudas y demás.

No duramos mucho tiempo despiertas, toda la actividad del día nos había agotado.

Al día siguiente me levanté por los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Kim y Megan todavía dormían plácidamente. Mi cama era grande. Por lo cabían dos personas con facilidad y comodidad. Kim y yo dormíamos en la misma cama cuando Megan se quedaba a dormir. Megan dormía en la cama de Kim. La habitación era grande. Extrañamente grande, teniendo en cuenta que soy hija única y casi nunca venía a Forks. Pero era como si Charlie supiera que cuando creciera iba a necesitar una habitación grande.

No era tan tarde como creí, el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana. Una hora decente para levantarse.

Llegué a la cocina y Charlie estaba desayunando, hoy tenía turno a partir del medio día.

-Buenos días papá. -Le di un beso en su mejilla y me serví un poco de lo que había hecho para desayunar. Como le dije a Kim cuando se vino a vivir con nosotros. Charlie cocina como para un ejército.

-Buenos días Bella. ¿Sucedió algo con tu celular?- preguntó cuando me senté en la mesa.

-No. ¿Por qué?- pregunté mientras trataba de recordar que había hecho con el celular ayer.

-No lo contestabas en la noche. Y las chicas tampoco. ¿Que hacían?.- Ya recordé que hacíamos con los celulares. Pero la única que apagó su teléfono fui yo, las chicas no lo apagaron.

-Yo me quedé sin batería. Pero las chicas no se que sucedió. Estábamos en casa papá, haciendo un trabajo y estudiando un poco unos temas que los profesores dieron.- Al menos no toda la oración era mentira. Si estábamos en casa por lo menos.

-Extraño- murmuró bajito pero no le di importancia.

Cuando terminamos de comer conversamos de su trabajo y de la escuela. Estuvimos como una hora hablando hasta que Megan y Kim aparecieron por la cocina.

-Buenos días chicas. Allí hay algo de comer. Yo tengo que irme a la estación antes, Mark dijo que hoy no podía ir así que dejó mucho papeleo que le toca al Jefe ordenar- reí por lo que dijo Charlie y él se despidió con un beso en la frente a cada una. Era tan común que Megan durmiera en casa. Prácticamente vivía aquí. Y si no estábamos en mi casa estábamos en la suya.

-Esto está buenísimo- Kim me sacó de mis pensamientos con su comentario de la comida, Megan sonrió y asintió mostrándose de acuerdo.

-Ya vuelvo. Iré a buscar mi celular que no tengo idea donde lo dejé.-Les dije.

-Está debajo de tu almohada. - dijo Megan. La miramos raro- No se cómo demonios lo sé. Solo sé que está ahí.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y encontré mi celular justo donde Megan dijo. Me dio un escalofrío.

Yo hacía eso también pero con menos frecuencia con que lo hacía ella.

Encendí mi celular y éste se volvió loco mostrando todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía de ayer. Suerte que a nadie se le ocurrió mandar un mensaje. Suficiente con las 20 llamadas perdidas. 15 de Charlie y las demás de Elizabeth y Edward.

Dejé el teléfono en la mesa de la cocina y me senté a charlar con las chicas sobre los planes de hoy.

-Entonces.. Iremos al hospital primero o con Elizabeth?- pregunté.

-Primero con Carlisle. Después con Elizabeth.-Dijo Kim.

-De acuerdo. Me iré a duchar entonces, mientras ustedes terminan de comer. - Hoy nos esperaba un LARGO día.

* * *

><p>(1) The coven ... película estadounidense sobre un grupo de chicos con poderes especiales, descendientes de las brujas sobrevivientes de Ipswich.<p>

SI ME EQUIVOCO CON LOS SIGLOS PIDO DISCULPAS, PERO LOS DATOS DE LAS FECHAS QUE HABLAN SOBRE LA " CACERÍA DE BRUJAS" DE IPSWICH Y SALEM SON VERIDICOS DE UN BROTE DE XENOFOBIA QUE HUBO DURANTE ESE TIEMPO...

PARA LAS QUE NO SABES QUE ES XENOFOBIA ES MIEDO A LOS EXTRANJEROS LITERALMENTE PUEDEN GOOGLEARLO PARA QUE VEAN QUE ESEA EXTRAÑA PALABARA ES ESE EXTRAÑO MIEDO...

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI...AHORA SE VIENE LO MÁS INTERESANTE...

**¿vIAJARAN BELLA Y LAS CHICAS A LONDRES?¿pOR CUANTO TIEMPO?¿qUE PASARA CON LOS CULLEN SI VIAJAN? P0ORFA RESPONDAN ESAS PREGUNTAS SERIA GENIAL TENER SUS OPINIONES... **

**PARA LA CHICA QUE ME PIDIO HECHIZOS O ALGO ASI PRONTO LOS HABRA PERO ADVIERTO DESDE YA QUE NO SOY BUENA EN ESO... **


	17. Chapter 16 UNA ANNIE DEL SIGLO XXI

**HOLA MIS CHICAS BELLAS! NO ME HE RETIRADO DE FF. SIMPLEMENTE TENIA LA HISTORIA MUUUY ABANDONADA Y LO SIENTO MUCHO, MECONCENTRE MAS EN " DE LOCOS" Y LA UNI ME TIENE MUY OCUPADA...**

**TENGO UNA PREGUNTA PARA USTEDES:).. ¿QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE A CRHISTMAS MIRACLE? O LO DEJO COMO UN ONE-SHOT.?**

**FALTA POCO PARA LA ACCION DEL FIC...PRONTO NUESTRAS BRUJAS SE VAN DE VIAJE ¿QUE HARAN NUESTROS VAMPIROS? ¿SE QUEDAN O SE VAN CON ELLAS?...**

**NO C Q MAS DECIR SALVO QUE ACTUALIZARE UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA**

**LES INVITO A PASARSE POR " DE LOCOS" SI NO LO HICIERON YA...**

**POR " A CHRSITMAS"**

* * *

><p><strong>DE LA VIDA MISMA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPITULO 16- UNA ANNIE DEL SIGLO XXI.<span>  
><strong>

**BELLA POV**

Mi mente era un caos. Trataba de analizar todas las posibilidades de descubrir el "misterio".

Salí de ducharme ya que era mas probable que me ahogara a que me limpiara más de lo que ya estaba. Tomé un respiro profundo y trate de calmarme y despejar mi mente. Estaba pensando mucho y como siguiera así me ganaría una jaqueca nada linda.

Me vestí con unos jeans oscuros ajustados, una camisa verde, unos zapatos verdes a juego con la camisa y una chaqueta pues el frío que hacía no era normal. Cepillé mi cabello y bajé a la cocina.

Las chicas hablaban de lo mismo que yo estaba pensando. No me sorprendió. A veces teníamos esa conexión, que nada tiene que ver con nuestra condición. Simplemente se reduce a que como somos tan unidas tenemos esa conexión puede resultar abrumadora.

-Veo que pensamos en lo mismo. Si sigo pensando en como resultara todo esto, no quiero ni imaginar el dolor de cabeza que tendré.- me pasé la mano por el cabello. Gesto que me recuerda a Edward y creo que se me pegó.

-Me iré a duchar. Espero que el agua ayude a disipar los pensamientos-Dijo Megan levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la escaleras.

Kim y yo asentimos. Ella apoyo su cabeza en la mesa y bufo exasperada.

-Me tomaré unas pastillas para evitar un dolor de cabeza. No me importa el estado en el que me pongan. Prefiero eso a tener migraña luego de todo este asunto- dije en voz alta. No estaba molesta pero todo esto del libro nos tenía alertas. No sentía esta sensación desde que conocimos a Elizabeth. Sentía la expectación por algo que pudiera ocurrir, eran demasiadas emociones juntas.

-Bells. Edward te llamó mientras te duchabas, deberías llamarlo.- me dijo Kim sin despegar su cabeza de la mesa.

La mención de Edward aligeraba un poco mi estado de ánimo. Se me prendió el bombillo y antes de apretar el botón de llamada me dirigí hacia Kim quien había abandonado su postura anterior.

-¿Te importa si le digo a Edward que nos acompañe?. Podría ser de ayuda.- Pregunté.

-No me importa. Tienes razón. Puede ayudarnos con todo éste embrollo y tal vez nos saltamos la visita a Elizabeth. No tengo ganas de ningún entrenamiento.- Tenía mala cara.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunté preocupada.

-Estoy perfectamente solo que no dormí bien anoche. - Ya somos dos.

-Te entiendo. Me siento demasiado cansada pero esto hay que hacerlo

Ella asintió y se fue a la sala.

Tomé el celular y llamé a Edward.

-¿Bella?-Quien más si no...

-Hola- era inevitable. Cada vez que hablaba con él sonreía.

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?-hasta pude imaginármelo a él también sonriendo.

-Estoy. Dejémoslo así.-este era como el centésimo suspiro en las 2 horas que llevaba levantada.

-¿Sucedió algo Bella?- ahora estaba preocupado.

-No hay nada como un buen misterio para mantenerte despierto toda la noche (1)-suspiré y volví a hablar.- Anoche revisando un libro encontramos algo que no nos concordó. - le expliqué toda la historia de las brujas de Salem y el libro en latín etc.- El punto es que íbamos al hospital a hablar con Carlisle y necesitamos que vengas con nosotras ¿puedes?- concluí.

-Es interesante lo que me dices, tienes razón el libro debería estar en inglés británico. Carlisle está en casa. ¿Quieres que vayamos los dos a su casa o vienen ustedes?- menos mal que lo llamé antes de salir.

-Vengan ustedes. Los esperamos. - respondí.

-De acuerdo estamos en camino a tu casa. Te veo ahora - trancamos la llamada y sentí como un peso se me iba de encima.

Creo que es mejor hablar aquí que en el hospital, allí te pueden escuchar, aquí no.

El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de Edward y Carlisle, Kim o Megan abrieron la puerta, mientras yo buscaba el libro de dónde lo habíamos dejado anoche. Lo saqué de la caja de debajo de mi cama, junto con la hoja que habíamos escrito.

Bajé cuidadosamente la escalera, el libro era grande, y un poco pesado para débiles brazos humanos.

Edward me interceptó en el camino tomando el libro él y regalándome una linda sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa y nos encaminamos a la sala donde estaban los demás.

-Hola Carlisle- saludé- Gracias por venir. Esto es realmente...frustrante...en primera el libro está todo en latín salvo un párrafo que habla sobre un exilio. En segunda, no sabemos nada de latín y en tercera hay algo que no me cuadra.- Edward miró a Carlisle que me miraba a mi. Extraño. En serio.

-Primero. Cuéntame todo desde el principio. ¿Qué es lo que no te cuadra? ¿Cómo obtuviste el libro? etc.-Él sabe algo del libro, su rostro lo indica.

-Elizabeth nos dijo hace un tiempo que teníamos que hacer un viaje para hacer yo no se qué con los poderes, a Londres. - Él asintió y yo continué - Cuando le preguntamos porqué Londres, ella respondió que esa ciudad tiene un alto índice de energía sobrenatural. Y creímos que por tratarse de energía sobrenatural deberíamos viajar a Salem o Massachusetts ya que allí es de donde provienen las brujas. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Elizabeth tiene razón. Londres es un lugar con más energía incluso que Salem. Según dice aquí en el libro- señaló un párrafo al lado de un dibujo de algo que parecía un péndulo.

- Este libro son suposiciones, experimentos, algunos hechizos que hizo una mujer llamada Annie. Dice que algunos fallaron y otros acertaron. Habla de sus sueños y cómo fue descubriendo cosas a través de ellos. Parece más como un diario sobre cada pensamiento que va teniendo. Hay algo sobre vampiros.- paró un minuto, leyó algo que Annie había escrito y levantó la vista sorprendido.- Habla sobre híbridos. Toda clase de híbridos. Mitad humanos, mitad vampiros. Licántropos, que según Annie son mitad lobo mitad humanos. Hay algo sobre licántropos brujos, vampiros brujos y cosas por el estilo. Pero dice que las únicas criaturas que sobrevivieron a la caza de brujas fueron irónicamente las brujas, los vampiros, licántropos e híbridos vampiros.

Carlisle lucía emocionado con el libro, como si fuera un niño con un nuevo juguete. A juzgar por la expresión de Edward, él también estaba disfrutando esto de la lectura antigua.

-Tengo una duda.- dijo Kim. Carlisle asintió- Si el libro es del siglo 19 ¿Cómo es que Annie sabe tanto sobre una cacería que sucedió hace casi trescientos años en la época del libro? Y de lo cual se cree fue un estallido de fanatismo religioso y xenofobia(2).

-Es una buena pregunta. Según lo que viví en Londres antes de mi conversión, era un estallido muy popularizado. Mi padre cazaba brujas y vampiros. Era pastor anglicano pero causó muchas muertes inocentes. Se podría decir que en la mente de mi padre era fanatismo religioso o que de verdad sabía más de lo que decía. Y por las fechas que Annie pone, este libro - dijo dando unos toquecitos al objeto con su dedo índice- es más antiguo de lo que están informadas. Annie vivió en la misma época que yo. Salvo que yo en esos momentos no estaba en Londres. Fue exiliada por...- soltó una risita y Edward también.- fue exiliada por decir que estaba enamorada de un vampiro.- ¿Qué tiene eso de chistoso? Yo estoy enamorada de uno y no lo encuentro divertido. - Dice que cree que el vampiro fue matado por los cazadores de brujas y que su... ella dice tribu, la exilio por impura y traidora. No concebían digno o moral o ético que una bruja se enamorara de un vampiro- si supieran que una descendiente de ellas está enamorada de uno se revolcarían en su tumba. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo a la posición de Annie, aunque a ella no le dieron opción. Si me pidieran elegir entre seguir siendo bruja o estar en una tribu como Annie o estar con un vampiro que de paso amo, es lógico que escogería al amor.- Ella dice que escribe en Latín puesto que es la única lengua que conoce lo suficientemente bien como para explicar sin problemas lo que ha vivido.

-¿De dónde obtuvieron el libro chicas?- preguntó Edward.

-Mi bisabuela me lo dio a mí para que lo tuviera. No me dijo de dónde lo obtuvo ella.-respondí.

-Es una muestra muy valiosa de historia sobrenatural. Más por su contenido que por su auténtico valor monetario. Tienes suerte de tenerlo. Si está en sus manos es por algo. Ahora con el permiso de ustedes, tengo que ir al hospital. Tengo guardia.-Se levantó del sofá y nosotros lo imitamos.

-Gracias por venir y por la ayuda Carlisle ha sido bueno conocer todo.- Agradeció Megan quien hasta el momento no había hablado.

-No fue nada. Fue bastante interesante.- Sonrió y salió de la casa.

-Bien eso ha ido mejor de lo que pensaba. Y en contra de todo lo que me imaginé- dije tirándome en el sillón de la sala.

-Tienes razón. Tanta pensadera y tanta meditación. Deberíamos relajarnos la próxima vez que suceda algo como esto. Fue igual con Elizabeth, es agotador tanto stress.- dijo Kim. -Con su permiso o sin él voy a la habitación tengo un sueño de padre y señor nuestro. Adiós Edward- se despidió mi prima subiendo las escaleras.

-Yo me voy también a la habitación. Adiós chicos- nos despedimos de Megan y nos quedamos solos en la sala de mi casa.

Edward se sentó al lado mío y me miró sonriente. ¿Y a este que bicho le picó?

-¿Algún chiste que me perdí?- pregunté viéndolo. Él no dejó de sonreír. Es como si se le hubiera congelado la sonrisa- ¿Edward?- llamé su atención y él pareció bajar de la nube donde estaba.

Sonrió más ampliamente aún y me besó. Si cada vez que tenga un misterio tan interesante me va a responder de ese modo tendré que encontrar más misterios.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó.

-Ya la hiciste pero si puedes hacer otra- respondí sonriendo. Él tomó mis manos y entrelazó sus fríos dedos con los míos.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si hubieras estado en el lugar de Annie cuando la exiliaron por enamorarse de un vampiro, pero en lugar de no dejarte opción te dieran a elegir entre quedarte con ellas o irte conmigo o el vampiro?- preguntó un poco nervioso.

-No me lo pensaría dos veces. Tomaría mis cosas y me iría contigo.- respondí sin dudarlo y esta vez fui yo quien lo besó.

-Yo haría lo mismo. Eres mi vida y no podría vivir sin ti. ¿Por lo mismo te irías tu?- ¿y es necesario preguntarlo?

-Preferiría morir mañana que vivir cien años sin haberte conocido. (3) Y no tienes que preguntar. Te amo mucho Edward de eso jamás lo dudes. No importa si estamos peleados o no. Te amo y eso no cambiará nunca- Dije seriamente.

Él sonrió ampliamente, me sentó en su regazo como hace meses en el parque y me besó dulcemente.

* * *

><p>1- " no hay nada como un buen misterio para mantenerte despierto toda la noche" esa frase se lo dice Bella a Edward en el volvo cuando Ed la recoge un día en su casa o la deja no recuerdo bien. Es en el libro de crepúsculo cuando ellos se están conociendo un poco más.<p>

2- Xenofobia es miedo a los extranjeros... literalmente... Lo que se conoce como la cacería de brujas de Salem es documentado como un brote de fanatismo religioso y xenofobia por la cantidad de gente que emigraba. En esa época las religiones tenían los nervios a flor de piel y cualquier cosa era castigada de brujería o cualquier cosa como esa. Los datos del año en que se realizaron éstos brotes son reales en realidad sucedieron en 1693 por febrero más o menos... ( según google)

3- La frase de " preferiría morir mañana que vivir cien años sin haberte conocido" es de la película de Pocahontas. Se la dice John a Pocahontas cuando él esta acostado en una especie de camilla por el disparo que recibió. Si viste pocahontas sabrás de que hablo.


	18. Chapter 17 DESPEDIDA PARTE 1

Hola! lo siento tenia la historia abandonada lo se.. espero que este capi les guste.. me inspire un poco en este capi mientras escuchaba Avril Lavigne...

( Si quieren mientras leen el capi escuchen Smile de Avril Lavigne) escribi el capi escuchando esa cancion asi que les puede gustar la combinacion aunque ninguno de los dos tiene que ver con el otro!:)

* * *

><p>Lean: "De locos"<p>

" Una vida de locos" ( secuela de De locos"

"A Chirstmas miracle"

"El misterio de sus sonrisas"

"Beautiful Scars"

:)

dejen un review:)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 16-La despedida parte 1.<strong>_

**BELLA POV**

Camisas. Listo

Jeans. Listo

Ropa interior. Listo

Artículos de aseo. Listo.

No podía creer que en dos días me iría a Londres. Ya habíamos definido el tiempo y serían cinco meses. Mucho tiempo sin mi familia pero lo que me tenía con los ánimos por el piso era el hecho de estar cinco meses sin Edward o los Cullen, se habían convertido en parte esencial de mi vida.

-Bella quita esa cara, nos deprimes a todas.-Me reprendió dulcemente Megan. Ella a pesar de que se la pasaba en mi casa, tenía su casa propia que sus padres le financiaban, tenía su equipaje listo y guardado en mi closet.

-Lo siento- Pero era inevitable no sentir esa pesadumbre de que dejo algo importante atrás. Quiero ir a Londres, aumentar mis poderes y se que antes de todo está la responsabilidad de mi condición sobrenatural, lo que más me entusiasmaba era la idea de volver como una de las tres brujas inmortales, nadie lo sabía solo Elizabeth, Megan, kim y yo, ni siquiera mi bisabuela tenía la pequeña sospecha de que era lo que se avecinaba.

Había insistido en no hacer una despedida y las chicas habían coincidido conmigo pero ¿Desde cuando los chicos nos escuchan?.

-Desearía no tener que decir Adiós a nadie, no me gustan las despedidas.- Se quejó Kim lanzándose sobre la cama que habíamos habilitado para ella.

-Yo también desearía no ir. –Coincidió Megan.

-No vayamos. Entonces. Nos podemos esconder en casa de Elizabeth, ella entenderá que no queremos despedirnos.- El plan era genial de no ser porque Alice se enfadaría mucho conmigo si falto, pero ¡Vamos! Puedo faltar soy la invitada de honor y tengo la mejor de las excusas.

-Suena tentador pero ni los chicos ni los Cullen nos perdonarían por safarnos de la fiestita de Alice- dijo Megan.

Abandonamos el tema del plan " escaparnos de la fiesta" y pasamos a un tema un poco mas ameno que era lo que haríamos en Londres cuando termináramos los 2 meses de entrenamiento.

Elizabeth había hecho todo un plan. Dos meses entrenando y puliendo nuestros "poderes" luego al tercer mes haríamos la cosa esa de la transición a la inmortalidad y los otros dos meses nos quedaría para manejar lo básico de nuestra condición de inmortales.

Soñaba despierta con todo lo que haría, estaba abstraída acostada en la cama con mi cabeza colgando del borde de la cama. Dos fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta y como siempre, era yo la que se asustaba, y brincaba de una manera tan poco normal que hacía que me cayera de la cama.

-Demonios!- mascullé molesta.

La puerta se abrió un poco mostrando a mi padre con una sonrisa que era de todo menos inocente.

-¿Sucede algo papá?- pregunté. Suerte que esta vez no hubo daños mayores

-Si. Edward está abajo y un tal Embry también.- Dijo mi papá con el ceño fruncido. Le agrada Edward, lo que no le agradaba era la idea de que su hija ya fuera tan grande como para tener una relación seria.

Kim se levantó volando se aliso su ropa y voló a través de la puerta semi abierta, como la había dejado mi padre cuando se retiró de mi habitación.

-¿Crees que …- comenzó Megan

-¡Chicas!- gritó Kim desde abajo. Odiaba que hiciera eso, que escandalosa.

Megan y yo bajamos con pereza las escaleras encontrándonos con Edward y dos chicos más, mi mejor amiga sonrió bobamente cuando vio a uno de los chicos. Sabía que Kim estaba saliendo con alguien pero no nos había querido decir mucho por si las cosas salían mal, pero que cosa podía salir mal si Kim era una persona super dulce, espontánea y buena persona, y no lo digo porque sea mi prima, aunque no sea imparcial, pero no sabía nada de que Megan mi mejor amiga, esa que tiene un estilo a lo Avril Lavigne(1) que no es rockera pero tampoco se viste siempre de negro, estaba enamorada de un chico.

Pero en la sala de mi casa había un chico de más, y lo conocía de algún sitio pero no sabía de donde, no ubicaba su rostro. Suponiendo que era amigo de alguno de los dos chicos, lo dejé pasar y me acerque a mi guapo novio para saludarlo.

-Hola-saludé con un beso en su mejilla. A veces era más tierno entre nosotros un abrazo que un beso.

Tenía una mueca de claro disgusto, pero en cuanto lo saludé sonrió ampliamente como si le hubieran contado un chiste.

-Hola peque- me dio un beso en la frente y me rodeó en un abrazo.

Un carraspeo nos llamó la atención, de modo que separándome de Edward vi que había sido mi padre desde el descanso de las escaleras que veía en nuestra dirección. Edward rió bajito y no había que tener su poder para saber lo que Charlie estaba pensando.

-Vamos papá. Es solo un abrazo. No molestes- le dije medio en broma medio enserio.

Mi padre regresó de donde había venido y yo no pude evitar abrazar de nuevo a mi hombre y reírme.

-Chicos él es Embry. Embry ellos son Bella y su novio Edward.- el chico que me resultaba familiar hizo una mueca de disgusto que fue percibida por Edward, quien me apretó más a su costado.- Ella es Megan y él es…- se detuvo ya que tampoco conocía su nombre.

-Jared- dijo divertido Embry. Todos los miramos confundidos.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunté con una leve sospecha.

-Se podría decir que más que eso. Vivimos en el mismo vecindario- ¿Serán lo que yo creo que son?.

"Edward. ¿Jared y Embry son licántropos?" pregunté mentalmente.

Él me vio sorprendido pero no respondió.

-Si disculpan mi descortesía me robaré a Bella por unas horas. Un gusto en conocerlos chicos.- se despidió Edward.

-Bueno supongo que ya vuelvo.- tomé la mano de Edward y salimos de la casa juntos.

Caminamos un rato en silencio, hasta que éste comenzó a atormentarme.

-¿Sucede algo que no me quieres decir?- no me gustaba que me escondiera cosas.

-El chico este Dylan estaba comenzando a enfurecerme.- dijo serio.

-¿Quién es Dylan?- pregunté confundida. Él se giró para verme y no se que vio que le causó gracia. - ¿En serio no sabes quien es?- negué con la cabeza a lo que el suspiró divertido.- Es el chico que estaba al lado de tu prima y su novio.- Ese debe ser el chico que he visto en algún sitio y que no se de donde.

-Ah él. No se dónde lo he visto. Me parece familiar. Pero no entiendo porque te estaba enfureciendo.- terminamos de nuevo en el parque al que siempre íbamos, era un parque solitario, desconocido, casi nadie lo visitaba. Siendo sincera era un poco espeluznante para los humanos normales. Supongo que mucha energía acumulada o que se yo. Este parque era como el jardín secreto(2) solo nosotros dos lo conocemos.

- ¿Recuerdas aquél día en que las chicas y tú fueron a la Push a pasar la tarde?- asentí.-De allí él te conoce. Según lo que vi en su mente te recuerda porque reías mucho con tus amigos y hablabas mucho también.- lo último lo dijo en son de burla.- Le gustas y eso me pone nervioso.- o celoso.

-¿Celoso Cullen? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. No tiene porqué ponerte nervioso. Ahora podrías responder lo que te pregunté en mi casa?- respondí.

-Si. –dijo simplemente.

-¿Si que?.- pregunte yo.

-Si son licántropos. Lo que te pregunto yo a ti ahora es ¿Cómo supiste eso?-todavía la impresión estaba tintada en su voz. ¿Tan increíble es que haya sentido que son licántropos?.

-Me he dado cuenta que cada persona tiene una energía diferente. Los humanos tienen una, aunque hay unos cuya energía se acerca más a la de las brujas, en fin, las brujas, los vampiros, los licántropos y los híbridos tienen una energía también, pero ésta energía es diferente a la de los humanos, porque es tan fuerte que chocan unas con otras.- Al ver que no entendía busque la manera más sencilla de explicarlo.- Las brujas tienen una energía diferente a la de los vampiros y ustedes a su vez una energía diferente a la de los licántropos y así sucede con cada especie sobrenatural. He aprendido a diferenciar las energías de modo que ya se quien puede ser un licántropo, quien un vampiro, quien un híbrido o una bruja. Así es como me di cuenta de que Jared y Embry son licántropos.- concluí mi fabulosa explicación.

-Eres increíble. – dijo sonriendo- Y bastante observadora. Más de lo que pensaba. Recuérdame tener cuidado contigo y tus observaciones. Hay unas que pueden asustar a los vampiros.- dijo con diversión.

Pasamos una tarde agradable en el parque, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era hora de ir a su casa, y aún así llegaría una hora tarde.

Al llegar a su casa Alice estaba en el porche esperándonos, supongo. Su cara era divertida, y no entendía el chiste.

-¿Me cuentas el chiste por favor?- le dije a Alice cuando fuimos a su habitación a que ella me diera un cambio de ropa; innecesario debo aclarar; para estar presentable en la fiesta, que más bien era una despedida.

-¿Recuerdas que te contamos acerca de los Denali?- inquirió adentrándose en su closet.

-Si- lo recuerdo perfectamente por las bromas que Emmett y Jasper le lanzaban a Edward.

-Bueno, ellos vienen mañana, te dará tiempo de conocerlos.- dijo emocionada.

Yo estaba tan emocionada como una roca lo estaría. No me agradaba saber que había una vampira detrás de mi hombre, y que venía justo cuando yo me iba unos meses a Londres.

-¿No te emociona conocerlos?- Preguntó bailando por su habitación.

-Uy si Alice muero de emoción por conocer a la chica que está detrás de Edward. Salto en una pata- inquirí con sarcasmo.

Ella rió y salió de la habitación para dejar que me vistiera.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella estaba realmente celosa con la noticia, pero el duende de la maldad no le dijo que Tanya venía acompañada.

-No deberías hacer eso. Estará con un humor de perros toda la velada.-La regañé aunque sonriendo.

-TE ESCUCHÉ MASEN- ahora si estaba furiosa de verdad. Solo me llamaba por mi apellido biológico cuando estaba enserio enfadada conmigo.

-Gracias- le articulé con los labios a Alice ella sonrió inocentemente y en su mente me dijo " ojo por ojo. No te vuelvas a meter conmigo".

-¿Qué hice?-pregunté no sabía que había hecho.

-no es lo que hiciste sino lo que ibas a hacer. Ibas a jugarme una broma junto con Emmett- Rayos!.

Alice se fue dejándomce sorprendido. Recuperé el control sobre mi mismo y fui a la habitación de Alice, entré sin tocar, total no vería nada que no hubiera visto ya.

Bella estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y con expresión furibunda.

-¿Por qué te enojas conmigo?- Odiaba que estuviera enojada conmigo.

-¿Porque te metes conmigo? ¿Crees que soy una amargada?- sus ojitos estaban cristalinos. Diablos debía estar sensible por la despedida.

-Bella sabes que no te molesto por enfadarte te molesto porque me gusta cuando me respondes, me gusta cuando después te ríes y sabes que no pienso que eres una amargada. Eres una de las personas más felices que conozco, siempre sonríes y eso alegra. Te amo peque y nunca pensaría mal de ti.- la abracé con fuerza sin llegar a hacerle daño. La amaba y odiaba tener que separarme de ella por tanto tiempo. Pero según Carlisle era importante que no fueramos y Alice había estado de acuerdo.

-Lo siento debo estar sensible por todo esto del viaje-Se disculpó.

-No tienes que disculparte preciosa.-La besé y luego bajamos a la " fiesta" que mi hermana había preparado.

* * *

><p>DESDE YA LES DIGO QUE LO DE LAS ENERGÍAS NO ES CIERTO O AL MENOS HASTA DONDE YO SE... PERO COMO ES MI FIC ES MI MUNDO EN MI MUNDO EXISTE JAJAJAJA ADEMAS ESO LE DA UN POCO DE SENTIDO A COMO ACTUAN LOS PODERES DE LAS CHICAS...<p>

Las que conocen como es Avril Lavigne tienen mas o menos la imagen de como es Megan, las que no les recomiendo que escuchen la cancion que deje al principio para que tengan una idea...

(2) El jardin secreto es una pelicula que trata de una niña que cuida un jardin sin saber que era el jardin de su tía y cuando su primo mejora de la enfermedad que padece lo lleva a ese lugar para que lo conozca y pronto se vuelve un secreto entre ellos.. Asi que el parque al que Edward y Bella siempre van es como el jardin secreto ya que pareciera que solo ellos lo conocen.

Reviews nenas:) muchas gracias por su apollo

¿QUÉ PASARA CON LOS DENALI? ¿QUIEN SERA LA COMPAÑIA DE TANYA?


	19. Chapter 18 despedida parte 2

**Holaaaa...Se que he estado un poco desaparecida. no actualice antes esta historia porque mi hermano se adueño del cargador de mi laptop asi que mi laptop quedo descargada unos buenos días y es allí donde tenía parte del capi escrito... **

**espero que les guste... en el proximo capi Bella se nos va para Inglaterra... espero sus reviews...**

**PASENSE POR " Corazón Extranjero" tiene dos capis esta empesandito prometo que sera bueno... pero necesito sus reviews en esa historia seria perfecto... una abrazooo!**

* * *

><p><strong>DE LA VIDA MISMA<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Amigo es el que te dice la verdad, enemigo el que te adula."Anónimo.<strong>_

**Capítulo 18: despedida parte 2.**

**EDWARD POV**

Al bajar, Bella y yo nos llevamos una gran sorpresa y no podría decir si era grata o no.

Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen y Eleazar estaban aquí, sorprendidos tanto como yo, no se si por el hecho de que bajaba tomado de la mano de mi novia o por algo que vieron o que les dijeron. La cara de Tanya era un caleidoscopio de emociones, sorpresa, enojo, ira, celos, resignación, alegría, no era Jasper pero su mente lo decía todo.

-Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar. Les presento a Bella, mi novia. Bella te presento al clan de Denali.- Bella veía de rostro en rostro tratando de descifrar quien era Tanya, resultaba divertido pero tenía miedo de su reacción.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y estrechó la mano de Kate e Irina y recibió con gusto y puedo decir que con sorpresa el abrazo de Carmen y Eleazar.

Los pensamientos de Tanya tenían un deje de tristeza pero no eran negativos. Le alegraba verme feliz con Bella.

-Un placer conocerte Bella- dijo cordialmente y un poco nerviosa Tanya extendiendo su mano.

-El placer es mío Tanya.- respondió ella con una sonrisa dulce.

Mi novia es increíble.

Tanya sonrió con verdadero agradecimiento las palabras de Bella, su mente estaba un poco conmocionada por el recibimiento y no se esperaba que Bella al ser mi novia la tratara con tanta educación y dulzura.

Le di una sonrisa imperceptible a Tanya en modo de agradecimiento y ella respondió con otra y con "De nada" mentalmente.

"Son realmente agradables" me dijo Bella, la apreté un poco más contra mi, sabía lo asustada que estaba con esta visita aun cuando no lo haya mencionado en voz alta. Besé su cabello de manera natural y automática, mi familia estaba acostumbrada a estos intercambios, pero el clan de Denali se sorprendió sobremanera con mi actitud y la de Bella.

Jasper me sonreía de manera enigmática, a veces su don y el mío se parecían, mientras él leía las emociones yo leía las reacciones en la mente y aunque sea posible mentir con la mente es muy difícil mentir con las emociones. La sonrisa de mi hermano me decía que había captado la sorpresa en nuestros primos.

"Están en shock" intentaba no reírse con fuerza.

Alice también intentaba no reírse, a estas alturas todos habían notado el sobresalto en el clan de Denali.

Emmett intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no estallar en carcajadas.

El celular de Bella sonó con una llamada y se apresuró a atenderlo.

Emmett no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas haciendo que nuestros visitantes se sobresaltaran un poco más.

-Relájense. Están muy tensos. Pareciera que se les llevara al matadero y no a una informal reunión familiar.- Sonrió Jasper haciendo énfasis en la palabra "familiar".

-Lo siento pero es que es un poco desconcertante la facilidad con la que interactúas con Bella, para ser una humana. No parece afectarte en lo absoluto que pueda ser riesgoso- Carmen rompió el silencio. Era un resumen de lo que los pensamientos de su familia decían. Sólo que ella lo manifestó de manera un poco más dulce y maternal, en muchos sentidos se parecí a Esme.

"Si supieras Carmen…." Emmett se reía todavía y se estaba ganando miradas irritadas de las chicas.

-Emmett cállate. Sólo cállate- le pedí.

Cuando iba a decir que Bella no era sólo una humana ella apareció con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Buenas noticias eran lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Llegó a mi lado y la volví a abrazar por la cintura.

-¿Me perdí la diversión?- le preguntó a Emmett.

-Todavía no Bellita. Eso te lo concedo a ti.-Mi familia sabía de que hablábamos pero los de Denali no.

-Bueno basta de rodeos, no es de buena educación confundir a la visita.- nos reprendió suavemente Esme.

Bella le sonrió y asintió, se volvió hacia el clan de Tanya y habló – No soy lo que se dice una humana promedio. ¿Quieren la teoría o la práctica?- le di un apretón para que dejara el misterio-Está bien. Lo siento. A la práctica entonces. Siento que no me van a creer si sólo lo digo.

Lo pensó durante unos segundos y luego vi la determinación en su rostro.

"Esto es solo una nimiedad en comparación con lo que puedo llegar a hacer" la frase iba transmitida a todos los presentes y todos se conmocionaron incluso yo, ella nunca había transmitido un solo pensamiento a más de una sola persona.

-Eso fue…- Eleazar no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicarse.

-Interesante- dijo Tanya.

Eso me molestó. Es asombroso, no interesante lo que hizo.

Bella se encogió de hombros de manera indiferente y sonrió.

-Se lo hice una vez a Jasper. Se espantó por completo- Jasper le sonrió afectuosamente y Alice le guiño.-También se lo hice a Emmett aunque con él fue algo diferente también jugué con su mente y con la de Edward.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- preguntamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo.

Ella rodó los ojos y todos se interesaron en lo que iba a decir.

-Estaba con Megan un día, todavía no había llegado Kim, y estábamos aburridas así que le dimos una visita a Emmett. Estaban solo Edward y él en casa así que fue más divertido. Megan y yo lo comenzamos a llamar en su mente pero de manera que Edward no lo escuchara. Emmett pensó que alguien de afuera lo llamaba y estaba aterrado, su rostro lo decía, así que pensó que había sido Edward pero cuando él le dijo que no le había llamado el rostro de Emmett fue un poema. Nunca lo había visto tan asustado.- Rosalie se rió a costillas de su marido acompañada por Bella, Alice y Kate.

Los demás estábamos impresionados con el relato.

-Pensé que Emmett se estaba volviendo loco. Escuchando voces de la nada. Vaya que son mezquinas tú y Megan.- Me reí y Bella se encogió de hombros divertida.

- Eso me alivia de una extraña manera me alegra saber que no estoy loco. Pero buscaré la manera de vengarme Bella y no estará Edward para protegerte.- Vi en la mente de mi hermano que nunca le haría nada a mi pequeña pero era divertido verlo divagar sobre las posibles venganzas que podría llevara a cabo.

-Alice me avisará cuando se te ocurra algo y no te tengo miedo.- Bella le sacó la lengua de manera cómica y todos rieron.

"Edward. Es mejor que la lleves a casa, está agotada." Me dijo Jasper.

Y casi al mismo tiempo Bella me transmitió "Drácula. Estoy cansada ¿Me puedes llevar a casa?". Le di un beso en la cabeza y me separé de ella.

-Si nos disculpan. Tengo que cumplir un toque de queda, y Bella tiene que tomar un avión mañana.- dije.

Bella abrazó a Alice y ella le dijo algo tan bajito que ni yo pude escucharlo, luego abrazó a Jasper que le deseó suerte, Emmett la dejó sin aire y le dijo que se divirtiera, Rose la abrazó y le deseó suerte y dijo que le escribiera y que la extrañaría. Por último abrazó a mis padres que le desearon un buen viaje y mucha suerte.

Se despidió con una sonrisa afectuosa del Clan de Denali y salimos de la casa.

Tomé su mano y la apreté en silencio, no le gustaban las despedidas se notaba en su cara y en su ojos enrojecidos, de nada serviría que le pidiera que no llorara porque se que extrañaría a los chicos.

Al llegar a su casa se giró hacia mi y en sus ojos leí la duda.

**BELLA POV.**

-¿Quieres subir?. Ya sabes Kim está con Embry y Megan con Jared…y me pregunté si… ya sabes…- ¡Oh vamos Isabella dilo!.

Edward me miraba divertido , el muy idiota me estaba haciendo sufrir.

-No es justo que me hagas sufrir si ya sabes lo que quiero decir.- le dije cruzándome de brazos.

Él se rio y me besó.

-Te espero arriba peque.-dijo cuando estaba en la puerta de mi casa.

Entré y vi a mi padre viendo un partido de algo en la televisión de la sala.

-Hola papá.-Saludé yendo a la cocina para simular que iría a por un poco de agua. Sería raro que entrara y fuera directamente a mi habitación.

-hola Bells. Kim acaba de llamar. Dijo que se quedaría en casa de Megan y que estarán aquí para irse al aeropuerto. No puedo creer que te vayas de vacaciones a Londres, agradécele a esta tía de Megan…La señora Downy…-Mi padre y los humanos normales pensaban que íbamos a Londres a vacacionar por una invitación de Elizabeth que se hacía pasar por la tía de Megan.

-Claro que agradeceré la invitación papá, algo así no ocurre todos los días.-No estaba mintiendo, ir a Londres no era una oportunidad que se nos diera toda la vida.- Ahora iré a dormir, eso de las despedidas no es mi fuerte. Realmente no tiene sentido son cinco meses no toda la vida-dije más bajito más para mi que para él.

-de acuerdo. Si no te veo en la mañana, espero que la pases muy bien en Londres Bells.- me abrazó torpemente pero el cariño es el mismo, le devolví el abrazo y subí a mi habitación para encontrarme con mi vampiro favorito esperando recostado en mi cama.

Me cambie la ropa frente a él, no vería nada que no hubiera visto ya. Me acosté en la cama con mi cabeza en su pecho, no tenía nada de sueño así que nos quedamos hablando de cualquier cosa, reíamos bajito por precaver de que Charlie no nos escuchara. Nos besamos con algo más de pasión pero no llegamos a nada.

Al final me quedé dormida en los brazos de Edward y Morfeo me cubrió con una manta de paz y una noche sin sueños.


	20. Chapter 19 ON MY WAY

**Holaaa! mil gracias por sus reviews y por todo.**

**pasense por " Corazón extranjero" es un Edward/ Bella ... Romance/Amistad... trata de Bella sintiendose atrapada y claustrofobica en forks asi que le dice a su herman a Heidi que la ayude a contarle a sus papas Charlie y Rennee que quiere irse a Italia a casa de si tio Aro y primas Jane y Rosalie para terminar de estudiar y vivir allí... Heidi estudia en Inglaterra... los padres de Bella aceptan que Bella se vaya a vivir a Volterra asi que se va y allí conoce a Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Demetri y Alec... ademas de que su mejor amiga Bree tambien tiene que irse a vivir a Volterra pues su madre la envia con su padre... solo lleva dos capis pero si no me dejan reviews no me quedan ganas de actualizar... **

* * *

><p><strong>de la vida misma<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 19: on my way.<strong>_

**BELLA POV**

Al día siguiente no me quería levantar, si lo hacía eso significaba que me tenía que ir, y no estaba preparada para decir Adiós aunque sea por un corto tiempo. Me había vuelto tan dependiente de Edward, de su compañía, su buen humor y su amor. Sería duro estar sin él estos meses, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga.

Me removí en la cama pegándome más a él, ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo y evitar a toda costa alejarnos, pero como dijo Carlisle, si van a Londres no podrán ir allí en unos buenos, muchos años, pues muchos humanos no olvidan, y algunas mentes no son escépticas y pondrían en el peligro su secreto, y lo que yo menos quería era exponerlos.

-Hola- me saludó él con una sonrisa.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal tu noche?- pregunté en broma.

-Interesante. Hablas dormida.- Se rió él. Mi maldición era hablar dormida, odiaba hacerlo.

-Si…- dije resignada-eso me han dicho.- me reí y él me copió. En ese intercambio vi la hora. Todavía tenía una hora para hablar con él con calma antes de que tuviera que levantarme y comenzar a arreglarme.- ¿Qué dije esta noche?- muchas veces mi madre decía que solo balbuceaba, pero yo sabía que cuando algo importante se acercaba comenzaba a hablar de verdad en lugar de solo balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-Solo dijiste algo sobre volar en pedazos a Londres- eso era mentira lo sabía por su tono de voz – y dijiste algo sobre espiar mi mente.- siempre he querido saber que piensa él, bueno no siempre, pero a veces sentía la necesidad y curiosidad de hacerlo, cuando se quedaba callado o reacio a responder mis preguntas.

-Interesante. Nunca había pensado con profundidad lo curioso que sería investigar los recovecos de la mente de un vampiro- le dije con diversión.- y se que lo de volar en pedazos a Londres es mentira.-Él sonrió con culpabilidad y me dio un beso en la frente.

-atrapado entonces- dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Sabía que me ocultaba algo.

-¿Qué te tiene tan contento?- le pregunté incorporándome en la cama para verle mejor la cara.

-Lo mismo de siempre. Estar contigo es embriagador y me encantas.- Es decir, entre líneas, le gustaba estar conmigo y me ama. No entiendo porque los hombres no pueden decir las cosas de manera directa. "Un misterio de la humanidad por resolver." Pensé con diversión.

-De acuerdo- le dije no muy segura a lo que él se rió. Estaba muy segura de que algo me oculta, no es malo, pero es algo grande que lo tiene realmente complacido y extasiado.- Yo también te quiero.- le di un besito en los labios y me levanté para bañarme y prepararme. En poco tiempo llegarían las chicas.

En la ducha seguí pensando en que era lo que probablemente Edward me ocultara, era algo realmente bueno.

Dejé de darle vueltas y tomé mi shampoo de fresas y me lo eché en el cabello, restregué hasta que salió bastante espuma, me encantaba la espuma del shampoo, era suave, delicada y frágil. Se notaba que tenía mucho tiempo libre para pensar.

Me quité el shampoo y el jabón del cuerpo y cerré la llave, envolviendo mi cuerpo en una toalla azul rey. Me encantaba ese color. Era mi favorito.

Salí a mi cuarto y Edward seguía recostado en mi cama sin borrar esa sonrisa suya que rivalizaba con cualquier otra belleza mágica que existiera en este mundo de locos.

Pero lo que llamó mi atención fue lo fija que tenía su mirada en mí, ese tipo de miradas que ponen los nervios de punta.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-Le pregunté poniéndome mi ropa interior sin dejar caer la toalla de mi cuerpo.

-Ese color te sienta de maravilla. Contrasta con tu piel.- respondió él con simplicidad. Como si no fuera la gran cosa. Le sonreí y me volví para seguir vistiéndome.

-Gracias. Supongo. Es uno de mis colores favoritos ¿Lo sabías? No se porqué pero me gusta ese tono de azul.- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros. No consideraba ese dato tan relevante en realidad.

Tenía solo el pantalón puesto y el sostén cuando sentí su risa en mi cuello y sus brazos en mi desnuda cintura.

-Eres adorable ¿Lo sabías?- me dio un beso en el cuello y me reí. Me daban cosquillas.

Giré mi cabeza lo suficiente para besar sus labios, era adictivo, y delicioso. Lo mejor de ambos mundos.

-si no termino de vestirme Charlie vendrá a por mi.- le dije separándome de él pero él volvió a juntar nuestros labios y me giró completamente hacia él.

-Charlie se fue a trabajar hace una hora.- dijo aún besándome.

Me reí entre dientes y seguí con nuestro fogoso beso. Él iba recorriendo mi espalda con sus manos y estaba apunto de desabrochar mi sostén cuando la voz de mi prima y mi amiga se escuchó desde la sala.

-BELLA! ESTAMOS AQUÍ!- Edward se rió resignado y bajó sus manos a mis caderas.

-Creo que debería dejar que termines de vestirte.- dijo sentándose en la cama.

Le guiñe un ojo y le transmití mentalmente "Te salvaste por la campana, pero ésta me la debes Cullen".

-Con mucho gusto- dijo él muy bajito, si su intención era que no lo escuchara, falló estrepitosamente.

Me coloqué una camisa de botones de color azul rey. Me la había regalado Alice en uno de sus tantos viajes de compras.

Me coloqué unas sandalias blancas cómodas y cepillé rápidamente mi melena. Tomé mi bolso y Edward mi maleta y bajamos juntos a la sala.

-hola chicas- iba a preguntar como estaban cuando vi a sus novios.- y chicos- Edward rió y de no ser porque sabía que no le dolería le hubiera dado un codazo por reírse de mi.- ¿Cómo están?- pregunté sirviéndome un poco de cereal. No tenía mucha hambre.

-Bien-respondieron a coro pero no sonaron muy convencidos.

Una hora más tarde nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto despidiéndonos.

-Te quiero. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?- me dijo Edward.

-Si lo se. Yo también te quiero. Te voy a extrañar como loca.- lo abracé luchando con mis lágrimas, no quería que me viera llorar.

-Yo también te extrañaré pequeña. Escríbeme cada vez que puedas. ¿De acuerdo?- asentí.

Me separé de su abrazo y le di un beso en los labios. Él sonrió y me besó en la frente una última vez antes de irme.

Mis amigas y yo cruzamos aduana y nos volvimos una última vez para despedirnos con los brazos.

"te amo Edward" le transmití mentalmente.

"Londres aquí vamos" pensé.

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera que está en nuestra terminal y esperamos a que llamaran para abordar.

-¿Saben que Embry me dijo que imprimó de mi?- nos dijo Kim, cómo la vimos como si tuviera un tercer ojo, nos explicó lo que significaba imprimar.

-Eso es fantástico Kim.-la felicitamos y ella sonrió bastante contenta con la idea.

-¿Qué hay de ti Megan?- preguntó Kim.

-Pues… todo va de lo mejor con Jared… Aunque no se si "Imprimó" de mi. No me ha dicho nada- dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-Sabes que el hecho de que no lo diga no quiere decir que no lo sienta ¿Verdad?- le dije.- Hay personas que no saben cómo expresar sus sentimientos sin que la persona objeto de su amor se sienta asustado.- Ellas me miraban raro.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo libre o mucho espacio en tu cabeza?- Dijo Megan divertida.

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por una voz que decía que abordáramos nuestro avión.

-Creo que las dos cosas. Tiempo libre y mucho espacio en la cabeza-reí.

-Gracias por tus palabras. Te quiero Bellita. Por cierto como te va con Edward.- dijo en tono pícaro.

-Pues bastante bien. Ya llegamos a _ese _punto de la relación y todo va de las mil maravillas. Aunque creo que me oculta algo- les expliqué lo que era y me dieron su opinión, era muy probable lo que me decían.

Recibí un mensaje de texto de Edward que decía:

_Espero que te vaya bien. Te quiero un montón Brujilda._

Sonreí y le respondí.

_Gracias por los buenos deseos. Te amo Drácula. Te aviso cuando llegue a Londres porque ahora debo apagar el celular. Ya una azafata me está viendo de forma fea. Un abrazo. Bella._

De algún modo u otro sabía que el mensaje le haría reír.

Solo esperaba que estos cinco meses pasaran volando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>pasense por " Corazón extranjero" es un Edward Bella ... Romance/Amistad... trata de Bella sintiendose atrapada y claustrofobica en forks asi que le dice a su herman a Heidi que la ayude a contarle a sus papas Charlie y Rennee que quiere irse a Italia a casa de si tio Aro y primas Jane y Rosalie para terminar de estudiar y vivir allí... Heidi estudia en Inglaterra... los padres de Bella aceptan que Bella se vaya a vivir a Volterra asi que se va y allí conoce a Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Demetri y Alec... ademas de que su mejor amiga Bree tambien tiene que irse a vivir a Volterra pues su madre la envia con su padre... solo lleva dos capis pero si no me dejan reviews no me quedan ganas de actualizar... **_


	21. Chapter 20 ESCALOFRIOS

HOLA CHICAS... SE QUE HE ABANDONADO UN POCO ESTA HISTORIA PERO NO HE TENIDO MUCHA INSIPIRACIOÓN CON ESTA. A VECES LOS VAMPIROS Y LAS BRUJAS SON UN POCO DIFICILES DE ESCRIBIR PERO ME GUSTA COMO VA QUEDANDO...

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE NO TENÍA PLANEADO NADA DE LO QUE LEERAN EN ESTE CAPI ... FUE TOTALMENTE IMPROVISADO...:)... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS:)... POR CIERTO SI LES GUSTA " THE HUNGER GAMES" VISITEN MI ONE SHOT DE ESTA TRILOGIA SE LLAMA " EL AMOR SIEMPRE TRIUNFA" Y ES DE ANNIE Y FINNICK :)-..

* * *

><p>DE LA VIDA MISMA<p>

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 20: ESCALOFRÍOS.<span>

Como le prometí a Edward, lo llamé apenas salimos del aeropuerto y nos subimos al auto donde Elizabeth nos esperaba. No comenzaríamos nuestro "entrenamientos" hasta la semana que viene, no sabía la razón pero así de misteriosa es Elizabeth.

Escuchaba el tono de llamada, pero nunca contestó. Decepcionada guardé el teléfono y viaje en silencio todo el camino hasta la casa que Elizabeth había preparado para nosotras.

Era blanca, proporciones decentes, pero aún así grande para tres personas. Según nos informó la casa constaba con 5 habitaciones, cada una tendría su propia habitación con baño incluido. La cocina estaba en el primer piso de los dos que tenía la casa, la podíamos usar cuando quisiéramos ya que cada quince días un equipo encargado de la limpieza de la casa surtiría la cocina de comida. Era apabullante tanto "lujo" vi que mis amigas estaban igual de incómodas que yo.

-Bien supongo que deben estar cansadas por el viaje. Nos vemos la semana que viene. Descansen, paseen, conozcan Londres porque los entrenamientos serán duros.-Dijo seria pero luego sonrió. "Raro" pensé con un estremecimiento. –Nos vemos chicas. Espero que les guste la estancia.-Dicho esto se retiró por la puerta trasera de la casa dejándonos sin habla.

-Soy yo o esto es realmente extraño- afirmó más que pregunto Megan haciendo un gesto con sus brazos que abarcaba toda la casa. Ni la casa de Edward daba tanta energía o mala vibra, no se como describir lo que sentía.

-No eres la única. Yo también lo siento- le respondí. Me pregunto si esto será un truco de Elizabeth para probar nuestros poderes o la intensidad de ellos.

Kim solo se movía de aquí para allá analizando todo, pensativa, callada, incómoda y podía decir que triste por la inclinación de sus hombros. Seguí a las chicas con la vista, no me apetecía caminar por esta gran casa sola, era incómodo y me ponía los vellos de punta. Me senté en el gran sofá blanco que adornaba la sala y me abracé las piernas cuando las monté en el sofá. Estaba cansada y quería dormir pero creo que todas pensamos lo mismo.

-No pienso dormir sola en esta casa de locos- dijimos las tres. Estábamos tan tensas que solo una sonrisita fuimos capaces de emitir.

Tomamos nuestras maletas y nos instalamos en la habitación más grande que había. A juzgar por la decoración y las tres camas era una habitación destinada a los huéspedes. Los muebles que habían eran lo suficientemente grandes para que las tres pudiéramos colocar cómodamente nuestras cosas y aún sobrara espacio. Había un escritorio donde coloque mi computadora y luego de conectarla a un toma corriente la encendí.

Mientras encendía me concentré en mirar toda la habitación. Era más acogedora que la amplia sala donde nos dejó Elizabeth. Las paredes eran de un color crema con dibujos de ¿Flores? Del alto techo colgaba una lámpara que creo que era lo único normal de toda la casa. Era una lámpara tipo candelabro pero nada de lujo, era de madera y encima de las bases había unas copas que protegían al bombillo. Supongo que al cascarón de vidrio que rodea al bombillo se le puede llamar copa.

La curiosidad me invadió y sin pensarlo dos veces salí de la habitación y recorrí con algo de aprehensión el piso donde estaban todas las habitaciones. Me sorprendí al notar que casi todas las habitaciones eran igual de acogedoras que la que habíamos escogido las chicas y yo.

No había gran cosa en el segundo piso, salvo una bonita terraza, con una mesa redonda lo suficientemente grande como para seis personas, ya que había seis sillas. Había tres tumbonas, pero no les veía la utilidad ya que no podíamos utilizarlas a menos que hubiera sol, cosa muy difícil en Londres donde llueve 360 días al año.

Hoy no llovía pero hacía un poco de calor, atraída por la terraza me recosté en una de las tumbonas (1) y cerré los ojos, sorprendida nuevamente por la tranquilidad y paz que se sentía en este lugar de la casa, nada en comparación con la sala. Me pregunto porqué será.

A lo mejor puede deberse a que no estamos familiarizadas con la casa y nos resulta incómodo adaptarnos a un nuevo entorno.

La paz fue interrumpida por la melodía de llamada de mi celular, al principio la deje sonar, no quería romper la paz del lugar, pero luego cambie de idea, podía ser mi madre o mi abuela Marie o Charlie. Resignada a abandonar la paz contesté sin siquiera mirar el identificador de llamadas.

-¿Hola?- al otro lado se escuchaba una respiración pero nadie respondía.-¿Hola?-se escuchaban voces como si alguien discutiera. No tenía tiempo que perder, bueno si tenía tiempo pero no lo quería perder. Enfadada colgué la llamada. Odiaba que sucediera eso. Revisé quien había llamado y el número pertenecía a Edward. Pensé en llamarlo pero luego recordé que no me había respondido y me enfade más. Pero me enfadé conmigo, porque él bien podría estar de caza y yo se bien que no lleva siempre el celular prendido cuando caza, pero era inevitable sentirme vulnerable, estaba lejos de él y quería escucharlo, verlo. No se como pasaría estos cinco meses sin él.

Mi celular sonó de nuevo y atendí esta vez prestando atención al identificador de llamadas.

Edward llamando. Me lleve una grata sorpresa al notar que con el nombre salía una foto de él. Sonreí porque algo me decía que él la había colocado.

-Hola-saludé sonriendo. Ese gesto me había encantado. ¿Será eso lo que le causaba tanta gracia cuando me desperté? Puede que si.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.- decía otras cosas pero no las entendía hablaba muy rápido para que lo entendiera. Solía hacer eso cuando estaba nervioso.

-Para. No te entiendo nada.- reí- ¿Por qué no comienzas diciendo por qué te disculpas?-le pregunté dulcemente. Todo enfado que pude haber tenido con él o conmigo o con el mundo entero se esfumó.

-Primero me disculpo por no responder el teléfono. Si lo escuché pero no respondí porque pensaba en ti. Suena como excusa barata lo se, pero encontré un lugar que se que te encantaría y me quedé pensando como sería que estuvieras conmigo y escuché el teléfono pero no pensé que fueras tú. Y hace unos momentos intenté hablar pero Emmett me quitó el teléfono. Eso fue extraño ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?-preguntó cautelosamente.

-Me encantaría estar contigo. Este lugar es un tanto extraño, da escalofríos. Emmett es extraño déjalo ser.- él rió suavecito y yo sonreí.- Y si estoy un poco enfadada contigo. Pero no por no responderme a mí, sino por no responder tu teléfono. Si no soy yo puede ser alguno de tus hermanos o Carlisle o Esme para algo importante-lo regañe suave-, en ésta época esos artefactos se utilizan para sustituir a las cartas, es más rápido, más efectivo y sin duda más práctico. Pero de nada sirve si no lo utilizas.- continué pero esta vez me burlaba de él. En la época que él nació las personas se comunicaban por cartas porque el celular nació mucho tiempo después. Él no se enfadaba pero era divertido molestarlo con la tecnología "en mi época" como le había dicho.

- Muy graciosa Bella muy graciosa.- me dio su respuesta de siempre lo que me hizo reír.- Dejando de lado tus burlas hacia mi y mi "época"-casi pude verlo haciendo las comillas en el aire.-¿Por qué te da escalofríos?

-No tengo idea. Es algo que sentimos cuando llegamos, pero no creo que tenga que ver con nada sobrenatural, más bien con el hecho de un choque social. Es decir estamos acostumbradas a un lugar y luego llegamos a otro totalmente distinto. Tendrías que ver la casa Edward, es enorme para tres personas, es fría no es como tu casa que a pesar de ser enorme es cálida, es una sensación extraña. ¿Me sigues? Me da la sensación de que no la visitan a menudo.- se sentía bien liberal lo que pensaba de este lugar.

- Puede que tengas razón con lo del choque social. Creo que la razón por la que el lugar en el que estas te de escalofríos y te parezca fría es porque no es tu casa donde vivías con tu familia. Es como una casa ajena, la sientes fría por que no tiene ese calor de hogar al que estás acostumbrada. Con los días te acostumbrarás y te agradará el lugar. Además Londres es magnífico, o eso he escuchado decir a Carlisle, ya sabes él nació y se crió allí.

-Cierto. Tienes razón.- un bostezo se me escapó y él rió divertido.

-Me da la impresión de que tienes sueño. Descansa pequeña tienes que tener energía para lo que sea que Elizabeth les tenga preparado. Te hablo mañana. Te amo mucho ¿Lo sabes no?- era muy lindo que se preocupara por mi tiempo de sueño. Una de las ventajas de ser una bruja inmortal, no necesitaría tantas horas de sueño. Es como Paul me explicó que le sucede a los licántropos. Necesitan dormir pero no tan a menudo y tanto como los humanos promedio.

- Si estoy un poco cansada. Hablamos mañana entonces. Si se que me amas. Yo también a ti y mucho- Nos despedimos y colgamos la llamada. AL colgar noté que Paul me había mandado un mensaje.

_**Hola extraña. Cuéntame como te va en la ciudad de nunca jamás. Ah y adivina que… imprimé.. nos hablamos chica. Abrazos. Paul. Pd: no te olvides de responder en algún momento a tu mejor amigo. **_

Sonreí impresionada y divertida por el descaro de mi mejor amigo. Me suelta la bomba de que imprimó por un mensaje. El día que le pregunté a Kim que significaba la palabra, lo hice porque Paul nunca me quiso explicar el alcance de una imprimación.

Le respondí de inmediato el mensaje.

_**Hola extraño. Pues sólo hoy llegué a "la ciudad de nunca jamás" tal vez en los próximos días tenga algo que contarte. Eres un descarado Paul. ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amiga que imprimas POR MENSAJE DE TEXTO? Ese tipo de noticias no se dan así . Me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ponga por el carril que es. Estoy orgullosa de que mi mejor amigo no sea más un womanizer. Ya me contarás quien es la afortunada o desafortunada. Cuídate y cuídala.**_

A menudo lo molestaba diciéndole que estaba orgullosa de él, eso lo ponía de un humor de perros, bueno es un perro pero no me refiero a eso. Lo ponía de mal humor y eso era más divertido.

A pesar de estar cansada me permití mirar al cielo y descubrí que estaba iluminado por millones de estrellas. Una ciudad que permita ver semejante belleza tiene mi respeto por siempre. Amo ver las estrellas.

Tal vez este lugar no sea tan malo.

* * *

><p><strong>RECUERDEN QUE PAUL ES EL MEJOR AMIGO DE BELLA Y EL NO HABIA IMPRIMADO... VIVE EN PHOENIX Y ES UN MUJERIEGO COMO ELLA LO DESCRIBE EN EL CAPITULO 9 :)...QUISE PONER ALGO DE ÉL PORQUE LO TENIA ABANDONADO Y YA QUE ELLA PENSO EN ÉL PUES ES BUENO QUE SALGA... <strong>

**UNA TUMBONA ES COMO UNA SILLA LARGA EN LA QUE TE PUEDES ACOSTAR, EL RESPALDAR LO PUEDES ACOMODAR A TU GUSTO...GENERALMENTE EN VENEZUELA LAS UTILIZAMOS EN LAS PLAYAS PARA TOMAR SOL... **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS... NO SE CUANTO LE QUEDE AL FIC PORQUE LO VOY HACIENDO SOBRE LA MARCHA... FALTAN UNOS CUANTOS CAPIS PARA QUE TODOS RECIBAN UNA SORPRESA AGRADABLE...:)...**


	22. Capi 21: Ascendemos

**hola chicas hermosas! mil gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos me alegro muchisimo que les guste tanto el fic en verdad... lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero estaba estudiando y he estado actualizando mis demas historias:)... pasense por "La corona del amor" es un twilight fanfic de la realeza...Edward y Alice son los principes (y princesa) de Inglaterra, Bella conoce a Alice en un crucero al que sus padres la envian se hacen las mejores amigas...y descubran por ustedes mismas que sucede... solo lleva un capi lo comence ayer...**

**Lamento decirles que a esta hermosura de fic le esta llegando su fin... puede que le queden como 3 capis incluyendo el epilogo... ya lo importante para lo que todos se han preparado tanto tiempo ocurre en este capi por lo que lo demas es como la vida de todos continua...**

**Espero q este capi les guste... es más largo que los últimos que he escrito espero sus REVIEWS:)..**

* * *

><p><strong>DE LA VIDA MISMA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Anoche miré al cielo y empecé a dar a cada estrella una razón por la que te quiero tanto. Me faltaron estrellas." Anónimo.<em>**

_**Capítulo 21: Ascendemos...**_

**BELLA POV**

Esa noche todas dormimos en la misma habitación en la misma cama, era tan grande que hasta sobraba espacio. Creo que la casa era bastante antigua, según lo que los Cullen me han contado las camas antiguamente tenían que ser así de grandes para la comodidad de los dueños y los invitados que se quedaban en las casas. Me pregunto cuántos años tendrá esta casa.

"Nada como un buen misterio para mantenerte despierto toda la noche"

-¿Les parece si mañana salimos de la propiedad de los locos Adams y damos unas vueltas por la ciudad?- preguntó Megan.

Sonreí ante la descripción de los locos Adams, era exactamente como se sentía, aunque los escalofríos ya se hubieran ido.

-Me parece perfecto. Buenas noches chicas-Respondió Kim acomodándose sobre las almohadas para poder dormir.

Todas la seguimos pronto y sin tardar, el viaje había sido agotador y ni hablar de todos los sentimientos encontrados al pisar la sala.

Por alguna razón no podía dormir, sentía un poco de nostalgia de mi hogar, pero más que eso, esperaba con ansias que fueran menos de cinco meses. Elizabeth me había dado la mejor noticia del mundo al decirnos que si lo hacíamos todo rápido podríamos estar en casa antes. Solo esperaba que así fuera.

Con cuidado de no despertar a las chicas me levante de la cama y camine al escritorio, tomé mi laptop y me fui a la terraza que había descubierto en la tarde. Me quedé observando las estrellas largo rato, buscándole formas, había encontrado un conejo de estrellas. El paisaje era hermosísimo a pesar de estar oscuro, la luna iluminaba con fuerza los objetos dándole un aire tan celestial. Tomé una foto con la cámara de mi celular, la observe, había plasmado lo que quería. Guarde el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de pijama y me senté de nuevo sobre la tumbona donde estaba mi computadora.

Tenía un mensaje de Edward que decía:

_Hola Pequeña…¿Por qué no estas durmiendo? _

Le respondí la verdad.

_No lo sé. No puedo dormir.:(_

Con eso fue suficiente para que el iniciara una video llamada, que rápidamente acepté.

Tan pronto vi a Edward en la pantalla, toda la nostalgia que sentía en mi interior hizo que se me formara un nudo en la garganta. Me la aclaré y sonreí.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Si sólo un poco desorientada, es todo. Es todo muy raro aquí. Supongo que no me acostumbro a la diferencia horaria.

-Eso puede ser. ¿Quieres hablar de algo Bella?- preguntó sin dejar de verme intensamente. Sabía que había leído que estaba editando lo que le decía, que no le contaba todo lo que me sucedía.

-Tengo nostalgia.- le dije un poco triste, mirando al cielo de nuevo.

-Quisiera estar tanto contigo en estos momentos pequeña. Te extraño. ¿Ya te acostumbraste a la casa?-preguntó desviando un poco los sentimentalismos, le sonreí en agradecimiento y él sonrió de vuelta.

-Algo por el estilo. No es tan mala después de todo. Es como la casa de los locos Adams, sólo que limpia- reí y él me copió.

Una figura en las puertas de la terraza, llamó mi atención al mismo tiempo que me daba un susto de muerte haciéndome gritar.

-¿QUË? ¿BELLA? –me había levantado de la silla donde estaba y me dirigí a la puerta para ver a Kim riendo a carcajadas mientras yo sufría un paro cardíaco.

-Estás loca! Casi me matas de un susto!-le dije poniéndome la mano en el corazón como si eso fuera a hacer que latiera más despacio.

-¿BELLA ESTÁS BIEN?-gritó Edward preocupado.

Le di la espalda a Kim para dirigirme a mi antiguo lugar. Odiaba que me asustaran de esa manera.

-Si. Estoy bien. Sólo Kim jugando una broma pesada dándome un susto terrible.- le dije aún con el corazón acelerado, aunque más tranquilo que antes.

Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió de lado como si algo le causara mucha gracia.

-El corazón te late rapidísimo Bella- se rió y yo lo miré cruzándome de brazos, él seguía riendo, una risa suave, genuina, libre, tan linda que no podía enojarme con él.

-A todas estas Kim. ¿Sucede algo?- le pregunté a la figura contorsionada de mi prima por la risa.

-Si…-dijo tratando de tomar aire.- Elizabeth ahora!- eso último lo dijo con bastante claridad que me asustó.

-Amor! Me tengo que ir, surgió un imprevisto. Te escribo en cuanto termine todo. Te amo.- me despedí de Edward cerrando la video llamada y apagando la computadora sin darle chance que respondiera.

Caminamos rápido a la habitación para cambiarme de ropa y dejar mis cosas mientras Kim se calzaba los zapatos. Luego que estábamos listas tomamos los abrigos y nos lanzamos corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba Elizabeth.

-Lo siento mucho. Pero ha surgido algo y debemos comenzar ya. Tomará dos semanas nada más, las cosas van avanzando más rápido de lo que pensé y necesitamos hacer esto antes de que alguna comience a experimentar más ascenso. Lo que ocurrirá en 3 semanas si no hacemos el equilibrio hoy.

Hablaba seria, nos explicó todo, desde nuestros avances desiguales pero de la misma magnitud hasta lo que le había sucedido hoy. En nuestro mundo, los espíritus no son cosas de cuentos de susto para mandar a los niños a dormir, en mi mundo, los espíritus son entes que contienen la fortaleza que a nosotros nos da vida. Algunos los ven, como Elizabeth y pueden comunicarse con ellos de una manera bastante peculiar. Otros como nosotras, utilizamos la energía de los lugares para mantener un equilibrio necesario. Algo así como el ying y el yang pero no con el bien y el mal sino con lo justo y el exceso.

Salimos a trompicones de la casa guiadas por Elizabeth. La situación no era muy amigable que digamos, me daba un poco de escalofríos caminar por el medio del bosque a media madrugada, sobre todo teniendo conciencia de que no estamos solas, que somos guiadas por la energía de los espíritus ligada con la energía que este antiguo bosque, el más antiguo bosque del mundo (1) contenía.

-Bien, formen un círculo, tomen sus manos y repitan lo que les diré.- nos ordenó Elizabeth. La autoridad en su voz era suave, demandante sin ser irrespetuosa.

-_**Formale circuli hic ut equivalere tres**_- repetimos exactamente lo que dijo Elizabeth sin entender nada.- _**Un círculo formamos aquí las tres que buscamos equilibrio**_.- repetimos de nuevo. Elizabeth explicó que eso era lo que decía la oración en latín. Podía sentir el viento a mi alrededor arremolinarse en torno al círculo.

-De acuerdo ahora hagan una estrella con sus dedos. Y repitan después de mi.-nos ordenó de nuevo.

_**-Aderant spiritus statera sidus signum unitatis ómnium qui habitant maléficas.**_ – repetimos ahora la presión sobre nuestras manos era increíblemente abrumadora. _**(la estrella del equilibrio presentamos a los espíritus en señal de la unidad de todas las brujas que ahora vivimos)**_

-Es demasiado fuerte la presión!- gritó Megan con una mueca en su rostro.

-Aguanta!- le respondí yo a voz de grito.

Pero Megan tenía razón la presión cada vez era más fuerte, sentía que me derrumbaba, me quedaba sin fuerzas, todo daba vueltas y sólo escuchaba los sollozos ahogados de las chicas y los "rezos" de Elizabeth, el viento había disminuido con ello se arremolinaba en nuestras manos aligerando de a poco la presión que se había formado allí.

Todo se volvió negro y caí al suelo golpeando mi cabeza con algo bastante duro.

…

…

…

…

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni que había pasado exactamente, sólo sentía una gran migraña y algo que halaba mi cabella por detrás. Era doloroso e incómodo. De fondo escuchaba los pitidos de algo que tenía a mi lado.

Pronto las imágenes de lo ocurrido me llenaron la mente asustándome de nuevo, había sido mucho poder, mucha energía concentrada en un solo lugar.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarlos a la luz.

Alguien a mi lado respiró aliviado y soltó un pequeño gritito ahogado.

Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con mi bisabuela respirando de alivio y riendo nerviosamente.

-Vaya que me has asustado pequeña- me dijo sonriendo. Yo la miré confundida, miré a mí alrededor. Genial, estaba en un hospital, de ahí el sonido taladrante del holter.

-¿Kim?¿Megan?- pregunté con la voz ronca.

-Están bien. Despertaron hace unos días ahora están en la sala de espera esperando por ti.

-¿Qué se supone que sucedió?-Era un poco llamativo que tres chicas fueran encontradas y trasladadas al hospital inconscientes. Alguna buena excusa se tendrían que haber inventado.

-Pues, las chicas y tú tuvieron un accidente de auto, el conductor contra el que chocaron se dio a la fuga, ustedes resultaron seriamente dañadas y tu madre y abuela creen que estoy aquí por una amiga que enfermó, que casualmente es muy amiga de la tía de Megan y por eso en unas semanas regresaremos a Forks, claro yo regreso en unos días, ustedes regresan después.

-Buena historia. Bastante creíble. Ahora la real.- le pedí. Comenzaba a sentirme mucho mejor. Sólo sentía algo que halaba mi cuero cabelludo.

-Pues Elizabeth hizo todo bien, las trasladó al bosque antiguo, conectaron bien sus energías, conectaron muy bien con todo lo de alrededor pero nadie esperaba que sucediera lo que sucedió- La miré confundida.-Bella cariño, la presión que tus amigas me describieron que sentían, no tendrían que haberla sentido con tanta fuerza de una. Eso debía ir poco a poco hasta que dentro de un mes esa presión las liberara de la carga abrumadora de la energía. Pero ustedes tienen más poder del que jamás se ha visto.

"Cariño, todo sucedió en una sola noche. Ahora son las tres brujas inmortales más poderosas que el mundo haya visto. Claro que una cosa es ser inmortal a la naturaleza y otra cosa es ser indestructible al hombre."

Entendí a que se refería. Nada natural nos podía hacer daño, el tiempo, la naturaleza, todo eso estaba de nuestro lado. Mientras que las armas y artefactos inventados por el hombre nos podían hacer tanto daño como a cualquier humano.

-Por cierto. Cuando vayas a desmayarte, calcula el ángulo, no queremos que te ocurra otra cosa.- la miré sin entender y ella sonrió.- Cuando te desmayaste, te golpeaste la cabeza con una roca, te han puesto puntos que en 1 semana te deben quitar.-hice una mueca ahora entendía porqué me halaba el cuero cabelludo.- Ah y dos cosas más. Sales el viernes del hospital luego que te retiren los puntos según vean tu herida puede ser antes o después y creo que hay alguien que ha estado muy preocupado por ti desde hace 5 días.-¿CINCO DÍAS?.

Mi abuela Marie se fue de la habitación dejándome en shock, a su marcha entraron Kim y Megan con una caja de bombones. Me reí y ellas me copiaron. La situación nos sobrepasaba por completo. Estuvimos la tarde conversando riendo, ellas se sentaron al pie de la extrañamente gran cama de hospital. Kim me dijo que Edward había estado llamando todos los días para saber de mí. Al parecer mi bisabuela fue de chismosa a contarles lo sucedido y a preocuparlos por nada.

Cuando Kim y Megan se iban del hospital a descansar a la casa con mi bisabuela me dejaron la laptop en mis piernas para que hiciera lo que quería.

Me tomé mi tiempo en decidir si sería bueno o no que Edward me viera así. Se preocuparía más de lo necesario, pero necesitaba verlo.

Tan pronto como le envié la solicitud de video llamada, aceptó de inmediato, pero antes de ver a la pantalla vi a la enfermera que entraba cuidadosamente.

-Oh! Veo que has despertado querida. ¿Puedes colocar la computadora sobre la cama? Necesito revisar tu herida, y cambiar tus medicamentos.

Hice lo que me pidió cerrando la laptop sin apagarla.

Ella con cuidado alzó mi cabello, pidiéndome que bajara la cabeza pues la herida había sido muy cerca a la nuca. Retiró lo que supuse serían unas gasas y limpió la herida con un líquido frío que me hizo emitir un sonido de disgusto, no por dolor sino por incomodidad. La enfermera rió suavecito ante mi respuesta.

Luego de limpiar la herida y colocar nuevas gasas limpias, me hizo una cola alta en el cabello pues era mas cómodo y así no tenía incomodidad sobre la gasa.

-No es grave. Sólo un corte menor pero la cabeza es muy escandalosa y sangra mucho- me fue explicando mientras cambiaba las bolsas de mi medicamento.- La herida está bastante bien, mejor de lo que podía esperar, a este paso en tres días te retiraremos los puntos y en dos mas serás libre de irte.- Era muy amable y bastante joven, miraba como movía sus manos expertamente, y noté que llevaba un anillo en su mano izquierda. Me sorprendió, no se vía mucho mayor que yo, un año o dos a lo mucho.

-guau. ¿Estás casada?- le pregunté sonriendo.

-Si. Llevo 1 año. Felizmente casada.-respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunté curiosa.

-20 ¿Por qué?-respondió ella mirándome sin dejar de sonreír

-Eres bastante joven, me llamó la atención. No muchas personas encuentran a la persona perfecta tan temprano, es genial.- le dije con una sonrisa que ella devolvió. Miró a los lados por instinto y me dijo en plan confidencial.

-¿No eres muy joven para saber la profundidad del amor?- su pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

-Nunca se es lo suficientemente mayor o joven cuando encuentras a alguien con quien quieres estar siempre y sin quien no eres nadie- le respondí del mismo modo pensando en Edward y esperando que escuchara lo que le acaba de decir a la enfermera.

-Hablas como si ya hubieras encontrado a esa persona- me dijo. Ya había terminado lo que tenía que hacer pero era una chica agradable.

-Pues sí. Tengo la fortuna de haberlo encontrado.- mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando le hable de él.

-Debes quererlo tan puramente si sonríes de esa manera tan especial. Nos vemos luego Bella, tengo que seguir mis rondas.-La enfermera se despidió y salió de la habitación.

No sabía que sonreía de alguna manera especial. Pero si, lo quería puramente y lujuriosamente también. Era la mejor personas/vampiro que me he podido encontrar. Ninguna fuerza es comparable con la fuerza del amor que siento por él.

Tomé la computadora de nuevo encontrándome con un muy sonriente hermoso vampiro.

-Te amo.- fue lo primero que me dijo. Sonreí. Quería verlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, estar a su lado. Contaba los días para estar de nuevo con él.

No le diría nada, sería una sorpresa. Después de todo su cumpleaños sería justo el día que llego a Forks.

-Te amo- le respondí. Él sonrió con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó.

-Mejor. Los puntos es lo único que me incomoda.- Él respiró aliviado.

-Es bueno saberlo. Me has asustado un montón. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Algo me dijo Kim pero creo que no entendí bien.-Le explique lo que había sucedido, ahorrándome la parte de que ya no necesitaba quedarme mas tiempo en Inglaterra.

…

…

Varios días después por fin me dejaron libre de los puntos de la herida con la promesa de que si sentía algo extraño acudiría a un doctor de inmediato. Claro que no les dije que Edward estaría las 24 horas del día pensando en que tendría que tener cuidado con ello y que me llevaría a rastras a donde Carlisle para que éste me curara, en caso de ser necesario.

Estaba emocionada, hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward y faltaban escasas horas para que el avión aterrizara en Estados Unidos. Casi que saltaba en mi asiento de las ansias que sentía. Aunque las chicas estaban igual, cada una iría con su respectiva pareja.

"Por favor abróchense sus cinturones estamos por aterrizar". Se escuchó la voz del piloto por todo el avión. Luego unas azafatas repitieron la orden en español y el sonido de los cinturones abrochándose se escuchó por todo el avión. No dejaba de sonreír.

Sentí el avión aterrizar y mi sonrisa tatuarse en mi rostro como tinta indeleble.

* * *

><p>(1) EL BOSQUE MÁS ANTIGUO DE LA TIERRA NO SE DONDE ESTÁ PERO PARA EFECTOS DRAMÁTICOS PUSE QUE ERA ESE A DONDE VAN LAS CHICAS ...:)...<p>

MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO... LAS INVITO QUE PASEN POR MI PERFIL Y VISITEN MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS:)


	23. Chapter 22: Sorpresa!

**hola hermosas! gracias por todo su apoyo con este fic.. me encanto escribirlo, me divertí un montón con las aventuras de las brujas y los vampiros... bastante amor se respira en el aire...**

**les dedico este penultimo capi... porque si... este capi es el penúltimo, el siguiente el último y luego el epílogo!... me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el fic... nos leemos en los proximos dos capis! un abrazo enorme a todas...**

* * *

><p><strong>DE LA VIDA MISMA<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 22: Sorpresa!.<strong>_

**ALICE POV**

Los chicos habían salido de caza así que estaba sola en casa desde hace unos tres días, aunque llegaban hoy, así que pronto tendría cosas que hacer de nuevo.

Estaba leyendo cuando una visión me asaltó, suerte que Jazz no estaba aquí, le asustan mis visiones.

Bella en un aeropuerto, y la pizarra que decía la salida y llegada de los vuelos tenía la fecha de hoy y la hora decía 1:00 pm.

Cuando me recuperé de mi visión vi la hora y eran las 12:00 pm, rápidamente me bañe y me vestí, tomé varias prendas mías para dárselas a Bella para despistar su olor y sorprender a Edward, tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto, tenía 20 minutos escasos para llegar, estacionarme y llegar a donde estaba Bella en paso humano.

En cinco minutos llegué y me estacioné y ahora comenzó mi tortura de moverme a paso humano a través del aeropuerto hasta la terminal donde desembarcaba Bella.

Llegué más rápido de lo que pensaba pues no había tanta gente, me quedé esperando a ver si aparecía Bella, miré la pizarra de mi visión y su vuelo ya había aterrizado así que en cuestión de minutos tendría a mi hermanita/mejor amiga/cuñada de nuevo.

Cinco minutos más y vi a las chicas aparecer. Bella me miró sorprendida y con una sonrisa que le devolví, las chicas a su lado vieron a varios lugares y sus miradas se quedaron estáticas en sus parejas a las que ya había saludado con una mano. Edward los conocía mejor que yo.

-Alice!- corrió hacia mi y me abrazó.-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó atropelladamente.

Sus amigas ya se habían ido con sus novios así que si queríamos darle una sorpresa a mi hermano habría que moverse.

-Hola Bella. Me alegro tanto que estés aquí. Te vine a buscar, y te vi en una visión. No sé como pero me llegó. Ahora si quieres darle una sorpresa a Edward es mejor que nos vayamos.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Él no está en casa?- preguntó confundida.

-Están de caza desde hace tres días, yo no quise ir. Vamos Bella tenemos que llegar a casa y despistar tu olor. Toma ponte esto. – le pasé mis prendas de ropa y ella se las puso rápido.

En diez minutos llegamos a casa y sabía que en menos de media hora los chicos estarían en casa.

-Corre a la habitación de Edward. Escóndete y no hagas ruido. Los chicos llegan en diez minutos.- Ella me dio un abrazo y fue rápido al cuarto de Edward. Estaba muy contenta, Edward se pondría feliz con esto.

Dejé de pensar en Bella en cuanto los escuché en el bosque, me concentré en decir línea por línea el libro que me había leído.

Venían riendo y Esme venía negando con la cabeza, algo hicieron los chicos para que Esme los haya retado. Carlisle venía sonriendo enigmáticamente como siempre que venían de caza, algún día tendría que preguntarle.

Edward me vio sonriendo y yo le respondí igual, me despeinó el cabello a lo que le saqué la lengua y él rió. "Fastidioso, no puedes saludar hablando como la gente normal en lugar de despeinarme" le reclamé en mi mente, él rió y negó con la cabeza.

Jazz vino a mi lado y me miró interrogante, le di un tierno besito en los labios y nos quedamos sentados abrazados. Carlisle fue a su habitación junto con Esme para cambiarse la ropa de caza. Rose y Emmett hicieron lo mismo y Edward fue a su habitación también.

-Alice, pareces una montaña rusa de emociones. Estás emocionada, alegre, expectante. Cariño me dará algo si no te calmas- me regaño Jazz suavemente, sabía lo incómodo que se le hacía el coctel de emociones pero no podía parar.

-Ya veras- le articulé con los labios.- Él me miró confundido y negué con la cabeza.

Nadie se esperaba lo que vendría.

**EDWARD POV**

No me gustaba irme de caza con Bella tan lejos, podría conectarse y yo quería hablar con ella, aunque los últimos días no había estado conectada ni sabía de ella. Alice me decía que tendría sus asuntos, no estaría el día entero pegada a la computadora.

Me permití relajarme y olvidarme de Bella por unos minutos mientras cazaba. Hoy era mi cumpleaños, aunque no me gustaba celebrarlo ya que cuando eres inmortal cumplir años pierde el significado, el tiempo no pasa, no avanza en ti. Pero aún así mi familia no lo pasó por alto y me felicitaron durante la cacería.

-Creo que es hora de volver- dijo Jasper pensando en Alice.

-Tu lo que crees es que es hora de volver con Alice-molestó Emmett moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Rosalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza a modo de desaprobación y Emmett la tomó desprevenida besándola apasionadamente, tanto que cayeron en el río. Rosalie al sentir el agua le gritó a Emmett.

-Idiota! Emmett odio que me tires al agua siempre. Estás a dieta una semana- Rose salió del agua ante la atenta mirada de Esme y Carlisle y la sonrisa burlona de Jasper. Ya me parecía extraño que Emmett no hiciera nada para molestar a su esposa, en cada cacería ocurría lo mismo.

Nos pusimos en marcha de regreso a casa, no habíamos ido tan lejos esta vez ya que Alice estaba en casa y nos preocupaba un poco alejarnos tanto si ella estaba sola. Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente para escuchar lo que sucedía en casa Jasper me preguntó.

"¿Todo bien en casa?" siempre se preocupaba cuando dejaba sola a Alice.

-Todo bien en casa. Alice está repitiendo algo que leyó en la mañana.- le respondí a Jasper y a la vez les expliqué a todos.

Cuando llegamos le sonreí a mi hermanita en forma de saludo y ella respondió igual, cuando pase por su lado la despeiné, era divertido molestar a Alice, sobretodo cuando hacías las cosas arbitrariamente y sin tomar ninguna decisión, de modo que ella no sabía que ibas o que no ibas a hacer.

"Fastidioso, no puedes saludar hablando como la gente normal en lugar de despeinarme" me reclamó en su mente. Me reí y negué con la cabeza para fastidiarla, ella bufó y centro su atención en Jasper quien veía a Alice entre aliviado, confundido, contento. Y un sinfín de cosas que pasaban por su mente.

Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a cambiar igual que Carlisle y Esme. Yo me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme y ver si Bella estaba conectada para hablar con mi pequeña. La última vez que hablé con ella fue hace una semana cuando aún estaba en el hospital después de haberse golpeado en la cabeza.

El camino a mi habitación olía a Alice, no me extraño de seguro había estado buscando algún CD u ordenando mi ropa, como lo hacía con el armario de todos en esta casa, menos con el de Rosalie.

Entré en mi habitación dejando la puerta abierta, fui al baño, me quité la camisa y justo en ese momento sentí que alguien se colgaba de mi espalda tapándome los ojos.

Me puse alerta en ese mismo instante, no había captado otros pensamientos que no fueran los de Alice en casa, y a juzgar por el olor de la persona que estaba en mí espalda era Alice.

-Alice! Bájate. ¿Qué quieres?- Nadie entró en la habitación, nunca se metían en medio cuando Alice y yo discutíamos, ni siquiera Jasper lo hacía.

**ALICE POV**

Jasper me miró confundido cuando Edward comenzó a gritarme o bueno a Bella.

Simplemente le hice señas para que hiciera silencio y escuchara.

**EDWARD POV.**

-Basta Alice. Bájate ahora.- demandé molesto. Esta enana, para ser tan pequeño es un fastidio.

Al no obtener respuesta me iba poniendo más incómodo. No me iba a concentrar en sus pensamientos ya que eso me distraería.

Lancé mis brazos hacia atrás intentando tocarle la cabeza para ver si así se bajaba, la iba a despeinar, odiaba que lo hiciera, si lo hacía me dejaría en paz. Estiré mis brazos hacia su cabeza pero no la encontré, a juzgar por el peso hacia atrás estaba apartando su cabeza. Enana tramposa.

-De acuerdo si no te vas a bajar al menos libérame los ojos. Es bastante incómodo no poder ver.-Ella hizo lo que le pedí y me liberó los ojos. Intenté voltear mi cabeza para verla, muchas veces me molestaba de este modo, pero nunca había sido tan insistente.

De nuevo no podía verla, pero ya que podía ver, me permití concentrarme en sus pensamientos. Nada. Me pareció extraño, seguía allí pero no había nada que escuchar.

La sospecha pronto llegó a mí al mismo tiempo que me emocionaba. Pero era imposible, ella no podía estar aquí. Lo hubiera sabido.

Alcé mis manos a su espalda y su rostro, esta vez no se apartó, sentí su cabellera tocar mis manos. Era ella, y estaba aquí, en mi habitación, conmigo, en mi espalda.

-¿Bella?- llamé en un susurro impresionado, no supe bien si me había escuchado.

Sentí que me dio un beso en el cuello y se rió bajito.

-Sorpresa!- me dijo al oído con su dulce voz.

En la casa no escuchaba nada, se habían ido de seguro para darnos privacidad.

La bajé de mi espalda y la puse en el piso. Estaba aquí. Sonriendo, hermosa como siempre.

-Guau. Estás aquí pequeña. ¿Pero cómo?...-Ella tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Ya te dije. Sorpresa. Feliz cumpleaños!.- me quedé en shock. No recordaba haberle dicho cuando era mi cumpleaños. Y aunque llevábamos como dos años juntos nunca habíamos celebrado mi cumpleaños.

-¿Cómo supiste?- le pregunté sin salir de mi impresión.

-Emmett me lo dijo antes de irme.- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Recuérdame que le de las gracias.- ella sonrió adorablemente. La abracé alzándola del piso. Ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

-No tienes idea de lo que te he extrañado Bella-le dije bajito.

-Lo que si se, es cuanto te he extrañado yo. Te amo tanto. –la besé con ganas como nunca me permití besarla. La abracé más fuerte contra mi, teniendo cuidado con no hacerle daño.

Pronto comencé a besar su cuello, y ella echó su cabeza para atrás sonriendo. Seguí bajando y bajando. La haría mía de nuevo. La extrañe tanto este tiempo, nunca me había separado tanto de ella, cuando mucho una semana. Era demasiada la necesidad que tenía de ella, la amaba tanto que no importaba nada más ahora que no fuera ella en mis brazos pidiendo más.

Varias horas después, ella estaba recostada en mi pecho y yo acariciaba su espalda desnuda y le daba besos en la frente de vez en cuando. Ella dejó escapar una risita divertida, y yo sonreí, amaba escucharla reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso pequeña?- le pregunté bajando mi mirada hacia ella. La mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-¿Recuerdas el día que me ibas a llevar al aeropuerto? Estuvimos tan cerca pero nos interrumpieron y te dije que me la debías.- asentí con la cabeza recordando ese día. El único día en el que de verdad me sentí frustrado, tuve que darme un baño de agua fría, aunque no me hiciera nada, pero de algún modo tenía que bajar la calentura.- parece que me las acabo de cobrar.- dijo riéndose de nuevo.

Me reí con ella. Como la amaba. Tenía un plan en mente y sabía como llevarlo a cabo y todo.

-Pequeña…¿Recuerdas el día que llegaste a Inglaterra que te dije que había encontrado un hermoso lugar que te encantaría?- ella me miró asintiendo.-¿Te gustaría ir?.- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿De verdad?- asentí emocionado.- Me encantaría. – la besé una vez más y me levanté para vestirme.-¿Vamos ahora?- preguntó sorprendida.

-No puedo esperar más para llevarte.-ella se levantó de un salto y se acercó a mí sonriendo, con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo, y me abrazó por la espalda.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. –Me dijo sonriendo contra mi espalda. Me dio un beso ahí y se separó para vestirse.

-Te amo Bella y es para siempre.- le dije cuando nos montamos en el auto.

En el camino ella me fue contando su experiencia en Inglaterra, como era la casa, las habitaciones, me enseño la foto que tomó del paisaje el día que todo sucedió, amaba oírla hablar, sus expresiones eran tan divertidas, sus sonrisas eran genuinas y yo era un incauto de sus encantos.

-Edward!- me llamó riéndose. Salí de mi trance y le sonreí apenado.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué me decías?- ella se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Te estaba preguntado si falta mucho- vi la carretera y por poco me paso la entrada me orillé y apagué el auto.

-un poco. Pero esta parte la harás a mi espalda para llegar más rápido.- le dije bajándome del auto y yendo a velocidad vampírica a su lado, para abrir su puerta.

-Comienzo a sospechar que sólo inventas eso para cargarme- me dijo bromeando mientras me apuntaba con un dedo.

-Bella. No necesito ninguna excusa para cargarte. Si lo quiero hacer lo hago- ella murmuró algo como "fanfarrón" mientras se subía a mi espalda. Besé sus manos y corrí hasta el hermoso prado. Disimuladamente tantee en mi pantalón para corroborar que lo que tenía allí estaba allí y sano y salvo.

Al llegar al claro ella se bajó de mi espalda y caminó al centro del prado, observaba todo con una sonrisa, daba vueltas estirando sus brazos, disfrutando de los rayos del sol que caían.

-Es precioso- dijo caminando hacia mí. Tomé su mano y la cargué como si fuera un costal de papas. Ella se rió por la sorpresa y de repente se quedó callada pero apoyó sus manos en mi espalda.

-¿Bella?- pregunté preocupado.

-Hummm… no es tan mala la vista después de todo- dijo en tono pícaro dándome una nalgada, tomándome por sorpresa. Me reí a carcajadas y la bajé de mi espalda.-oye! La vista era buena- dijo con falso reproche.

-Bella me distraes. Te quiero decir algo.- Ella me miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Me arrodillé frente a ella, tomándola por sorpresa. Abrió la boca impresionada y se sonrojo suavemente.

-Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, aunque haya pensado que eras insoportable- ella se rió.- te amo tanto que sin ti no soy nadie. Este mes que estuviste fuera fue una tortura para mi. Hoy me diste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podré recibir jamás. Para siempre son dos palabras demasiado cortas para describir cuanto te amaré. Así que en lugar de decir que te amaré para siempre te diré que ese es solo el comienzo (1) Isabella Marie Swan. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- le pregunté sacando el anillo que era de mi madre.

Ella gritó y saltó y rió para luego gritarme –SIIIIII!- le coloqué el anillo y ella saltó encima de mí haciendo que ambos cayéramos sobre las flores.

-Te amo. Me haces demasiado feliz el haber aceptado que te casaras conmigo- le di un beso en la nariz y ella cerró sus ojos.

-Contigo está todo lo que quiero. Mi felicidad y mi corazón. Me has dado mucho por lo que vivir y sonreír.- me dijo. Nos besamos de nuevo y celebramos en el prado nuestro compromiso.

Estaba tan feliz que iba a explotar. Me iba a casar y nada más y nada menos que con la mujer más hermosa del mundo y la única que he amado.

* * *

><p>(1)... mas o menos lo que le dice Edward a Bella aquí es el discurso de boda ya saben " ninguna medida de tiempo contigo será suficiente pero comenzaremos con un para siempre" "no messure of time with you will be long enough but we´ll start with forever"<p>

**REVIEWS HERMOSAS REVIEWS!...**


	24. Chapter 23: COMPROMETIDOS

**Hola chicas hermosas! lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero estuve full con un examen...**

**Se que dije que serían dos capis mas pero no pude hacerlo jajaja quise alargarlo más, así que el siguiente capi es la continuacion de este y el 25 la boda y el 26 el epílogo...**

**espero q les guste! un abrazo!.**

* * *

><p><strong>De la vida misma<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 23: Comprometidos.<strong>_

**BELLA POV**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace 3 años que me iba a enamorar de esta manera tan profunda y pura y que además me iba a casar con un vampiro me hubiera reído en su cara y lo hubiera tildado de loco.

Pero ahora que lo vivía, que tenía el anillo en mi mano izquierda en todo su esplendor, y que tenía a mi futuro esposo acostado al lado mío, podría darme cuenta de que lo irreal hubiera sido nunca conocer este sentimiento y pensar que aquella persona que me dijera que viviría esto estaba loca.

Todo lo que había vivido se reproducía en mi mente como una película en alta definición, cuando lo conocí, lo inoportuno e irritante que me parecía, cómo me di cuenta que lo quería más de lo que alguna vez pensé, el día que me despedí de él en el aeropuerto, y por supuesto cómo me aparecí hoy por sorpresa.

Solté una risita divertida, genuina, era feliz y nadie podría decir lo contrario.

Pude sentir la sonrisa de Edward en mi cabeza, ya que su mejilla estaba apoyada en mi cabello mientras mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho, estábamos en mi habitación, era de noche y Charlie roncaba en su habitación, yo no podía dormir-tampoco que lo necesitara mucho- y Edward me hacía compañía. Kim me había llamado diciéndome que me tenía que contar algo realmente importante mañana y que se quedaría en casa de Embry(1) y Megan volvió a su casa, me puse triste por eso, era mi hermana- o bueno casi como una- y no quería que se fuera, casi siempre dormíamos las tres, pero era hora de crecer, de seguir adelante con la vida y las tres teníamos una muy importante, y aunque nuestros caminos se cruzaran por nuestra condición sabía que había llegado la hora de decir Adiós- o hasta pronto- a mis dos mejores amigas.

Pero aunque eso me produjera un poco de nostalgia, ¿Por qué no alegrarse por lo sucedido? Habíamos vivido muchas cosas juntas, además estaba segura de que Megan me perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo cada vez que sucediera algo bueno o malo y lo mismo haría yo, así que sólo era un hasta pronto, como decir las buenas noches.

-Estás muy callada ¿En qué piensas?- la voz de Edward me sacó de mis profundos pensamientos.

-En muchas cosas.- respondí.- en todo lo que hemos vivido, en cómo las chicas y yo ahora viviremos cada una por su cuenta pero de lo segura que estoy que nos perseguiríamos hasta el fin del mundo para cualquier cosa. Han pasado muchas cosas y es casi abrumador lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.-sus manos ahora acariciaban rítmicamente mi espalda, dándome tranquilidad y protección.

-Muchas cosas seguirán pasando Bella, pero la vida es así, unas cosas vienen y van y otras como el amor y la amistad duran para siempre sin importar el lugar.- fue lo único que respondió. Estaba serio desde hace rato, no sabía porqué y tenía miedo de preguntar.

Alcé mi cabeza para mirarlo a la cara y ver en sus ojos la respuesta a mis preguntas. Sus ojos estaban serios pero tenía una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunté incorporándome en la cama.

-Solo me preguntaba si…-dudó un poco y eso hizo que me preocupara, casi nunca dudaba al hacer una pregunta, así no era él.- mejor olvídalo.- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y desviando su mirada al techo. Eso era un mal presagio.

-Edward…-lo llamé- ¿Confías en mi cierto?-le pregunté a su figura inmóvil.

Él me miró sorprendido, creo que por ese camino iban sus pensamientos.

-Por su puesto que lo hago.-respondió instantáneamente.

-Entonces dime qué sucede.- le reprendí duramente. Al darme cuenta de esto, respiré profundo y traté de calmarme, él también tenía su espacio.-Lo siento. No quería hablarte así.- me avergoncé y escondí mi cara en la almohada. Mis ojos escocían, odiaba que eso pasara, cuando me enfadaba mucho y me daba cuenta de que había sido injusta me daban ganas de llorar, me hacía sentir culpable.

-Bella.-Dijo Edward en mi oído haciéndome estremecer, cosa que hizo que riera y yo sonriera.

Salí de mi escondite aún un poco avergonzada.

-No tienes que disculparte.- me sonrió y esta sonrisa llegó a sus ojos.- Sólo pensé algo que me hizo sentir egoísta.-lo miré sin entender.- Pensé que odiaría perderte y que si tengo que …transformarte lo hago, pero me parece demasiado egoísta ese pensamiento, porque es tu decisión.- sus ojos de nuevo estaban en el techo de mi habitación. Podría decir que estaba un poco afligido. Y por mucho que esperaba que él se diera cuenta solo de que ya no crecería y que estaría eternamente a su lado, se lo tendría que decir.

-Mírame- le pedí dulcemente. Él lo hizo con un poco de vacilación.

Tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo besé dulcemente, dándole a entender todo lo que sentía por él. Cuando nos separamos el me regaló mi sonrisa favorita, y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Tengo algo que podría interesarte bastante.- dije riéndome al pensar en su cara cuando le contara.

-Pues cuéntame.- me instó.

-Recuerdas lo que me pasó en Inglaterra, para estar en el hospital…-Él asintió.- Bueno si tuvo relación con brujería pero lo que no te he dicho porque quería que te dieras cuenta solo, es que soy inmortal, lo que sucedió en Inglaterra fue el paso que todas decidimos dar hacia este "mundo" o como quieras llamarlo. No creceré ni envejeceré, así que estaré a tu lado eternamente como somos ahora.-le conté tomando sus manos entre las mías.

Pasó un rato en silencio, supongo que digiriendo lo que le acababa de decir.

El silencio se me hizo insoportable y me obligué a alzar la vista, tenía una expresión ilegible, me miraba pero sin realmente verme, sus ojos estaban brillantes con un sentimiento que no supe interpretar.

Mientras esperaba que hablara, me recosté en la cama, con mi cabeza en las almohadas y soltando sus manos. Cerré los ojos esperando, y esperando su respuesta me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, no lo conseguí a mi lado, un sentimiento extraño me invadió, sacudí la cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia el baño para darme una ducha y desperezarme. En la ducha me permití admirar más de cerca mi anillo, era hermoso y el recuerdo de cómo me lo pidió me hizo sonreír y reír bajito.

-Me alegro que estés tan feliz pequeña.-me dijo una voz que conocía muy bien a mis espaldas.

Como no me lo esperaba, pegué un brinco, un grito e hice el intento de cubrir mi cuerpo con mis manos.

Su risa inundo el baño y yo me dejé caer sentada en el piso de la ducha, con mi espalda pegada a la pared y el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Mi respiración estaba acelerada así que escondí mi cabeza en mis piernas para intentar normalizarla. Cuando me recupere voy a matar a Edward, así me quede sin novio y los Cullen sin hermano e hijo.

-¿Bella estás bien?- sus manos se apoyaron en mis rodillas y su voz se tiño de preocupación.

-Salte, por favor- dije como pude con el corazón a mil todavía. Él dejó un beso en mi mejilla y salió sin decir nada más.

Realmente me había dado un susto, no es divertido que se haya aparecido así de la nada, me había enfadado, pero no dejaría que se explicara.

Cuando sentí que mi alma volvía a mi, mi respiración se normalizó, terminé de ducharme y salí de la ducha envolviendo mi cuerpo en mi toalla azul rey.

Me peiné y salí del baño encontrándome con Edward sentado en la cama seco pero con su cabello cobrizo todavía húmedo.

-Bella!- corrió hacia mi y me abrazó fuerte contra él. Lo abracé porque se que se sentía mal por haberme asustado.-Lo siento te juro que no quería que te asustaras así, lo siento lo siento- repetía aún abrazándome y recostando su cabeza en la mía.

Poco a poco lo guié a que se sentara en la cama y me senté en sus piernas abrazándome a él.

-Te juro que si no te quisiera tanto te mataría justo ahora.- le dije sonriendo. Ahora que lo veía con perspectiva, parecía gracioso.

-¿Y privar al mundo de tan perfecta persona?-bromeó y yo rodé los ojos.- ¿Estás bien? Realmente te asusté, el corazón te latía rapidísimo.

-Claro que me asustaste! Lo que menos me esperaba es que me aparecieras por detrás mientras me bañaba.-le reprendí riéndome.

-Lo siento. Pero escuché la ducha y reírte y caí ante la tentación, y más cuando te vi sonriendo contemplando el anillo, te veías preciosa.- me sonrió y yo me sonrojé. Me pareció estúpido sonrojarme pero no lo pude evitar.

Su celular comenzó a sonar con una llamada, y él rodó los ojos, seguramente sabiendo quien era.

-Alice- contestó el teléfono. Perfectamente pude escuchar como gritaba y hablaba rapidísimo. Edward sonreía en algunas partes y sólo habló una vez más para decir que estaba bien.

Cuando colgó me vio con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Alice y Rose vienen en media hora. Al parecer Alice tuvo una visión de nuestra boda y quiere hacer una fiesta de compromiso, para decirle a la familia y a los amigos que oficialmente serás mía.- me dio un beso en la frente y yo le sonreí.-¿Quieres comer algo antes de que los remolinos lleguen?-yo asentí y el me sonrió.

Bajamos a la cocina y yo me serví un poco de cereal de chocolate, justo estaba terminando de comer cuando Alice y Rosalie irrumpieron en mi cocina gritando toda clase de cosas.

-BASTA!- les grité. Y los tres se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos. Nunca alzaba la voz, creo que era la primera vez que ellos me veían hacerlo.-Alice, Rose, calma, me darán dolor de cabeza antes de tiempo.-Edward las miró desaprobatoriamente y Alice lo único que hizo fue sacarle la lengua.

-Lo siento.- respondieron ellas viendo a Edward fijamente. El aludido bufó y se levantó de su asiento. Se giró hacia mí y me dijo:

-Te veo en la noche pequeña-me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la casa baja la atenta mirada de Alice y Rosalie.

Las chicas me miraban son una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros.

-¿Por qué me miran así?-les pregunté.

-Es que Edward está realmente entusiasmado, más de lo que te puede demostrar- me respondió Rose.

-Pues ya somos dos. Es realmente alucinante se los juro. Me encanta como se ve eso.- ellas me miraron emocionadas y me llevaron a mi habitación, me peinaron con calma, suspirando con frustración cada vez que encontraban nuevos mechones de cabello húmedo (2) cuando terminaron de secarme el cabello, probaron millones de peinados, discutiendo sobre si se vería bien con el vestido, que si el maquillaje que si lo otro, pero no me molestó, estaba emocionada, si así me emocionaba sólo por la fiesta donde anunciaríamos el compromiso, no me imagino como estaría el día en que realmente me casara.

Charlie sabía todo de la pedida de mano, Edward habló con él antes de que yo volviera de Inglaterra, cuando se lo conté a mi papá, rió a carcajadas y me dijo "Ya lo sabía". Pero si me dio la charla de "Si no eres feliz esta es tu casa". Creo que fue la primera vez que lloré con él.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de arreglar mi cabello, me maquillaron, y solo me dejaron verme al espejo cuando ya estaba enfundada en ese vestido rojo granate de tirantes gruesos y falda hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, tacones altos y cómodos negros. Estaba estupenda, el maquillaje era suave aunque resaltaban mis ojos con un ligero negro de sombra, un brillo en los labios y mi cabello negro con una trenza que iba desde la altura de mi oreja derecha y caía con elegancia sobre mi hombro izquierdo, los zarcillos eran unas perlas pequeñas negras y no usaba collar pues según las chicas no hacía falta, sólo llevaría un bolso de mano negro, con un poco de maquillaje que las chicas se habían encargado de poner y con mi celular también.

Ellas se maquillaron y peinaron en un santiamén, Alice con pequeñas ondas en su corto cabello, no necesitaba maquillaje pero para las apariencias se colocó un poco de rubor y sombra verde olivo. Rosalie tenía un vestido negro del estilo Marilyn Monroe, sus zapatos eran altos y plateador, su cabello en rizos perfectamente ordenados y sombra gris ligera en sus ojos con el mismo rubor que Alice.

-Estas bellísima Bella.-Me elogió mi padre cuando me vio.

-Estoy realmente emocionada papá, si esto es así ahora no me quiero imaginar como será cuando realmente me case. Es tan genial.- daba pequeños saltitos como aquella vez que mi madre me amenazó con amarrarme a la silla, al poco tiempo de haber empezado a salir con Edward.

Mi padre rió y me abrazó.

-El día en que te cases estarás más hermosa que ahora. Con un lindo vestido blanco y muchas más miradas de las que hoy captarás.- me sonrió mientras se estacionaba frente a la casa de mi prometido.

Esme salió a recibirnos en la puerta, y me abrazó emocionada, yo le devolví el abrazo igual de contenta.

-Estoy tan contenta Bella- me dijo.

-Créeme que yo también Esme.

Carlisle me felicitó también, diciendo que también estaba muy contento con el compromiso, era demasiado irreal, aún no veía a Edward, pero muchos de los invitados se me acercaban para presentarse, muchos eran vampiros que los Cullen han conocido, estaban mis mejores amigos de la escuela y estaba Paul con Ángela su impronta.

-Bella estás despampanante. Te felicito, has de estar muy emocionada.- me dijo Ángela abrazándome.

-Hola And, si supieras que estoy realmente contenta. Gracias por venir chicos.- Paul me abrazó y me dijo lo suficientemente bajo como para que los vampiros no escucharan.

-Te apuesto que ésta no es la única celebración que has tenido por tu compromiso- se burló.

"Cada ladrón juzga por su condición" le transmití mentalmente, él me dio una sonrisa enorme y se llevó a Ángela con los chicos.

Mis brazos favoritos me abrazaron por detrás apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, con estos tacones estaba más alta de lo que soy, para Edward era más fácil apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro con la altura que tenía.

-Estás hermosa.- me dijo.

-Awww. Una foto a los novios-gritó mi madre, quien venía acompañada de Phil, mi abuela y mi bisabuela.

Edward levantó su cabeza y sonrió hacia la cámara.

* * *

><p>(1) Siempre olvido si Es Embry o Jared quien improntó de Kim ( tanto en la saga como en mi fic...) :)... si Es Jared y digo Embry pues espero que comprendan que hablo del que de verdad se imprimo de ella. jajaja<p>

(2) esto que estresa a las vampiras es un capi que está antes del baile, es un capi que se sacrificó de la saga jajajaja... espero que les guste el capi!...

Se que en los capis anteriores (por el principio creo los primeros 10) dije que Paul ya había imprimado de Angela y en el capi 21 puse que imprimó ( de nuevo) no le hagan mucho caso porque a fin de cuentas sigue siendo Angela así que nos quedamos con la version que ya había puesto antes...

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS..**

**ME PIDEN QUE LA BODA SEA UN EDWARD POV QUE DICEN?**


	25. NOTA DE AUTORA

**Espero que nos apoyen y mil perdones por no ser lo que ustedes esperaban**

lamento informarles que si regreso nuevamente a FF no es para subir un nuevo capitulo, sino para darles esta noticia tan importante:

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995 Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, SeresLinda, Paty4Hale

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias

**Espero pronto subir un nuevo capitulo...;)...hasta pronto ;)...**


	26. Chapter 24: Emociones

**Hola chicas! mil gracias por todos sus reviews y sus alertas! realmente me alegran mucho!;)... **

**este capi como dije es la continuación del otro pero también suceden muchas otras cosas... ESTOY SEGURA QUE SE EMOCIONARAN CON EL CAPI!... yo lo hice mientras escribía...**

**preparense para llorar porque vienen mcuhas emociones juntas...CERO DRAMA! pero muchos sentimientos...**

**He decidido hacer una secuela porque si la continuo como fic va a ser muy largo... no se cuantos capis tenga la secuela así que...**

**POR CIERTO...EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI NOS VAMOS DE BODA...;)**

* * *

><p><strong>De la vida misma<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Ayer es sólo un recuerdo; mañana nunca es lo que se supone que es."Bob Dylan.<strong>_

_**Capítulo 24: Emociones...**_

**BELLA POV**

_-Estás hermosa.- me dijo._

_-Awww. Una foto a los novios-gritó mi madre, quien venía acompañada de Phil, mi abuela y mi bisabuela._

_Edward levantó su cabeza y sonrió hacia la cámara._

Mi madre se acercó a nosotros y nos rodeó en un abrazo, sus ojos estaban cristalinos por la emoción. Mi bisabuela nos veía con una sonrisa que decía "Sabía que acabarían juntos de algún modo u otro", mi abuela se burlaba de mi madre y sus sentimentalismos, pero ella también se emocionó con mi compromiso.

Conversaron un rato con nosotros y luego se dispersaron por la sala de mi futura casa. Phil se veía un poco sorprendido y nostálgico.

-¿Qué le sucede a Phil?-le pregunté a Edward. Phil era como mi segundo padre y lo quería mucho.

-Justo está pensando en hablar contigo-me dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

-No es justo que no compartas lo que sabes- me reí bajito. Él me dio un beso en la frente y me giró para quedar de frente a un Phil que venía un poco dudoso en nuestra dirección.

-Hola chicos.-saludó.

-Hola Phil.-Saludó de vuelta Edward aún sosteniéndome por la cintura. Sabía que estaba leyendo la mente de Phil pues sus manos poco a poco abandonaron mi cintura.

-Lamento interrumpirlos. ¿Puedo robarte a la novia unos minutos?-pidió.

-Claro.- Le dio una palmada suave en el hombro y se fue a hablar con Carlisle y Esme que lo abrazaron contentos.

-Sabes que eres mi hija y te quiero como a una. ¿Cierto?- Asentí con una sonrisa tierna. Phil ha estado casi toda mi vida con mi madre y era un buen hombre. No cualquiera acepta casarse con una mujer que tiene una hija pequeña y aunque no me haya adoptado me crio como su hija. Y Aunque muchas veces hice el intento de llamarlo papá Phil, nunca me salió aunque él sabía que el sentimiento estaba allí.-Pues… es que aun recuerdo cuando Renée me dijo que tenía una hija de cinco años a quien criaba sola ya que su ex marido vivía lejos. Recuerdo que nunca me importó que estuvieras tú, eras realmente encantadora. Con tus dos colas y tu sonrisa desdentada.-Le sonreí con añoranza. Nunca hablábamos de sentimentalismos ya que al igual que con Charlie era un poco incómodo.- Siempre corrías de aquí para allá con tu muñeca, haciendo que alguien te persiguiera.

"Reías tan despreocupada con todo. Vi como poco a poco te convertiste en una señorita. Tus problemas de adolescente de catorce años nunca los superare-Le di un golpe en broma en el hombro y él rió divertido. Siempre fuiste muy independiente y se que siempre lo serás, pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante. Ahora eres una adulta que ha sabido tomar el rumbo de su vida y afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Estoy bastante emocionado con esto del compromiso. Se que no soy tu padre pero te siento como a una hija y quiero que sepas que estoy muy contento que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tu vida. Es un paso muy importante el que das. No te preguntaré si estás segura, porque sé que lo estás. Tanto tú como él-dio una mirada disimulada a Edward y luego a mi.- Se nota en como interactúan, como se miran. Me alegro mucho que vayas a casarte. Sabes que siempre que quieras estaré para lo que necesites. Te quiero Bella- A estas alturas tenía pequeñas lagrimas rodando por mis mejillas. Abracé a mi padrastro y él me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Gracias Phil. Se que aunque no eres mi padre te quiero como a uno y significa mucho para mi que estés aquí. Agradezco mucho tus palabras. Pero no vuelvas a mencionar mis berrinches adolescentes por favor-bromeé.-Gracias. Estoy cien por ciento segura de lo que hago. Lo prometo.- Él me dio un beso en la frente y fue a unirse a la charla que tenía mi madre con Alice, Jasper y mi padre.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Emmett a mis espaldas.

-Claro. Mientras no me hagas humillarme todo bien- él sonrió burlón pero negó con la cabeza.-Sígueme.-me dijo.

Seguí a Emmett a través de la carretera a bastantes metros de la casa. Donde se aseguro que no podrían escucharnos.

-Solo quería decirte que Edward se ve realmente feliz. Es increíble cuanto ha cambiado. Sonríe más, es más abierto con las personas. Sé que Esme te lo dijo cuando estabas en el hospital…Wow de eso hace casi un año. Pero lo más increíble es que fue justo el día en que te vio en el estacionamiento, aunque yo no estaba allí, justo ese día comenzó la revolución de todo. Todo tenía que ver contigo, si movías un cabello era porque Bella había movido un cabello. Si Alice te hablaba estaba más que atento a saber tu respuesta. Ahora es igual, eres su vida completa. No necesito el don de Alice o Jasper o su propio don para verlo. Basta con ver como se ilumina su rostro cuando eres mencionada o como sonríe cuando estás a su alrededor.-No me había fijado que Edward hacía todas esas cosas, consciente o inconscientemente.-Se que a lo mejor no lo notas pero nosotros sí. Tú sonríes aún cuando no estás con él. Sólo basta con mirar la sonrisa kilométrica que tienes tatuada en el rostro, el rubor de tus mejillas y tus ojos para saber que estás igual que él.-Me reí un poco sonrojándome.- Ya sonaré muy cursi y no te acostumbres porque no suelo hablar de estas cosas. Pero es increíble lo profundo que es todo su amor. Todo lo que han pasado y lo han superado como si nada. Tendrán sus discusiones eso no lo puedes evitar, ambos son demasiado tercos para su propio beneficio así que tu sabes.- se rió burlón volviendo a ser el Emmett bromista y nada serio que se conoce. –Sólo diré algo más. Bienvenida oficialmente a la familia Cullen Bella. Aunque no se casan hasta dentro de dos meses, ya eres de la familia desde el momento que supimos que Edward te amaba.

Me detuve a pensar en lo que me había dicho Emmett y en lo que Phil me había dicho, ambos con visiones distintas de nuestro amor, pero con un punto en común, lo mucho que Edward y yo nos amamos.

-No se que tienen todos con querer que llore hoy. Alice me matará si el maquillaje se riega.- dije secando delicadamente mis ojos, que se habían vuelto cristalinos con los últimos discursos que me habían dado. Emmett rió fuerte de nuevo.-Gracias por tus palabras Emmett.- Él me abrazó y volvimos a la fiesta.

Al regresar Edward hablaba animadamente con el clan de Denali, luego se separó y entabló conversación con sus hermanos que le hicieron algunas bromas, luego habló con Phil y mi madre. Hablaba animadamente con todos los invitados. Me recosté delicadamente en el marco de la puerta del jardín viendo a Edward desenvolverse.

_-¿Estás realmente contenta cierto?-Giré mi cabeza para ver quien me hablaba. Lo que vi casi hace que me de un paro cardíaco._

_Por como estaba vestida, podría pasar por una invitada más. Pero su energía era distinta a la de los presentes. Sus facciones se me hacían terriblemente familiares. Sé que su cabello lo había visto antes, igual que esa sonrisa. Solo que no lograba recordar de dónde._

_-Wow. No sabía que podía comunicarme con ustedes-dije aludiendo a su condición de espíritu o fantasma o como prefieras llamarlo._

_-Yo tampoco lo sabía- soltó una risita que correspondí- hasta que te giraste a responderme. Solo venía a observar el evento del que tanto hablan los míos._

_-¿Cómo?-pregunté un poco confundida._

_-Ahora te explico. Ve al baño y allí seguiremos conversando. Nos pueden escuchar. Además el novio vendrá a buscarte. Te veo en cinco minutos Isabella- Me dio una última sonrisa y se desvaneció en el aire._

Volví a la realidad todavía un poco shockeada, nunca me dijeron que hablar con los espíritus era parte del cambio. Pero no había sido espeluznante, al menos no con esa señora, había sido muy educada y cariñosa conmigo. Como si me conociera de hace mucho.

Seguí observando a Edward unos minutos más hasta que notó mi presencia o mi mirada en él, nuestros ojos se encontraron y me sonrió. Se disculpó con quienes estaba hablando y se acercó a mi con seguridad, decisión y una hermosa sonrisa.

Cuando llegó a mi su ceño se frunció y giró su cabeza a los lados como si buscara algo o a alguien. Se dio por vencido al no encontrar lo que buscaba y luego giró su cabeza de nuevo hacia mí.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunté.

-Si. Solo creí oler algo. Pero no importa- Su ceño de relajó y me dio un corto beso.-¿Has llorado?-preguntó pasando sus dedos por debajo de mis ojos.

-Culpa a Phil y a tu hermano. Se aprovechan de mi sensibilidad.- me reí. Él me volvió a sonreír y yo necesitaba ir al baño, no podía con la incertidumbre que me embargaba.

-Emmett suele hacer eso en las bodas. Salvo que a ti te lo dijo de adelanto. ¿Te he dicho lo espectacular que te ves de rojo?-el cambio de tema fue tan radical que me perdí por unos momentos.

Cuando mi cerebro entendió lo que decía le di un beso más largo que el anterior. Los invitados chillaron y aplaudieron ante nuestro intercambio. Ya hablaría con Jasper sobre manipular emociones ajenas. Escondí mi cara sonrojada en el pecho de Edward para diversión de él. Los invitados volvieron a sus animadas charlas.

-¿Me permites cinco minutos humanos?- le pregunté al oído a mi prometido. La mujer fantasma me mataría ella misma sino hablaba con ella.

-Claro preciosa. Te espero.- me dio un casto beso en los labios y me sonrió mientras me alejaba por las escaleras hacia el baño más alejado de la casa. El tercer piso, aunque para los vampiros sería igual que si les hablara al lado así que no se cómo haría.

Al entrar al baño casi me infarto- de nuevo- al ver a la mujer parada frente a mí.

_-No hagas eso.- dije con una mano en el corazón._

_Ella rió y se disculpó.-Lo siento. No se bien como tratar esto, eres la primera que me puede escuchar._

_-Eso es bastante raro. Nadie me dijo que escuchar fantasma, sin ofender, sería parte de mi condición._

_-A mi nunca me lo dijeron tampoco. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría venido más a menudo. Es agradable conversar contigo.- No sabía como tomarme eso viniendo de un fantasma, por lo que me lo tomaría como un cumplido._

_-¿No debería regresar a la fiesta? Han pasado como cinco minutos y han de preguntarse por que hablo sola._

_-No te preocupes. Tu tiempo conmigo es distinto a tu tiempo con los otros.-Al ver mi cara de confusión aclaro:- 1 hora conmigo equivale a 1 minuto de ustedes. Y no pueden oírte, Tu energía y la mía mezcladas hacen una barrera de sonido._

_-Eso es… Extraño. Supongo.- le dije impresionada._

_Ella sonrió de manera idéntica a Edward…_

_Espera…El cabello, la sonrisa…NO PUEDE SER._

_-¿Elizabeth?-Ella se impresionó y desapareció dejándome en shock, de nuevo._

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Esos simples golpecitos lograron que me sobresaltara y el corazón me latiera a mil por hora.

-¿Bella?-Llamó Edward al otro lado.

Me senté en el inodoro tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos. Por todo lo que es santo, esto es increíble.

-¿Bella estás bien?- me levanté para abrir la puerta del baño y salir de mi estupor, pero no logré dar un paso cuando todo se volvió negro y caí al suelo.

**EDWARD POV**

Las palabras que Phil le había dicho a Bella habían calado hondo en ella, la observé reír y llorar con su padrastro hasta que mis padres me abrazaron.

-Estoy tan contenta Edward-Dijo mi madre. Le devolví el abrazo. Le debía mucho a ella. No es fácil lidiar con cuatro vampiros de 18 y 19 años y uno de 17 años, siendo tan joven.

-Gracias Mamá. Te debo mucho a ti.-Ella soltó mi abrazo y me dijo en su mente "Nada de eso." Le sonreí y abracé a Carlisle quien en muchos aspectos era mi padre.

-Felicidades Edward. Nunca creí que acabarías así el día que hace dos años llegaste hecho una furia de la escuela por causa de ella.- los tres nos reímos.

-Es sorprendente como el tiempo pasa sin que te des cuenta. No soportaría vivir sin ella. La amo demasiado- Ellos me sonrieron en entendimiento. Sabían lo que se sentía estar enamorado hasta la médula. No había necesidad de contarles lo de Bella ya que ya sabían.

Me entretuve conversando con los invitados, era muy agradable conversar con ellos animadamente sin necesidad de fingir estar contento por algo. Todos los vampiros que sabían mi antes y después me conversaban lo cambiado que me veía, el brillo en mis ojos y mi sonrisa tatuada.

-Te felicito Edward.- me dijo Tanya cuando me acerqué para hablar con ellos. Me dio un abrazo fraternal y una sonrisa sincera. Admito que Tanya muchas veces me había irritado por sus pensamientos hacia mi, aunque sus palabras y actos siempre fueran agradables, algunas veces sus pensamientos molestaban. Pero ahora todo lo que notaba en ellos era gozo, alegría satisfacción y un poco de envidia. Pero no mala sino envidia sana.

-Muchas Gracias Tanya- le agradecí de corazón. Carmen y Eleazar me dijeron algo parecido a lo que me dijo Esme. Irina todavía no podía creer que me iba a casar y Kate solo se burlaba en sus pensamientos.

En algunos aspectos Kate y Emmett son tan parecidos que de no conocerlos de toda la vida o inmortalidad o lo que sea, diría que eran hermanos o en su defecto parientes.

Conversando con algunos invitados, sentí que me miraban inquisitivamente, al girarme vi a mi ángel sonreírme con alegría y dulzura desde la puerta del jardín. Estaba espectacular en ese vestido rojo. Le quedaba magnífico.

Me acerqué a ella sonriéndole, pero cuando llegué a su lado olí algo que me dejó confundido unos momentos, no era el olor de ninguna especie que se encontraba en mi casa, era un olor distinto, como floral, me recordaba a algo pero no lograba enganchar el olor con el recuerdo, no noté a nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para tener ese olor, y ninguno de los invitados había estado cerca de Bella en los últimos cinco minutos, sin contar a Emmett.

-¿Todo bien?- su voz me trajo de vuelta al mundo.

-Si. Solo creí oler algo. Pero no importa-Cuando la observé detenidamente noté sus ojitos enrojecidos e inmediatamente me preocupé.-¿Has llorado?-pregunté acariciando debajo de sus ojos.

-Culpa a Phil y a tu hermano. Se aprovechan de mi sensibilidad.- Sonreí entendiendo sus emociones. Emmett solía emocionar a las mujeres de la familia en sus bodas. Todavía lo hace con Rosalie, no se como pero lo hace.

-Emmett suele hacer eso en las bodas. Salvo que a ti te lo dijo de adelanto. ¿Te he dicho lo espectacular que te ves de rojo?-La pregunta salió de mis labios casi sin pensarla pero no había nada que pensar.

Ella pareció desubicada con el cambio de tema, pero luego sonrió y me beso. Juro que haría que Jasper se metiera en sus propios asuntos, hizo que los invitados estallaran en vitoreos, silbidos y aplausos ante mi beso con mi Bella. Ella se avergonzó escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. La amaba como mi vida y la protegería de todo.

-¿Me permites cinco minutos humanos?- Me habló al oído y yo me estremecí, pero lo oculté bien.

-Claro preciosa. Te espero.- le di un beso en los labios y la observé con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras con su andar despreocupado.

Aproximadamente dos minutos después se me acercó Marie Dawyer, bisabuela de mi hermosa prometida, con una sonrisa picara en la cara. Esta señora era todo un caso.

-Hola Edward. ¿Cómo llevas prepararte para casarte con la chica que te sacaba de quicio?- me preguntó divertida. Creo que nadie entendería nunca como nos habíamos enamorado.

-Hola Marie. Estoy que salto de alegría.-le dije sinceramente.

-Se nota.-rió.-¿Has visto a mis bisnieta? Nos queremos despedir ya que es tarde y estamos cansados.-asentí.

-Sí. Ya la buscos. Con permiso- Ella asintió y yo fui a buscar a Bella.

Siguiendo su olor fue que logré dar con ella. Estaba en el baño más alejado de la casa. Me pareció raro pero supuse que con tantos humanos ella quería un poco de privacidad.

Di tres golpecitos en la puerta del baño y escuché como emitía un suspiro ahogado por el sobresalto.

-¿Bella?-llamé pero no respondió y me preocupé.-¿Bella estás bien?- volví a preguntar. Suspiré un poco aliviado cuando la escuché caminar hacia la puerta pero luego escuché como se caía al suelo desmayada.

-Demonios-murmuré aterrado, forcé la puerta y entré al baño, olía de nuevo a ese olor floral que me distrajo abajo. No permití que el olor me distrajera de nuevo. –Amor.-llamé tocando su mejilla repetidamente con cuidado, no respondía, tenía pulso, y su corazón latía, solo que un poco más rápido de lo acostumbrado.

-Carlisle!-dije su nombre sabiendo que me escucharía donde quiera que estuviese.

Mi padre llego a mi lado en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó alertado agachándose al otro lado de Bella

-No tengo idea. Por lo que escuché se asustó cuando toqué la puerta y cuando caminaba hacia ella se desmayó.- Estaba al borde de la histeria, no entendía que le podía haber sucedido.-Jasper has que todos se vayan por favor- le dije de igual modo en como llamé a mi padre.

-De acuerdo. Tranquilo Edward, no le hace bien a Bella que estés tan preocupado.- respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

Poco a poco todos se fueron. No escuché que excusa le puso a los padres de Bella y a los vampiros, pero solo quedábamos nosotros 7 y Bella.

No me había atrevido a moverla, pero Carlisle dijo que era mejor que la llevara a mi habitación. La deposité en la cama con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. Carlisle la examinó de nuevo, pero no encontró nada inusual.

-Puede que solo esté cansada. O Haya sido un golpe de calor. Muchos de los invitados se quejaban del calor que hacía, algo inusual en Forks.

No respiré tranquilo en los días siguientes. Estaba más que histérico, Bella no despertaba y comenzaba a inquietarme la razón.

Los días pasaron y eventualmente mi familia tuvo que ir a cazar, pero yo me negaba a despegarme de ella.

-Bella por favor regresa.- a estas alturas sollozaba aterrado.- Por favor pequeña. Por favor- me acosté a su lado abrazándola y seguí sollozando en su cabello.

**BELLA POV**

Dicen que el mundo de los sueños es el mundo mas bonito que podemos visitar, pero ahora que estoy aquí, sin Edward, no me parece bonito.

Supuse que estaba en mi propia mente atrapada o perdida, no vestía como cuando me desmayé en la fiesta, tenía un vestido playero blanco e iba descalza y con el cabello suelto.

Estaba sentada, abrazando mis piernas, llorando mientras escuchaba al amor de mi vida pedirme llorando que regresara con él. Pero no sabía cómo. Tenía tanto miedo de perderme y no volver a verlo nunca.

Estaba llorando cuando sentí que alguien acariciaba mis largos cabellos.

-No llores pequeña.- me dijo Elizabeth. Tenía un vestido verde claro e iba también descalza.

Sin pensarlo me abracé a ella llorando desconsolada.-Tengo tanto miedo. Quiero a Edward-lloré hasta que me cansé.

-Lo sé linda. Y volverás con él pero antes debo conversar contigo y te mostraré la salida. Lamento que estés pasando por esto, y no sabes como me duele verlo sufrir así. Ambas escuchamos como Edward rogaba para que volviera.-Mejor hablar rápido.-me dio una sonrisa triste.

-Estoy impresionada ya que al pasar de los años pensé que había sido mala idea pedirle a Carlisle que lo convirtiera. Ya te conoces la historia. Al pasar de los años lo vi recluirse en su propio mundo, el piano, era feliz pero no dichoso. Veía con un poco de añoranza las parejas que se formaban a su alrededor. Justo me iba a rendir y pedirlo en mi mundo cuando tu llegaste. Cuando tu llegaste me hiciste darme cuenta que eras tu quien amaría por el resto de su vida a mi hijo. Y aunque él estaba irritado, sabía que él te amaría por el resto de su vida. Lamento haber dado tantos rodeos para decir esto. Pero cuando te vi en la fiesta contemplándolo, lucías tan extasiada viéndolo reír e interactuar con todos. Tus ojos lo seguían a donde él fuera. Su amor es único, puro, hermoso. Los he estado viendo desde que se conocieron, él sabe de algún modo que soy yo quien pasa por su casa o por la tuya, pero es tan atrayente su amor que hasta yo misma me sorprendí al encontrarme en tu fiesta de compromiso. Quiero que sepas que un amor así solo puede durar para toda la eternidad.

-Entonces eras tú a quién él olió y escuchó en la sala de la casa.-afirmé.

-Sí. Lo había captado varias veces. Pero algunos recuerdos se desvanecen, no importa cuantos años tengas, ni que especie seas. Bruja, vampiro, lobo, híbrido, hay recuerdos que simplemente se van, por eso no me asocia con el olor.-respondió ella.

-¿Por qué nunca hablaste con él?-pregunté.-Se que le hubiese gustado mucho hablar contigo. Todavía te extraña.-le dije.

-Lo se. Pero nunca me permití acercarme a él en su nueva vida, lo enloquecería de alguna manera. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-pidió ella con una sonrisa tímida.

-El que sea-respondí alegre.

-¿Podrías agradecerle a Esme lo que ha hecho por Edward?-eso me sorprendió.-Ha sido una madre estupenda con él y la quiere mucho. –Asentí emocionada y ella me abrazó.-Gracias.

-no hay de que- respondí.

-Es hora de volver- me dijo levantándose y ofreciéndome su mano para que la tomara. La tomé sin indecisión y ella me guió hacia una puerta por la cual se reflejaba una luz dorada.

-¿Aquí es donde volveré con mi familia?- pregunté dudosa al ver la luz salir debajo de la rendija de la puerta.

-Para siempre y por siempre-dijo ella.

Giré el pomo de la puerta pero su brazo me detuvo.

-Una cosa más- colocó sus manos en mi vientre y luego colocó un brazalete en mi muñeca. Tenía un hermoso corazón que se iluminaba con cualquier resplandor de luz.

-Suerte Isabella.-Tan pronto dijo eso desapareció y no perdí un segundo en atravesar la puerta directo hacia donde pertenecía.

**EDWARD POV**

Ya no tenía fuerza para seguir sollozando, pero no soltaba el cuerpo inmóvil de mi prometida. Mi familia estaba preocupada e igual de triste que yo. Jasper intentaba por todos los medios controlarse pero no Emmett podía reír en estos momentos.

Tenía las manos de mi pequeña entre las mías, las besaba de vez en cuando. Tenía cinco días en el mismo estado y no reaccionaba. Un apretón a mi mano me llamó la atención.

-¿Bella?¿Me escuchas?-pregunté sonriendo levemente. Ella apretó mi mano de nuevo. La abracé y comencé a reír alegremente, aliviado y con un leve toque de histeria.-¿Puedes abrir los ojos mi vida?-pedí impaciente.

Ella apretó un poco sus ojos y los abrió, pestañeando varias veces por causa de la luz.

-Despertaste.-Le dije. Bese su frente, su mejilla, sus manos. Estaba rebosante de felicidad y alivio.

-¿Edward?-preguntó Esme del otro lado de mi puerta.

-Mamá, Bella ha despertado.- dije riendo emocionado.

Ella entró en la habitación corriendo y se paró al lado de la cama para ver a mi ángel sonriendo aún recostada en la cama.

-Oh querida. Me alegro tanto que vuelvas. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó.

Mi madre se había devuelto el mismo día que fue de caza ya que no quería estar lejos de la casa.

Esme se fue de la habitación saltando y riendo.

Las risas de Bella captaron mi atención, bajé la mirada para verla mirarme sonriente y con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

-Te amo-me dijo dándome un beso para nada casto en los labios.

-Yo también te amo. Mucho pequeña-la abracé fuerte contra mi y ella se asió a mi cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Recosté a Bella en las almohadas de nuevo y me quedé sentado mirándola desde arriba como un ciego mira al sol por primera vez.

Ella me miraba del mismo modo a mí. Alzó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla cuando noté que llevaba un brazalete que no le había visto antes. Me impresionó ver el corazón que tenía colgando. Sólo había un solo brazalete de ese y era de…mi madre. Nunca le hablé a Bella de ese tipo de recuerdos.

Tomé su mano delicadamente y contemplé el corazón extasiado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada viendo mis ojos.

-¿Cómo obtuviste el brazalete?-pregunté.

-me lo dio tu madre.- respondió. –Se que suena como una locura pero escúchame.- me explicó las tres veces que había hablado con mi madre, cómo se emocionó cuando me vio en mi fiesta de compromiso, el olor floral que dejaba tras sus visitas en mi casa o a la de Bella. Lo preocupada que había estado hasta que conseguí al ángel que ahora me acompaña, y lo preocupada que estaba de hablarme por miedo a enloquecerme.

-Eso es…-no tenía palabras para describir todo lo que estaba contando. Era abrumador. Ella me dio un beso en mi mejilla y acunó mi cabeza en su regazo, acariciando mi cabello mientras yo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de mi madre-¿Te dijo algo más?- le pregunté.

-Sólo dijo que le agradeciera a Esme por haber hecho tanto por ti y esta orgullosa de ustedes dos y el cariño que le tienes.-Si fuera humano estaría llorando, pero había aprendido a pensar en mi madre sin sentirme desdichado. Siempre la extrañaría pero tenía este nuevo recuerdo.

-Gracias-le dije a mi prometida viéndola a los ojos desde mi posición.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con una linda sonrisa.

-Por todo.-respondí. Ella sonrió y me dio un beso.

Mi celular sonó con una llamada, de seguro era Alice o alguno de los que estaba de caza.

-¿Hola?-respondí.

-Hey Ed. ¿Algún avance?-preguntó Emmett.

-Si. Pero deben verlo con sus propios ojos es increíble.- dije sonriéndole a mi novia con amor.

-De acuerdo. Ya estamos en camino.

Bella rió se recostó en las almohadas cerrando sus ojos sin dejar su sonrisa.

Pronto llegaron mis hermanos y Carlisle y fueron directo a mi habitación. Bella y yo habíamos planeado que haríamos cuando se acercaran a ella.

-¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?-preguntó Alice con una sonrisa precavida. No sabía nada podía verlo en su mente.

-Esto- dije señalando a un punto imaginario en el rostro de Bella.

Ellos no vieron nada y me miraron confundidos. -¿Cómo es que no lo ven? Está ahí- señalé de nuevo. Alice fue quien acerco su rostro a la mejilla de Bella.

-Hola Alice- saludó mi novia hacia una enana con signos de sufrir un ataque de ser humana.

Alice y Rose gritaron abalanzándose sobre Bella con cuidado de no aplastarla y la abrazaron, luego mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo y por último mi padre.

**BELLA POV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había despertado de nuevo, Edward no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, no me molestaba en absoluto, lo disfrutaba muchísimo. Me había llevado a un picnic a nuestro parque. Se había convertido en nuestro propio lugar secreto. El parque estaba abandonado, ya nadie iba por allí, corrían rumores de que una chica había sido abandonada por su novio en ese mismo lugar y se había vuelto tan loca que se perdió en las infinidades del bosque que lo rodea y más nunca se supo de ella. Claro que, ese cuento podía ser cierto, como podía ser mentira, en cualquiera de los dos caso, no me importaba, adoraba ese parque y me encantó el detalle de Edward de hacer un picnic aunque la única que comiera fuera yo.

-Necesito que saques a los chicos de la casa- le dije cuando regresábamos de nuestro picnic.- Quiero hablarle sobre lo que me dijo Elizabeth.- él me dio una sonrisa y asintió, procuraba no hablarle mucho de ella pues sabía que le afectaba un poco el tema. Pero era importante hacerlo.

- Eres increíble- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios.- y te amo y no puedo esperar dos meses para casarme contigo.-Alice estaba encargándose de todo lo que tenía que ver con la boda, claro que con mi ayuda y la de nuestras madres y Rose.

-Te amo Drácula- él rió ante el apodo que le puse cuando lo conocí.

-Tenías tiempo sin llamarme de esa manera. Comenzaba a pensar que habías olvidado ese ridículo sobrenombre- le disgustaba un poco que lo llamara así, pero yo continuaría haciéndolo.

-Nunca lo olvidaré. Acostúmbrate- él rió negando con la cabeza resignado.

Al llegar a casa le dije a Alice que llevara a los chicos y a Carlisle a buscar sus trajes para la boda, le dije que yo me quedaría con Esme ayudándola con su jardín. Alice, Rose, mi madre y las mujeres más cercanas a mí que asistirían a la boda ya tenían su vestido. Incluyéndome aunque de algún modo Alice escondía su imagen de Edward.

Los chicos se fueron y me acerqué a Esme un poco dudosa de como decirle.

-Esme ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Ella me miró un poco preocupada y se sentó frente a mi en la mesa de la cocina.

-Claro linda. –Respiré profundo y le dije:

-La semana pasada cuando estaba desmayada, me comuniqué con Elizabeth- Ella pareció sorprendida- Créeme yo también me sorprendí muchísimo. Pero no fue la primera vez que hable con ella. La primera vez fue llegando a casa en la fiesta luego de hablar con ella, estaba muy feliz por Edward y por mí y orgullosa también. De todos, no solo de su hijo- Ella sonrió con añoranza.

-Según me contó Edward y lo que me ha contado Carlisle era una mujer muy dulce. ¿Edward sabe todo esto?-Yo asentí.-¿Cómo lo tomó?-preguntó preocupada por Edward.

-Lo tomó mejor de lo que pensaba. Estuvo impresionado al principio y ahora se le hace más fácil hablar de ella. Pero el punto es que ella te menciono a ti con mucha devoción y admiración-le dije. Ella se sorprendió.

-¿De mi?-preguntó.

-Sí. Me pidió que te agradeciera todo lo lindo y bueno que has hecho por Edward. Has sido una madre para él y él te quiere como una. Elizabeth realmente lo aprecia. Dice que eres una mujer fantástica.- Esme me abrazó sollozando sin lágrimas y con una sonrisa en su lindo rostro de corazón.

-No es necesario que me agradezcan nada. Lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo. Yo lo quiero mucho a él. Digamos que fue el primero de mis hijos en esta vida- rió ella.

**NARRADOR POV**

En la gran mansión había un ambiente de paz y alegría. Un gran evento se aproximaba y no tenía nada que ver con la boda de la bruja y el vampiro jurando amarse eternamente.

Desde su lugar correspondiente en el equilibrio de la naturaleza, Elizabeth sonreía en anticipación a lo que pronto vendría.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capi es el mas largo escrito hasta ahora:p... ¿Que esconde Elizabeth?<strong>


	27. Capítulo 25: Married

**Hola chicas aqui de nuevo yo...Lamento la tardanza pero estuve en examenes finales en la uni y tenía mucho que leer y estudiar y no he tenido tiempo ni de leer los fics que estoy siguiendo...**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews y alertas me alegro mucho que les guste... Visiten mi perfil para que vean todas mis historias y lean las que les guste:)... **

**Ahh y aclaro algo... no habra secuela pero si continuare la historia asi que olviden lo que les dije de que quedaban dos capis... han de quedar mas porque tengo nuevas historias que encajan perfecto con esta trama y me gustaria pnerla...**

**Por cierto me di cuenta que puse a dos Elizabeth en la historia... Elizabeth la bruja que ayuda a las chicas y Elizabeth la fantasma mamá de Edward que se comunica con Bella...así que en los siguientes capis cuando mencione a alguna de las dos aclarare a quien me refiero :)... **

**Intente que este capi fuera un Edward pov completo pero no me salio Lo siento para aquellas que querian un Edward pov espero que les guste!;) BESOS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

* * *

><p><strong>De la vida misma<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: Married...<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

El tiempo pasa realmente rápido cuando esperas por un evento que deseas con todo tu ser. Así me sentía yo hoy, dos meses después de mi compromiso y el día de mi boda. Estaba feliz, emocionado y ¿por qué no decir que estaba nervioso también?. Una emoción que con Bella había aprendido a sentir.

-Puedes quedarte quieto. Para ser un vampiro tus emociones están realmente descontroladas- me regañó Jasper.

-Lo siento- respondí intentando controlar mis emociones. Estaba en mi lugar correspondiente en el jardín de mi casa, esperando que los invitados terminaran de ubicarse mientras la novia estaba con mis hermanas y mi madre. Ni siquiera dejaron que Reneé la viera antes de que caminara hacia mi. No supe que excusa le pusieron porque Alice me amenazó si llegaba a espiar sus pensamientos.

-Hola Edward- saludó Megan. Había estado viajando los últimos meses, según me dijo Bella.

-Hola Megan. Gracias por estar aquí. Bella se pondrá muy contenta de verte- agradecí.

-No hay que agradecer. Bella es mi hermana en muchos sentidos. Cuídala me dijo sonriendo mientras se iba con Kim a sentarse en sus lugares.

Muchos invitados me felicitaron, me dirigieron palabras de apoyo y algunos solo sonreían en entendimiento con mis nervios.

Quería ver a Bella vestida de blanco caminando hacia mí, del brazo de Charlie.

Estaba conversando con el clan de Denali cuando Carlisle nos avisó que nos colocáramos en nuestros lugares, puesto que la novia ya venía en camino. Me dio una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa fraternal, asentí con la cabeza y me coloqué delante del sacerdote que nos casaría.

Poco menos de 2 minutos después escuché como Bella caminaba por la sala hacia las puertas del jardín, y luego aparecía en mi vista.

Estaba más hermosa que nunca, si de rojo se veía preciosa, de blanco era indescriptible. Su vestido era ceñido a su cuerpo, con un escote en corazón, las mangas eran de encaje delicado y elegante, el vestido estaba diseñado por mi hermana de modo que el ruedo no se arrastrara por el suelo, pero tampoco para que se vieran los zapatos mientras caminaba, una hazaña debía decir. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos me dio la sonrisa más grande y hermosa que le había visto en todo el tiempo que la conozco.

-La dejo en tus manos.-Me dijo Charlie dándome la mano de Bella y besando su mejilla.

-La cuidaré con mi vida- prometí. Charlie sonrió y se sentó al lado de Reneé y Phil.

Tomé la mano de mi novia y le di un apretón cariñoso, tenía ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir pero tenía que respetar el protocolo de la boda, aunque no creo que Alice se moleste conmigo si beso a mi novia antes de que el sacerdote nos deje.

Sinceramente no escuché absolutamente nada de lo que el sacerdote dijo, estaba extasiado de tener a Bella a mi lado vestida de novia y apunto de convertirse en mi esposa.

-¿Edward Cullen, aceptas por esposa a Isabella Swan?-preguntó el sacerdote.

Me giré hacia mi pequeña y mirándola a los ojos le respondí sin un ápice de duda- Acepto-Ella sonrió con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Isabella Swan, aceptas a Edward Cullen por esposo?-Ella me miró y respondió sin dejar espacio entre las palabras del sacerdote y las suyas.

-Acepto.-dijo y mientras todos aplaudían pude escuchar como decía bajo su aliento-Claro que acepto.- los vampiros rieron y yo la besé como quise hacerlo desde que la vi caminar hacia mí del brazo de mi suegro.

Nos vimos rodeados por muchas personas, familia primero, amigos que querían tener nuestra atención. La bulla era apabullante pero solo escuchaba la risa de Bella hablando con su bisabuela.

-Felicidades hijo. Estoy tan contenta por ti- me dijo Esme quien en todos los efectos ha sido mi madre.

-Gracias mamá.- le devolví el abrazo y la sonrisa.

Muchas personas me dijeron que era muy afortunado al haber conseguido una mujer tan especial como Bella. A todos les dije que sabía lo afortunado que era y que la cuidaría con mi vida.

-Ahora eres un hombre casado. Bienvenido al club hermano.- dijo un medio burlón medio serio Emmett.

Rosalie lo miró seriamente y él sonrió con inocencia haciendo que su esposa rodara los ojos y sonriera.

-Gracias . Supongo- le dije confundido. No sabia si era un cumplido o no.

A mi hermano le siguió Jasper, luego mi padre, Alice y Rosalie. Para luego ser felicitado y acaparado por una multitud de vampiros. Era un poco extraño tener tantos vampiros en casa, teniendo en cuenta que no muchos de ellos son vegetarianos, pero prometieron no cazar en los límites del pueblo y nosotros confiamos.

Cuando me vi libre de abrazos y felicitaciones me acerque a mi esposa que hablaba animadamente con Kate.

-Kate. Te robaré a mi esposa por unos minutos- dije abrazando a Bella por la espalda. Mi prima me sonrió y se fue a conversar con uno de los nómadas que llevaban algún tiempo aquí.

-¿Así que planeas secuestrarme?- bromeó ella sonriendo ampliamente, o debería decir sin dejar de sonreír.

-Secuestrarte…No hasta la luna de miel. Tenerte para mi solo por unos minutos luego de que todos los invitados se nos abalanzaran, sí- Ella se rió y se giró en mis brazos. Estaba un poco más alta de lo que es, así que no tenía que bajar tanto la mirada para verla, aunque no me molestaba en absoluto.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- me preguntó viéndome confundida.

-Estás preciosa. No puedo dejar de mirarte- le dije serio.

-Gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo hoy señor Cullen- de nuevo no dejaba de sonreír. Era como si estuviera congelada en su rostro.

Hablamos durante un buen rato, solo nosotros dos, hasta que nos tocó bailar. En ese momento no supe decir si había sido influencia de Jasper o simplemente el ambiente frstivo, pero todos los invitados rompieron en aplausos y vítores cuando Bella y yo bailamos el primer vals como una pareja casada.

-¿Estás disfrutando la fiesta?-pregunté

-Por su puesto que si. Pero más estoy disfrutando de esto- dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombros. La apreté más contra mí sin ganas de soltarla de nuevo.

Bailamos tres canciones hasta que escuché al determinación en la mente de Charlie de venir a pedir un baile con su hija.

-Tu padre quiere bailar contigo-le susurré justo cuando Charlie llegó a nuestro lado.

-Hola chicos. –Bella y yo le sonreímos.-¿Puedo bailar con la novia?- preguntó

-Claro-dijimos mi esposa y yo. Le di un beso en la frente y fui a bailar con Esme.

**BELLA POV**

Estaba realmente contenta. Al principio tuve que lucha contra mis nervios y las ganas que tenía Alice de matarme por no quedarme quieta mientras me maquillaba. Pero todo valió la pena.

-¿Cómo llevas tus primeras horas como una mujer casada?-preguntó mi padre mientras bailábamos.

Reí y respondí:-Me parece como un sueño, que cuesta un poco creerlo. Pero estoy realmente feliz papá. No te imaginas.-respondí sonrojándome un poco. Estaba consciente de que más de uno podía escuchar nuestra conversación.

-Me alegro que seas feliz. ¿Ya sabes a donde viajaras de luna de miel?- Edward había querido mantenerlo como una sorpresa pero no resistió mucho el impulso de contarme a donde iríamos así que me dijo que era una isla virgen que su familia y él habían adquirido hace unos años, que estaba como a una hora en lancha desde Río de Janeiro. Pero para los humanos, es decir mi abuela, mi madre y mi papá, estaríamos en Río de Janeiro.

-Si. Iremos a Río de Janeiro. He escuchado maravillas de esa ciudad.- A Charlie no se hacía mucha gracia pensar que haríamos mi esposo y yo en nuestra noche de bodas, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a ese hecho.

Me pareció haber bailado con casi toda la población masculina de los invitados, o bueno aquellos que conocía lo suficiente. Y me pareció haber hablado con todos. Estaba bastante cansada y quería descansar pero no me quería ir de la fiesta. Así que en lugar de poner mala cara, fui al baño para lavarme un poco la cara y retocar mi maquillaje, tal como Alice me había enseñado.

-Bella!- gritó alguien detrás de mi. Me giré para ver a Kim corriendo para alcanzarme.

-¿Qué sucede Kim?-pregunté preocupada al ver la urgencia con la que mi prima me llamaba.

-Nada malo. Solo quería hablar contigo. No he tenido tiempo de hablarte con todo el mundo tratando de llamar tu atención-dijo sonriendo.

-Tu dirás- respondí yendo al baño con mi brazo entrelazado al de mi prima.

-Estoy muy contenta por ti. Me alegro mucho que hayas encontrado la felicidad. Pero debo decir que me sorprendiste con la noticia de tu matrimonio. ¿Quién sabe con qué otra cosa saldrás?. Lo que falta es que digas dentro de unos meses que estás embarazada.-con eso me quedé en shock para diversión de ella.

-Eso es imposible. Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos.-le respondí cuando salí de mis shock. Nunca había pensado en el tema de los bebés, nunca me había planteado la maternidad y menos cuando estaba con alguien que no podía concebir. Ella siguió riendo hasta llorar de la risa y me estaba preocupando por su salud mental.

-Yo no estaría tan segura siendo tú. Eres una cajita de sorpresas Bella.- dijo limpiándose los ojos aguados.

-¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?- pregunté sospechando que ella tuviera alguna información que yo no

-No. Solo divago. Pero quien sabe. En este mundo todo es posible. – Me guiñó un ojo y Salió del baño dejándome con un gran shock.

Estuve como dos minutos tratando de recuperarme de la impresión que me causaron las palabras de mi prima, cuando por fin me calme me reí bajito y salí a la fiesta de nuevo olvidando o intentando olvidar lo que Kim me había dicho.

En la puerta del baño me topé con Alice quien casi me ocasiona un paro cardíaco.

-Diablos!.-Tendría que hablar en serio con los vampiros y los fantasmas, porque esto de estarse apareciendo sin avisar y casi causarme paros cardíacos se estaba volviendo un hábito.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.-Se disculpó ella.- Solo estaba esperando que salieras del baño para decirte que me acompañaras a la habitación de Edward porque te tienes que cambiar el vestido ya casi es hora de que se vayan al aeropuerto.-tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender lo que decía ya que hablaba muy rápido.

-Tranquila Alice.- Le dije riendo.

-Lo siento.-Podía decir que algo la tenía bastante nerviosa y trataba de ocultarlo sin éxito.

Tomé sus manos y la senté a mi lado en la cama.

-¿Me puedes decir que te sucede? Estás alterada y eso no es normal en ti.-Ella intentó recomponer su expresión pero no lo pasé por alto.

-No se de que hablas.-mintió ella.

-Dios! Claro que sí lo sabes.- le dije alterada. Odiaba las mentiras y ella era quien mejor lo sabía.- ¿Qué sucede?- demandé.

-Solo que tu conversación con Kim me sorprendió un poco. Es todo. Nada que preocuparse.- la miré insatisfecha.-Te lo aseguro que no es nada de que preocuparse. Solo no esperaba que Kim te hablara de algo así.-se encogió de hombros y sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa que la define.-Ahora quítate el vestido de novia y ponte esto.- dijo pasándome un vestido de playa blanco, muy parecido al que tenía puesto cuando soñé con Elizabeth o cuando me la encontré en donde sea que haya estado cuando me desmayé. Las sandalias eran unas sandalias de color rosa bebé de estilo romano.

-Gracias por todo Alice.-Agradecí. Ella había sido una gran ayuda con la boda y con los arreglos de la fiesta.

-No hay que agradecer. Vamos que Edward está esperando para irse.-Apenas me mencionó a Edward sonreí y ella se rio de mí.

Bajamos las escaleras y al pie de ellas me esperaba mi Edward sonriendo enigmáticamente, rodeado por todos los invitados que esperaban ansiosos que nos fuéramos a nuestra luna de miel.

-¿Lista para embarcarte en una travesía que nunca olvidarás?- preguntó cuando llegué a su lado.

-Contigo. Siempre.- Con eso me besó fieramente y todos los invitados aplaudieron alegres a nuestro beso.

Tenía la sensación de que esto solo era el principio de una larga travesía que nada tenía que ver con mi luna de miel.


	28. Chapter 26: Honey moon

**Hola! gracias por sus reviews y las alertas que me han dado me alegro mucho que les guste la historia... no se cuantos capis quedan pero el siguiente es lo que todas han estado esperando...**

**Aquellas que no tengan cuenta en fanfiction, es decir vayan a dejar un review anonimo, dejen un nombre (el que quieran) para poder saber quienes son MIL GRACIAS POR TODO**

**POR CIERTO... AL FINAL DEL CAPI HAY UNA SORPRESA PARA TODAS:)**

* * *

><p><strong>DE LA VIDA MISMA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26: Honey moon<strong>

**KIM POV**

Me sorprendió tanto cuando me llegó la tarjeta con la invitación a la boda de mi prima, quiero decir es obvio que en algún momento lo harían pero nunca pensé que tan pronto. Sin embargo a pesar de la sorpresa me alegré mucho por ellos dos. Se quieren muchísimo y este paso es uno más en su larga vida.

A pesar de eso seguía dándole vueltas a lo que me había dicho Elizabeth, nuestra mentora. Me dijo que le advirtiera a Bella sobre un embarazo. ¿No que los vampiros no pueden concebir?. Eso me confundió todavía más. Megan dijo que no había que cuestionar las fuentes de información que nuestra bruja mentora tenía.

Intenté hacer lo que Elizabeth me dijo. Pero intenté hacerlo como una broma, pero no funciono.

-¿Y lo hiciste?- Megan me interceptó al salir del baño.

-Lo intenté- respondí en un susurro.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó interesada.

-No me creyó ni una sola palabra.-Respondí con unos encogimientos de hombros.

-Supongo que hicimos lo que pudimos.- dijo resignada.

**BELLA POV**

Edward tomó mi mano y juntos fuimos al auto bajo la intensa mirada de los invitados. Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, emocionada. Era un cúmulo de emociones que no podía describir, sentía que iba a explotar.

Edward estaba también alucinando, podía deducirlo por la sonrisa en su rostro, por como acariciaba mis manos, y por lo seguido que se giraba a sonreírme.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunté divertida cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y en lugar de bajarnos del auto se me quedó mirando fijamente.

-No sucede nada. Solo estoy alucinado con todo lo que esta pasando. Es decir, todavía no puedo creer que ya seas mi esposa.-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me siento de la misma manera. Pero ¿Sabes qué?.- el asintió con la cabeza para instarme a que continuara.-Es genial.- finalicé como si se tratara de un secreto.

-Te amo.-Me dio un beso en los labios antes de bajarse del auto. Hice lo mismo y en cuestión de segundos estábamos ingresando en el edificio, listos para facturar el equipaje.

Mi esposo puso las maletas en la balanza al lado del mostrador que el encargado le señaló y se encargó de rellenar unos papeles, me ofrecí a ayudar con el mío pero Edward rechazó mi propuesta con una linda sonrisa.

Sabía que este hombre sería mi perdición.

Una vez que las maletas fueron facturadas y enviadas a nuestro avión, mi marido y yo fuimos a la terminal donde nos tocaba embarcar. Llegamos con unos minutos de anticipación por lo que nos sentamos a esperar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo de vuelo es?-pregunté curiosa recostando mi cabeza en el hombro de mi esposo.

-Entre diez horas y media y once horas.-Respondió abrazándome más contra su cuerpo.-Más media hora en lancha hasta la isla. Prometo que todo este tiempo valdrá la pena.-Lo último lo dijo como si estuviera preocupado por lo que pensara de pasar once horas en un avión.

-Lo se. No me importa pasar once horas viajando siempre que estés conmigo.-recordé con una sonrisa.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 541 con destino a Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, por favor embarcar por la puerta numero 4" la orden se repitió dos veces más y la gente comenzó a hacer fila frente a la puerta de embarque para enseñar los pasaportes y las hojitas que mandaron a llenar en la aduana.

Edward se levanto sin soltar mi mano y me guió hasta la fila. Cinco minutos después estábamos embarcando el avión, en los asientos de primera clase.

Mi marido me dejó tomar la ventanilla mientras el tomaba el asiento al lado del pasillo. Alzó el posa brazos de modo que pudiera recostarme cómodamente en él. Era increíble como pasa el tiempo.

-Sabes que me estoy dando cuenta de algo.-reflexione en voz alta.

-¿De qué será eso?.-Preguntó curioso acariciando mi espalda rítmicamente.

-Es la primera vez que viajamos juntos.-puntualicé.

Él se quedó en silencio unos minutos para luego presionar sus labios en mi frente.

-Es cierto. No me había dado cuenta. Pero siempre hay una primera vez.-Iba a responder cuando el piloto habló por los altoparlantes pidiendo orden y que nos abrocháramos los cinturones. Luego que las ordenes del piloto fueron dadas, siguió la explicación de seguridad que daba una de las azafatas. Decían lo mismo de siempre, mascarillas de aire, bolsas, chalecos salvavidas y puertas de emergencia. Indicaron donde estaban los baños y nos desearon feliz viaje.

-Lo que más odio de los viajes es el tiempo que tardan en explicar las medidas de seguridad. Se que son necesarias, pero no puedo evitar aburrirme.- pensé en voz alta de nuevo.

-Si es aburrido para ti y llevas solo 19 años en el mundo, imagina como será para alguien que lleva casi 110 en él- dijo en mi oído haciendo que riera y que la azafata que pasaba por nuestro lado me mirara como si estuviera loca.-La azafata piensa que nos estábamos burlando de ella.- me dijo en broma.

-Es lógico. Si estas pasando por un lugar y escuchas a dos personas reírse, mínimo piensas que se burlan de ti.- Sentí pena por la muchacha, no era mi intención que pensara eso.

Llevábamos una hora de vuelo y Edward me contaba las anécdotas que ha vivido en la Isla donde iremos de luna de miel.

-¿Bella?-Una chica llamó mi atención. Iba con el uniforme de las azafatas.

-¿Ashley?-pregunté impresionada. Ella era la encargada de llevarme al avión cuando era pequeña y me tocaba viajar a Forks para estar con mi padre en verano.-Vaya que estás cambiada.-Le dije. Me levanté y le di un abrazo. Había sido muy buena conmigo. Ahora lucía como de treinta y pocos.

-Tú también. Eres toda una mujer.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Oh! Te presento a Edward, mi esposo. Edward ella es Ashley. Ella era la encargada de llevarme al avión cuando tenía que visitar a Charlie en verano, y también me esperaba cuando llegaba a Phoenix.-Los presenté. Edward le dio un apretón en la mano y unas cordiales palabras de saludo.

-¿Casada? Muchacha pero si eres una bebé.- dijo impresionada ella.-No me malentiendan, los felicito. Salúdame a tu madre cuando la veas. Ha sido un placer volver a verte. Si necesitan algo me avisan.- Se despidió y continuó el recorrido por el avión.

-Eso ha sido interesante.- rió él. Seguro vio en la mente de Ashley todas las veces que me tuvo que acompañar.

Durante el resto del vuelo estuvimos hablando y riendo cuando no estaba dormida.

Sentí que me acababa de volver a dormir cuando los labios de Edward se posaron en mi oído y me susurraron que ya estábamos aterrizando. Me desperecé un poco y miré a mi alrededor un poco atontada por el sueño todavía. Edward rió a mi lado y yo rodé los ojos, a veces se burlaba de mi, cuando me despertaba desubicada.

Mis ojos se posaron en la venta del avión para observar con sorpresa que estaba amaneciendo cuando aterrizamos en Río de Janeiro.

Recogimos el equipaje y nos fuimos en un taxi que Edward había contratado para que nos llevara y recogiera en el aeropuerto.

-Ahora si estamos más cerca.- murmuré con emoción haciendo que Edward sonriera.

-Será inolvidable ya verás.

Cuando llegamos a los muelles Edward bajó las maletas con la ayuda del chofer (aunque no la necesitaba.), le agradeció en portugués y nos adentramos en el muelle hasta llegar a una esbelta lancha (1), en la que Edward saltó colocando el equipaje ordenadamente, para luego volverse y ayudarme a embarcar el navío.

No sabía mucho de navegación, para ser sincera, mis conocimientos sobre navegación eran nulos, así que observaba a Edward desenvolverse con naturalidad dentro de la embarcación.

-¿Lista?-preguntó.

-Totalmente- respondí de inmediato.

Me dio un tierno y corto beso en los labios y puso en marcha el motor de la lancha.

En un primer momento me maree pero luego que me acostumbré a la danza de la lancha contra las pequeñas olas del mar, todo estuvo bien. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de los primeros rayos de sol, del olor a sal y las pequeñas gotitas que salpicaban mi cuerpo.

Sin duda era un gran destino para una luna de miel.

-¿Estás bien?- escuché que preguntaba con un deje de preocupación.

-Totalmente.- respondí con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.- ¿Por qué?

-Es que como tenías los ojos cerrados pensé que te habías mareado.-respondió.

-Al principio si. Pero ahora estoy disfrutando del paseo.- comenté.

Él se rio y yo volví a mi posición anterior, mi cabello suelto bailaba al son del viento, mientras el sol bañaba mi piel y el agua del océano hacía que me diera un poco de frio ya que al ser el amanecer hacía un poco de frío. Pero era un frío bastante fresco, no como el de Forks que calaba los huesos.

No noté que nos habíamos detenido hasta que Edward me llamó de nuevo. Esta vez sin alzar mucho la voz, ya que el motor estaba apagado descansando en la arena.

-¿Vamos?- ofreció su mano para que la tomara e inmediatamente lo hice. Durante el camino me había quitado las sandalias y ahora estaba de pie en la arena, suave y cálida.

Caminamos en un cómodo silencio hasta que en el umbral de la puerta me cargó estilo novia y dándome un beso nos adentró en el recinto.

-Guau.- dije alucinada.

La casa de playa era enorme por dentro. Los ventanales que se posaban frente a mi daban una vista hermosa hacia las montañas que extrañamente se extendían a lo largo del lateral izquierdo de la playa. Había dos sofás grises que a simple vista eran elegantes, pero daban la sensación de ser bastante cómodos. El techo era alto de madera oscura, la cual contrastaba elegantemente con las paredes de color crema.

Era un espectáculo de casa y eso que solo había visto la sala.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó curioso.

-Es hermosa.- concedí.

-Iré a recoger el equipaje de la lancha ya regreso.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció tras de mi.

Como si estuviera hipnotizada me acerqué al ventanal y noté con sorpresa que era una puerta que daba a un balcón. Deslicé la puerta hacia la derecha y salí al aire libre, de nuevo sintiendo ese cálido aire que se arremolinaba a mi alrededor.

Me apoyé en la baranda respirando el aire salino que se sentía y viendo el hermoso paisaje que se desplegaba frente a mi. Parecía sacado de una pintura del artista más experto.

-¿En que piensas?- la voz de mi marido me sobresaltó, haciendo que él se riera a mi costa.- lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

-Pensaba en que si fuera artista pintaría este paisaje. Es hermoso.- dije en un susurro mientras sus brazos abrazaban mi cintura y sus labios dejaban suaves besos en mi cuello.

-Es bastante bonito. Podemos volver cuando quieras-prometió. Ahora sus manos se movían golosas por mi cuerpo causando que me desconcentrara.

-Eso sería genial.- me volví en sus brazos para enfrentarlo.

Atrapó mis labios en los suyos en un dulce beso y así pasamos a más y a más, pasando nuestra primera mañana como una pareja casada.

Decir que estaba alucinada con la isla y con todo el turismo que habíamos hecho era quedarse corto. En un mes que estuvimos en la isla, Edward estuvo conmigo buceando, escalando, de excursión, observamos en atardecer desde el balcón que se había convertido en mi lugar favorito.

Lo mas divertido de todo fue cuando Edward quiso tomarme una foto sorpresa mirando el atardecer, supe sus intenciones cuando apareció por la puerta con una cámara, así que haciéndome la distraída no le dije nada pero cuando fue a tomar la foto me giré y sonreí a la cámara. Cuando observamos la foto, notamos que había salido borrosa por mi movimiento.

Edward estuvo quejándose como una hora sobre la foto, aun cuando tomó otra donde salíamos ambos sonrientes y de espaldas al atardecer, y otra donde solo salí yo observando detenidamente el paisaje.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Edward cuando estábamos aterrizando de nuevo en Estados Unidos.

Me había entristecido cuando nos fuimos de la isla, de verdad que la estaba pasando muy bien, era muy lindo y habíamos vivido tantas cosas allí durante este mes, que por cierto pasó volando.

-Todo bien- le dije sonriendo.- Solo pensaba en como te quejaste durante una hora por lo de la foto.-le dije riendo.

- Nunca sabré porque hiciste eso porque era una foto perfecta.- dijo frunciendo el ceño para mi diversión.

-No seas gruñón.- dije riéndome mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.-Fue divertido, lo sabes.- reté juguetonamente. Él no pudo aguantar más y se rió conmigo.

-Volveremos pronto te lo prometo.- me dijo dándome un beso cuando escuchamos al piloto informar que íbamos a aterrizar.

-Eso espero. La pase realmente bien allí.- él me sonrió y me ofreció su mano mientras se levantaba ya que ya habíamos aterrizado y teníamos que desembarcar.

El camino hacia donde teníamos que recoger el equipaje fue bastante ameno, íbamos conversando sobre nuestra luna de miel y riendo ante algunos recuerdos.

Una vez que teníamos el equipaje con nosotros fuimos de nuevo a aduana para ingresar finalmente a Estados Unidos.

-Motivo del viaje.- dijo serio el oficial que nos atendió. Me dio mala espina y me escondí detrás de Edward como una niña chiquita.

-Vivimos aquí.-le dijo Edward secamente. Seguro ante los pensamientos del tipo.

El oficial nos dejó pasar e inmediatamente me relajé. MI suspiro no pasó desapercibido por mi marido.

-¿Estás bien pequeña?-preguntó tomando mi rostro en sus manos.

-Solo me asustó el tipo.- respondí simplemente. Él me sonrió tiernamente y me dio un corto beso en los labios. –Anda, vamos que tu familia nos espera.- Dije abrazándolo por la cintura mientras caminábamos.

-Nuestra familia.- corrigió con una sonrisa.

No pude responder de nuevo ya que Alice se me lanzó encima, literalmente.

-Te extrañe!- me dijo chillando como es usual en ella. Le devolví el abrazo ya que también la había extrañado.

Luego de Alice, fue el turno de Rosalie.

-Hola Bella!- me abrazó también pero no tan efusivamente como Alice. Rosalie tenía sus maneras de demostrarle cariño a la gente.

-Hola Rose!.-devolví el abrazo.

Seguida de mi rubia cuñada vinieron Emmett con un abrazo de oso con el que estoy segura casi me deja sin aire, luego Jasper con su singular sonrisa y modismos sureños que por mucho tiempo que vivas jamás se pierden, luego Esme con su maternal abrazo y sus cariñosas palabras, seguido de Esme vino Carlisle con su sonrisa fraternal y su amor infinito por el mundo.

Un poco sorprendida me di cuenta de que si era mi familia. Una familia distinta a la que me crio. Pero familia al fin.

Seguía teniendo las palabras de mi prima grabadas en mi memoria y seguía dándole vueltas a las cosas que sucedían en mi vida. Junto con las palabras de mi prima tenía ese extraño presentimiento que tuve el día de la boda, de que algo grande estaba por pasar.

* * *

><p>Se que la luna de miel no es tan larga como esperaban pero no es tan relevante en realidad, a pesar de que no escribo lemmons pero ya todas saben lo que paso... jejejeje<p>

(1) la lancha que describe Bella es la misma que sale en la película de Breaking Dawn part 1, y no estoy muy segura pero creo que en el lbro tambien la descibre como esbelta...

el dato del tiempo que hay entre Washington y Rio de Janeiro es cierto, unos dicen que son 10 horas con 23 minutos otros que son 10 horas con cuarenta y algo... y otras que son 11 así que lo puse así;)..

espero sus reviews sobre que piensan

* * *

><p><em><strong>ADELANTO:<strong>_

_**-Tranquila Bella. Recuerda lo que te dije ayer. Los nervios no son buenos en tu estado...**_

_**-Entonces es positivo?-pregunté emocionada.**_


	29. Chapter 27: Ataque de nervios POSITIVO

**Holaaa! Lamento la espera pero es que comencé verano en la uni porque reprobé mate el trimestre pasado ( se me dan muy mal los numeros) y para adelantar y no tener que verla en septiembre junto con muchas mas cosas la meti en verano... asi que tardare más de lo que quisiera en actualizar... **

**Espero que les guste el cap... no se cuanto le quede a la historia :p...**

**Este me encanto escribirlo tiene mucha tension... iba a ser diferente pero quise irme por la tension y el suspenso en este capi... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :)**

**por cierto SORPRESA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO...:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: Ataque de nervios POSITIVO.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

No podía expresar en palabras lo que sentía en este momento. Casado nada más y nada menos que con la mujer que más amo en este mundo. Estaba emocionado de que el mes que estuvimos en la isla , haya disfrutado tanto como me dijo. Quería volver y yo se que lo haría. Todo sea por ella.

En la Isla habíamos hecho muchas veces el amor y cada vez era como la primera. Especial, única e irrepetible.

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto Carlisle y Esme se fueron con Bella y conmigo en el mercedes de mi padre, mientras que mis hermanos se fueron en el Jeep de Emmett a casa.

-¿Te gusto la Isla Bella?-pregunto mi madre cariñosamente.

-Me encanto. Es espectacular. Sobretodo el paisaje al atardecer.- relató mi pequeña con una linda sonrisa soñadora en los labios.

"Si que está feliz" pensó inconscientemente mi padre y yo sentí mi pecho inflarse de orgullo al saber que mi padre notaba la felicidad que irradiábamos.

-Tienes razón. ¿Edward te dejó ver los amaneceres? Son de otro mundo.- siguió conversando mi madre animadamente.

-Cielos! Vi dos amaneceres y tienes razón. Son de otro mundo!.- Bella me había pedido que la despertara e dos ocasiones a la hora del amanecer porque quería grabar en su memoria un lindo cielo naranja tiñéndose de azul.

Luego de que ella viera el amanecer estuvo como dos días enteros divagando sobre este hecho. Hasta me había pedido que le tomara una foto a ella en el amanecer y me obligó a tomarnos una foto juntos con este paisaje de fondo. Así que teníamos un montón de fotos sobre atardeceres, amaneceres, ella en un atardecer desde el balcón de la sala, otra foto donde salía ella de espaldas a un hermoso amanecer, y teníamos un montón de fotos de los dos juntos. Ahora entendía porque en su primer cumpleaños que paso conmigo su padre le regaló una cámara. Mi esposa era adicta a la fotografía!.

Mi padre observaba por el rabillo del ojo como Esme conversaba animadamente con Bella sobre la isla, fotos y turismo. Estas dos mujeres serían la perdición si viajaran juntas a la isla. Aunque sería algo divertido de ver.

No podía negar que yo observaba embelesado como Bella contestaba animadamente todas las preguntas que Esme le hacía.

Al llegar a casa Carlisle me ayudo a bajar el equipaje del auto y llevarlo a la habitación que ahora compartiría con Bella, mientras ella conversaba en la sala con mis hermanos sobre su estadía en la Isla.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo?- me preguntó interesado mi padre cuando entramos en mi habitación.

-Estupendo. – respondí con una sonrisa.- Fue mejor de lo que pensé. Solo tuve problemas al momento de ir a cazar, porque no quería dejar a Bella sola en la casa, pero tuve que ir lejos para encontrar un buen animal al que drenar.- respondí serio pero con humor.

-Me alegro mucho que seas feliz Edward. Te lo mereces de veras.- dijo sonriendo y palmeando cariñosamente mi hombro.

-Gracias. No podía pedir algo mejor.- respondí sinceramente sin dejar de sonreír.

Acomode las maletas en la habitación y baje a la sala siguiendo a mi padre. Cuando entre en la habitación las risas que curiosamente no había escuchado me llegaron de golpe. "Raro" pensé.

Emmett estaba riendo estrepitosamente como siempre mientras que Alice y Rosalie lo miraban entre enfadadas y divertidas. Jasper solo sonreía enigmáticamente como siempre y Esme negaba con la cabeza divertida. Bella tenía una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-De acuerdo Bella tu ganas.- concedió mi hermano ante lo que sea que mi esposa le haya dicho.

-Como siempre Emmett.-Dijo ella con suficiencia. Ese tonito le había traído problemas más de una vez.

Mi hermano levantó las palmas de la mano en señal de inocencia y Bella se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

"En serio te has ganado la lotería" pensó Emmett mirándome con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí de nuevo dándole a entender que lo sabía.

Estuvimos hablando toda la tarde hasta que Bella comenzó a cansarse y disculpándose de todos la acompañé a dormir. Se que a veces no necesitaba dormir, y que podía quedarse despierta indefinidamente pero con el viaje en avión se había cansado.

Mi esposa se cambió sus shorts y franela manga larga por un pijama abrigado. Aunque era un vampiro sabía que esta noche era esencialmente fría. Cuando se terminó de arreglar, colocó su larga y hermosa cabellera en una cola de caballo. Según me había dicho, amaba su cabello pero a veces le molestaba al dormir.

-Has estado muy callado hoy.- me dijo cuando se recostó en la cabecera de la cama.

-Simplemente disfruto viéndote contarle a todos, los detalles del viaje. Te ves adorable.- sonreí divertido ante su mueca.- Te amo pequeña y estoy muy contento de todo lo que ha pasado este tiempo.-le di un beso en los labios que ella respondió con dulzura.

-yo también te amo muchísimo. Buenas noches drácula.- Bufé por el sobrenombre. Era ridículo. Podía admirar la imaginación de Bram Stocker pero ¿Ataúdes? ¿En serio? No me importaba que dijeran que le temíamos al ajo y las cruces pero me parecía enormemente ridículo que dijera que dormíamos en ataúdes.

-Buenas noches linda.- le di un beso en la frente cuando recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

A eso de medianoche Bella comenzó a removerse inquieta en la cama, tenía su cabeza apoyada en las almohadas y el ceño fruncido. Me preocupé por que a pesar de saber que un humano podía tener pesadillas me daba miedo lo que podía asechar los sueños de una chica que puede comunicarse con los muertos.

Estaba a punto de despertarla cuando habló.

-Bebé…no… Edward...mío…no…- De sus mejillas caían algunas lágrimas por lo que no lo soporté y la desperté cuidadosamente.

-Bella amor despierta.- la removí dulcemente y ella se removió pero no se despertó, aún seguía llorando y diciendo algunas cosas incoherentes.- Bella despierta.- Dije un poco mas fuerte pero sin dejar de ser cuidadoso.

Tras varios intentos ella por fin abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor confundida.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté preocupado.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó confundida.

-Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Hablabas y estabas llorando.-le expliqué. Ella cerró los ojos un minuto y después los abrió de nuevo con cansancio.

-No recuerdo que estaba soñando.- dijo extrañada.

-Es normal. Muchas personas no recuerdan lo que sueñan.- la tranquilicé. Ella asintió cerrando los ojos nuevamente pero se abrazó a mi cintura y yo la rodee con mis brazos en un protector abrazo.

Me preocupada mucho lo que podía haber soñado, había escuchado que hay humanos que se comunican con los fantasmas y tienen sueños, muchos perturbadores. Pero para una bruja con todas las de la ley podía ser más abrumador tener un sueño de este tipo y más teniendo en cuenta que Bella lo acaba de descubrir.

Luego de que se durmiera de nuevo, estuvo durmiendo tranquilamente aunque de vez en cuando se despertaba unos segundos y dormía de nuevo.

A eso de las 3 de la mañana Jasper tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-Pasa- dije bajito sabiendo que me escucharía.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó preocupado. En su mente pude ver que las emociones de Bella estaban un poco descontroladas.

-Creo que si. Pero ha estado muy inquieta. –respondí acariciando la espalda de mi durmiente esposa.

Jasper se encogió de hombros aún un poco inquieto.- venía para decirte que mañana a medio día iremos a cazar. ¿Vendrás con nosotros? Creo que Carlisle y Esme se quedarán ya que fueron hace dos días.-La verdad es que necesitaba cazar, y sabiendo que Esme estaría junto con Carlisle me dejaba más tranquilo, así Bella no estaría sola.

-Si. Lo necesito. En la Isla solo fui una vez. Bella no estuvo muy tranquila durante la ultima semana.- respondí.

-Deberías hablar con Marie. A lo mejor ella sabe algo de lo que pueda pasar por la mente de su bisnieta. ¿no crees?- Hablar con la bisabuela de Bella era una buena idea.

-Si. Tienes razón mañana la llamaré.- Jasper asintió y se fue con Alice.

A la mañana siguiente eran las 10 de la mañana y Bella por fin había podido dormir tranquilamente sin perturbaciones. Preocupado llamé a Marie quien respondió al segundo timbre.

-Hola Edward.!- saludó amablemente.

-Hola Marie. Disculpa mi descortesía pero estoy preocupado por Bella- dije yendo al grano.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó alertada.

-Lleva una semana que no esta durmiendo bien. Tiene pesadillas y se despierta cada poco tiempo. Anoche tuvo la más fuerte. Lloró dormida y todo. Me preocupa lo que la pueda estar acechando. ¿Tienes alguna idea?-solté todo de sopetón preocupado.

-Tranquilo. Bella no tiene nada malo. Mas bien está en un momento de transición, descuida no aumentarán sus poderes ni nada por el estilo, simplemente se está acostumbrando al cambio de lo sobrenatural. Según me contó ella puede hablar con los fantasmas. Es normal. Recuerdo que mi madre hacía lo mismo y cuando comenzó esa etapa tuvo noches como las de Bella. Solo es cuestión de unas semanas nada más.-eso me tranquilizó un poco.

-Bueno no es que me alegre de que vaya a pasar más semanas así pero me alegro de saber que es eso nada más. Gracias por la ayuda Marie. Te tengo que dejar. Bella está por despertar.- Ella se despidió también y colgamos la llamada. Mi familia había escuchado la conversación y estaban igual de aliviados que yo.

Una hora después apareció Bella en la sala vestida con unos jeans y un suéter morado que le sentaba espectacular. Iba descalza aunque con medias.

-Buenos días.-saludó con una sonrisa a los presentes.

-Buenos días Bella.- respondieron a coro lo que le causó gracia.

-Buenos días pequeña- saludé con un beso en su mejilla cuando se sentó a mi lado.

"Edward. No me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que estás sobrealimentando a Bella" pensó Esme cuidadosamente mirando disimuladamente la barriga de mi esposa.

Era cierto pero lo que no me cuadraba era que su vientre era lo que estaba abultado y no su abdomen en general.

Me encogí de hombros desechando la idea. Seguro tenía el vientre hinchado por algún síntoma premenstrual. Sabía que a algunas mujeres se les inflamaba el vientre cuando tenían el período.

-Bella. Los chicos y yo iremos a cazar dentro de una hora. Carlisle y Esme se ofrecieron a quedarse en casa ya que fueron hace unos días. ¿Está bien?- le informé cuando la acompañe a la cocina a que comiera algo.

-Perfecto. No hay problema. Lo necesitas.- dijo acariciando las ojeras que de seguro tendrían mis ojos por el tiempo que llevaba sin cazar.

-Volveré pronto.- le di un beso en la mano que tenía aun posada en mi mejilla y ella me sonrió dulcemente.

Una hora después me estaba despidiendo de mi pequeña bruja para ir a cazar.

-Te quiero.- Me dijo ella divertida dándome un corto beso en los labios.

-Y yo a ti.-Respondí para luego ir al auto de Emmett. Ya que a donde íbamos se llegaba más rápido en auto que corriendo.

**BELLA POV**

Me cayó como anillo al dedo que Carlisle se haya ofrecido a quedarse conmigo en casa mientras los demás iban de caza. Esme había salido un momento para comprar no se que. Hacía unos días que tenía unas dudas pero tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para preguntarle sin que Edward escuchara.

Fui al despacho de Carlisle y aunque fuera innecesario toqué la puerta. Mis padres y mis abuelas me habían enseñado a respetar el espacio y privacidad de las personas y Carlisle entraba en esa categoría.

Podía ser bruja y hacer millones de cosas pero ante todo era una chica que recién había cumplido los 19 años y me daba miedo todo lo que sucedía en mi vida. Por muy inmortal que fuera aún era joven, pero no me arrepentiría de ninguna decisión que he tomado.

-Adelante Bella- respondió con calma al otro lado de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y cuando entré la cerré detrás de mi con cuidado y nerviosismo. Carlisle había dejado el libro que tenía en sus manos descansando en el escritorio, cerrado.

Una de las razones por las que me sentía segura hablando con Carlisle era porque era una persona que transmitía mucha paz y confianza.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta como médico? – pregunté nerviosa jugando con mis dedos.

Rió con soltura y un deje de impresión.

-Por su puesto que si. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Sus ojos reflejando verdadera curiosidad e interés por mi pregunta y su rostro manteniendo la calma que lo caracterizaba me dieron la suficiente entereza para preguntar, aunque sospechaba la respuesta.

-¿Es normal que una mujer que ha sido siempre constante en su períodos, de pronto presente un atraso?-Intenté ser lo más educada posible porque este tema era un poco incómodo, al menos para mi.

-En un principio no debería ser normal.-Lo sabía.- Pero al momento del atraso influyen algunos elementos como: si la persona estuvo sometida a mucho estrés durante el último mes o si mantuvo relaciones con su pareja o con alguien. En el último caso, ambos sabemos lo que eso significa.- Sus palabras solo demostraban lo que ya sabía pero no quería o más bien no podía aceptar. Era imposible hasta donde mis conocimientos llegaban.-¿Preguntas por algo en especial Bella?-preguntó ahora verdaderamente preocupado por mi mutismo.

-Resulta que yo…tengo un atraso. Tengo mis dudas y lo que me acabas de decir solo hace que las posibilidades de mis dudas sean más positivas que negativas…-Estaba a punto de llorar. No por miedo ni dolor sino de desesperación y frustración. Me ponía nerviosa enfrentarme a algo desconocido. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa. Solo recuerdo una vez en que mis nervios hicieron acto de presencia y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de un vampiro.

-Tranquila Bella. Explícate mejor porque no entiendo a que te refieres con dudas y posibilidades positivas.- me pidió con autoridad sin dejar de lado su calma y paciencia infinita.

-tengo un atraso y se que es imposible que los vampiros conciban.- al ver que no respondía ante mi afirmación me desesperé aún más. Si no me calmaba tendría un ataque de nervios.- ¿Cierto?- Intenté calmarme pero sentía que cada segundo que pasaba mis nervios iban aumentando, y la respiración se me dificultaba.-Te juro que yo solo he estado con Edward.- decía desesperada y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Bella. Necesito que te calmes. En tu estado si es que lo que sospechas es cierto es malo estar tan alterada.- Demandó posicionándose frente a mi. Tomó mis muñecas para medir mi pulso e hizo una mueca.- Tienes el pulso acelerado. Bella no puedes tener estos ataques de nervios. Independientemente de lo que creas, es malo para tu salud.

Mis lágrimas salían sin control de mis ojos y mi respiración era más entrecortada. Me costaba respirar, por más que intentara tranquilizarme.

-Así no puedo.-Murmuró en voz baja aunque lo escuché.- Esme- llamó claramente a su esposa quien no supe en que momento llegó. La puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció Esme.-Necesito que le prepares una manzanilla a Bella. Esta muy nerviosa. Ahora te explico. Por favor.-pidió preocupado.

Me tomó en brazos y no supe que hacía hasta que sentí la suavidad de una cama debajo de mi cuerpo. Supuse que estaba en la habitación de Edward.

-Bella por favor si no te tranquilizas tendré que nebulizarte y eso es incómodo.- asentí pero no podía explicarle que no era adrede que intentaba tranquilizarme pero no podía.

Al cabo de unos minutos Carlisle desapareció de la habitación para aparecer con un montón de cosas en sus brazos. Jeringas, alcohol, algodón y una bombona de oxigeno con una mascarilla. Detrás de él venía Esme con una humeante taza de manzanilla. Lucía preocupada.

-¿Qué le ocasionó el ataque de nervios?-preguntó sentándose a mi lado y acariciando mi cabello. Su caricia era como magia para mi estado. Cerré los ojos concentrándome en las caricias que mi suegra y madre en muchos efectos propinaba a mi cabello.

-Sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo Esme. Se está tranquilizando.-Si me estaba calmando no entendí porque era necesario que me pusiera la mascarilla.- Sigues muy alterada y tu respiración es irregular. Es necesario lo que estoy haciendo.- me dijo con cariño y autoridad al ver mi cara de disconformidad.

No sabía que había pasado tanto tiempo hasta que escuchamos las risas atronadoras de Emmett en la puerta principal. Los nervios volvieron al ataque.

-Demonios!- Nunca había escuchado a Carlisle maldecir pero creo que la situación lo sobrepasaba. – Esme mantenlos ocupados.- demandó cariñosamente. Esme me regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora y desapareció por la puerta de la habitación.

Mientras intentaba tranquilizarme sentí el pinchazo de la jeringa en mi brazo. Me sorprendió pero no le di importancia. Sabía que era necesario. Me concentré en respirar profundo pero tampoco podía hacerlo muy bien, aunque gracias a la mascarilla de oxigeno ya no respiraba con dificultad.

Llevé mis manos a mi vientre preocupada de que si era el caso de que estaba embarazada, le hubiera pasado algo al bebe.

Carlisle captó mis movimientos y me miro a los ojos como si le hubiera dado la respuesta a un gran enigma.

-¿Por qué siento que escondes algo mamá?- la voz de Edward sonaba molesta y cada vez más cerca de la habitación. Miré a Carlisle rogándole con la mirada que no dejara que Edward entrara.

-Cariño. No escondo nada. Bella simplemente necesita descansar.- respondió Esme con voz calmada. Pero sabía que con un Edward de mal humor podía caerse el mundo y él no dejaría que nada lo convenciera.

-Esme te necesito aquí un momento.-dijo desesperado para luego añadir:- Edward haz lo que tu madre te dijo- lo dijo de un modo tan autoritario y serio que podría hacer temblar al mismísimo dios.

Edward gruñó y yo intenté hacer lo mejor que pude para enviarle mentalmente "Estoy bien".

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma- respondió verdaderamente molesto. Ya hablaría con él mas tarde.

Esme entró en la habitación de nuevo y se sentó donde había estado antes y retomó su tarea de acariciar mi cabello maternalmente. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Mi madre abandonó el hábito de peinar mi cabello cuando cumplí los trece y descubrí mi condición de bruja.

Carlisle soltó un suspiro y dejó caer su peso en el respaldo de la silla. Pero sabía que no estaba calmada del todo. Mis manos seguían acariciando mi vientre, temerosa de lo que podría haber ocasionado este arranque desenfrenado.

-Lo mismo que estás haciendo hazlo aquí.- Señaló un punto en mi vientre y Esme acarició mi vientre rítmicamente.- Sigue así. Que no se quite esto por nada.- Señaló la mascarilla de aire. Sabía que no decía los nombres de los aparatos en voz alta para no preocupar a los chicos.- Yo tengo que hacer algo en el hospital. Vuelvo en una hora.- Me miró pidiéndome con la mirada que no me alterara de nuevo y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.- No dejes que nadie entre Esme. Cualquier minúsculo detalle puede alterarla de nuevo.- A estas alturas creo que no le importaba que lo escucharan. Lo que le importaba era mi situación.

-Ve tranquilo Cariño yo me quedo con ella.- Respondió Esme manteniendo la calma. Carlisle le sonrió y salió por la ventana.

Unos minutos después tres toquecitos en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención.

Esme se levantó suavemente y se encaminó a la puerta.

**EDWARD POV**

Al llegar de cazar la casa se sentía extraña. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente. Todos miramos a Jasper en busca de una explicación.

-No me miren a mi. No puedo controlar lo que estoy percibiendo.- dijo tranquilamente.

Asentimos y antes de que nos dispersáramos por la sala, Esme bajó las escaleras ocultando sus pensamientos.

-chicos necesito que me hagan un favor.- Todos la miramos extrañados y confundidos pero no dijimos nada solo escuchamos atentos a lo que tenía que decir.-Necesito que lleven esas bolsas al mismo lugar de siempre.- pidió aunque en su voz se notaba la tensión y nerviosismo que estábamos sintiendo cuando entramos en la sala.

Eran como diez bolsas y teníamos que ir todos porque difícilmente podríamos conservar nuestro secreto si dos de nosotros llevaba cinco bolsas cada uno.

Tenía un presentimiento de que Esme escondía algo pero llevamos las bolsas sin rechistar al hospital donde siempre donábamos todo aquello que no necesitábamos.

Al llegar a casa Carlisle estaba diciéndole algo a Bella pero había algo que hacía mucho ruido y no lograba entender porque desde mi habitación no escuchaba nada, ni de afuera podía entender lo que sucedía en esa habitación de la casa. Nunca fue así.

Estaba nervioso y molesto. No me dejaban ver que tenía Bella, porque era lógico que mi esposa tenía algo, ya que Carlisle nunca maldecía y ahora lo estaba haciendo y Esme diciendo que Bella necesitaba descansar, era el colmo.

Media hora después de que llegamos de dejar las bolsas Jasper me pidió por favor que me calmara que en el estado en el que estaba lo que haría seria poner más nerviosa a Bella y a Esme.

Hice caso a lo que mi hermano me decía y tomando una respiración profunda me encaminé a mi habitación. No podía pasar a pesar de que era MI habitación. Estaba claro que en esta casa una puerta cerrada era una petición muda de privacidad.

Toqué la puerta y en dos segundos Esme la había entreabierto lo suficiente como para que solo la viera a ella.

-¿Puedo verla?-pedí con el alma en un hilo.

-Lo siento cariño pero Carlisle dio ordenes estrictas de que no dejara a nadie pasar.- en su mente se veía que era sincera y que si fuera por ella me dejaría ver a mi Bella.

-¿Al menos puedo saber que sucede?-pregunté tratando de mantener la calma.

Ella salió de la habitación en un ágil movimiento y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

-Tuvo un ataque de nervios. Estaba hablando con Carlisle sobre algo y de repente se comenzó a alterar mucho y no se calmaba. La manzanilla que le dimos no hizo efecto así que se le comenzó a dificultar el respirar y pues Carlisle le puso una mascarilla de aire para nebulizarla.-Estaba en shock. Bella era una persona muy tranquila, nunca se alteraba para nada, y si algo la había alterado era porque tenia que ser grave.

-¿Qué pudo haberla alterado de esa manera?-pregunté angustiado.

-No lo se.- Respondió con sinceridad. Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared sintiendo mi mundo desmoronarse.- Tranquilo Edward. Esta tranquila.- Aunque ella no lo quiso me regaló una imagen de Bella con una mascarilla de aire, sus ojos abiertos mirando sus manos que acariciaban su ¿vientre?

Dentro de la habitación escuchamos algunas voces así que Esme me dio un beso en la mejilla y entro en la habitación de nuevo sin dejarme pasar.

**BELLA POV**

-_Se te está convirtiendo en un hábito asustar a tu pobre marido.- dijo Elizabeth a mi lado en la cama con diversión aunque preocupada, se notaba en su rostro._

_-¿Por qué siento que tu tienes algo que ver con esto?- pregunté débilmente acariciando mi vientre._

_Ella para mi sorpresa poso sus manos sobre las mías y sonriendo inmaculadamente me respondió:-Porque querida bruja- dijo con cariño- yo si tuve que ver con este milagro que llevas en tu vientre. Una mujer siempre sabe cuando esta embarazada. Eso es ahora que necesitan de maquinas y tubitos con sangre para corroborar lo que el instinto te dice._

_-Creo que tienes razón- reí como pude._

_-Edward está bastante preocupado por tu salud. Deberías controlar tus nervios linda. Ahora más que nunca es cuando debes estar atenta a todo lo que te rodea.- Se levanto de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana como si se fuera- ah y por cierto. Esta habitación está a pruebas de sonidos. Ningún ente que habite la casa es capas de saber lo que sucede dentro de esta habitación. Cuida de mi nieto Bella. Nos veremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas.- Con eso me lanzo un beso y desapareció por la ventana._

Unos segundos después entro Esme y por la ventana entró Carlisle.

-¿Y?-pregunté a mi suegro que estaba más tranquilo al verme relajada.

-son positivos como tú creías Bella.- solté una risita nerviosa y emocionada. Y unas lagrimas cayeron de mis mejillas sin que yo las detuviera.-¿Quieres que llame a Edward?-preguntó.

-Antes yo quiero saber que es lo que ustedes dos saben. Me han asustado mucho. Una teniendo tremendo ataque de nervios y el otro maldiciendo a todo. ¿Qué es positivo?-preguntó molesta y angustiada.

-Estoy embarazada Esme. Me dio un ataque de nervios porque hasta hoy o hasta hace cinco días me parecía imposible. El único día que tuve un ataque similar fue hace casi dos años cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de un vampiro. No saben el miedo que me daba eso.- ambos rieron un poco divertidos por la situación.

-Eso es una buena noticia Bella. Lo de tu embarazo digo. Carlisle seremos abuelos.- rio encantadoramente. Carlisle asintió y le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa.- Es mejor que llamemos a Edward.

Se encaminaron juntos a la puerta y desde ella Esme llamó a su hijo y futuro padre.

-Edward- él en un santiamén estuvo a su lado.-Hay alguien que quiere verte. Ten cuidado. Todavía está un poco débil.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y disimuladamente cerraron la puerta cuando Edward entró.

-Hola- saludé. Gracias a Dios Carlisle ya me había quitado la mascarilla de oxigeno aunque esta seguía cerca por si acaso.

Él corrió a mi lado y me abrazó fuerte pero teniendo cuidado tal y como Esme le había dicho.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en darme sustos de muerte Isabella?- preguntó molesto sin soltarme. No me quejaba, me encantaba estar abrazada a él.

-Lo siento. No se porque me descontrolé tanto. Se me fue de las manos.- Lo abracé yo fuerte a él apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Lo amaba tanto y estaba tan contenta de que fuéramos a ser papás pronto.- Tengo algo importante que decirte- le dije. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Qué sucede? Hace unos días estás distinta. No has dormido bien, te remueves inquieta y hablas más de lo normal. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras pequeña.- Todo eso lo dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Con una dulzura que me hizo sonreír. Me estiré con cuidado y le di un casto beso en los labios. Él me sonrió y me dio otro beso.

-Se que creerás que es imposible hasta yo lo creía así. Pero tu madre y me refiero a Elizabeth, tenía otros planes para nosotros.- dije divertida. Él me miró confundido. Ya no le impresionaba cuando le decía algo que Elizabeth me decía.- Tengo un retraso y la única situación que explique eso es el que hayamos intimado. Lo cual sabes que sucedió muchas veces en el último mes.- él sonrió pícaro. Bien, al menos no estaba en shock.- Entonces fui a explicarle a Carlisle y como el no sabia si era o no posible me comencé a poner nerviosa por enfrentarme a algo que no esperaba y que era totalmente desconocido. Así que me alteré mucho, como no me calmaba Carlisle tuvo que recurrir al oxigeno para lograr regular mi respiración.

"Luego tomó muestras de sangre para llevarlas al laboratorio y analizarlas y estar cien por ciento seguros de lo que sospechábamos era cierto. Así que Carlisle acaba de llegar y me dijo que es positivo."-Concluí con una sonrisa.

Edward se quedó congelado. No movía ni los ojos.-Edward-llamé y nada.- Edward- llamé de nuevo preocupada.

Al no recibir respuesta me levanté de la cama pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso unos fuertes brazos me regresaron a la cama.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-A decirle a tu padre que te saque del estado congelado-le respondí viéndolo divertida.

-Ya salí del shock. No es necesario que llames a nadie. – me abrazo de nuevo pero este abrazo era diferente. No era necesitado como el primero, era dulce, cargado de emociones.

Estuvimos acostados viéndonos un rato, besándonos o riéndonos hasta que hizo algo que no me esperaba.

Levantó mi camisa hasta mis senos y acaricio mi vientre, que sorprendentemente estaba abultado.

-Por esto Esme pensó que te sobrealimentaba- yo me reí porque cuando me puse el pantalón llegué a pensar lo mismo.

Luego de acariciar mi vientre, le dio un beso y apoyo su oído en él causándome cosquillas.

-Edward me haces cosquillas ¿Qué haces?- dije riéndome.

-Solo quería saber si podía escuchar algo. Pero o está dormido o pensó lo mismo que yo.- Parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo. Era tan lindo.

De repente Edward comenzó a acariciar mi vientre de nuevo y eso me relajó muchísimo, mis ojos se cerraban. Ese ataque de nervios me había dejado bastante agotada.

Cuando cerré los ojos las imágenes del sueño que había olvidado volvieron a mi.

_Estaba sentada en el despacho de Carlisle y estaba un poco alterada_

_-Tranquila Bella. Recuerda lo que te dije ayer. Los nervios no son buenos en tu estado...-me dijo Carlisle quien tenía un sobre en sus manos._

_-Entonces es positivo?-pregunté emocionada._

_-Lo siento pero no.- Dijo dándome el sobre y dejándome sola._

-NO!-grité sentándome en la cama. No me había dormido. Pero creo que entendía porque la noche pasada no había dormido.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó preocupado mi hermoso vampiro.

Me relajé inmediatamente. Era mentira ese sueño. Si estaba felizmente embarazada.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que había olvidado el sueño de ayer?- El asintió acariciando mi vientre ya que se había dado cuenta que era el único modo de tranquilizarme.

-Ahora recordé algo que pasó.- Se lo transmití mentalmente y él negó con la cabeza.

-Pequeña, solo es un mal sueño. Sabemos que estas embarazada. Los resultados, tu vientre y Elizabeth mi madre te lo demuestran. Duérmete preciosa que si veo que tienes malos sueños te despierto.-Yo asentí aliviada y tranquila.

-Sabes que te ves terriblemente tierno haciendo eso.- le dije riendo.

-Tu te ves más hermosa que de costumbre. Te amo tanto Bella.-Me dio un abrazo y un largo beso en los labios.- el hecho de que esté alucinando por esto no significa que no me preocupe por como se vaya a desarrollar el embarazo. Porque esta claro que será mitad vampiro.- Yo asentí y le di una sonrisa.

-Lo se. Pero te amo.- con el pensamiento de un bebe en camino me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p>Lo que dice Carlisle es cierto... Cuando una tiene un atraso hay que evaluar si ha estado bajo mucho estres, me sucedio una vez se me atraso muchisimo y cuando le pregunto al medico me dijo que era por todo el estres que habia vivido ese mes...( fue muyyy estresante de veras... no piensen lo que no es. apenas tengo 18 jaja)...<p>

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI...

_**ADELANTO:**_

_**-el bebé crece rápido-Señaló Carlisle...**_

_**...**_

_**Yo hice cálculos y me sorprendio lo que descubrí:-¿Eso quiere decir que en el cuarto mes y medio daré a luz?...**_

_**-Exactamente-señaló Carlisle**_

_**-Guau eso es bastante rápido-pensó mi marido en voz alta.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>que dicen niño o niña?... he estado pensando en que sea un niño.. pero necesito nombres de niño... no acepto Anthony jajaja ya esta muy trillado el nombre jajajajaja...<strong>_


	30. Chapter 28: Todos pueden verme

**Holaaaaa! aki un nuevo capi!...mil gracias por sus reviews y por todo su apoyo !...**

**Quiero que me digan si quieren niño o niña y me den un nombre junto con su eleccion...**

**Nombres de niño: Benjamin...No recuerdo quien me recomendó el nombre y le dije que lo tomaría en cuenta...**

**Nombre de niña: Muchas me han dicho que quieren una Renesmee y les dije que no estaba segura de querer que fuera una niña pero prometí que lo consideraría...**

**No tengo ningun problema en que sea niño o niña, eso lo deciden ustedes pero necesito que me digan un nombre y si es niño o niña!:):)...**

* * *

><p><strong>De la vida misma<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"CON UN GRAN PODER VIENE UNA GRAN RESPONSABILIDAD" STAN LEE...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

Realmente la vida es un misterio, no sabes que te tiene deparado para el futuro. Es increíble lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida en los últimos dos años. Me enamoré, me casé y ahora voy a tener un hijo.

Sonreí como idiota al pensar en un hijo. Cuando me transformaron y supe lo que era, no pensé mucho en familia, a penas tenia 17 años y estaba impresionado con lo que nos pintaban del ejército y los soldados.

Cuando Bella se durmió le di un beso en la frente y bajé al despacho de Carlisle para hablar con él.

Caminé a paso humano hasta su despacho y él me permitió la entrada. Muy pocas veces encontrabas a Esme en el despacho con Carlisle, pero hoy era un día donde estaban los dos en él.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?¿Todo bien con Bella?-preguntó Carlisle poniendo todo su interés en mi.

-Si, todo bien con ella. Solo quería preguntarte algunas cosas sobre su embarazo.- Puntualicé.

Esme se interesó inmediatamente y se sentó a mi lado dándome una sonrisa maternal. Esme era en todos los efectos la mejor madre que me ha podido tocar en esta nueva vida. Siempre tendré a mi mamá biológica en el corazón pero sin duda Esme era la mujer más dulce que he podido encontrar.

-Tu dirás.-Instó Carlisle.

Ahora que veía las cosas con perspectiva, había sido muy afortunado, a pesar de mis peleas con Rosalie y riñas con Alice eran las mejores hermanas que he tenido, Emmett y Jasper eran sin duda los mejores acompañantes y ni hablar de Carlisle, su paciencia infinita por el mundo eran admirables.

-Es claro o bueno hasta donde puedo pensar que el bebe que Bella espera es híbrido.-Esme se extrañó pero entendió luego de unos segundos, dándole vueltas al asunto.- Y quería hacer cálculos contigo sobre que tan rápido avanza el embarazo de Bella. Está claro que no es normal. Es decir en un mes y ya siente todo.-Carlisle asintió pensativo.

-Es cierto cariño. Y además de que siente todo ya se le nota el embarazo-señalo Esme.

Nos ensartamos en una profunda conversación sobre los cambios que se estaban produciendo en Bella, hacíamos cálculos pero ninguno encajaba con los cambios que se producían en mi esposa. Esme dijo que debíamos investigar un poco para tener algo de bases sobre este embarazo y poder partir de algo más. Durante toda la noche los tres estuvimos concentrados en el despacho de Carlisle con las computadoras de cada uno haciendo investigaciones, anotaciones (aunque con nuestra memoria no eran necesarias, pero eran simples hábitos), de vez en cuando nos levantábamos de nuestro sitio para tomar algún libro de la gran biblioteca de Carlisle.

Estábamos tan concentrados que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora sino hasta que el olor de la comida nos llegó. Miré la hora sorprendido, y me di cuenta que era casi medio día.

-Más tarde vuelvo.-Les dije dirigiéndome a la puerta. Ambos asintieron y en sus mentes pude ver que podía irme tranquilo que ellos seguirían con las investigaciones.

Me encaminé a la cocina donde vi a Bella conversando animadamente con Rosalie sobre el embarazo ( creo que a estas alturas ya todos lo sabían) mientras cocinaba algo en un sartén.

No me hice notar ya que me gustaba ver a Bella interactuar en la cocina y era divertido ver a veces como Rosalie se frustraba con algo o como Bella también lo hacía. Estas dos chicas eran realmente únicas a su manera.

Bella seguía haciendo algo de comida y en ningún momento se giró hacia mi dirección por eso me sorprendió cuando dijo:- ¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas sin ser invitado Edward?-Rosalie se rió y Bella la copió.

Yo rodé los ojos y me acerqué a Rose, la saludé e hice lo mismo con Bella.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté curioso sentándome al lado de Rosalie.

-Arroz con pollo. Me dio un antojo.-Dijo como si estuviera comentando que el cielo es azul.

Bella comió entre charlas entusiasmadas conmigo y con Rosalie, y a eso de las 2 de la tarde Esme llegó a la cocina como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo continente.

-Hola Esme-saludó Bella cariñosamente a mi madre.

-Hola Cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó dándole un cálido abrazo.

-Mucho mejor. Gracias por todo lo de ayer.-Mi madre sonrió enternecida y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-No fue nada. –Dijo restándole importancia.-Edward. Carlisle cree que dio con el cálculo correcto.-Me informó.

-Oh! Eso es una buena noticia.-dije intrigado.

Bella nos miró como si hubiéramos hablado en chino y yo procedí a sacarla de su duda:-El embarazo avanza rápido, más rápido que el de una humana normal. Por lo que llevamos toda la noche y la mañana investigando casos similares para intentar hacer cálculos sobre cuanto durará el período de gestación y así estar alertas al momento del nacimiento.-Le expliqué.

-OH!-dijo sin emitir sonido.

-Ven. Vamos a ver que cálculos hizo Carlisle.-Tomé la mano de Bella y la guié hasta el despacho de Carlisle. Hoy tenía el vientre más grande de lo que lo tenía ayer. Pero podía percibir el cambio, gracias a mi naturaleza. A penas había crecido unos pocos milímetros o cuando mucho dos centímetros.

Bella se sentó delicadamente en uno de los sillones de cuero luego de saludar y agradecerle a Carlisle por su ayuda con el ataque de nervios.

-No fue nada. Pero para próximos momentos, tienes que intentar controlar la ansiedad. No es bueno para una persona tener ese tipo de ataques.

Bella asintió frenéticamente y se dedicó a escuchar lo que Carlisle había hecho para dar con el cálculo.

Vi los cálculos en su mente y se me hicieron realmente rebuscados pero certeros, estaba seguro que eso daría con el momento exacto del alumbramiento. Muy pocas veces ( creo que habían sido 1 o dos veces) Carlisle fallaba con algún cálculo. Era muy bueno con ese tipo de cosas.

-Son muy certeros- le dije a mi padre sin esperar a que los vocalizara.

**BELLA POV**

A veces me molestaba cuando Edward respondía a los pensamientos de las personas sin que estas antes los expresaran en voz alta. Me parecía descortés y grosero, porque había pensamientos que la gente no quería expresar, y por su culpa tenían que hacerlo. Era algo que siempre le regañaba.

Pero este momento en lugar de enojarme me frustró, ya que impedía que Carlisle hablara.

-Edward- dije molesta.

Él me miró confundido, le di una mirada significativa y él bajo ligeramente la cabeza.:-Lo siento. No lo pude evitar. –Yo asentí y miré a Carlisle que veía a Edward con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

A veces la relación entre Carlisle y Edward era mas de hermanos que de padre a hijo como hacían ver.

-El bebé crece rápido-Señaló Carlisle

Eso lo sabía. "Descubriste el agua tibia" pensé con sarcasmo. Pero no expresé mis pensamientos en voz alta porque sería grosero.

-En una semana, Según lo que hemos visto y Edward me ha explicado. El bebé ha crecido lo que un bebé normal crecería en dos semanas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que en un mes crecerá lo que en dos?-preguntó Edward inmerso nuevamente en los pensamientos de Carlisle.

Yo hice cálculos y me sorprendió lo que descubrí:-¿Eso quiere decir que en el cuarto mes y medio daré a luz?...

-Exactamente-señaló Carlisle

-Guau eso es bastante rápido-pensó mi marido en voz alta.

-Lo es. Pero es el tiempo que el cuerpo de Bella necesita para adecuarse a los cambios de un nuevo agente en él. Hay que monitorear tu embarazo. El cuerpo sufre cambios y eso puede ocasionar malestar-Yo asentí. Cualquier cosa con tal de saber que todo está bien.-¿Has tenido mareos, nauseas o algún malestar?-preguntó ahora actuando como médico.

Yo lo pensé un rato, recordando la última semana en la isla, donde comencé a pensar que estaba engordando pero no le había dado mucha importancia.

-No. Solo el retraso y bastante calor- señalé.

-Supongo que es algo bueno que no sientas esos malestares. Es normal que tengas calor. Puede que se te hinchen los pies cuando el embarazo esté mas avanzado. Mañana traeré algo del hospital para ver si con el eco podemos ver algo.-Yo asentí y me emocioné. Si todo salía bien, podía ver a mi bebe mañana.

-Es bueno que estés tranquila como ahora- continuó.- Todo está en orden, tu y el bebé están sanos, a juzgar por los latidos de sus corazones." Mis oídos desarrollados no eran lo suficientemente agudos como para escuchar el latido de mi bebe. Pero me alegraba saber que todo estaba en orden.

-Aún puedo salir y tomar aire y caminar ¿Cierto? Claramente con alguien acompañándome- dije rápidamente rogando por que la respuesta fuera si. Odiaría estar encerrada cuatro meses en la casa.

-Claro. Eso sería un buen ejercicio para que el bebé se asiente bien en tu útero.-Explicó Carlisle.

Yo sonreí contenta ante la perspectiva de ir al parque donde siempre iba con Edward y caminar un rato por ese lugar.

Conversamos una hora más hasta que Alice entró en el despacho insistiendo en que viéramos una película todos juntos. Todos aceptamos, necesitábamos despejarnos.

"Cowboy. No creas que no me di cuenta que manipulaste nuestras emociones para que aceptaras" le transmití a Jasper de la manera en la que Edward no se daría cuenta.

-Bella. Cada vez que le transmites algo a alguien, su mente se bloquea por el tiempo que dura lo que le dices.-Me dijo Edward bajito a mi lado.

Yo sonreí culpable.

-Eso te enseñara a no meterte en la cabeza de los demás- retó Rosalie divertida con la situación.

Más tarde nos encontrábamos todos en la sala viendo una película por insistencia de Alice o más bien por manipulación emocional de su esposo, cuando una figura con un vestido ligero de color crema llamo mi atención. Me asusté un momento cuando la sentí moverse, no estaba acostumbrada a esto de los fantasmas pero al fijarme bien vi que era Elizabeth. El colmo sería que también apareciera Edward Sr, a darme las gracias por darle un nieto. Eso seria espeluznante. No estoy segura de cómo actuaría al encontrarme al árbol genealógico completo de mi esposo dándome las gracias por el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Jasper me envió una ola de calma al notar mis emociones y yo le agradecí con una sonrisa a lo que el respondió con un guiño.

Admito que Elizabeth me agrada, pero me pone nerviosa que se aparezca cada vez mas seguido. Intente ignorarla, ya que a veces solo venia de visita unos minutos y se iba. No siempre era para comunicarme algo.

No pude ignorarla ya que se paró frente a mi. Me incorporé en el sofá con la espalda en el pecho de Edward, ya que antes estaba recostada con mi cabeza en su regazo.

-Elizabeth-creí haberlo dicho lo suficientemente bajito como para que ningún vampiro me escuchara pero la respuesta de Jasper me descolocó.

-Oh gracias a Dios que tu también la ves- dijo aliviado como si temiera haberse vuelto loco

-¿Cómo que "tu también la ves"?- repetí sus palabras impresionada. Creí que era la única que podía ver a esta mujer.

Elizabeth sonrió

-Todos pueden verme mi querida bruja- me dijo dulcemente. Elizabeth había adquirido la costumbre de llamarme querida bruja.

Podía sentir a Edward tensarse detrás de mi ya que sus manos que estaban en mi vientre se posaron en mis muslos y sus brazos me apretaron un poco más de lo necesario, aunque sin llegar a hacerme daño. Estaba segura que con esa fuerza me dejaría un moretón en las piernas.

Cuando su fuerza me estaba haciendo daño tomé sus manos entre las mías y les di un apretón fuerte pero cariñoso, una muestra silenciosa de que estaba apoyándolo.

-¿Estás segura que es necesario?- dije inclinando imperceptiblemente (para los vampiros) la cabeza hacia atrás, queriendo darle a entender que estaba preocupada por Edward.

Por algún motivo mi excepcional capacidad de transmitir mis pensamientos no funcionaba con los fantasmas. Me sentía como Melinda Gordon intentando ayudar a un fantasma(1)

-Es totalmente necesario- dije seria sin dejar de ser dulce. Edward estaba rígido detrás de mi y en serio me comenzaba a preocupar.

"¿Cómo está Edward?" le pregunté a Jasper.

Él me miró y asintió con la cabeza para luego negar, eso significaba que no estaba mal pero tampoco bien.

"Edward. Te amo" Le transmití a mi marido quien se relajó un poco, aflojando sus agarre aunque sin soltar mis manos. Es como si necesitara de mis manos para sostenerse.

-¿Qué tienes para decir Elizabeth?-pregunté suavemente. Ella nos veía a su hijo y a mi con una sonrisa.

-Pues las brujas de aquí quieren que te diga que cuando tu hijo tenga la edad de un año, tu deberás ser transformada en lo mismo que él.-Hizo una pausa y se giró como viendo o escuchando a alguien que estaba a su lado en su plano terrenal.

-¿Por qué?-interrumpió Edward haciendo que Elizabeth se girara.- Pensé que ya era inmortal.

Esme se mostro de acuerdo con él.

-Lo es querido. Pero solo sigo órdenes de Annie.- ¿Annie?¿La que había dejado a sus compañeras por amor?

-¿Annie?-pregunté emocionada. Eso quería decir que ella en verdad hizo lo que Kim, Megan y yo pensábamos. Nunca se lo dije a nadie. Solo lo sabíamos las brujas.

Annie había intentado hablar con alguna de las cuatro pero en ese momento no habíamos alcanzado el auge de nuestras facultados, imposibilitándole la tarea. Durante mi luna de miel, cuando Edward se fue de caza, Kim me llamó y me explicó todo, lo que había dicho Elizabeth de que quedaría embarazada (primero que las demás) y que Annie era la que estaba atenta a cualquier cambio que ocurriera en mi vida.

Elizabeth miraba de nuevo hacia atrás por lo que volví a preguntar llamando su atención.-¿Annie?¿La Annie bruja que huyó?

Elizabeth me sonrió impresionada y respondió:-¿Sabes de ella?-Yo asentí.

-Si mi bisabuela tenían un libro que era como una especia de diario de ella o algo parecido. ¿pero que dijo ella de ser una híbrida?- hablé apresuradamente.

-Debí suponerlo.-Rió ella. Sentí a Edward relajarse y eso me tranquilizo.-Dijo que hay algo que no escribió en su diario. Decía que para ese momento, las brujas consideraban a los vampiros como una maldición-Los vampiros presentes soltaron una risita incrédula. "Vejestorios" pensé para mi divertida.-Asi que como castigaron a Annie con el exilio decidieron que la próxima que se enamorara de un vampiro, estaría condenada a vivir en el limbo de las dos especies. Es decir ser un híbrido, vivir las necesidades de ambas especies.

-eso no es una condena.- dije confundida. Bueno, digamos que yo no era la persona adecuada para juzgar lo que era o no una condena, si teníamos en la ecuación a los vampiros.

-Bueno saberlo- dijo pensativa.-Solo quería avisarles.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Gracias-Agradeció Rosalie rápidamente

-¿Qué sucederá con sus poderes y su condición de bruja?-preguntó Emmett siendo respaldado por Edward y Jasper.

-Annie dijo que seguro peguntarían eso. Dijo que sus poderes se mantendrán siempre que los utilice para el bien y dijo que su condición de bruja se conservará independientemente de lo que haga.- Yo asentí pensativa. No era una persona violenta ni negativa, y siempre he usado mis poderes para el bien.-Será una híbrida bruja. Antes había muchas, descendientes de vampiros y brujas extremadamente poderosos. Lo suficiente para hacer que esta raza fuera bastante numerosa. Pero con la quema de las brujas en Salem, las cacerías y la masacre en Ipswich, los únicos híbridos brujos desaparecieron. Hoy solo existen dos o tres alrededor del mundo. – culminó Elizabeth encogiéndose de hombros como si comentara el color del cielo.

-WOW-exclamó Jasper, perdiendo sus facultades lingüísticas ante tal visita.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo- murmuré para diversión de Jasper.

-Es bueno saber que seguirá siendo la misma.-dijo Edward dándome un tierno besito en la mejilla.

-Es hora de irme- Me dio una mirada rápida. Sabía que eso significaba que tendría que escaparme al baño para que ella pudiera decirme lo que quedaba por decir sin interferencia de fisgones con super oídos.-Edward- mi marido la miró sonriendo.-cuidalos, tienes dos tesoros muy valiosos en tus manos.-Edward asintió emocionado.

-Claro que sí.-Con estas últimas palabras Elizabeth desapareció de la vista de los vampiros pero no de la mía.

_-Te espero en el baño en dos miutos. Annie necesita hablar contigo- desapareció momentáneamente y yo solté todo el aire contenido._

-¿Cómo lidias con algo así?-preguntó Edward visiblemente agotado emocionalmente.

-Costumbre supongo-Dije sin saber bien que decir.

-Eso fue interesante-Habló Alice por primera vez.

"Dímelo a mi, que tengo que hablar con una bruja que murió hace siglos" pensé para mí.

Cada uno se ensimismó en sus pensamientos y en la película, pero yo necesitaba ir al baño, me entraba curiosidad en saber lo que Annie requería.

-Iré al baño un momento.- Me levanté con cuidado y con calma.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Edward.

-No. Yo necesito refrescarme y bajo enseguida.-Él asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla para permitirme pararme.

Fui caminando con paso tranquilo al baño más alejado de la casa. Sabía que mi energía con la de Elizabeth harían una barrera de sonido pero aún así me sentía más cómoda yendo a ese sitio.

_Al llegar como era de esperarse Elizabeth estaba en todo su esplendor sentada al borde de la bañera mientras a su lado estaba otra fantasma de pie._

_-Aquí estoy-anuncié luego de cerrar la puerta._

_La fantasma que acompañaba a Elizabeth no debería tener más de veintidós años. Era alta, su cabello pelirojo caía en una espesa cabellera hasta un poco mas debajo de sus hombros. Su piel era de un tono broncíneo, sin llegar a tener ese tono oliváceo que tienen los de la reserva Quileute. Cuando hablé ella me estudió del mismo modo que yo a ella._

_-Bienvenida Isabella.-Saludó_

_-Igualmente Annie-respondí._

_Elizabeth se mantuvo al margen de la conversación…_

_-Solo quería decirte que estaré atenta a ti. Yo seré quien te cambie a híbrida, ya que los vampiros corren el riesgo de inyectar más veneno del necesario. No prometo que sea indoloro pero trataré de hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible. Tu bebe es muy sano, será muy amado y amará mucho. Tienes mucha suerte, es un tesoro muy preciado. Será muy mimado.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Supongo que en mi diario no dije que tuve un bebé._

_-¿De verdad?-pregunté sorprendida._

_-Si. Antes de que me exiliaran quedé embarazada. Lo tuve pero ambos morimos unos años más tarde.-Dijo tristemente.- Tengo la suerte de tenerlo conmigo en mi plano terrenal._

_-Eso es algo bueno.-respondí todavía sockeada por la noticia._

_-Quiero que sepas que lo que te hará el vampiro médico…_

_-Carlisle-completé por ella_

_-Carlisle, no funcionará. Tu bebé tiene instintos de auto preservación y sentirá eso como amenaza, por lo que no se dejara mostrar. _

_Me causó gracia la noticia. Sonreí acariciando mi vientre._

_-¿No sabré el sexo hasta que nazca?-pregunté._

_-No si no quieres que te lo digamos.-respondió con una sonrisa divertida._

_-Oh…Supongo que me gustaría saber que sexo es para saber que comprar…-pensé en voz alta._

_-Medítalo Isabella. Nos vemos en dos días.-Dicho esto desaparecieron ambas y yo me refresqué el rostro._

_Esto de hablar con fantasmas es agotador._

* * *

><p><em>(1) MELINDA GORDON ES UN PERSONAJE DE UNA SERIE QUE SE LLAMA "GHOST WISPERER" NO SE SI ALGUIEN LA VE, A MI ME FASCINA... BUENO EL CASO ES QUE ELLA PUEDE COMUNICARSE CON LOS FANTASMAS QUE VAGAN POR LA TIERRA POR ASUNTOS SIN TERMINAR CON ALGUIEN... ELLA LOS AYUDA A COMUNICARSE CON SUS ALLEGADOS Y LUEGO LOS AYUDA A CRUZAR "LA LUZ"...<em>

_GRACIAS POR TODO RECUERDEN:_

**Quiero que me digan si quieren niño o niña y me den un nombre junto con su eleccion...**

**Nombres de niño: Benjamin...No recuerdo quien me recomendó el nombre y le dije que lo tomaría en cuenta...**

**Nombre de niña: Muchas me han dicho que quieren una Renesmee y les dije que no estaba segura de querer que fuera una niña pero prometí que lo consideraría...**

**No tengo ningun problema en que sea niño o niña, eso lo deciden ustedes pero necesito que me digan un nombre y si es niño o niña!:):)...**


	31. Chapter 29Y el bebe es

**Holaaaaaa!mil gracias por sus reviews en los capis pasados... No fue dificil elegir entre niño o niña pero lo hice... Al final del capi estan los nombres que me gustan, elijan el que mas les guste y el que tenga más votos será el que quede..!**

**Disfruté mucho escribiendo este capi!.. .espero que lo disfruten...**

**Al final del cpai una sorpresa para todas!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>De la vida misma<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Con un gran poder, viene una gran responsabilidad"Stan Lee.<strong>

**"Aquellos que dicen que duermen como un bebe es porque generalmente no tienen uno"Anonimo.**

**Capítulo 29: El bebe es...**

**EDWARD POV**

No sabia que sentir respecto a la visita general de mi madre. La quería mucho y conservaba su recuerdo con mucho cariño pero era abrumador verla después de 94 años, pero de algo estaba seguro, me sorprendió enormemente que nos dijera que Bella seria una hibrida cuando nuestro hijo o hija cumpliera su primer año.

Debía admitir que la idea de ser papá cada vez me estaba gustando más.

-¿Edward estás bien?-preguntó Alice. Ella a pesar de ser hiperactiva tiene un corazón de oro.

-Solo sorprendido.-dije tranquilamente.

Unos pocos minutos mas tarde bajó Bella, luciendo un poco sorprendida todavía, pero mas relajada y tenía esa sonrisa que a veces ponía cuando sabia algo que los demás no.

-Ahora que ya no hay más fantasmas- dijo Emmett viendo divertido a Bella- ¿Podemos regresar a la película?- todos reímos y Bella se sentó de nuevo en mi regazo y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

A mitad de la película se quedó dormida, profundamente dormida. Para alivio o desagrado mío, no habló en sueños. No me extrañaba ya que cuando se agotaba mucho quedaba totalmente dormida.

La hubiera llevado a nuestra habitación (Antiguamente mía) pero la película que la enana diabólica y Jasper eligieron, estaba bastante interesante. Era nueva y totalmente impredecible. Eso me gusto. No me gustaba mucho ver películas ya que la mayoría eran predecibles.

Cuando acabó la película Emmett todavía comentaba lo increíble y desafortunado que había sido la muerte del protagonista. Jasper también comentaba el accidente y las explosiones, mientras que sus esposas los miraban divertidos.

Tomé a mi durmiente esposa (amaba como se oía eso) entre mis brazos y la lleve a nuestra habitación para que durmiera con tranquilidad sin los constantes exabruptos de Emmett.

Le di un beso en la frente y bajé a la sala con los chicos, tenía sed, hacía una semana que no cazábamos, y cuando cazamos fue muy poco porque Jasper no quiso irse muy lejos y yo tampoco cuando me dijo que las emociones de Bella eran un poco inestables.

-¿Qué les parece ir a cazar algo?-ofrecí.

-Yo pienso que sería algo bueno.-Concordó Rosalie. Yo la miré con una ceja alzada. No me llevaba mal con ella, pero eran muy pocas las veces en las que ambos coincidíamos en algo. A veces me gustaba molestarla llevándole la contraria en algo. Rosalie es muy fácil de irritar y a veces es divertido, si se tiene un retorcido sentido del humor.-No molestes-siseó ella. Yo solo alcé mis brazos en señal de inocencia y una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro. "Idiota" pensó.

-¿Cuándo cazarán ustedes?-pregunté recordando que mis padres tenían más tiempo sin cazar que nosotros. Aunque cuando ellos fueron, cazaron durante dos días.

-No te preocupes cariño. Cuando ustedes vuelvan iremos nosotros-me tranquilizó Esme.

Le di un beso en la frente y me fui a cambiar, justo como todos los demás.

En la habitación tomé una hoja de una libreta de Bella y escribí en ella:

"_Fuimos a cazar. En unas horas vuelvo. Cuídense. Te amo."_

Me cambie rápidamente y me encontré con mis hermanos en la sala.

Emmett como siempre no perdió oportunidad de molestar-Te estas convirtiendo en un cursi- Yo rodé los ojos dispuesto a ignorarlo pero Rosalie no perdió oportunidad de burlarse de su esposo.

-¿Y tú de que hablas Emmett? El hombre que si pudiera me regalaría la luna- en sus pensamientos vi que eso se lo dijo Emmett el día de mi compromiso, cuando Bella se desmayó. Ese día Emmett estaba especialmente sensible.

No pude evitar reír ante el poema que era la cara de Emmett y ante los pensamientos de Rosalie, Emmett el vampiro de 97 años, que lucha contra los ojos y hace alarde de su masculinidad es también un chico cursi de 20 años.

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó Jasper sin saber si reír o quedarse perplejo.

Yo solo pude asentir y Jasper lo que hzo fue romper a carcajadas, Alice soltó unas risitas intentando tener solidaridad con Emmett pero ni Rosalie podía dejar de reír. No dejaría olvidar esto nunca.

-Ya. Ya. Si soy sensible también ¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo cruzándose de brazos, visiblemente molesto ante nuestro comportamiento.

-No hay ningún problema Em.-Le dijo Rosalie dándole un beso en la mejilla. Cuando no estaban lujuriosos eran una pareja muy dulce.

Él le sonrió alegremente mostrando sus hoyuelos. Rosalie estaba hecha un flan.

-Ya Romeo. Vámonos a cazar.-Dijo Jasper tomando a Emmett del brazo y halándolo. Emmett pudo haberse resistido pero se dejo llevar por Jasper.

Terminamos cazando a unas tres horas de Forks. Conseguimos buenos alimentos. Emmett como siempre intentaba encontrar un oso, pero esta vez se decepcionó al no encontrar ninguno. Se conformó con tres ciervos mientras los demás drenábamos alces y algún puma que estaba en el lugar equivocado al momento equivocado.

Una vez satisfechos regresamos a casa. Pero por el camino todos decidimos cazar de nuevo, para poder pasar más tiempo alimentados por cualquier evento.

Al entrar en la casa escuché ruidos en la cocina y fui inmediatamente hacia allí pensando que era mi Bella.

-Hola mamá-Saludé sonriendo.

-Hola cariño. ¿Volvieron todos?-preguntó. Esme era peculiar. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente concentrada en algo podía aislar los sonidos que la rodeaban.

-Sip- dije sencillamente.- ¿Bella despertó?

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriéndome.

-Iré a buscar a Carlisle para ir a cazar.-Yo asentí y me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa ya que aunque no tenía ni una mancha de sangre, si estaba bastante lleno de tierra.

Entré en la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Bella, pero resulta que ella ya se estaba despertando.

-Hola-murmuró ella somnolienta.

Me acerqué a su lado y le di un beso en la frente. Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche y vi que eran las 7 de la mañana. Creo que el viaje de caza fue más largo de lo que pensé

-Hola cariño. ¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó sentándome en el borde de la cama y colocando mi mano en su vientre. Según mis cálculos mi bebé aún era muy pequeño como para patear.

-Como un lirón-respondió ella abriendo sus ojos. Pasó sus manos por mis ojos y por debajo de ellos donde antes había unas ojeras. Por supuesto que ella nota todo.-Fuiste de caza- yo tomé su mano y le di un beso a su palma.

-Era necesario. La última vez cazamos muy poco.-Ella se recostó un poco en mi hombro y yo la abracé depositando un beso en su frente.

Unos minutos después su estómago gruño haciendo que ambos sonriéramos.

-Me iré a bañar.-dijo levantándose de la cama para luego girarse hacia mi. Me observó con los ojos entrecerrados y agregó:- Creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo.-Me reí y asentí.

Ella se quitó primero sus pantalones de pijama, luego su ropa interior, la camisa y el sostén. La vi caminar desnuda hacia el baño y cerrar la puerta unos segundos. No le dije nada puesto que sabía que eso significaba unos segundos humanos.

Unos minutos después la abrió con una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar posar la mirada en su vientre. Ahora tenía un bultito un poco más grande, apenas unos centímetros más que ayer. Pero lo que llamó mi atención fue los moratones que tenia en su cintura.

-¿Qué te pasó ahí?-pregunté apuntando a los morados que tenía en su cintura.

Ella siguió la trayectoria de mis ojos y mi dedo y se quedó callada unos segundos como pensando que pudo haberle ocurrido.

-Si te lo digo prométeme que no te pondrás como un loco.-dijo viéndome seriamente.

Eso me preocupó.-¿Qué te sucedió?-pregunté preocupado.

-Ayer cuando Elizabeth nos visitó. Tu estabas cada vez más tenso con tus manos en mi cintura y llegó un momento en que apretaste más fuerte de lo normal y simplemente me marcó. Sabes que siempre me salen moretones de nada.-Yo me quedé paralizado. ¿Yo le había hecho eso?.

Ella se acercó a mí con deliberada lentitud. Y tomo mi rostro entre sus dos manos. Cerré los ojos, me sentía mal conmigo mismo, por no haber notado que la estaba apretando más de lo que debía. -Mírame- demandó.

Yo abrí los ojos abatido y me encontré con una hermosa imagen, Bella me sonreía entre triste y dulcemente.-Lo siento.-Fue lo único que pude decir.

-No lo sientas. No lo hiciste adrede. Además eso se cura rápido. No te mortifiques por favor.-rogó. Yo asentí porque sabía que tenía razón.

-Pero eso no evitará que le pida a Carlisle una crema para que te eches en esos moretones para que se curen rápido.-tomé sus manos entre las mías y dándole un delicado tirón la acerqué a mi poniendo mis labios entre los suyos.

La ducha duró más de lo que habíamos pensado en un principio. El placer carnal muy pocas veces se puede evitar.

Media hora después nos hallábamos los dos en la cocina, ella cocinaba ya que decía que yo no sabia por no tener gusto, y yo estaba parado a su lado viendola cocinar.

-Edward…-Yo la miré asintiendo para que continuara.-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?-preguntó. Sabia que se refería a nuestro bebé.

-No he pensado mucho en eso. He pensado más en el tiempo que tardará en llegar.- reí apenado. Ella bajó su vista a lo cocinaba, pude apreciar que malinterpretó mis palabras.

Alcé su rostro con mi dedo índice, obligándola a mirarme.-Tonta. Si me dejas terminar.-Le di un rápido beso en los labios a lo que ella sonrió-Decía que no he pensado mucho en eso. Pero sería lindo una niña.-por primera vez fantaseé con una niña corriendo por la casa, persiguiendo a Emmett o huyendo de Alice o acompañando a Esme, a Carlisle o riendo con Rose y Jasper. De lo que estaba seguro es que niño o niña sería muy mimada o mimado.

Ella rió y yo bajé de mi nube.-¿Y a ti?-pregunté.

-Había pensado en un niño. Creo que son más manejables que las niñas.- rió.- Pero no importa que sea. Será muy consentido.- dijo haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

-Eso tenlo por seguro-reí.

Ella bajó la mirada para seguir cocinando. Conociéndola como la conozco sabía que había algo más que quería decir.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estas diciendo?-le dije viéndola divertido. A veces Bella era muy reservada con sus pensamientos por muy sarcástica y espontánea que fuera.

-Ayer cuando fui al baño estaban tu madre y Annie en él. Creo que los fantasmas no conocen de la privacidad de los baños- divagó.

-Bella divagas-Ella rió y se sonrojó levemente.

-Lo siento. Como te decía. Me las conseguí en el baño y Annie mencionó que mi bebé, nuestro bebe tomaría el eco como una amenaza y como defensa no se mostraría. Pero cuando le pregunté si tenía que esperar hasta su nacimiento para saber si sería niño o niña y me dijo que no necesariamente, porque si yo quería ella podía decirme que sería.-Me contó.

-¿Entonces?-pregunté intrigado.

-Entonces…quería saber si te gustaría saber que es antes de que nazca-Me dijo mirándome con esos ojos llenos de alegría. Esos grandes ojos marrones, que tenían la mezcla perfecta de inocencia, picardía y sarcasmo.

-Sería muy bueno saber que es para asi poder comprar las cosas.-le dije entusiasmado.

Ella rió – Yo les dije lo mismo.- sacó su comida del sartén y lo colocó en la mesa junto a su jugo.

-¿Cómo le dirás a Annie lo que hablamos?-pregunté curioso.

-No tengo idea- dijo ella metiéndose un bocado de lo que sea que haya cocinado en la boca.-Supongo que tendré que esperar a que ella aparezca o hacer algún conjuro misterioso para invocarla-dijo seria.

¿Invocar fantasmas?

Ella rió divertidísima por algo que no se.-Hubieras visto tu cara.-Yo la miré frunciendo el ceño.-No tengo que invocarla en tu presencia así que tranquilo.-No pasé por alto eso de " en tu presencia" pero dejé pasar el asunto.

Bella comía tranquilamente cuando de repente se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la cocina y maldijo por lo bajo.

-Creo que deberían avisar antes de aparecerse-dijo visiblemente molesta. ¿Serían las hormonas o en realidad estaba molesta por algo?

**BELLA POV**

Estaba desayunando un gran banquete, una tortilla de huevo con jamón y queso y tostadas con dulce de leche. Esto de los antojos se esta volviendo algo raro.

Justo iba a morder una de mis ricas tostadas cuando una voz que no era la de ningún vampiro en la casa me llamó

_-Hola Isabella-esta era Annie. Y ya comenzaba a molestarme esto de que aparecieran a diestra y siniestra a voluntad._

_-Creo que deberían avisar antes de aparecerse-dije molesta._

_Ella me sonrió y se disculpó. -¿Él es el vampiro del que te has enamorado?-preguntó curiosa posando su vista en Edward._

_-Si-dije sonriendo._

_-Es muy buena persona. Elizabeth ha estado volviéndome loca todo este tiempo, por el. Que si mi Tony no tiene novia, que si mi Tony está muy solo, que si mi Tony conoció a una muchacha. Aquí entre nos me alegro que su "Tony" haya encontrado novia- yo reí divertida con ella. "Tony" sería un buen apodo para Edward. _

_-Eso es divertido. Y yo pensé que mi madre era la loca- ella negó con la cabeza viéndome divertida._

_-¿Has pensado en si quieres saber que és?´-preguntó apuntando a mi vientre._

_-Que cambio de tema tan radical-dije sorprendida.-Y si ya lo pensamos y queremos saber que es._

_Edward me miraba confundido. ¿Podría escuchar lo que hablábamos? ¿O la energía de Annie y la mía hacían una barrera como una burbuja?_

_-¿Puede oírnos?-le pregunté refiriéndome a Edward._

_-No. Estamos como en una burbuja. Es un modo de protección._

_-De acuerdo. ¿Qué será?-pregunté ansiosa._

_Ella me hizo unas señas para que me levantara de la silla y un poco expectante lo hice, ella se paró delante de mí colocando sus manos en mi vientre y cerrando los ojos._

_-¿Estás completamente segura de que quieres saber que es?-preguntó molestándome._

_-SIII-chillé. No aguantaba más el suspenso…_

_-Bien pues es…Oh lo siento me tengo que ir.-Diijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro._

_-Oh no te atrevas a irte y dejarme en ascuas.- Sisée._

_Ella se rió. Era malvada, como una hermana mayor que molesta a la menor cuando tiene una cita._

_-Solo bromeaba… Es una niña. Sana y será muy consentida.-Dijo con una dulce sonrisa._

_Yo me emocioné y no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimitas de felicidad. Miré a Edward que me miraba como si quisiera romper la casa completa de ansiedad al verme llorar._

_-¿Puedo preguntar una cosa mas?-Ella asintió-¿Cómo me transformarán en híbrida?_

_-Cada cosa tiene su momento.-Dicho esto desapareció._

La burbuja cayó y Edward se acercó a mi con la cara marcada de la angustia.

-¿Qué sucede?¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó atropelladamente.

-Es solo de emoción-respondí conmovida al pensar en mi bebita. ERA UNA NIÑA!

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ahora relajado.

-Porque era Annie. Al parecer estos fantasmas son mas curiosos de lo que pensé. Me dijo el sexo de nuestro bebe.-dije contra su pecho.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó emocionado.

Yo me separé un poco de él para verlo a los ojos y darle la noticia.

-ES UNA NIÑA!- chillé.

Él me abrazó riendo emocionado y después me dio un beso, tierno, dulce, agonizante, apasionado y amoroso.

* * *

><p>COMO VEN ES UNA NIÑA...MUCHAS LO PIDIERON ASÍ Y PSS ME VINO ALGO A LA CABEZA QUE ME TERMINO DE CONVENCER...<p>

NOMBRES DE NIÑA:

Melanie

Valerie

Cloe: 1

Renesmee: 1

A mi me gustan Cloe y Renesmee.. Pueden elegir entre estos 4 o proponer más nombres:)

* * *

><p><strong>PROXIMAMENTE:<strong>

**-Por favor niña... No me hagas ponerme eso...**

**...**

**-Sii tengo 3 mas- chillo ella con su vocecita aguda y desapareció por la puerta.**

**-Muy valiente hermano- me dijo lanzandome dagas por los ojos.**


	32. Chapter 30Edward s little baby

**Holaaaa! gracias por todos sus reviews y alertas!...**

**Nuevamente que nombres les gusta para la bebe de Bella y Edward? Pondré cuantas personas han votado por este nombre, es importante que me ayuden pues no me decido :)**

**Renesmee: 4**

**Carlie:3**

**Melanie: 2**

**Si quieren otro nombre solo sugieranlo y lo tomare en cuenta;)...**

**Espero que este capi les guste es muy tiernito!...**

* * *

><p><strong>De la vida misma<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"One step closer<br>I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more!" <strong>

**Christina Perri-A thousand years (breaking dawn soundtrack)**

**Capítulo 30: Edward`s little baby...**

**EDWARD POV**

Bella había hablado con Annie, y siendo sincero aún no me acostumbraba a esto de que mi esposa hablara con fantasmas, era extraño, más de lo que puedo imaginar. Pero en fín, Bella había hablado con Annie y ella le había dicho que mi bebe sería una niña.

UNA NIÑA! Era extraño pero creo que nunca me sentí tan emocionado en mi vida, si no contamos el día que me casé. Sería papá y tendría una hija. Tendríamos una linda adición a la familia y a mi hija no le faltaría nada. Según Bella, alrededor del mundo existen muchos híbridos vampiros, pero no importa cuantos hayan en el mundo, mi hija seguiría siendo única y más especial de lo que ya es.

Por primera vez en los 94 años que llevo como vampiro, quería que avanzara el tiempo rápido, quería que estos cuatro meses pasaran rápido, pero dejándome disfrutar del embarazo de Bella, quería que mi hija naciera ya.

Y juro que si un vampiro pudiera volverse loco, yo ya habría enloquecido hace mucho tiempo. Primero me enamoro de una bruja que resulta ser la bruja más ocurrente de la historia, me caso con ella ya que ese era el único paso que nos faltaba en nuestra relación, luego me entero que mi esposa, que cabe decir también es humana está embarazada, me hace darme cuenta que no todos los mitos son reales, los vampiros si pueden tener hijos, y se que de alguna manera con el paso del tiempo se hallara la manera de que las vampiresas conciban, luego de que me entero que mi esposa está embarazada, me entero que la van a convertir en una hibrida vampiro por yo no se que castigo místico que tienen las brujas y luego me entero que será una niña!. Definitivamente esto era para volver loco a cualquiera.

Y aquí me hallaba yo, un chico de 17 años de apariencia, de 94 años como vampiro y un hombre de 111 años, paseando por una tienda donde vendían cualquier cantidad de artículos para los bebés. Estaba con Rosalie ya que ella había insistido en querer formar parte de las compras. Bella estaba un poco indispuesta así que ella también insistió en que fuera con Rosalie a comprar algunas cosas, que cuando se sintiera mejor ella haría otro viaje de compras conmigo.

Decidimos comprar solo ropa para niña, compramos algunos conjuntos para recién nacidos, y de resto compramos ropa como para una niña de 6 meses y 1 año, si el bebé crecía así de rápido no valía la pena comprar tanta ropa de recién nacido. Rosalie me criticó de que era un tacaño al no querer comprar más ropa para recién nacido pero cuando le explique lo que pensaba estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

Salimos de la primera tienda y nos dirigimos a otra, y así sucesivamente, así que terminé visitando todas las tiendas de maternidad del centro comercial.

Estábamos en la última tienda y por mucho que me gustara comprar algunas cosas para mi hija llevábamos mucho tiempo aquí y comenzaba a fastidiarme, pero secretamente me gustaba más estar en un centro comercial con Rosalie que con Alice.

Mi celular sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Vi el identificador de llamadas y era Alice.

-Es Alice-Le dije a Rosalie para que supiera. Ella asintió y siguió mirando ropa y juguetes por la tienda.

-¿Todo bien Al?-Pregunté caminando por un pasillo donde había ropa para bebés y para niños grandes. Los muebles los dejaría para después, eso lo quería comprar con Bella.

-Si..Creo-¿Alice diciendo creo?

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté preocupado, Rosalie al escuchar el "creo" de Alice se paró delante de mi con expresión preocupada. Bella era muy importante para Rosalie también.

-En si mismo nada malo-Rosalie frunció el ceño confundida y me encogí de hombros esperando que nuestra hermana continuara con su explicación. – No se que sucede con tu esposa que no ha parado de quejarse de dolor de cabeza-Rosalie suspiró aliviada y volvió a donde estaba antes de que Alice llamara.

Bella solía padecer ocasionalmente de dolores de cabeza, pero generalmente le sucedía cuando intentaba encontrarle sentido a alguna situación de alto nivel, la última vez fue antes de que se fuera a Londres, no paraba de pensar en cómo harían los entrenamientos y todos esos hechizos, estuvo un día completo en la cama con jaqueca y dado su poca tolerancia a los medicamentos, tuvimos que tratarlo a la antigua, con compresas frías en su frente y reposo absoluto. Me pregunto que estará intentando resolver que la tiene con dolor de cabeza.

-¿Me la puedes poner al teléfono?-pedí, quería pedirle que se calmara un poco y tratara de relajarse.

-No puedo. Justo ahora acaba de quedarse dormida. No quise darle ningún tipo de analgésicos. Carlisle y tu son los que saben de eso- dijo ella consternada.

-no te preocupes Alice. Bella suele tener dolores de cabeza de vez en cuando. Cuando despierte si no he llegado dile que por favor me llame.-Cuando dije eso capté tres monitos de pijama de cuerpo completo. Eran totalmente adorables. Y eran para un bebé grande, como de un año más o menos. Uno era rosado con la cabeza de un oso dibujado en el centro de la penda, el segundo era blanco con algunas medias lunas de color amarillo pastel, y el tercero pero más adorable era uno totalmente verde pastel, con una corona rosada también en color pastel y debajo de esta decía, "Daddy´s Little girl". Bella amaría este monito.

Alice suspiró aliviada y contestó de nuevo-De acuerdo. Adiós Ed. Por cierto sería bueno que le trajeras algo de comer a Bella, ya que Esme está de caza y pues ninguno de nosotros sabe cocinar.

Me reí y luego de contestarle que eso haría colgamos la llamada.

Luego de dar varias vueltas más por la tienda decidimos que era suficiente por hoy, pagamos las cosas y las dejamos en el auto, Rosalie me acompañó a comprarle algo de comer a Bella, ya que sinceramente no tenia idea de que podría comprarle. Casi tres años juntos y todavía me costaba habituarme a sus hábitos alimenticios, ya que a veces había comidas que le gustaban y veces en que no.

-¿Qué le llevo?-pedí su opinión parándome lejos de la feria de comida del centro comercial.

Por la mente de Rosalie pasaron muchas imágenes de comida, hasta que se decidió por una. Comida china. Brillante. Bella ha comido muchas veces eso y siempre le gusta.

-Comida china-dijo en voz alta por costumbre.

Asentí y nos dirigimos al puesto que vendía comida china. Le pedí arroz, pollo con ajonjolí, tallarines y los vegetales que ella siempre se pide con la comida china, eso era lo único de lo que estaba cien por ciento seguro que le gustaba.

Pagué la comida y me dirigí a casa. Cuando llegamos Bella aún seguía dormida, pero por más que fuera bueno para ella y para mi hija que durmiera, tenía que comer algo.

Dejé la comida en la mesa de la cocina y subí a nuestra habitación para despertarla.

-Bella-susurré sentándome a su lado en la cama y moviéndola delicadamente.

Algo que caracterizaba a mi esposa era el sueño pesado, cuando dormía podía pasar la tercera guerra mundial y ella ni se enteraría. Todavía estaba en proceso de decidir si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

-Bella- dije un poco más alto y moviéndola un poco más fuerte aunque sin dejar de ser delicado.

Ella estaba recostada boca arriba, sin arropar por lo que podía ver perfectamente sus piernas por los shorts que traía puestos y su pequeña barriga se notaba más por la camisa que llevaba puesta, que era de tirantes y rosa. Se veía tan hermosa.

En un acto de curiosidad apoyé mi cabeza en el vientre de Bella y lo único que sentí fue una patadita seguida de varias más.

-Parece que te reconoce- dijo Bella con voz somnolienta.

Yo sonreí emocionado y si pudiera llorar, estaría llorando ahora.

-¿Qué hizo que te despertaras? ¿mis intentos o nuestra hija pateando?-pregunté viéndola divertido.

-Un poco de las dos. Te veías realmente adorable.-murmuró todavía con voz somnolienta.

-Debes levantarte. Rosalie y yo te trajimos algo de comida china para que comas- dije sentándome nuevamente.

Ella sonrió levemente y asintió. Se desperezó y pidió sus minutos humanos para ir al baño.

Le di un beso en la frente y bajé a la cocina donde me conseguí con mis hermanos husmeando las bolsas que Rosalie y yo habíamos bajado del auto.

Alice no hacía otra cosa que chillar "que lindo" " que hermoso" Y Emmett y Jasper lo único que hacían era ver las cosas que sus esposas les pasaban, y en sus mentes lo único que encontré fue emoción, a todos les gustaba la noticia de la bebé. Como en esta casa no hay secretos todos escucharon que nuestra bebe era niña. Creo que los únicos que faltaban por saber eran Carlisle y Esme, quienes según Alice llegarían en tres minutos.

Unos minutos después Bella apareció en la cocina, con el cabello húmedo, una camisa de tirantes amarilla y sus shorts blancos, solo calzaba unas medias amarillas del mismo color que su camisa. Su vientre se comenzaba a notar, ahora parecía que tuviera dos meses humanos en lugar de dos semanas.

Bella rió al ver el desastre en que se había convertido la cocina, ropa para acá, juguetes para allá. Bella vio todos los conjuntos con una sonrisa enorme y se reía de los comentarios que se intercambiaban. Comió con todos a su alrededor conversando animadamente. Estábamos tan ensimismados que no escuchamos que Carlisle y Esme se acercaban sino hasta que nos sorprendió el flash de una cámara impactar sobre nosotros.

Cuando nos volvimos vimos que Carlisle se reía y Esme nos veía con una sonrisa maternal. Bella se levantó de su puesto y abrazó a Esme quien un poco sorprendida por su efusividad regresó el abrazo con cariño.

-¿De qué hablaban tanto?-preguntó Carlisle con curiosidad. En su mente vi que las bolsas le habían llamado la atención.

Bella me miró como pidiendo apoyo o permiso, con la mirada. Yo asentí con una sonrisa y ella habló dirigiéndose a mis padres.

-Ya sabemos cual es el sexo del bebé.-Bella les explicó como lo sabíamos y eso los dejó sorprendidos pero curiosos.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Esme impaciente y emocionada.

-Es una niña-Gritó Bella emocionada. Esme se le lanzó encima, bueno no tan literal, pero la abrazó fuertemente (claro que teniendo cuidado de no usar mucha fuerza) y Carlisle le dio un abrazo paternal del mismo modo. De repente Alice, Esme, Rose y Bella lo único que hacían era hablar al mismo tiempo reír. Pude haber entendido toda la conversación de haber puesto atención a ella.

-¿Nunca han pensado que las mujeres de esta casa están locas?-preguntó Emmett más para llamar su atención que hablando en serio.

-Vaya Emmett. Con un hijo así…-Dijo Esme viéndolo entre molesta y divertida.

-Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos- dijo Bella haciendo que todos riéramos.

Esta era mi familia.

* * *

><p>¿Que piensa tanto Bella que le ha dado jaqueca?...<p>

¿Les gusto el capi? ¿No es Edward tierno?

Espero que les haya gustado el capi... no se cuantos capis queden pero creo que no son muchos:)...

un abrazo!:)


	33. Chapter 31: Twister

**Holaaaa! lamento el retraso de verdad! espero que la espera valga la pena..**

**Agradezco muchos sus reviews... Diganme les gusta que Bella vea fantasmas? porque pienso hacer un fic donde ella vea fantasmas ( seria todos humanos).. es importante saber su opinion!:)**

**nos leemos pronto!:)**

**Para las que leen The secret Circle y Vampire Diaries tengo dos fics de esos en mi perfil, que pronto seran editados;) dejenme saber si les gustA;)**

* * *

><p><strong>De la vida misma<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Somos del mismo material del que se tejen los sueños, nuestra pequeña vida está rodeada de sueños"<strong>

**William Shakespeare.**

_**Capítulo 31:Twister**_

**BELLA POV**

Estaba totalmente descansada luego de que Alice saliera de la habitación para dejarme descansar el dolor de cabeza que me había producido pensar en como demonios dos fantasmas me transformarían en una híbrida!.

Justo cuando pensé que todo estaba siguiendo un curso natural en el mundo y BAM me entero que seré una híbrida. No tenía nada de malo, pero seguía pensando que estaba viviendo una locura. Todo pasaba como a mil por hora a mi lado.

Una vez que Edward y yo nos fuimos a la habitación, me preguntó preocupado que me sucedía, porque yo no era una persona que sufría de dolores de cabeza esporádicos. Cuando le conté lo que rondaba por mi mente me regañó suavemente diciéndome que tenía que mantener la calma y dejar que las cosas siguieran su propio curso como hasta ahora. Y siguiendo su consejo decidí relajarme y dejar que las cosas pasaran como tenían que pasar.

Ya tenía dos meses y parecía de seis, me cansaba con más facilidad, pero seguía con la misma energía y vitalidad. Carlisle monitoreaba mi embarazo constantemente, basándose en su fino oído y en la observación, tal como había aprendido en sus tiempos la medicina, a puro ojo.

Edward se sentía más cómodo a veces recostado con su cabeza en mi vientre, aún cuando nuestra niña no respondiera a sus mimos, le encantaba apoyar su oído. Y a mi me encantaba ver a Edward en ese estado, lo hacía verse adorable, y a veces me daban ganas de llorar la manera en como decía "nuestra hija", de algún modo la hacía más real.

Lo único que sabíamos con certeza es que era una niña, sana, saludable que crecía a un ritmo rápido. Emmett había sugerido el nombre de "Carlie" y a Edward y a mi nos había gustado mucho el nombre.

Edward estaba entusiasmado por algo, pero no me quería decir que era. AL verlo tan contento, decidí que esperaría a que quisiera contarme que lo tenía tan extasiado.

Mi embarazo transcurría con normalidad, o bueno lo más normal que puede transcurrir el embarazo de una bruja que lleva en su vientre a una híbrida vampiro.

Edward había salido de caza con toda la familia, lo necesitaban ya que desde hace unos días no cazaban nada y me parecía totalmente innecesario que pasaran por ese estado. Cuando me desperté unas horas después de que Edward se despidiera de mí decidí que llamaría a la abuela Marie y le contaría de lo que me sucedía. Me sentía un poco mal ya que mis padres no podrían saber nada de mi embarazo, pero al menos tendría la sensación de que la abuela me ayudaría con todo lo que necesitara.

-¿Bueno?-respondió al tercer timbrazo.

-Hola Abuela Marie es Bella!-respondí sintiendo como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta la extrañaba mucho.

-Oh Querida! Que bueno escucharte! ¿Cómo está Francia?-Para ella y los humanos Alice, Jasper y yo iríamos a Francia a estudiar la universidad. Pero en realidad nos mudaríamos a Vancouver, Canadá una vez que Carlie naciera.

-Muy lindo Abuela Marie.-Respondí intentando no dar muchos detalles.- Quería comentarte algo que creo que te va a gustar. Pero no lo puede saber más nadie.

Ella se quedó callada como esperando que yo dijera algo más.

-¿Sucede algo cariño?-preguntó preocupada.

-Nada malo. Solo que tengo dos meses de embarazo y pensé que te gustaría saberlo-confesé. Ella calló nuevamente y yo esperé que reaccionara.

-¿Hablas en serio?¿Dos meses? Pero tu no pierdes el tiempo-rió a carcajadas y eso hizo que me relajara un poco.-Esa es una linda noticia. Me encantaría que me mandaras fotos del proceso y cuando nazca mi tátara nieto.-Yo reí sintiendo lágrimas en mis mejillas. Era bueno tener a alguien de mi familia apoyándome.

-Tátara nieta. Es una niña. Se llama Carlie-Le conté todo lo que había sucedido desde que supe que estaba esperando una bebe. Ella pareció entusiasmada con la idea y me prometió que me enviaría un regalo para su tátara nieta.

Yo le agradecí profundamente el gesto y con más lágrimas en los ojos colgué la llamada. Me senté en el sofá y lloré de felicidad. Me permití soltar todo lo que tenía adentro desde que me casé. Lloré de emoción, de alegría, un poco de tristeza al pensar en que privaba a mis padres de ser abuelos, pero así debía ser.

Me quedé un rato largo sentada en el sofá acariciando mi prominente vientre, sintiendo las pataditas que mi bebe daba. Unas más fuertes que otras, pero nada que no pudiera sobrellevar. Estaba un poco incómoda, no podía quedarme sentada por mucho rato, ni tampoco estar parada tanto tiempo porque me dolía la espalda y se me hinchaban los pies.

Rosalie era la que más me ayudaba cuando se trataba de comodidad. Alice se ponía nerviosa si me veía incómoda y enseguida armaba un alboroto, Rosalie la regañaba y le exigía que se calmara.

Unas horas más tarde yo lloraba de frustración y estaba enfadada, incómoda, tenía calor y quería romper algo.

Me dolía el vientre al sentarme y decidí llamara a Edward.

-¿Bella?-su voz sonó alterada. Nunca lo llamaba cuando estaba de caza.

-Edward me duele.-respondí llorando frustrada nuevamente.

-¿Qué te duele pequeña?-yo respiré profundo acostándome en el sofá tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía.-Bella necesito que me respondas. ¿Qué te duele?-estaba preocupado y urgido.

-No lo se bien. Es el vientre cuando me siento-una vez acostada en el sofá el dolor había remitido un poco, así que podía respirar más tranquila como Carlisle me había enseñado cuando algo me sucedía.

Carlie se comenzó a mover inquieta y eso me preocupaba.

-Edward tengo miedo-sollocé aterrada.

-Tranquila Bella. Ya estamos a dos minutos de la casa. Quiero que respires profundo y cuentes hasta diez-Este era ahora el doctor Cullen y no Carlisle quien hablaba.

Seguí las instrucciones que me dio pero me sentí asustada cuando me dijo:-Necesito que revises si estás sangrando.

Yo revisé mis pantalones y estaban secos igual que mi ropa interior.

-No estoy sangrando. Eso es bueno ¿Cierto?-respondí más tranquila.

-Si linda eso es bueno. Ya Edward debió haber llegado…-no había terminado de hablar cuando tenía a Edward frente a mi, preocupado y alterado.

-Ya llego-le informé a mi suegro y doctor.

-Bien. Ya estoy llegando.-colgó la llamada y Edward me cubrió en un abrazo delicado apoyando su rostro en mi cuello.

Cinco minutos después llegó Carlisle, quien luego de revisarme concluyó que solo era mi bebé tratando de acomodarse en el espacio de mi útero y que era muy raro, porque no muchas mujeres sentían dolor cuando eso pasaba. Edward se relajó considerablemente cuando Carlisle dijo eso.

-Bien linda. Respira profundo y recuerda mantener la calma. Sería bueno que descansaras acostada, eso ayudará a que el bebé termine de acomodarse sin problemas.-Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Cuando le pregunté a Edward por los demás me dijo que Esme les había impedido venir ya que debía tener mi tiempo a solas con él al menos un día dado el susto que ambos habíamos pasado.

Nos quedamos un rato más recostados en el sillón Edward estaba inusualmente callado, y yo solo quería abrazarlo y que no me soltara.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó Edward acariciando mi espalda dulcemente, luego de separarse de mi abrazo.

-Un poco-respondí con mi cabeza en su pecho.-Lamento haberte asustado.

Él solo me abrazó un poco más fuerte contra su pecho y depositando un beso en mi cabeza me tomó en brazos y me llevo a nuestra habitación.

Una vez que me depositó con dulzura en la cama se recostó a mi lado, colocando sus manos en mi vientre e impartiendo tiernos mimos. Yo sonreí complacida y me recosté en el hombro de mi esposo sintiéndome feliz.

Él seguía callado y comenzaba a preocuparme.

Toqué tímidamente su hombro y él inmediatamente me miró.

-¿estás bien?-susurré.

-No.-respondió brusco. Eso me dolió.-Estaba muy preocupado. Pensé que algo te pasaba a ti o a nuestra niña. No puedo permitir que nada les pase. Me volvería loco-dijo con voz contenida. Yo lo abracé sollozando en su pecho.

-No te quería asustar así. Nada nos pasará.-no me quería separar de él nunca. Era una necesidad increíble la que sentía. Podía deberse a las hormonas o algún componente desconocido dada la naturaleza de mi embarazo, pero quería quedarme así con él para siempre.

Cuando Carlie naciera y estuviera un poco más grande, encontraría la manera de escaparme con ella y Edward para estar al menos un día solos de vez en cuando.

Un rato después Edward volvió a su tarea de impartir mimos a mi vientre y Carlie respondió dando una patadita. Estas respuestas solo las tenía con nosotros. Esme una vez lo intentó pero no hubo respuesta lo que le causó más gracia que desilusión, diciendo que su nieta era una chica tímida. Emmett se divirtió bastante diciendo que su sobrina sería lo opuesto a su madre.

Edward se emocionó con la respuesta de Carlie y apoyó su cabeza en mi vientre, yo como acto reflejo acaricié su cabello.

-Puedo oír lo que piensa-me contó que lo había descubierto hace unos días pero no estaba seguro de que había sido eso.

Yo estaba impresionada. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Edward escuchara sus pensamientos una vez que hubiera nacido, pero no pensé que pudiera ser capaz de hacerlo estando nuestra bebé todavía en mi vientre.

-¿En serio?-Él asintió alucinado.-¿Qué piensa?-pregunté emocionada.

-Nada claro. Solo piensa en como siente lo que está a su alrededor, aún es muy pequeña y sus pensamientos un poco borrosos. El saco amniótico es lo único que conoce-Respondió dándome un beso en el vientre.

Yo solo sonreí y me deleité con la imagen de Edward recostado con su cabeza en mi vientre.

…

…

…

Faltaban pocas semanas para que mi bebe por fin naciera y técnicamente estaba en arresto domiciliario. Rosalie era la única que me daba un poco de respiro, no me ahogaba con preocupaciones locas paranoicas como los demás.

Me causaba gracia el estado de frenesí en el que estaban todos en la casa, mientras yo me la pasaba sentada en algún sitio, comiendo helado (últimamente me había dado por vomitar o sentir repulsión por cualquier comida. Así que lo único que mi estómago aguantaba era algo de líquido y entre eso estaba el helado. BIENVENIDO SEA), yo estaba tranquila, obviamente estaba ansiosa pero estaba tranquila y me divertía ver a Edward ir de aquí para allá murmurando cosas que ni me preocupaba por entender.

Llegó un punto en que no resistí más tener a Edward dando vueltas por toda la casa y creo que fue la primera vez en mi vida que le grité. Pero me estaba mareando.

-EDWARD! FALTAN DOS SEMANAS TODAVÍA. SIENTATE Y CALMATE- Él me miró sorprendido e hizo lo que le dije. Emmett rio unos momentos pero él también me tenía la borde de la combustión espontánea, así que con una sola mirada no dijo nada más.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Edward precavido. Había estado un poco explosiva los últimos tres días.

Respiré profundo recordándome que lanzar a Edward por la ventana solo haría que Esme se enfadara, y yo me sintiera mal cuando me recuperara de mi ataque. Lanzar a mi esposo por la ventana no era un opción.

-Solo quiero que te tranquilices. Todo está listo para cuando me toque dar a luz. La habitación en la que eso sucederá, los instrumentos, Carlisle y todos cazan todos los días y sinceramente tus paseos por la casa me están comenzando a marear-respondí con calma.

Él me abrazó y me relajé mucho más.

-Lo siento. Solo estoy nervioso- yo sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me mareaba pero era adorable.

-Yo también, pero no pasees más.-Reí bajito y él también. Me dio un besito en la frente y me quedé dormida en sus brazos.


	34. Chapter 32: Birth Day

**Holaaaa! mil gracias por todos sus reviews y su apoyo con esta historia.. Es mi favorita de las que he escrito !:).. este capi es muy tiernito..**

**Gracias a isa28 por sugerir segundos nombres para Carlie... (Ya veran cual elegí de los que sugirio):)... eran hermosos pero ese me gusto mas..::)**

**Este capi es HERMOSO ame escribirlo y creo que a mas de una se le saldra una lagrimita jajajajaja**

**Las dejo para que lean! en el siguiente capi un EDWARD POV**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>De la vida misma<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Cuando una madre canta una nana a su bebe, reina la paz. Cuando termina la nana, existen dos posibilidades, que siga la paz o que estalle la guerra"(Anónimo)<strong>_

_**Capítulo 32: Birth Day.**_

**BELLA POV**

A pesar de extrañar a mi familia, mi embarazo había transcurrido de manera saludable, no tuve problemas, ni complicaciones( si no tomamos en cuenta el dolor que sentí cuando Carlie se estaba moviendo dentro de mi). Estaba emocionada porque pronto tendría a mi bebe en mis brazos, y aunque sabia que crecería rápido, me encantaba la idea de verla corretear por la casa persiguiendo a alguien o huyendo de alguien.

Edward estaba alucinado, había armado la habitación de Carlie junto con Esme y había comprado un moisés para ponerlo en nuestra habitación las primeras semanas de vida de nuestra bebé.

Todos estaban atentos a cualquier cambio que se produjera en mi ya que no sabían exactamente que día nacería mi bebé y debo admitir que Edward ya había dejado su manía de pasear de aquí para allá, ahora se concentraba en el piano y tocaba cualquier cosa para calmar un poco sus nervios, era lindo y divertido al mismo tiempo.

Estaba un poco sudorosa, así que decidí tomar una ducha, cuando me desvestí, entendí porque estaba sudorosa, había roto fuente. Pero lo que no entendía es porque nadie se había dado cuenta.

-EDWARD!-grité aunque fuera innecesario ya que si hablaba a un tono de voz normal igual me escucharía.

No se que pasó después, solo se que un fuerte dolor me hizo cerrar los ojos y apoyarme del lavamanos.

-BELLA!-su voz alterada me distrajo de mi contracción.

Y aunque esta había pasado no podía hablar todavía. Simplemente hice señas a mi vientre y a la ropa manchada de sangre.

Él se quedó como en shock y creo que lo único que lo sacó de él fue mi grito de dolor por una nueva contracción. Solo esperaba que fuera rápido porque dolía muchísimo.

Edward reaccionó y rápidamente me tomó en sus brazos y corrió hasta la habitación que habían dispuesto para mi parto.

Solo era consciente de que Edward le decía algo a Carlisle quien a su vez le decía algo a Rosalie.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo y se dispersaron en la habitación, dejando a Edward al lado mío y a Carlisle entre mis piernas para medir mi dilatación, o eso dijo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Edward preocupado.

Yo lo miré incrédula. Es decir, estoy gritando de dolor, sudorosa, algunas lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas y él pregunta como estoy. HOMBRES!.

Volví a gritar por otra contracción, y me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

-Falta poco Bella, solo necesitas dilatar unos centímetros más y comenzarás a pujar-informó Carlisle.

En ese momento apareció Rosalie con una compresa fría y la colocó en mi frente, y en silencio acariciaba mi cabello y me daba ánimos. Rosalie es, en muchos sentidos, la hermana mayor que nunca tuve. Alice era mi hermana mayor también pero en un nivel distinto a Rosalie.

Un beso en mi frente me llamó la atención y al abrir los ojos (que no sabía que había cerrado) me encontré con un sonriente Edward. Era tanta la dicha que leía en sus ojos y en su expresión que no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Por verlo así de feliz pasaría por este dolor mil un veces.

Tomé su mano con fuerza, sostiendome de ella. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero las palabras estaban atoradas en mis gritos por las contracciones. Lo único que sabía con certeza en estos momentos es que amaba a mi marido más que antes.

-Faltan dos centímetros para que comiences a pujar Bella, trata de respirar profundo.-sólo quería patear a cualquiera que me dijera que respirara profundo de nuevo. Y estoy segura de que patear a Carlisle (porque de seguro sería él quien lo dirá) no se vería lindo, se que no le dolería pero sería grosero.

Vino otra contracción y otro grito de dolor, más caricias de Rose en mi cabello y un apretón de parte de Edward a mi mano.

Me concentré en mi marido para mantener la calma, pero la calma no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a estar conmigo ahora, porque las contracciones eran más seguidas, más fuertes y por consecuencia mil veces más dolorosas.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que la voz de Carlisle volvió a resonar en la habitación:-Bella, ya estás completamente dilatada. Cuando venga la próxima contracción pujas con todas tus fuerzas.-No hice nada porque no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero entendí lo que el médico me dijo.

Cuando vino la próxima contracción me aferré con fuerza a la mano de Edward mientras me concentraba en pujar con fuerza.

-Bien Bella. Puja de nuevo.-Pujé y pujé por lo que parecieron horas hasta que el sonido más hermoso del mundo me llenó de tanta dicha que me puse a llorar.

Edward tomó a Carlie en sus brazos, luego de haber cortado el cordón umbilical y me mostró a mi bebé. Era hermosa, con su cabello de color marrón ( o lo que se veía de cabello) y sus ojos grises, solo esperaba que cuando se acostumbraran a la luz fueran de color verde, algo sabía de Edward teniendo los ojos verdes cuando humano.

-Mira Bella, nuestra bebita-Edward babeaba por la bebe y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír y tomar a Carlie entre mis brazos.

Era pequeña, como un bebé humano normal, a lo mejor había algunos rasgos que podrían atribuirse a un bebé de más edad pero era simplemente perfecta. Le di un beso en la frente y me concentré en su respiración y de ese modo me quedé dormida.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, me desperté en la cama de la habitación de Edward, sintiéndome cómoda, descansada y un poco dolorida.

-Despertaste-Saludó mi marido a mi lado. Me giré para verlo y lo vi mirarme con una sonrisa enorme, sonrisa que fue respondida por mí inmediatamente.

Instintivamente me abracé más a él y reí bajito. Eran muchas emociones juntas y estaba abrumada. Era mamá y aún no podía creerlo.

Edward me abrazó a él fuertemente y ambos sabíamos sin mediar palabras, lo que el otro estaba sintiendo. Ahora más que nunca la conexión que teníamos se había fortalecido. Teníamos una personita a quien cuidar y por quien velar. Y estaba segura que Edward se desviviría por complacerla en cualquier cosa.

-Te amo-le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Lo amaba tanto que era una locura. Casi me sentía como la vez que le dije a la abuela Marie que amaba tanto a Edward que me daba miedo.

-Yo también te amo pequeña. Mucho.- nos besamos dulcemente por un rato largo hasta que una pequeña queja nos hizo separarnos y sonreír divertidos.

Edward se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el moisés, de donde sacó a una bebita, completamente vestida de rosado, con guantecitos y escarpines blancos, envuelta en una graciosa manta de dibujos de zapatos rosados claros. No estaba segura pero esa mantita gritaba Alice por donde se le mirara.

Edward se sentó con cuidado en la cama y colocó a nuestra hija en mis brazos. Ahí en mis brazos me di cuenta que no podía ser más afortunada. Había encontrado al chico perfecto, que amaba y me amaba de la misma forma, había conseguido una familia que era espectacular y que siempre amaría, y del fruto del amor que mi chico y yo teníamos había nacido esta maravillosa personita que ahora dormitaba en mis brazos.

Tenía las mejillas regordetas, y sonrojadas, de su gorrito rosa salían algunos pequeños cabellos que tenían un tono marrón muy lindo. Era pequeñita, había heredado mi tamaño y eso era algo gracioso.

Edward me abrazo con un solo brazo y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, ambos babeábamos por Carlie. Era divina.

En la casa no se escuchaba ningún ruido, cosa que me extraño, y hasta ahora me di cuenta de que debieron de haber salido mientras dormía para darnos privacidad y estar solos un rato con nuestra bebita, para conocerla y que ella nos conozca.

Le di un tierno besito en la frente a mi bebé y se me ocurrió algo que no sabía si le gustaría a Edward.

-¿Qué tal si le ponemos un segundo nombre?-sugerí.

-Me parece buena idea. ¿Qué tienes en mente?-respondió con una tierna sonrisa acariciando una de las manitas de Carlie.

-Se me ocurre Elizabeth. Por tu madre y mi "mentora" ambas fueron muy importantes en la vida de ambos. ¿Te gusta?-él me miraba con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que no sabia si era tierna, divertida o una mueca.

Como respuesta recibí un beso dulce y agonizante (como el primero que nos dimos) que me llevó a la gloria.

-¿Eso significa que te gusta?-pregunté divertida viéndolo.

-Me encanta-rió él.

-Entonces bienvenida al mundo Carlie Elizabeth Cullen Swan.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?...¿Lindo no?<p>

AME ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPI...

**PROXIMAMENTE ( no necesariamente el proximo capi)**

**-Por favor niña...no me hagas ponerme eso...**

**...**

**-Sii tengo tres mas-chillo ella con su vocecita aguda y desaparecio por la puerta**

**-Muy valiente hermano-me dijo lanzandome dagas por los ojos**


	35. Chapter 33: MY FAMILY

**Chicas hermosas! mil gracias por todos sus reviews! me alegran demasiado... QUIERO AVISAR QUE NO SE CUANDO ACTUALICE DE NUEVO ( ES UN MILAGRO QUE HAYA PODIDO AHORA) TENGO DEMASIADAS COSAS QUE LEER PARA LA UNI Y ESTOY QUE ME VUELVO LOCA !:)... PERO NO IMPORTA CUANDO TARDE NO DEJARE AL OLVIDO FANFICTION... ESPERO ESTE FIN ACTUALIZAR LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS... NO PROMETO NADA...**

**Gracias por la espera, la paciencia y espero que valga la pena!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>De la vida misma<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"You put your arms around me and i`m home" (ArmsChristina Perri) (N/A: hermosa canción escuchenla)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33: MY FAMILY<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

No se si es por todos los mitos que ha estado rodeando a los de mi especie por tanto tiempo, o porque soy una persona con una escasa imaginación, pero nunca pensé que sentiría tanta devoción hacia una persona tan chiquita, nunca pensé que sería papá y que babearía por mi hija.

Estaba realmente alucinado, me encantaba ver a Carlie dormitar en los brazos de Bella, luego que ella se haya dormido después del alumbramiento. Era una imagen que quitaba el aliento.

Carlie Elizabeth Cullen Swan. Mi hija. Aún no podía creerlo, estaba dichoso, feliz, emocionado, abrumado y un poco asustado también. Pero ver a Bella desenvolverse con tal naturalidad me distraía del miedo que sentía de criar a una personita tan especial.

-¿por qué me ves así?-preguntó mi esposa mirándome divertida.

-Te ves hermosa con ella en tus brazos. Simplemente estoy todavía asimilándolo todo.-Le di un beso en la frente y la rodee con un brazo, de modo que ella quedó apoyada en mi pecho.

-¿La quieres cargar?-ofreció luego de un rato de silencio.

La única oportunidad que había tenido de cargar a mi hija fue cuando nació y para dársela a Bella cuando despertó, así que asentí inmediatamente.

Delicadamente tomé a mi bebe en mis brazos y me dediqué a admirar su rostro. Tenía la misma nariz de Bella, el cabello prometía ser de un color entre cobrizo y castaño, sus mejillas eran regordetas y tenían un ligero rubor que resaltaba adorablemente entre los rasgos vampíricos que tenía. Ahora su cabello era del largo de un bebé de un mes. Como si supiera quien la cargaba abrió sus ojos y eran de un color gris pero teniendo inclinaciones hacia el verde grisáceo. Yo tenía los ojos de ese color cuando humano y sería sorprendente que después de tantos años mi hija heredara ese rasgo.

Como hipnotizado acaricie tiernamente sus mejillas y ella me dio una sonrisa que hizo que Bella se sorprendiera.

-Su primera sonrisa-yo solo reí y deposité en la frente de Carlie un amoroso beso.

Era tan increíble el amor que uno puede sentir por una personita tan pequeña y que conoces de hace unas horas.

Luego de una hora en la cama junto con mis dos mujeres decidí que sería algo bueno que ambas tomaran un baño para eliminar los restos de sangre y sudor que ambas tenían en su cuerpo luego del parto.

Bella aún estaba un poco débil por lo que dejé a nuestra hija ( amo como suena eso) en su cuna al lado de nuestra cama y tomé a mi esposa en brazos para llevarla a la bañera, luego hice lo mismo con Carlie y terminamos los tres tomando un baño.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunté a Bella al ver que hacía una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-Si, solo me molesta un poco.-Yo asentí un poco preocupado. Tendría que pedirle a Carlisle que le diera algún calmante o algún antibiótico para los dolores y la cicatrización.

Ante mis ojos podía ver los cambios que mi bebe estaba presentando, ligeramente más alta, sus ojos ligeramente de otro color aunque su rostro seguía teniendo la misma simetría y su cabello el mismo largo.

Era hermosa y no me cansaría de decirlo.

-Te estás babeando-bromeó Bella.

La vi divertido.

-Como me babeo por ti también. Es increíble el mejor regalo del mundo. Las amo tanto a las dos.-atraje a Bella hacia mi de modo que tenía a mi bebe en un brazo ( bien acomodada y segura) y a Bella abrazada con el otro. Esto era lo que siempre soñé y nunca pensé tener, una familia, una mujer a la que cuidar y por quien velar.

-Te amo-Me dijo Bella mirándome a los ojos. Yo la bese profundo, con amor, con pasión, con dulzura con todos los sentimientos que puede un hombre experimentar luego de haber recibido a su hija al mundo.

Así pasamos dos o tres días. Solo me separé de ellas para buscarles algo de comida, sorprendentemente Carlie tomaba leche materna, comida humana y sangre también. Tenía el presentimiento de que tendría una hija comelona.

Luego de esos tres días de conocernos a los tres, escuchamos como llegaban los chicos y mis padres. Bella se emocionó y se lo transmitió a nuestra bebé que sonrió de nuevo.

Ahora tenía el cabello unos dos centímetros más largos, ya se podía definir el color de sus ojos, su rostro estaba ligeramente más perfilado, como un bebe de unos tres meses de edad. Seguía siendo hermosa (aunque creo que no soy imparcial, es mi hija de quien hablo al fin y al cabo).

La primera en entrar delicadamente en la habitación fue Esme, que a leguas se veía que estaba entusiasmada y ansiosa.

-Pasa Esme-instó Bella dulcemente a mi madre.

Esme entró emocionada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se sentó delicadamente a los pies de la cama para recibir en silencio a Carlie, quien la miraba con atención.

-Es divina. Mira nada más que lindos ojos. Son como los tuyos Edward, cuando te encontró Carlisle.

Bella y yo sonreímos a pesar de que el recuerdo de mi transformación no fuera el más lindo del universo.

Luego entraron Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Jasper (quien vacilaba con cada paso que daba) y Emmett que tenía una actitud parecida a la de Jasper.

-Wow. Es la viva imagen de Edward, solo que con el cabello y la nariz de Bella- soltó Jasper sin pensarlo.

Todos reímos, porque tenía razón.

-La vestiste como te dije. Que orgullosa estoy de ti Edward- Alice fingió estar profundamente alagada con ese gesto. Jasper rió y la abrazó. Creo que la atmosfera de amor que rodeaba a todos era muy fuerte ya que Alice y él no eran muy dados a demostrar afecto en público, aunque no parezca ambos tienen un lado tímido que les impide hacer algo como eso.

Rosalie solo me miraba con orgullo al igual que todas las mujeres en la casa, los hombres babeábamos por mi hija. Era curioso porque Jasper la veía curioso.

"no se si es curioso o divertido, pero creo que sabe quien somos" pensó Jasper al ver como Carlie pasaba de brazo en brazo sin quejarse y sonriéndole a todo el mundo.

-Tu hija es una niña muy risueña. Aprenderá tanto de mi-¿por qué notaba un deje maléfico en Emmett? Cual quiera que fuera su plan, Carlie lo sabrá manejar, parece ser increíblemente inteligente para la edad que tiene (3 días)

Carlisle solo reía de las cosas que todos decíamos.

Bella se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la habitación y noté como una lágrima se deslizaba por una esquina de su ojo. La abracé contra mi y fingí no darme cuenta de nada ya que sabía que ella hablaría cuando estuviera lista.

Deposité un beso en su frente y ella me sonrió.

-Alice. Carlie no es un muñeco, es un bebe de verdad. No vas a cambiarla de ropa tres veces al día-reprendió Esme y Rosalie la apoyo. Bella solo rió abiertamente.

Estuvimos así un día completo ( para los inmortales el tiempo pasa de manera diferente. La concepción de tiempo es diferente cuando este técnicamente no te afecta).

De pronto mi hija se comenzó a quejar en brazos de Emmett quien la vio asustado pero Bella solo la tomó sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente a mi hermano que aun tenía cara de susto.

-Tranquilo. Solo debe tener hambre.-apaciguó ella. Emmett quitó su cara de susto y se quedó pensando en que podría necesitar una niña de esta naturaleza a esta edad.

-Los últimos tres días ha comido, comida humana, leche materna y sangre. Pero en medidas porciones. Al menos la sangre solo tolera un poco, como un cuarto de lo que nosotros necesitamos.-Respondí en voz alta a Emmett y así informé a los demás.

-¿puedo alimentarla?-preguntó tímidamente Esme.

Bella le sonrió y asintió. Era demasiado buena con todos. Algo que amaba de Bella era su concepción de lo justo. Con los años he aprendido que ella suele ser dulce, buena, amigable y amistosa con aquellos que se lo merecen. Y a aquellos que no, simplemente los ignora.

Todos se retiraron de la habitación detrás de Esme, hipnotizados y curiosos de ver comer a una bebe híbrida.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunté apenas vi la puerta cerrarse detrás de Rosalie.

-Si. Solo Annie diciendo algunas cosas que me sorprendieron y emocionaron. Dice que se comunicó con las chicas y que sabe que ambas formarán sus familias pronto.-Reí divertido y abracé con cariño a mi esposa.

-Anda bajemos a ver la cara de Emmett al ver comer a Carlie.-bromeó ella.

-Eres increíble. Te amo.-la besé con amor y devoción.

Se me había ocurrido una idea, pero solo la podía desarrollar cuando Bella se hubiera convertido en híbrida y Carlie fuera más grande. Sería algo que jamás olvidarían, mi familia estaba involucrada también.


	36. Chapter 34: La retoña

**Hola mis hermosas! espero que este capi les guste...lamento no poder actualizar tan seguido como antes pero tengo muchas cosas en la uni!;)**

**este capi es un pequeño regalito para todas! gracias por sus reviews y alertas...nos leemos pronto espero...:)**

* * *

><p><strong>De la vida misma<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 34: La retoña.<strong>_

**BELLA POV**

Era graciosísimo ver a Emmett desenvolverse con Carlie, todo lo que hacía lo pensaba dos veces antes de hacerlo, vacilaba un poco cuando le tocaba tomarla en brazos y cuando ella le sonreía se emocionaba como un niño en navidad.

Jasper había perdido la timidez y se desenvolvía con naturalidad aunque igual de precavido que Emmett.

Carlisle estaba fascinado con su nieta y lo mismo se podía decir de Esme que era quién más la consentía, tenía el presentimiento de que Esme no le negaría nada a Carlie en caso de que alguno de sus tíos o Edward o yo le negásemos algo.

Alice y Rose estaban emocionadas con la bebé, casi tanto como yo. Se que Rosalie en su vida humana deseó tener una familia que incluyera tener hijos, y que se sintió frustrada al momento que supo lo de su condición vampírica, pero según Edward y la misma Rosalie, lo había superado cuando encontró a Emmett.

Cada día mi hermosa bebé estaba más grande y más hermosa. Han pasado cuatro meses desde su nacimiento y parecía una bebe de nueve meses, su cabello era dorado pero no del mismo tono que el de su padre, dado que tenía un tono marrón que concedían a su cabello un color hermoso, sus ojos eran espectaculares. Nunca supe el color de ojos de Edward cuando humano hasta que Esme mencionó que eran iguales a los de nuestra hija. Su tono era verde olivo con unos toques de gris. Era un color tan extraño como fascinante.

Carlie nos sorprendió a todos gateando desde la posición de Edward en el piano hasta mi posición en el sillón de la sala.

Cuando llegó a mi lado la tomé en mis brazos riendo divertida y le hice carantoñas a lo que ella respondió con un gracioso gorjeo parecido a una risa.

Mi niña posó su manita en mi mejilla y yo sorprendida la tomé y deposité un beso en su palma. Cuando hice eso ella volvió a colocar su mano en mi mejilla de manera insistente, cosa que me sorprendió ya que una bebé de esa edad apenas era capas de levantar por mucho tiempo sus bracitos.

-Creo que intenta decirte algo-Me dijo Jasper que estaba atento a la escena desde el otro sillón de la sala, situado frente al mío.

Asentí confundida y dejé la mano de Carlie en mi mejilla. A los pocos segundos me invadió una imagen de ella gateando, cuando me di cuenta de que era la imagen, entendí que estaba reproduciendo lo que acababa de hacer.

Yo emití un "oh" impresionado y sonreí a mi niña. Creo que tenía un don. Me pregunto si habrá sacado algo de mi condición de bruja. Sería interesante.

Edward rió encantadoramente y se sentó a mi lado, en el brazo del sofá.

-Creo que te intentaba preguntar si habías visto como gateó hasta tu posición.-le hizo una caricia a Carlie en la mejilla y ella emitió de nuevo ese gorjeo que comenzaba a pensar era su manera de reírse.

-Por supuesto que lo vi cariño- Jasper rió a carcajadas ante algo que solo él entendió ya que Edward y yo lo vimos confundido.

-Ya sabemos como la retoña llamará la atención de las personas- "la retoña" era como Jasper y Emmett habían apodado a Carlie.

Edward le sonrió divertido y concordó con él.

-¿Crees que ese sea su don?-no pude evitar preguntar.

Carlisle se nos había unido al escuchar mi pregunta, lo cual era chistoso ya que lo veía como una nueva oportunidad para estudiar el alcance de las particularidades de su especie.

-Yo pienso que si-Respondió Edward y Jasper lo apoyó.

Estuvieron conversando alrededor de una hora sobre un montón de cosas que no entendía, así que como distracción me concentré en peinar con mis manos el cabello de Carlie.

Estaba pensando en hacerle una graciosa colita con su cabello cuando su manita en mi mejilla captó mi atención.

Me mostró que quería comida humana, lo que indicaba obviamente que tenía hambre.

-Con su permiso iré a darle de comer a este mounstrito- me levanté del sofá con Carlie en mis brazos ante la atenta mirada de los tres.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Esme estaban de caza. Desde que Carlie había nacido nadie quería dejarnos solas cuando tenían que cazar, así que de vez en cuando hacían grupos o iban en pareja a una rápida cacería.

En la cocina senté a mi hija en la silla que Esme había comprado para ella y me dispuse a prepararle la comida.

Estaba preparándole un puré de papas cuando el gorjeo de mi hija me llamó la atención.

Voltee a verla y observé con asombro y diversión que Carlie había heredado mi condición de bruja, o al menos algo de ella. Un giro interesante a los acontecimientos.

Observé en silencio como Elizabeth Masen le hacía carantoñas a su nieta. Era una imagen conmovedora y sabía que le encantaría estar viva y disfrutar de ese modo a su nieta.

-Le agradas- no pude evitar reír.

Elizabeth me vio con sorpresa y un poco de vergüenza.

-Así parece. Es inteligente. No pensé que sería capas de hacer lo que tú haces- mientras me hablaba, miraba con fascinación a Carlie.

Iba a responder algo más pero Edward entró en la habitación haciendo que mi hija estirara sus brazos insistentemente hacia él y abriera y cerrara sus manitas llamándolo.

Elizabeth se rió y yo sonreí enternecida. Carlie tendía a llamar a Edward de esa manera.

-Nunca pensé ver el día en que una bebé dominaría a un hombre como él- reí ante lo que Elizabeth decía.

Ambas mirábamos la escena delante de nosotras. Carlie estaba en brazos de Edward y tenía su manita en su mejilla, lo que decía que le estaba contando algo, probablemente lo que Elizabeth le había estado haciendo.

Cuando Carlie terminó de contarle, Edward se giró hacia mí con la interrogación escrita en su rostro y yo asentí. Apagué la candela y me acerqué a mi esposo y mi hija.

-Es…¿Puede verla?-yo sonreí y asentí. Él miró a Carlie emocionado y le dio un delicado y amoroso abrazo y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-¿Qué hacías en la candela?-preguntó cuando se recuperó de la impresión.

-Le preparaba algo de puré de papas.-Respondí.

-Pues entonces es hora de comer princesa.- le dio una mirada a Carlie y ella tomó un mechón de cabello de Edward entre su manita y lo haló graciosamente riendo.

Jasper y Carlisle entraron en la cocina justo en el momento en que ponía el plato de comida frente a Carlie.

-¿Qué le causa tanta gracia?-preguntó Jasper revolviendo el cabello de su sobrina.

-Le parecía divertido halarle el cabello a su papá-respondió Edward mirando reprobatoriamente a Carlie por un momento para luego sonreírle y darle la comida.

Jasper rió y fue copiado por Carlisle.

Yo me serví mi almuerzo y procedí a comer mientras Jasper y Carlisle se sentaban en la mesa a mi lado y conversaban animadamente.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde llegaron los que estaban de caza.

Alice llegó sorprendentemente ( o no) con varias bolsas de un centro comercial.

-Alice…¿Qué hiciste?-reproché.

-Solo le compré algunas cosas a mi sobrina consentida.-Respondió inocentemente con un puchero que solo compraba a Jasper.

Rodé los ojos y me rendí. Era imposible tratar de evitar que Alice fuera de compras.

-Carlie está durmiendo ahora.-informé y Alice asintió caminando en dirección a las escaleras.-Alice.-Ella se volvió y me miró, supe que había herido un poco sus sentimientos aunque ella no lo demostrara.-Gracias- ella sonrió y me dio un abrazo.

No me gustaba hacerla sentir mal pero a veces era inevitable enfadarse un poco. Alice tendía a exagerar con las compras y a mi personalmente me incomodaba cuando llegaba con ese tipo de sorpresas. No me molestaba que me arrastrara con ella siempre y cuando me lo hubiera dicho antes.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella-le sonreía mi hermana y cuñada y me dirigí a mi habitación donde mi bebe dormía.

Luego de darme un baño relajante y acomodarme le di las buenas noches a Carlie y me acosté al lado de Edward.

-Buenas noches pequeña-me dio un beso en la frente y me cubrió con las cobijas.

-Buenas noches-recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y así me dormí.

Sentía que acababa de dormirme cuando el llanto de Carlie me despertó.

Hice el ademán de levantarme, pero la mano de Edward en mi hombro me detuvo.

-Yo voy-Asentí adormilada y unos segundos después sentí como la colocaba en el medio de ambos.

Acaricié la manita de mi bebé hasta que ambas nos dormimos.

No pasé muy buena noche ya que Carlie despertó cada poco, llorando incómoda y eso me tenía preocupada.

A la mañana siguiente Carlie despertó llorando de nuevo y al tomarla en mis brazos noté que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su temperatura corporal estaba unos grados por encima de lo normal.

Preocupada llamé a Carlisle y Edward.

-Está un poco caliente.-les dije mortificada. No sabia que hacer.

-buscaré mi maletín y la examino. Tranquilos.-Yo asentí tratando de calmar a Carlie que tenía un puchero en su rostro sonrosado y algunas lagrimitas resbalando de sus ojos.

Edward me abrazo por la cintura desde atrás y acarició de esa manera la espalda de nuestra hija. Sirvió un poco ya que al menos había cerrado sus ojitos aunque aún seguía con ese puchero.

Carlisle entró de nuevo en la habitación y procedió a medir la temperatura de Carlie y con su estetoscopio escuchó el corazón y la respiración de mi bebé, también lo pasó por la barriguita de mi bebé.

Edward lo miraba atento y cuando Carlisle terminó su examen, mi marido suspiró relajado.

-Solo es un malestar estomacal. Debe estar saliéndole un diente-le hizo un cariño a Carlie en la mejilla y nos dio una hojita de papel que tenía las indicaciones de lo que debíamos darle.

Después de eso nuestra bebé durmió plácida y corridamente en los brazos de Edward, ya que era el único lugar donde logró sentirse cómoda puesto que cada vez que la intentábamos poner en la cunita o en la cama lloraba.


	37. Chapter 35: Happy Bday Carlie Elizabeth

**HOLA HERMOSAS! GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Este es el último capi, el siguiente será el epílogo! ya es definitivo!:)**

**Disfruté muchisimo escribiendo esta historia, creo que llevo un año en ella y realmente fue mi segunda historia, pero la primera en la que detalle a Edward y Bella como pareja casada con una hija!:)... quiero agradecerles demasiado todas las alertas que me dieron y sus favoritos! esta locura ha sido sin embargo mi locura favorita!:)... **

**Espero que disfruten este capi nos leemos pronto!:)**

**Lean Temptation Angels ( es mi nueva historia, solo lleva un capi) pero promete ser buena y haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque asi sea, es Supernatural/ Romance igual que esta:)... pero esta vez no son brujas..son angeles de la tentacion y vampiros, las criaturas miticas no son solo cuentos para mandar a los hijos a dormir!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>De la vida misma<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34: Happy Bday Carlie Elizabeth Cullen Swan.<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

Mi hija estaba hermosa, con su cabello de color tan extraño, con mis ojos y con ese carácter terco y relajado de su mamá. Me babeaba por ella, la seguía a todos lados, bien sea a través de sus pensamientos o con la mirada. Era entretenido ver como se quedaba mirando fijamente un punto fijo y luego sonreír enigmáticamente y seguir caminando, o gateando.

Tenía que admitir que Carlie nos tenía todos en sus manos, hacíamos cualquier cosa que ella nos pidiera, y en eso estábamos ahora, terminando de decorar la casa para su fiesta de su primer cumpleaños. Esta fecha era tan especial como escalofriante. Especial, porque mi hija cumplía su primer año de edad y escalofriante porque al final del día Bella sería transformada en una híbrida.

-¿Está todo listo aquí abajo?-preguntó Bella paseándose por todos los lugares donde estábamos todos.

-Todo listo – aseguré con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se disfrazarían de princesas, por órdenes de Carlie, eso era algo que jamás pensé ver. Bella no era una chica amante de los cuentos de hadas de Disney, prefería películas como "El rey león".

Carlie estaba conmigo decorando la sala. En realidad ella me pasaba lo que podía cargar y yo lo colocaba donde mejor se viera.

En su mente veía que le pediría a su "tío Met" que se pusiera una tiara. Escondí mi sonrisa y luego de colgar todo lo que mi niña me había pedido la tomé en brazos y la llevé a la habitación para vestirla. Alice como siempre secuestraría a las mujeres.

A los nueve meses, Carlie nos había sorprendido a todos hablando perfectamente. Aunque a veces prefería utilizar su don, era igual de parlanchina que su madre. Y eso era adorable.

-¿Ya nos vamos a vestir papi?-preguntó ella mirándome curiosa mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Yo le sonreí y asentí.

-Si princesa. Pero primero hay que bañarse.- Eso era algo que Bella nos había contagiado a todos. No es que nunca nos bañáramos pero los vampiros no necesitamos tanto de eso como los humanos. Pero Bella al ser humana, se bañaba 2 veces al día y nosotros inconscientemente adoptamos ese hábito.

Mi hija asintió pensativa haciendo que los pocos rizos que tenía saltaran graciosamente hacia su cara. Con expresión frustrada se quitó los cabellos del rostro y me regaló una enorme sonrisa donde se mostraban algunos dientes.

El crecimiento de Carlie era extraño, físicamente era igual que siempre, pero era difícil predecir que cambios surgirían en que momento. Los dientes debieron haberle salido hace algunos meses según nuestros cálculos pero de un mes para acá comenzaron a salirle. El malestar estomacal que tanto preocupó a Bella cuando Carlie pasó su primera mala noche se debió a los comunes cólicos que algunos bebés humanos sufren.

Al llegar a nuestra habitación coloqué a mi hija en la cama y procedí a sacar su disfraz del closet. Era un gracioso disfraz de blanca nieves.

-Bien Blanca Nieves, a desvestirse-alenté con una sonrisa a mi hija.

Ella rápidamente obedeció y apresuradamente se quitó su camisa, sus zapatos, las medias y cuando estaba por el pantalón se enredó con sus piernitas cayendo de espalda al suelo.

Me apresuré a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando me vio, me di cuenta que tenía un puchero y sus ojitos rojos.

-Aww no llores, ven aquí- tomé sus manitas y la tomé en brazos para calmar su angustia. En muchos aspectos era como una niña humana.

Carlie seguía llorando y yo la abracé más contra mi ( claramente midiendo mi fuerza) y deposité un beso en su cabello.

-No le digas a nadie pero mamá también se caía mucho, pero solo sucedía cuando la asustabas mucho-le guiñé un ojo y mi cometido funcionó porque dejó de llorar y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

Tres toquecitos en la puerta sobresaltaron a mi hija, quien rió cuando se dio cuenta de que se había asustado.

Era Bella quien estaba tocando la puerta y eso me extraño, pensaba que Alice las secuestraría.

-Pasa mami-gritó Carlie.

Yo sonreí. Era lógico que la escucharía u olería.

Bella entró en la habitación aún sin disfrazarse.

-No que Alice las secuestraría.- mi pregunta sonó más como una afirmación.

-Si, pero Jasper tenía otros planes en mente- Yo reí fuertemente.

Bella cambió su expresión cuando vio los ojitos de Carlie enrojecidos, y rápidamente la tomó en brazos terminando de desvestirla.

-¿Te ducharás con nosotros?-pregunté sonriendo abiertamente.

Ella rodó los ojos e ignorándome caminó al baño con Carlie en sus brazos. Mi hija, como el mounstrito que es, me sacó la lengua sin que su madre la viera. Yo le devolví el gesto del mismo modo y me acerqué a mis dos mujeres. Estaba totalmente feliz.

Una hora después Bella estaba enfundando un disfraz de Jazmín y yo vestido como Aladín. Me sentía totalmente ridículo. Pero algo sabía de Emmett siendo vestido como el príncipe de la Bella Durmiente, Jasper como el príncipe John de Pocahontas y Carlisle como la bestia de La Bella y la Bestia. Los disfraces estaban distribuidos según las características de cada uno y de su pareja.

Bella y yo intentábamos ponerle el disfraz a Carlie pero ella estaba inquieta en la cama jugando con una tiara.

-Carlie Elizabeth quédate quieta-regañó suavemente mi esposa.

Ese regaño me recordaba a cuando me regañaban a mi de humano. "Edward Anthony…". Esos regaños de mamá cuando te llaman por tu segundo nombre.

Carlie no hizo caso y salió corriendo a la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie.

Bella suspiró resignada y yo reí abrazándola por la espalda.

-Paciencia preciosa. Es igual a ti.- murmuré en su oído.

Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás recostándose de mi hombro.

-A ti también se parece.-Respondió sonriendo.

Escuché como Carlie reía y corría hacia su habitación. Bella me miró curiosa y ambos fuimos a investigar que hacía.

Al entrar en su habitación (decorada perfectamente por Esme) la encontramos revolviendo una caja debajo de su cama, de allí sacó tres tiaras idénticas a la que tenía en la mano antes de huir.

Al volverse me sonrió malévolamente y vi en su mente que debía ponerme la tiara que me ofrecía.

-¿es necesario?-pregunté haciendo una mueca mientras me ponía a su altura.

-Sí-respondió cruzándose de brazos. Digna hija mía y mi terquedad.

Suspiré resignado y le permití que me pusiera la ridícula tiara, una vez que lo hizo salió corriendo de nuevo.

Bella aguantaba las ganas de reírse mordiéndose el labio superior.

-Se ve usted muy bien príncipe Aladino- no aguantó más y soltó la carcajada contenida.

**EMMETT POV**

Adoraba a mi sobrina, pero no me gustaba que tuviera tanta imaginación, o al menos en estos momentos no me gustaba que la tuviera. Vestido como el príncipe de la Bella Durmiente me sentía totalmente ridículo.

Yo un vampiro de aproximadamente 95 años, que lucha con los osos y mide dos metros, me veía completamente sometido a la merced de una niñita de un año.

-Por favor niña... No me hagas ponerme eso...-rogué al ver que venía con la clara intención de que usara una ridícula tiara de princesas.

Ella hizo un puchero tan adorable y puso una expresión tan conmovedora que sin pensarlo me vi aceptando su petición sin rechistar. Jasper que veía la escena divertido rompió a reír a carcajadas.

-Retoña, ¿no tienes otras iguales a estas?-señalé la tiara en mi cabeza y Jasper me miró confundido por el cambio en mis emociones- ¿Qué dirán papá, tío Jazz y el abuelo si sólo yo uso una?-Ella pareció meditarlo y sonriendo enormemente respondió:

-Sii tengo 3 mas- chillo ella con su vocecita aguda y desapareció por la puerta.

Si yo usaba una, los chicos también.

-Muy valiente hermano- me dijo lanzándome dagas por los ojos.

Yo sonreí inocentemente. –Solo pensaba en seguir la temática de la fiesta hermano.- le guiñe un ojo y bajé a la sala a acompañar a Carlisle y las mujeres que estaban allí.

Desde la habitación de Edward escuché a Bella y a mi sobrina reírse. Esas dos a veces dan escalofriós. Eso de vivir con una bruja y una bruja híbrida vampiro es totalmente espeluznante.

**BELLA POV**

Fue imposible no reírme con lo gracioso que lucía Edward vestido de Aladino, con una tiara. Su disfraz era tan incongruente con sus características físicas que el contraste resultaba divertido.

Elizabeth Masen hizo una última aparición luego de que Edward dejara en mis manos el evento de vestir a una inquieta híbrida.

_Elizabeth me sonrió mientras le colocaba el vestido a Carlie, devolví el gesto e hice que Carlie quedara de frente con su abuela. Que extraño sonaba eso._

_-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña- Carlie intentó tocarla, pero al no ser material no lo logró._

_Ambas reímos ante la expresión de Elizabeth._

_-Gracias-respondió Carlie emocionada._

_Elizabeth le lanzó un beso haciendo que ella se sonrojara._

_-Recuerda querida bruja. A media noche- y con una misteriosa risa desapareció._

A media noche, como los cuentos de hadas. A media noche se acaba el encanto y comienza la locura.

Aunque el encanto en mi vida seguiría.

Carlie seguía inquieta. ¿Así se sentiría mi madre cuando no me quedaba quieta?.

-Carlie Elizabeth…-advertí intentando esconder la risa que me daba. Era una chica de casi 20 años intentando controlar a su hija de un año. Era divertido. Además nunca fui una persona que tuviera autoridad o voz de mando, pero aún así me las apañaba bastante bien con esta loca híbrida.

-Lo siento- dicho esto dejó de moverse y me dejó alisarle el cabello y colocarle el lacito rojo de Blanca nieves.

-Lista.-la abracé por la espalda mirándola por el espejo.-Estas preciosa- le di un besito en la mejilla y tomando su mano bajamos las escaleras hasta la sala. ´

Para esta especial ocasión, había venido mi bisabulea, que quería conocer a su tataranieta, Paul que quería conocer a su sobrina postiza, Kim con Embry y Megan con Jared.

No hace falta decir que era una fiesta de disfraces y que todos estábamos disfrazados de los cuentos de hadas de Disney. Mi bisabuela quedó totalmente encantada con Carlie. A sus 83 años de edad, mi bisabuela lucía tan lozana que como si tuviera 50. Las chicas quedaron encantadas con mi hija y no pararon de decirme que era igual de eléctrica que yo y que sus gestos corporales eran iguales a los de su padre.

Estaba encantada con mi familia.

Al final del día Carlie terminó tan agotada que se quedó dormida en el sillón de la sala.

Todos se habían ido, ya que querían dejarnos a Edward, Carlie y a mí solos hasta que culminara mi transformación en híbrida.

Edward tomó a Carlie en sus brazos cuidadosamente y la llevó a su habitación. Entre ambos le quitamos el disfraz y el lazo y le colocamos la pijama.

Era increíble, dormía tan profundo, que nada la despertaba.

Ver a Edward interactuar con nuestra hija era totalmente abrumador y espectacular.

Edward depositó un beso en la frente de nuestra hija y yo hice lo mismo. Dejamos la puerta de la habitación abierta, por cualquier emergencia y fuimos a la nuestra.

Nos quitamos los disfraces y nos pusimos ropa cómoda, una vez listos me acosté en la cama. Para que negarlo, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a ser esta transformación. Annie dijo que no sería indolora pero que trataría de ocasionar el menor dolor posible.

_-¿Estás preparada?- Annie estaba seria, y yo aterrada asentí con la cabeza._

_-Tanto como puedo estarlo_

_-Lamento realmente que tengas que pasar por esto- lucía apenada. Pero no me importaba realmente cuantas veces tuviera que pasar por esto. Lo haría si con ello garantizaba un futuro con mi esposo y mi hija._

-Te estaremos esperando.-susurró Edward en mi oído antes de depositar un beso en mis labios.

-Los amo-fue lo último que supe antes de que me llegara una ola de algo extraño.

Mi parte sobrenatural sabía que ese cosquilleo era la transformación, no era un cosquilleo cómodo, era similar al cosquilleo que sientes cuando se te duerme una extremidad. Incómodo y desesperante.

Mi parte humana luchaba por moverse y desprenderse de esa sensación. Pero no se si la humana o la sobrenatural, concluyó que era inútil moverme, el cosquilleo continuaría hasta que la transformación se viera completa.

La peculiaridad de esta transformación es que escuchaba claramente lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, escuchaba a Edward hablarme de cuando él se transformó, escuché que me contaba historias de cuando era pequeño, escuché que me decía que no sabía si las historias las estaba inventando o eran un verdadero recuerdo, ya que el juraba que sus recuerdos eran brumosos.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero escuché a mi hija preguntarle a Edward porque lloraba. Ni me había dado cuenta que lloraba.

Me imaginé a Edward sentando a nuestra hija en sus piernas y explicarle todo.

-Mamá será como tú.-explicó suavemente.

-¿Cómo yo?-la incredulidad en su voz era cómica.

-Como tu princesa. Mitad vampiro, mitad humana bruja.-pude entrever la sonrisa en su voz.

El cosquilleo aumentó de intensidad haciéndome difícil concentrarme en otra cosa, pero si no lo hacia comenzaría a moverme y eso asustaría a Carlie.

Me concentré en escuchar lo que Edward le contaba a Carlie sobre cualquier cosa, y como respondía a todas sus preguntas con una paciencia y amor infinitos que me recordaron a Carlisle.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que sentí que el cosquilleo disminuía, y mi corazón se aceleraba y latía rítmicamente con el corazón de mi hija. La misma velocidad, la misma intensidad. La misma especia desde ahora y para siempre.


	38. Epílogo: Una familia feliz

**HOLA HERMOSAS CHICAS! MIL GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO CON ESTE FIC. FUE MI BEBE, MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA DE TODAS Y LA PRIMERA EN LA QUE INVOLUCRO TANTO EL ASPECTO SOBRENATURAL...ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO DIFRUTÉ ESCIRBIENDO CADA CAPÍTULO!...**

**PERO ESTO NO SE ACABA AQUÍ, TODAVÍA QUEDA EL OUTTAKE DE ANNIE Y SU BEBE...ESPERO SUBIRLO PRONTO...**

**POR EL MOMENTO ESTE ES EL EPÍLOGO !:)...**

**mIL GRACIAS...:)**

* * *

><p><strong>De la vida misma<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: Una familia felíz.<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

La transformación de Bella había sido bastante…peculiar. Según nos explicó lo que sintió fue un extraño y desesperante cosquilleo. Cuando Jasper le pregunto por la quemazón ella realmente lucía confundida cuando le preguntó de que hablaba.

Carlisle solo pensaba en si era posible que las brujas por querer hacer el proceso indoloro le enviaron esa sensación. Yo solo me encogí de hombros ante tal hipótesis, hace tiempo había dejado de cuestionarme lo que las brujas hacían.

Carlie jugaba ausentemente con Bella en la sala, claro que mi esposa estaba atenta a la conversación y de vez en cuando nos respondía.

Pronto todos dejaron de atosigarnos con preguntas y se dispersaron por la casa, algunos a cazar (Rose y Emmett), otros a investigar (Carlisle y Esme) y Alice y Jasper a hacer quien sabe que en la habitación. Yo me quede en la sala con mi esposa y mi bebé. Carlie era la viva imagen de Bella mezclada con mi madre, lo que me encantaba.

Bella le dio un beso a nuestra hija en la frente y se fue a sentar a mi lado en el sofá. Yo la recibí con un abrazo, me había preocupado su transformación creía que le dolería, yo recordaba vagamente mi propio paso a este mundo, y lo que más recuerdo era el ardor.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó sin despegarse de mi abrazo.

Yo me giré a verla y no pude evitar darle un beso en los labios. La risa de Carlie nos llamó la atención, nos separamos para ver que ella nos veía cubriendo su boca con una expresión divertida.

La levanté del suelo y le mostré a Bella lo que había descubierto durante su transformación. Presione mi barbilla con delicadeza en uno de los costados del cuerpo de mi hija, haciéndole cosquillas, ella chilló y se retorció en mis brazos clamando la ayuda de Bella quien reía impresionada.

Al final dejé de hacerle cosquillas a mi hija y la vi subirse al regazo de Bella y escudarse en ella con una sonrisa malvada.

Todo este intercambio me llevo a imaginarme a mi hija en la Isla donde había llevado a Bella de luna de miel.

No había pronunciado las palabras cuando el grito de Alice retumbó en toda la casa:-SI! SI! SI!-Bella me miró con la interrogación escrita en la cara y Carlie se rió. Amaba cuando se reía, se veía tan tierna.

-estaba planeando volver a Isla Esme. ¿Te parece?-propuse a mi esposa quien luchaba contra Carlie que se estaba moviendo mucho.

-Carlie, amor. ¿Te puedes quedar tranquila?- pidió Bella divertida, para luego volver su vista hacia mi.-Me encantaría volver. Por el grito de Alice, me imagino que vamos todos. ¿Cierto?

Asentí sonriendo.

-Genial. Pero hay que esperar a que lleguen Rosalie y Emmett-pensó en voz alta.

…

…

…

Carlie caminaba graciosamente a través del aeropuerto tomada de mi mano y de la de Bella, miraba todo con curiosa atención, su mente solo repetía una y otra vez la imagen de los aviones que ha visto en la televisión y mudamente se preguntaba si eran tan grandes en la vida real.

Me agaché a su lado y le susurré al oído:-son tan grandes como te los imaginas.-Ella abrió su boquita en una perfecta "o" impresionada y Bella rió agachándose al otro lado llamando la atención de mi hija.

Hablamos un rato con ella hasta que Esme nos llamó al orden, apenado procedí a llenar las planillas y poner el equipaje en el peso para que la encargada lo facturara.

"¿Serán familia?"pensó curiosa. Era una costumbre un tanto tediosa monitorear los pensamientos de los humanos a mi alrededor. Casi nunca lo hacía, estos humanos eran tan curiosos como una larva.

-Retoña ven con tu tío favorito-le gritó Emmett llamando la atención de varios pasajeros y valga decirlo, un gruñido amenazador por parte de Jasper.

Carlie fue riendo alegremente hasta los brazos de su tío que le contaba todo tipo de historias.

-Es impresionante como se ha convertido en el centro de nuestras vidas-me susurró Bella. Podía decir que estaba cansada. No había pasado una semana de su transformación y yo la subía a un avión repleto de humanos. "Vaya error" pero ella había mostrado tanta fortaleza que no me preocupaba.

-Es encantadora, tal y como tu lo eres. Es imposible resistirse a sus encantos.- Deposité un beso en su sien y nos guié a la sala de espera para embarcar el avión.

Carlie escuchaba atenta a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Era una niña muy curiosa. Ahora parecía de dos años humanos, su crecimiento se estaba acelerando un poco con los días, Carlisle había averiguado y había dado con un clan que contaba con un híbrido en él, y había contactado con ellos para investigar sobre el crecimiento acelerado de mi hija, dando con la respuesta de que a los 15 años su crecimiento cesaría para siempre.

Una hora después Carlie dormía plácidamente en mi regazo, luego de haberse asegurado de estar despierta para embarcar el avión.

Bella conversaba animadamente con Esme sobre todo lo que quería hacer en la isla ahora que era una híbrida. Esta mujer tenía una energía insaciable.

A la hora de la comida una azafata se acercó a nosotros preguntando si se nos ofrecía algo, mis padres, mis hermanos y yo negamos con la cabeza, todos con el mismo pensamiento "iugh", pero Bella conservando su lado humano, pidió lasaña y algo de coca-cola.

-Tu hija tiene unas emociones muy extrañas-murmuró Jasper solo para que yo lo oyera. En su mente me transmitió todo lo que mi hija sentía. Extrañamente cuando mi hija dormía no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, algo que no me molestaba, llevaba casi tres años con una mujer a la que no le podía leer los pensamientos. En otra circunstancia lo habría encontrado molesto, pero no con ella, era un angelito caído del cielo.

Bella luego de comer se recostó en mi hombro y dormitó aproximadamente dos horas.

..

..

..

Al llegar a la isla Carlie miraba todo con atención, murmuraba muchos "oh" y cada vez que veía algún animal marino gritaba emocionada a todos.

-Mira, pez!-exclamó como por enésima vez en el trayecto. Alice la incentivaba a seguir mirando el agua, eso me llamó la atención, Alice no era muy amante de ver el agua durante el trayecto. Generalmente se enterraba en el pecho de Jasper y se concentraba en él. Bloqueaba sus pensamientos lo que me llamaba aún más la atención. Y pronto me encontré mirando el agua tan atentamente como Carlie lo hacía.

Llegando a la isla me di cuenta de porque Alice bloqueaba sus pensamientos y porque incentivaba a Carlie a mirar cada especie marina. Un delfín paso al lado de la lancha saltando causando que todos nos miráramos impresionados. Lo normal era que los animales nos rehuyeran, sus instintos les decían que éramos peligrosos.

-Un animal con el complejo de Bella!.-exclamó Jasper divertido.

Ante la mirada confundida de casi toda la familia Jasper procedió a explicar su comentario.-Bella es técnicamente la única humana que se nos acercó lo suficiente como para conocernos, sin importar que sus instintos le dijeran que éramos peligrosos. Así que ese delfín es claramente el vivo ejemplo de Bella, libre, sin restricciones y amante del peligro.

Carlie entendió la mitad de lo que Jasper dijo, y con un encogimiento de hombros se bajó de la lancha al atracar frente a la casa.

"hogar dulce hogar" pensó mi madre mientras abrazaba a Carlisle.

Ahí me di cuenta de que todas las parejas habíamos pasado buenos momentos en esta Isla, cada uno por diferentes razones. Y ahora compartiríamos una experiencia más. Enseñarle a una híbrida traviesa las maravillas de un paraíso natural.

Durante nuestra estadía en la Isla Esme, Carlie nadó junto con sus tíos en el mar, difrutó de una buena cacería (claro que ella no atrapó a ningún animal, por nuestro miedo a que siendo tan pequeña alguno la lastimara) junto con toda la familia, y Bella y yo no podíamos estar más felices de estar en familia. De vivir una vida libre de preocupaciones, con una personita especial por la cual luchar y velar.

Los años pasaron y con ello enventualmente nos tuvimos que ir mudando de ciudad en ciudad, pero lo que antes me parecía tremendamente mecánico y rutinario ahora lo veía como una nueva oportunidad de vivir con mi familia.

Bella, Carlie y yo vivimos un tiempo solos, siempre en contacto con la familia. Fue durante casi cinco años, vivimos en Irlanda, cerca de mis padres. Rose y Emmett habían ido a Londres a otra luna de miel, y estudiar alguna otra cosa. Jasper y Alice visitaron a Peter y Charlotte, los amigos y hermanos de Jasper en sus tiempos de guerra. Esme y Carlisle se dieron un tiempo para ellos solos durante el tiempo que todos estuvimos separados.

Cuando nos volvimos a unir, fue espectacular, viajamos a Alemania y nos quedamos durante varios años allí, aprendimos muchas cosas de la cultura y del clan que pasaba por esos lugares.

Eventualmente la bisabuela de Bella falleció, siendo éste trágico suceso un golpe duro para mi esposa, lloró durante varios días, pero no pudo presentarse durante el funeral ya que se suponía que ella misma había fallecido junto conmigo en un accidente de tránsito. Era la mejor manera de que sus padres le dieran un poco de cierre a su hija.

Diez años después de la muerte de Marie, los padres de Bella fallecieron por causas naturales. Fue doloroso para todos ya que sabíamos lo cercanos que eran Bella y su padre.

Pero cada día que podía Bella dedicaba unos minutos a sus padres y a aquellos que fueron tan importantes en su vida humana. Carlie aprendió tanto de sus abuelos, como si los hubiera conocido en persona.

Ahora vivíamos todos juntos, como la familia que realmente éramos, estudiábamos cuando podíamos y queríamos, viajábamos cuando la oportunidad se daba y Carlie eventualmente aprendió que ser una híbrida tenía sus ventajas. Muchas veces la regañábamos por utilizar sus encantos naturales para salirse con la suya.

Mi hija había descubierto junto con su abuelo que su belleza era tan natural y angelical que podía utilizarla para su beneficio. Bella muy pocas veces aguantaba la risa, y se vio envuelta en las jugarretas de mi hija, y para colmo las demás mujeres de la casa se les unían cuando "estaban aburridas". A todos nos causaba gracia, pero a veces tuvimos problemas y nos teníamos que mudar por eso. Pero no me quejaba, yo lo disfrutaba también.

Así que ahora, solo nos quedaba seguir viviendo, amando y ser amados.

Bella hablaba a veces con Annie y con mi madre, me había acostumbrado a compartirla con ese extraño mundo que las brujas ven.

Así que esto era de la vida misma, vivir, amar, tener que vigilar las locuras de mis hermanas y mi hija.

No podía pedir nada mejor.


	39. OUTTAKE: Annelise the witch!

**Holaaaaa hermosas!lamento de verdad el tiempo que las he estado dejando esperando este espectacular outtake (modestia aparte :) ), pero en realidad no he tenido mucha oportunidad de sentarme en la compu, entre estudiar, el curso de rescate, y llegar tardesito a mi ksa no he tenido mucho tiempo... Pero no quiere decir que no tenga ciertas cosillas preparadas para los demas fics:)...**

**Espero que les guste el outtake..**

**YA VI AMANECER 2 ES G-E-N-I-A-L! no les dire nada de la peli por siacaso no la han visto solo dire que es MUUUUYYYY BUENA!:)...la mejor de las 5 jajaja**

**Ahora si...el final finalisimo de esta fantastica historia (en la cual llevo mas de un año:) )**

* * *

><p><strong>De la vida misma<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>OUTTAKE: Annelise the witch.<strong>**

**ANNIE POV**

-¿Es seguro para ti lo que estas haciendo?-preguntó él como por quincuagésima vez. Lo único que le preocupaba era mi seguridad. Ambos éramos almas atemporales, perdidos en el tiempo, sin encajar completamente en la sociedad donde vivíamos. Nuestros modales, nuestra vestimenta, nuestro lenguaje, todo a veces era muy vago o muy distinto a nuestros semejantes. Pero era nuestra manera de ser, y ambas almas atemporales luchan por estar juntas en una sociedad donde las brujas no toleran a los vampiros, por ridículos mitos antiguos, utilizados para darle a la raza humana una imagen menos débil.

-No te preocupes-respondí acariciando su pálido rostro, tan diferente a mi.- se lo que es mejor para mi.

Él solo acercó sus labios a los míos con una extraña sonrisa. Me besó y yo pude sentir la emoción en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Nuestros encuentros fortuitos dados en la abrasadora oscuridad de la noche le daban un aire misterioso a nuestros sentimientos por el otro. Amor, compañerismo, entrega, intriga. Todo un coctel de emociones. Aún no estaba segura de que sucedía dentro de mi, pero tenía unas leves sospechas.

-¿Estás en este mundo?-su voz en mi oído hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo completo. Si, ciertamente este era el único hombre con quien quería estar así, como iguales. Como vinimos al mundo, sin tapujos, sin vestimentas, sin pecados, sin prejuicios, con el alma limpia y la mente activa.

-En este mundo y en todos los que existan. Que los dioses me lleven si lo que diré es mentira, pero creo que estoy embarazada de ti.-Sus ojos me miraron con duda, pero algo debió haber tenido mi cara que pareció sacarlo de esa duda.

-¿Los dioses?- ¿No presto atención a lo que le dije? Sentí mis cejas juntarse en una expresión de enfado. Si no me escucharía, entonces era inútil. –Tranquila Belle petite(1). Solo juego contigo-depositó un beso en mi mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios.- Me complace muchísimo esta noticia, aunque hasta ahora dudaba de nuestra capacidad de procreación veo que una vez mas los humanos nos enseñan algo nuevo- De pronto me abrumó la realidad de sus palabras, "nos enseñan", ciertamente los humanos, siendo una raza relativamente inferior, son quienes nos enseñan que todo es posible.

No pude evitar la sonrisa en mi cara, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante, nuestros encuentros dejarían de ser fortuitos para convertirse en algo permanente y eterno.

Esa misma noche cuando regresé a la aldea, la bruja mayor, la manda más, la más amargada, la que más prejuicios contra los demás tenía, me tomó por un brazo, me llamó traicionera, impura, mujerzuela y demás. Pero lo peor de todo fue tener que elegir entre mi hogar y mi amor.

-Tendrás que elegir Annelisse, tu aldea o tu bastardo.-Escupió la bruja mayor. Pude ver el dolor que mi decisión les causaría a mis padres, a mis amigos. Pero esto era algo que iba más allá de mí. No renunciaría lo mejor que tenía por una vida mísera en un lugar donde ciertamente he dejado de ser bienvenida.

Me acerqué a mis padres, mi madre abrazaba el brazo de mi padre como si necesitase de él para mantenerse en pie.

Miré los ojos del hombre que me había enseñado a luchar por mi familia, a luchar por mis ideales, y a imponerme sobre las injusticias. Él sabiendo perfectamente cual era mi decisión asintió con la cabeza.

-Sólo sigue tu corazón, él guiará tu felicidad.-depositó un beso en mi frente y me dio un abrazo que jamás olvidaría.

Miré a mi madre quien lloraba desconsolada por la pérdida inminente de su única hija viva. Mi hermana pequeña, Caroline no había sobrevivido una infección en su garganta y falleció a sus tempranos 11 años, algo muy común en una aldea como esta, donde no dejan que la salud avanzada de la sociedad llegue a nosotros.

-Madre. Siempre me han enseñado que lo correcto no es siempre lo justo. Se que para ustedes es dolorosa mi partida, pero mi corazón pertenece a Stefan y juro que por ustedes y por lo que me han enseñado lucharé por mi felicidad con él y mi hijo. No es justo que deba elegir, pero es correcto que me vaya, he dejado de ser bienvenida en este lugar-dirigí una mirada envenenada a la vieja que era la manda más de la aldea. Algún día los dioses le cobrarán lo que acaba de hacer. No está en mis manos ejercer justicia.

-Solo se feliz.- con la promesa de que lo sería, tomé las cosas de mis aposentos y con un abrazo a mis allegados me fui para siempre de aquél lugar al que una vez llamé hogar.

Stefan, como siempre me esperaba en nuestro lugar de encuentro. Al ver mis lágrimas llegó rápidamente a mi lado, y en silencio me sostuvo hasta su casa, me depositó con cuidado en la descuidada pero cómoda cama, y acarició mis cabellos hasta que mi llanto cesó.

-Escuché todo lo que tuviste que hacer. ¿Estás segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta?-su rostro reflejaba el dolor que le causaba verme sufrir. Y supe entonces, más que nunca, que ahora pertenecía a él.

-Estoy completamente segura de que es contigo con quien deseo vivir.

-Pero tu familia…

-Mi familia está feliz de que yo lo esté.-le di un beso en la barbilla y el apoyó su cabeza en la mía.

-Entonces, duerme. Tu y mi hijo deben estar con buena salud.- Sonaba muy bien la palabra hijo viniendo de sus labios.

Mi hombre, venía de algún lugar con un dialecto muy distinto al de este lugar, muy distinto al mío. (2) Había aprendido nuestro lenguaje por el tiempo que llevaba en este lugar.

No sabía mucho sobre embarazos, pero algo sabia de que éstos suelen durar nueve meses, o al menos ese tiempo duró el embarazo de mi madre con Caroline. Pero mi embarazo se desarrollo con sorprendente rapidez. Cuatro meses y medio.

Cuatro meses y medio después, tenía a mi hijo en brazos, sus ojos eran del color de la tierra, su piel era unos tonos más claros que la mía, pero más oscura de la de su padre. Su sonrisa totalmente dentada me sorprendió.

-¿Cómo lo nombraremos?-pregunté a Stefan una vez que limpió todo el desastre de sangre. Él había dicho que bebía de humanos y animales. Unos le satisfacían más que otros algunas veces. Nunca objeté en contra de sus hábitos alimenticios, no conocía mucho de la civilización gracias a los prejuicios de las brujas de mi aldea.

Desde que supe que había quedado embarazada, Stefan me consiguió unas hojas, pluma y tinta para escribir lo que sucedía en mi vida, como un "diario" lo llamó él. Me gustaba mucho escribir sobre mi vida, y me gustaría que en caso de no llegar a vivir mucho tiempo, estos pensamientos fueran preservados en el tiempo, y ayudaran a alguien más a manejar sus poderes como mis padres y amigos me habían ayudado a mí.

-¿Te parece si lo llamamos…John?-Un nombre muy poco común en mi aldea, pero me gustaba.

-Me gusta ese nombre.-Él me sonrió y depositó un beso en mi frente y en la de John, estaba muy emocionada por llamarlo, "nuestro hijo".

Mi pequeño ya lucía de una edad avanzada, no llegaba a lucir como un niño de 11 años, comparando como lucía mi hermana a como lucía mi hijo. Pero era grande, cada día se parecía mas a su padre, y con algo de añoranza noté ciertos rasgos de mi hermana en él, mi padre estaba plasmado en la forma en que arrugaba la nariz en disgusto, la forma de caminar era de mi madre, su forma de mirar era la misma manera en que mi pequeña hermana lo hacía, pero sin embargo su inteligencia la había sacado de Stefan, mis ganas de luchar por la vida. Podía ver que en el futuro él sería un gran hombre.

Pero esa noche, fue una noche en la que el futuro de los tres se truncó. No podíamos escuchar o sentir nada, lo último que supe fue que había alguien que estaba encima de mí, lo reconocí como Stefan, el pequeño cuerpo de John se pegó a nuestros cuerpos mientras luchaba contra la ceguera. De pronto las llamas envolvieron todo y decidí dejar de sentir.

Cuando desperté noté que no estaba en mi lugar correspondiente, no estaba en la tierra, estaba en un lugar extraño. Pero todo eso cambió cuando la risa de mi John legó a mis oídos y lo vi caminando de la mano de Stefan hacia mí.

Stefan caminaba sonriendo pacíficamente.

-¿qué sucedió?-pregunté sintiéndome extraña.

-Eso ma belle petite fue la muerte. El precio que mi especie debe pagar por ser feliz con una humana.- Asentí no queriendo saber mucho de ese asunto.

Lo justo no es siempre lo correcto, y lo correcto no es siempre lo justo. Dos frases tan ciertas pero tan complicadas de descifrar.

-Pero ahora nada nos estorbará.-Con un último beso sellamos nuestra permanencia en este ámbito espiritual.

* * *

><p>(1) Belle Petite: hermosa pequeña<p>

(2) No se bien en que epoca esta ambientado este outtake pero se que es antes de que supieran verdaderamente que idioma era el que hablaban...Asi que dudosamente podría Annie saber que su amor era Frances...:)... tampoco conocian de medicina, hay muchos pueblos que por vivir aislados de la sociedad, no permiten que algunos avances como la medicina lleguen a ellos, por ende las infecciones mas leves pueden ser letales si no se cuidan, eso sucedio con la pequeña hermana de Annie:)...

(3) ma Belle Petite: mi hermosa pequeña.


End file.
